Un guerrier en coucheculotte!
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Par une maladresse de Trunks, Végéta se retrouve transformé en Bébé, tout en gardant son esprit d'adulte. Bien évidement, la chose ne plait pas au Prince mais redevenir un grand guerrier s'avère être un peut plus compliqué que prévu... TERMINEE!
1. prologue

Végéta, s'il en avait l'occasion, me tuerait rien que pour avoir eu l'idée de cette histoire. Mais très sérieusement, je la trouve bien trop amusante pour ne pas vous la faire découvrir!

Alors bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

**Un guerrier en couche-culotte !**

**Prologue**

L'école venait de s'achever, au plus grand plaisir de Trunk qui sema sa grand mère, venu le cherché avec sa petite sœur de quatre ans, pour regagner au plus vite le manoir. Jetant son cartable nonchalamment dans un coin (sa mère travaillait encore, il n'aurait à faire ces devoirs qu'à son retour), il alla s'installer devant l'écran géant, la manette de sa console de jeu en main. Avec dextérité et adresse, il réduisit en miette les trois big boss de ses trois jeux préféré, puis il éteignit la télévision en soupirant.

- Pff… trop facile.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il couru jusqu'au laboratoire de son grand père, ou ce dernier fignolait l'un de ces projet.

- Grand-père ?

- Ho, Trunk, c'est toi. Fit le vieil homme en levant quelque seconde les yeux de sa soudure. Ca va ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'm'ennuis…

- Vraiment ? Dit de loin Monsieur Brief en appliquant du métal fondu sur son invention. Pourtant, tu as plein de jouet.

- Ouais, mais ils sont tous…

Trunk se tu, le regard capter par un objet qui prenait la poussière dans un coin. Il s'approcha, extasié devant la beauté de la chose.

- Grand-père… Je peu le prendre ?

- Oui, oui… répondit vaguement l'inventeur, que la soudure commençait a énerver.

Souriant, Trunk tandis les mains vers le fusil laser, et s'en saisit avec délicatesse.

- Trop classe, murmura-t-il. Aucun monstre me résistera avec ça !!

- Oui, oui… Quoi ?!?!

Monsieur Brief se retourna juste à temps pour voir son petit fils quitter le laboratoire armer de son prototype numéros mille quatre cent soixante quatre C.

" Encore un que je ne finirai pas " Ce dit-il en courant à sa suite.

- Trunk !

L'enfant s'était mit en position d'embuscade, dans le jardin, face à la porte de la salle de gravité, et parlait dans une radio imaginaire, l'arme posé devant lui, prête à tirer.

- Civil en vue. Fit l'enfant en voyant sa grand-mère et Bra entré dans le domaine. Ordre de sécuriser la zone ressue.

Il pianota sur le coté du fusil et il se mit à clignoté.

- Trunk éteins-le ! s'écria Monsieur Brief lorsqu'il le vit faire.

- T'en fait pas, je fais semblant !

Pourtant, lorsque la porte de la salle de gravité s'ouvrit, à cause de ces combats et de ses nombreuses heures passé sur la console, il eu le réflexe de se tourner dans sa direction et d'appuyer sur la détente.

Le rayon bleu fila vers Végéta qui eu, certes l'idée, mais ni l'envi ni le courage de l'éviter, trop épuisé par sa séance d'entraînement.

Cependant, lorsque le rayon le frappa, qu'il sentit ses os se tordre douloureusement, ses muscle se déchiré affreusement, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du esquiver. Quand enfin, il n'eut plus mal et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, allongé sur le sol métallique, il eut le malheur de constater que le monde était devenu atrocement grand. Géant même.

Ou alors s'était lui qui était devenu petit.

Refusant cette idée, il se redressa sur son séant, et regarda autour de lui.

- Grand-père… baragouina Trunks en laissant tomber le fusil… Au secoure.

Le vieil homme était déjà au téléphone avec sa fille, lui conseillant vivement de revenir tout de suite au manoir.

- Arheu !

Ce " Arheu " prononcé par le bébé qui se tenait à la place de son père voulait sans doute dire " Trunk " mais qui comprenait le langage des nouveaux nés ? L'enfant d'ailleurs, en entendant sa voix, se figea comme surpris, puis baissa les yeux sur ses petit bras potelé, constatant par la même occasion qu'il était assis dans le short noir qui n'avait pas rétréci.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monsieur Brief et Trunk se précipitèrent pour le faire taire mais tout les deux hésitèrent à le prendre.

- Végéta… Je vous en pris.

- Papa…

" Un bébé ! Je suis devenu un bébé ! C'est un cauchemar ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis pas devenu un mouflare ! " pensait Végéta en se vidant les poumon.

Puis l'enfant se calma, ils remarquèrent à se moment là la queue de singe qui battait furieusement l'aire dans son dos mais ne purent pousser plus loin leurs exploration, Végéta leurs invectivait, à cou de " arheu " et de " aga ", de le retransformer en fier guerrier qu'il été.

- J'ai cru entendre un bébé !

Trunk et monsieur Brief se regardèrent, chacun priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, lorsque Madame Brief passa entre eux et se pencha au niveau de l'enfant.

- Hooo, comme il est mignon. Fit-elle toute sourire en lui caressant le haut de la tête déjà bien garni d'épais cheveux noirs, dresser, qui ne laissait aucun doute à l'identification.

- Heu…

- Grand-mère…

- Mais quel adorable bout de choux !

Elle voulu le prendre dans ces bras mais sa queue brune battit violemment l'air à quelque millimètre de son visage, ce qui ne fit pas perdre son sourire à Madame Brief.

- Papa ! Mais ça va pas ! S'écria Trunk qui se souvenait de la force que pouvait contenir la queue des Saïyens (cette phrase n'est pas à prendre dans un autre contexte que celui-là !)

- Allons, allons, mon chéris, fit la seul femme présente en se redressant, ce n'est rien. Ce petit bout de choux à juste peur.

" Peur ? Moi ? Je vais t'apprendre, vieille folle, si j'ai peur "

Rapide comme l'éclaire, l'héritier Brief se saisit du très récent nourrisson, ayant capté le regard noir qu'il avait lancé à sa grand-mère.

- Fait pas ton méchant ! Ordonna-t-il en le tenant à bout de bras pour se prendre aucun cou.

" Tu va voir quand j'aurai retrouvé mon apparence, toi. Tu va voir "

Trunk dégluti en voyant son père sourire méchamment puis reporta son attention vers ses grands-parents. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le tuer dans l'immédiat.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Madame Brief en continuant d'observer l'enfant qui pendait au bout des bras de son petit-fils.

- Heu…

- C'est…

- PAPA ?!

La voix de Bulma résonna dans tout le manoir, coupant cour à leur explication.

- PAPAAAAA !!!!!

- Ici ! Dans le jardin ! Au moins, on fera d'une pierre deux cous, murmura-t-il à Trunk.

Végéta s'agita comme un diable. Pour lui, or de question que son épouse le voit ainsi, il était bien assez humilié pour le reste de sa vie. Une fois de plus, il ordonna d'être retransformer, mais n'enchaîna que des syllabes baveuses.

- Mais arrête de bouger !

" Mais lâche-moi !! "

- Allons nous asseoir, proposa monsieur Brief en montrant les chaises de jardin qui trônaient non loin.

Ils le suivirent tous les trois alors que Bulma arrivait enfin. Elle s'arrêta devant le fusil et se pencha pour l'observer, notant que le canon était chaud. Levant les yeux vers la direction ou il pointait, elle constata que la salle de gravité était ouverte, chose qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de Végéta.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Pa…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle venait de voir l'enfant qui se débattait dans les bras de son fils.

- Chéris, écoute…

- Maman…

Les deux garçons n'en menaient pas large et même Végéta s'était calmé. Ils frissonnèrent devant le ton glacé de Bulma :

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Bulma…

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Ils se regardèrent puis Trunk se lança :

- Bah en fait…. Je m'ennuyais… Alors je suis allé voir Grand-père…

- J'étais concentré sur ma nouvelle invention. Une révolution ! Encore mieux que les capsule ! Ca va faire un tabac ! C'est…

- Ensuite ?

L'enthousiasme du vieil homme retomba alors que son petit fils reprenait vivement :

- J'avais le droit ! Il m'avait dis oui ! Alors j'ai pris le fusil ! Trop classe, le fusil ! Encore mieux que dans Tom Rider ! Franchement ! On aurait dit…

- Et ?

Trunk se tue, désespéré, laissant la place à son grand-père.

- Je l'ai rattrapé dans le jardin, la ou est le fusil maintenant. Il jouait ! Vraiment ! Seulement, lorsque Végéta est sortit de la salle… Il s'est laisser allé un peu trop dans le jeu.

- Ho la, la ! soupira Bulma en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à coté de Trunk. Si j'ai bien reconnu, c'est ton Faisceau Rajeunissant.

- Oui.

- Et si ma mémoire est bonne, aucun des sujet tester n'a peut regagné sa taille.

Végéta, qui avait repris son activité première (fuir), cessa de s'agiter pour regarder son épouse, coléreux et paniqué en même temps.

" Quoi ? Aucun ? Sa veux dire que je vais rester… UN BEBE ! "

- OUINNNNN !

Surpris et effrayé par le cri, Trunk se leva en le tenant à bout de bras. Sa mère l'imita et le lui pris, malgré les cous qu'il donnait.

- T'en fait pas Végéta, murmura-t-elle, lorsqu'il eut compris que s'était inutile de se débattre. Je te ferais revenir.

La tête plonger dans le cou de sa femme, bercé par sa douce voix, Végéta n'eut qu'une pensé :

" Y'a intérêt, femme ! "

Une fois le calme revenu, Bulma se tourna vers son père :

- Je vais prendre des congés et nous travaillerons sur le rayon contraire.

- Pas de problème.

- Maman s'occupera de Végéta pendant ce temps là.

Dans ces bras, l'enfant remuait, de toute évidence, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

- Ma chéri, fit Madame Brief toute sourire. Se serait avec plaisir mais cette semaine je part. Un voyage autour du monde, avec les copines. Désolé.

- Que.. Quoi ? A oui c'est vrai.

Végéta ce détendit. Il n'allais pas ce coltiner l'autre folle. Après tout, il n'était plus un bébé, enfin…, il n'avait pas besoin de nourrice !

- Bon je… Je sais ce que je vais faire. Merci. Papa, je te retrouve au labo. Trunk, dans ta chambre, devant tes devoirs. Tout de suite !

Sans protestation, son fils la suivit jusque dans la maison. Elle déposa son fardeau sur l'un des canapé puis lui dit, doucement :

- Reste ici, je reviens.

" Ca va, pas besoin de me parler comme si j'avais cinq mois ! "

Bulma ressortit, elle avait besoin d'air. Elle pris dans sa poche son portable et fouilla le répertoire.

- Pardon, Végéta. Murmura-t-elle en appuyant sur la touche 'appel'

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

A la troisième, une voix féminine se fit entendre :

- Allo ?

- Chichi ? J'ai besoin de toi.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

« - Tu vole trop vite ! Et trop haut !

- Mais Chichi….

- J'ai peur et tu le sais ! Mais pourtant tu continu de le faire ! Espèce de mufle !

- Mais Chichi…

- Ca t'amuse de me voir te cramponnée à toi comme si j'étais sans défense !

- Mais Chichi…

- Et bien sache que je ne suis PAS sans défense !

- Mais Chichi…

- Je sais me battre moi aussi ! Peut-être pas comme toi mais quand même ! Alors arrête de t'amuser comme ça !

- Bon, très bien. »

Rouge de colère, Chichi s'engagea dans l'allée de Capsule Corps, suivit par son époux, qui traînait derrière elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Sans risquer d'énerver plus encore la bête, Goku la rejoignit. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il fallait mieux lui dire « amen » à tout quand elle était dans cette état de nerf.

« - Je me demande pourquoi Bulma veux nous voir.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, lui répondit Goku.

- Ha ?

- L'aura de Végéta est moins forte qu'en temps normal.

- Il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ? »

A cet instant, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Bulma :

« Ha ! Vous êtes là ! Entrez ! Entrez ! »

Suivant la jeune directrice de talent, ils allèrent dans le salon principal ou Monsieur Brief consultait les plans d'un fusil, semble-t-il, Trunks faisait ces devoirs, alors que Madame Brief jouait avec la petite Bra.

« - Dis-moi, Bulma. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Goku après les salutations d'usage.

- Hé bien…

- C'est en rapport avec Végéta, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer, alla jusqu'au mur du fond, où elle s'accroupit devant la bouche d'aération ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Chichi, surprise de son comportement.

Bulma soupira, en regardant dans le conduit :

« - Sors de là, s'il te plait.

- Bulma, a qui tu parle ? »

La jeune femme se redressa et expliqua, après un soupir fatigué :

« - Trunks (à l'entente de son nom, le garçon se ratatina sur ses cahiers) jouait dans le jardin, avec une des inventions de mon père. Pas au point, bien sur. Et il a tiré sur Végéta.

- Et ?

- Et Végéta a rajeunit. »

Goku et Chichi ouvrirent grand les yeux, pas trop sur d'avoir bien entendu puis le Saïyen explosa de rire alors que son épouse demandait à Bulma de répéter. Il se pencha à son tour pour observer l'intérieur du conduit et il ne put que constater la présence d'un bébé. Un bébé Saïyen, qui plus est.

« On était à trois pour lui mettre une couche et quand je suis venu avec une grenouillère de Bra, parce que j'ai plus de vêtement de Trunks, il nous a filés entre les doigts et il s'est enfermé là dedans. La première grille était déjà ouverte et sans la seconde, il serait déjà loin. »

Goku remarqua la barrière derrière l'enfant qui faisait du conduit un cul-de-sac. Il remarqua aussi le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

« - Bref, il ne veut pas sortir de là.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit Goku en levant les yeux vers les deux femmes. Si on voulait m'enfiler un body rose, je fuirais aussi. »

Cette remarque lui valu une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Chichi.

« - Pas un body, corrigea Bulma. Une grenouillère.

- Pourquoi nous avoir appelés ? »

Bulma regarda Chichi dans les yeux, pleine d'espoir :

« Il faut que tu me le garde. »

L'épouse San fit quelque pas en arrière, sous le choc.

« - Je sais ce que je te demande mais moi je vais travailler avec mon père pour lui rendre son apparence normal, Trunk va à l'école et maman s'en va. Puis, je reçois beaucoup de lettre anonyme. Trunk et Bra ne risque rien, ils sont grand maintenant, ils savent se défendre. Puis Végéta était là pour… Mais maintenant…

- Mais… C'est Végéta. Bulma, c'est Végéta…

- C'est un bébé.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter, fit remarquer Goku qui observait l'enfant dans le conduit. Son regard noir brillait de fureur alors que sa queue battait furieusement l'air, cognant contre les parois de métal. Mais il n'a pas le choix.

- Enfin, Goku, s'écria Chichi, qui ne voulait pas du prince chez elle, même nourrisson.

- Mais on ne va pas les laisser comme ça ! » lui répondit-il en se redressant.

Chichi soupira, en posant deux doigts sur le front, les yeux fermé, alors qu'une veine battait sur tempe.

« - Une fois de plus, tu as décidé sans même me demandé mon avis.

- Super ! Souria Bulma. Vous le faite sortir de là et vous l'emmenez chez vous ? Pour plus de sécurité ! Voilà une carte de crédit pour tout les frais ! Merci du fond du cœur ! »

Sans leur laissez le temps de répliquer, elle glissa le rectangle de plastique dans les doigts de Chichi et pris la direction du laboratoire, suivit par son père.

« Débrouille-toi ! » grinça Madame San, en allant s'asseoir devant la télévision.

Goku la regarda faire, bouche bée, puis s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois sur la moquette, bien décidé à faire sortir de là Végéta. Seul son bras pouvait rentrée, mais il n'était pas assez long. Il le retira et regarda encore à l'intérieur.

« - Chichi ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que Bulma m'en voudrait si je détruis le mur ?

- … Je pense. »

Il soupira.

« Végéta, tu veux pas sortir, s'il te plait ? »

L'enfant le regarda, puis lui tourna le dos, indiquant clairement sa réponse. Goku y vit une solution à son problème : il glissa une fois de plus son bras dans le conduit et essaya d'attraper le bout de la queue qui se balançait nonchalamment. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il la frôla, Végéta eut le réflexe de frapper sa main avec avant de se mettre hors de porté.

« Aïe !! » râla pour la forme (fallait tout de même pas exagérer) le Saïyen en soufflant sur sa pauvre main blessé.

« Et puis, fit lentement Goku en s'allongeant sur le dos, le regard planter sur le plafond, de toute façon, t'aura bien faim un jour. »

Les longues minutes s'égrenèrent lentement. Chichi regardait une rediffusion de _Titanic_ avec Trunks, qui râlait de ne pas pouvoir regarder ses dessins animé, et, lorsque Jaque et Rose se retrouvèrent à l'eau, Goku sentit son estomac se tordre. Il devina qu'il devait en être de même pour Végéta. Quand son épouse se remit à zapper à la fin du film, il entendit le métal se tordre sous la marche du bébé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit s'avancer le bambin, reculer, revenir puis retourner près du grillage, indécis. Rapide comme l'éclair, Goku s'en saisit lorsqu'il fut à porté de main, pour ne pas lui laisser de chance de s'enfuir.

« - Et voilà !

- GOKU ! cria Chichi en se levant (laissant la commande à Trunk, tout content de la récupérer) Je te l'ai déjà dis ! On ne tient pas un enfant la tête en bas ! »

Tandis qu'elle criait sur son époux, se qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Végéta, elle s'était approché pour se saisir du bambin et le serrer au chaud contre sa poitrine.

« Chichi ! Non ne… » s'écria Trunk en voyant dans la télévision le reflet de la nouvelle de nourrice se saisir de son père.

Contre toute attente, l'enfant resta calme. Très calme. Son regard noir fixer sur la poitrine ferme que l'habille traditionnel moulait parfaitement.

Soudainement, Végéta avait eut envi de lait. Non plus de se libérer, mais juste de lait. C'était idiot, complètement. Mais il en voulait. Et il se demandait comment en avoir. Bien sur, Chichi n'en avait pas. Goten étai grand et elle n'était pas enceinte, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait plus à quitter sa poitrine des yeux.

Trunk regardait, halluciné, son père si calme dans les bras de Chichi. Qu'elle sort lui avait-elle jeté ? Quelle magie employait-elle ?

« Bon, on va rentrer, mais avant, on va faire des courses, il faut du lait maternel. »

La famille San salua Trunk, Bra et Madame Brief puis quitta le manoir.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2

Merci pour les rewiews! J'adors avoir des commentaires, comme tout le monde, je pense... Enfin, je ne vous dit qu'une chose... BONNE LECTURE!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre deux**

La nuit tombait doucement, calmement sur les montagnes. Une à une, les étoile s'allumaient dans le ciel encore teinté loin là-bas de rose pâle. Dans la forêt, une chouette appelait alors qu'un tigre à dent de sabre regagnait sa tanière et retrouvait ces petits. Tout était calme. Tout était…

« Prince ou pas Prince, bébé ou pas bébé, si tu recommences, je te laisse mourir de faim ! »

Rouge de colère, Chichi nettoya une fois de plus la purée de brocolis qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, avant de reposer une nouvelle assiette devant Végéta qui, dans la chaise haute, s'amusait comme un fou à repeindre les murs de la cuisine San.

En vérité, il se faisait plutôt bien à son corps de bébé de six ou sept mois. Il était nourris, pouvait ennuyait qui il voulait, sans rien avoir en retour( ce qui était nouveau dans sa vie puisqu'il avait toujours eut à rendre des comptes, que se soit sur Végéta, dans l'armée de Freezer ou sur Terre), et faisait une pause dans son entraînement chose qui lui trottait déjà dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Certes, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait dépasser Carot, mais qu'importe, pour le moment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Végéta ? Végéta ? VEGETA ! »

Le bébé sursauta : Chichi le regardait, les mains sur les hanches.

« T'a plus faim, on dirait. »

Elle tandis les bras pour le sortir de la chaise haute. Comme à chaque fois, il s'agita et fendit l'air de sa queue (renversant au passage l'assiette de purée et la chaise haute), mais elle se saisit de lui et, une fois qu'il fut calé contre sa poitrine, il se calma. La poitrine de Chichi agissait sur lui comme le plus puissant des calmants, ce qui l'enrageait lorsqu'il y pensait. Il s'était déjà choisi une femme, bien qu'il n'y soit pas marier, avait deux enfants et en plus, Chichi était l'épouse de l'Andouille ! Sans doute le fait qu'il soit un bébé devait-il jouer sur son comportement. Sûrement ça.

Il fut tiré de ces pensés par le bruit du robinet que venait d'allumé Chichi. Il s'agita lorsqu'elle le posa sur la table à langer. Comme à chaque fois, il se débattit comme un beau diable pour échapper à son supplice.

Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, elle parvint à le plonger dans son bain. Et là, pas question de se débattre ou alors, s'était la noyade assuré.

« Franchement, Végéta, dit-elle, tu pourrais être moins fatiguant. »

_« Même pas en rêve ! »_

Chichi en le lavant se souvint, nostalgique, du nombre incalculable de fois ou elle avait baigné Gohan puis Goten. Parfois, rarement, Goku était avec elle. Enfin, pour Gohan.

« Tout les Saïyens sont les mêmes », dit-elle, en le chatouillant au dessus de la queue, lui tirant de force un éclat de rire.

_« Hey ! Refait ça et je te tus ! » _

A la grimace de l'enfant, elle compris qu'il n'avait pas apprécié.

« T'a pourtant un joli rire…Gohan et Goten étaient aussi chatouilleux ici. J'ignore ce qu'il en est maintenant mais je sais que pour Goku, cette zone est particulièrement sensible. Je me demande si c'est ton cas aussi en temps normal. »

_« Perverse »_

« Il te traite de perverse. »

Chichi sursauta, manquant au même titre de faire tomber Végéta dans l'eau, puis se retourna pour voir son mari adossé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« - Comment tu sais ça ?

- Bah il l'a pensé. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda :

« - Et tu lis ses pensés ?

- Bah… oui. »

Chichi se redressa, les points sur les hanches, lâchant totalement Végéta qui coula au font de la baignoire, ne sachant pas nager (pour un bébé, c'était tout à fait normal).

« - Ca fait trois jours que je me coltine le plus horrible des morveux…

- Chichi…

- Un mioche qui change d'avis comme de chemise et toi…

- Chichi…

- Toi tu me dis seulement maintenant que tu peux lire dans ses pensées !

- CHICHI !

- Quoi ?

- Il se noie !

- Qui ? »

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle donnait son bain à un enfant de six mois.

« HIIIIIII ! »

Elle se retourna pour le tirer de l'eau, le saisissant par la queue. Végéta cracha et toussa douloureusement.

_« Lâ… lâche-moi. Lâche-moi idiote »_

« Chichi ! »

Goku s'approcha et lui pris Végéta, afin que cette dernière lâche le point sensible de tout Saïyen. L'enfant s'accrocha à la tunique orange en cherchant son air.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Au zut ! La queue ! Désolé ! Désolé Végéta ! »

Chichi n'aimait certes pas Végéta, et il lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas murs ces derniers temps mais elle venait de lui faire très mal, elle s'en rendait compte. Et il n'était qu'un enfant sans défense pour l'instant.

Une fois calmer, Végéta se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Carot et commença à s'agiter.

_« Pose-moi ! »_

« - Même haut comme trois pommes, tu donnes des ordres.

- Tu parles tout seul ?

- Nan je lui réponds, répondit tout sourire Goku en raffermissant sa poigne autour de Végéta pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- Ha oui, tu lis dans ces pensées. Fit Chichi, en fermant les yeux. Et bien habille-le. Et n'oublies pas de lui mettre une couche ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta la salle d'eau, laissant les deux _hommes _entre eux.

_« Nan. Pas Carot. »_

« - Chichi… Me laisse pas ! Cria Goku à sa suite.

- Débrouille-toi ! Après tout, c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on le garde pour rendre service à Bulma ! Qu'en t'aura finit, mets-le au lit ! »

Résigner, il regagna la salle de bain et tendis les bras pour regarder le prince Saïyen dans les yeux.

« Tu veux bien coopéré ? »

_« Et te laisser m'habiller ? Plutôt mourir ! »_

« Végéta ! S'il te plait ! »

L'enfant eut un sourire cruel, derrière lequel Goku pouvait voir la douleur de l'humiliation.

_« Même pas en rêve ! »_

« Végéta ! Bon, on fait un marcher. Tu coopères, et fini la purée de brocolis. »

_« Continue »_

« Je sais que t'aime pas ça. Tu te laisses faire, et je convaincs Chichi de plus t'en faire. A l'inverse, si tu m'ennuies, je lui dis que tu l'adores. Alors ? »

La nourriture était le point faible de tout Saïyen, quelque sois son âge. Goku savait se qu'il faisait.

_« … Ok. »_

Heureux, Goku posa le bébé sur la table à langer et maladroitement se saisit de la couche.

« Comment ça se met, ça ? »

_« Et t'es deux fois père… Arrête ! Dans l'autre sens ! Idiot !! T'as jamais regardé ta femme faire ? »_

« Parce que toi si ? »

Végéta resta silencieux. Il n'allait pas admettre qu'a la naissance de Bra, il avait été curieux de voir comment on s'occupait d'enfant, sur Terre. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait lui-même.

Pendant qu'il l'habillait, Goku observa l'enfant qu'était, qu'avait été Végéta. Petit et teigneux était les meilleurs qualificatifs pour le nommer. Sous les cheveux déjà nombreux et dresser en pointe, on pouvait voir ses sourcil froncer par la colère et le mépris constant qui l'habitait, laissant peut de place à son regard noir. De même, le visage dur du guerrier se devinait déjà dans les rondeurs enfantines.

Lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le ventre pour fermer la grenouillère, Goku ne put se retenir de chatouiller le bambin au dessus de la queue mais Végéta n'était plus dans la baignoire et notre cher héros, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se prit le cou de queue en plein visage.

« Haa ïeee… »

_« Ne recommence jamais ça »_ pensa le bébé en se faisant mille est un effort pour s'asseoir.

« Ok. Ok. Mais si t'était comme ça enfant, je plein tes nourrices. »

_« Nourrice ? Les enfants son pris en charge par des robots dont la tâche est de leur apprendre les bases jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans. Je n'ai jamais eu de_ nourrice » répondit avec dédain Végéta tout en lançant quelque 'aga' et 'arheu'

« Des robots ? répéta, surprit, Goku. Mais, et les parents… »

_« Crois-tu franchement qu'ils vont perdre leurs temps à élever leurs progéniture ? Il ne prenne même pas le temps de la même au monde »_

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il en parlait au présent et son regard se rembrunis, ce que Goku remarqua. Silencieusement, il s'approcha pour finir de boutonner l'habille puis, une fois fait, il se félicita de son exploit.

Quittant la salle de bain avec Végéta dans les bras, il prit la direction de la chambre de Goten ou il le déposa dans le lit qu'il avait du ressortir du grenier trois jours plus tôt. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à son fils de devoir partager sa chambre avec Végéta, quant bien même celui-ci était un enfant, mais Chichi avait refusé qu'il soit dans leurs propre chambre et ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser sans surveillance.

_« J'ai pas sommeille. »_

« Je suis sur que si. Dés que la lumière sera éteinte, du ronflera comme un loir. »

_« Crois-moi, Carot, quand tout ceci est fini, je te tus. Je tus ta famille. La mienne. Et je détruit cette planète »_

Goku s'accroupis, pour que leur regard sois à même niveau, et lui souri :

« T'es tellement mignon, tu devrais pas penser ça ! »

Mais intérieurement, il espérait que Maître Karin préparait une sacrée réserve de Senzu car, quand Végéta retrouvera son apparence, le combat sera terrible.

« Je ne t'allume pas le mobil, hum ? Je pense pas que tu ais peur du noir. »

Chichi, tout les soirs, l'horripilait en allumant cette atroce chose qui projetait sur le mur les ombres d'un système solaire sur une musique douce.

Après un dernier sourire (et une dernière menace de mort) Goku quitta la chambre. Aussitôt, Végéta se redressa dans le lit. S'il parvenait à se tenir assis sans aucune difficulté, il ne parvenait pas du tout à marcher, du moins, sans aide. Il rampa jusqu'au coin droit, près des pieds de la couche, et là, se dressa difficilement sur ses jambes. Rapidement, peu sur de ses appuis, il ouvrit le premier loquet avant de retomber sur les fesses. Puis il rampa jusqu'au coin gauche près de la tête et fit de même. Les deux loquets ouverts permirent à la grille de bois de glisser.

Avec un sourire victorieux, le Prince s'extirpa du lit, manquant de tomber sur le parquet et d'alerter tout le monde. A quatre pattes, il avança jusqu'à la porte, priant pour que l'Andouille l'ait laissé entrouverte, comme le faisait son épouse.

Ce soir devait être son soir de malchance : elle était fermé. Il chercha à atteindre la poignée mais impossible, elle était trop haute et lui trop petite. Il allait renoncer quand des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, il recula, de peur que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'elle ne la cogne.

« - Ho, Goku ! Il ne faut pas fermer la porte ! Comment veux-tu qu'on l'entende si il pleur ! entendit-il, légèrement étouffé par le pan de bois.

- Mais enfin Chichi. C'est Végéta ! Il râle, il baragouine, mais il pleur pas !

- C'est un bébé ! lui rétorqua son épouse en entrouvrant la porte ! et je te pari qu'il pleura ! Avant qu'il redevienne un homme il pleura ! »

Aïe. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire mal pour le forcer à verser des larmes, si ? Dans l'esprit de Végéta, Chichi était bien assez folle pour ça.

« Ok, paris tenu. Et si je perds, je t'emmène faire les boutiques ! »

_« Et cet idiot qui la met au défis ! »_

Soudain inquiet pour sa santé, Végéta préféra regagner son lit plutôt qu'aller rejoindre la famille San pour regarder la télé (et accessoirement s'endormir dans les bras de Chichi comme tout les soirs depuis qu'il était ici).

Inquiet, il s'y hissa puis s'allongea en se demandant si vraiment, elle serait capable de lui faire volontairement mal.

L'épisode de sa noyade, se soir, lui revint en mémoire.

_« Bulma, dépêche-toi ! »_

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 3

Pardon, j'ai un jour de retard! Je regardait tout les DBGT (c'est beurk d'ailleurs) alors j'ai plus pensé à publier...

Enfin bref, merci pour les rewiews, ça fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Chichi, lassé des crises de colère de baby-Végéta (rien a voir avec GT !), avait ressortit le parc de jeu (conçu par Bulma pour des demi-Saïyens) et l'y avait posé sans ménagement, dehors, à l'ombre d'un arbre (à son âge, on a la peau fragile). Il faut dire que s'était une belle après midi de début d'été. Goku était partit s'entrainer avec Piccolo, non loin, dans la montagne, et Végéta aurai fait de même si il n'était pas coincé dans se ridicule corps.

Si les trois premiers jours avaient été marrant, maintenant, il commençait à se lasser. Il voulait reprendre l'entrainement. Il voulait revoir ses enfants. Il voulait _revoir_ son épouse.

Végéta leva les yeux vers le ciel. Voler était l'une des choses qui lui manquait aussi. Sentir le vent le frapper de plein fouet, le décoiffer. Faire surgir de lui le ki, chaud, brûlant même, pour accélérer soudainement. Voir les paysages se fondre les un dans les autres.

Le prince soupira puis rampa jusqu'à l'ouverture du parc. Alors s'était peut-être son épouse qui l'avait conçu mais elle l'avait fait pour des bébés, avec un esprit de bébé. Et lui avait gardé son esprit d'adulte. Chichi ne se doutait pas qu'il était assez malin pour savoir quand il devait utiliser ses neurones, la pauvre.

Avec un rire cruel, il déverrouilla la grille et pris la direction de la forêt, toujours à quatre pattes. Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit des cris et des explosions. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Carot et Piccolo, il se mit en route pour les localiser et arriva bientôt à l'orée d'une clairière ou les deux guerriers s'affrontaient.

Végéta alla jusqu'à l'ombre d'une petite falaise de pierre pour assisté au spectacle le plus à l'aise possible. Les deux amis n'y allais pas de main morte et le Prince, en son fort intérieur, car il n'irait pas l'admettre, savourait ce combat au combien magnifique. Pourtant, lorsque Piccolo réunis son énergie, faisant tremblé la terre et l'air, il regretta son choix : la falaise se fendait et elle s'était semble-t-il bien décidé à l'écraser. Il se redressa pour partir mais ne parvenant pas tenir debout, ne peut que ramper pour son salut, se maudissant d'être aussi lent. Dans un craquement sourd, la roche se fendit, s'écrasa au sol et sur Végéta au passage, qui vit sa dernière heure arriver. Triste sort que de mourir dans la peau d'un gnome, se dit-il.

Mais non, il ne sentit pas le choc. Confus, il regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que l'obscurité. Enfin, la pénombre car une lumière doré venait par intermittence éclairer toute les pierres qui le surplombaient. Se laissant tombé dans un état demi conscience, il s'éleva dans les airs, poussant les roches qui lui bloquaient le passage. Il ne vit pas, non loin de lui, Piccolo et Goku, bouche et yeux grands ouverts de le voir s'extirper de là. (Ils avaient accouru en sentant le ki émerger). Non, toujours à l'ouest, il flotta jusqu'au pied d'un grand arbre ou toute son énergie retomba.

A l'abri, épuisé par l'effort inconscient qu'il venait de fournir, il s'endormit immédiatement dans l'herbe tendre.

« - T'as… J'ai… Piccolo pince-moi ! Je rêve ! Aïe ! Pas si fort !

- Tu ne rêves pas. Se contenta de répondre le Nameck.

- Mais… Il… s'était…

- Végéta. En super-Saïyen. Dans le corps d'un bébé. Sans doute un réflexe du au danger immédiat. »

Piccolo se détournait déjà pour reprendre le combat. Goku jeta un dernier cou d'œil à son vieil ennemi puis se dit que là, il ne risquait rien.

Grossière erreur ! Quelque minutes après qu'ils aient repris leur combat, un tigre à dent de sabre, haut de deux mètres et long de quatre, sortit des fourrés pour s'approcher à pas de loup de l'enfant sans défense. Il le renifla puis feula, ce qui chez l'animal pouvait être prie pour un signe de joie peut encouragent lorsque l'on est sa proie. Avec peut de délicatesse, il agrippa le petit corps de ses crocs, Végéta, trop épuisé pour sentir quoi que se soit, se contenta de soupiré. Sans un regard en arrière, le fauve s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Se qu'il voyait était orange et bougeait. Il ne comprenait pas trop. Puis il se souvint de sa transformation, de son séjour chez les San et de sa petite escapade. Sans doute Carot le ramenait-il, se dit Végéta en refermant les yeux.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur étrange. Une odeur de bête. Et il était allongé sur quelque chose de vraiment pas très confortable. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'apprêtait à râler lorsqu'il vit qu'il était toujours en forêt. En faite, à en croire le bruit, il se rapprochait d'une cascade. Se contorsionnant autant que le corps d'un bébé pouvait se contorsionner, il regarda qui le tenait et eut un choc en tombant nez à nez avec une pupille jeune fendu rouge sang.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, la bête escalada la paroi de pierre, près d'une chute d'eau, effectivement, et s'engouffra dans une vaste grotte ou miaulaient cinq monstre miniature, d'une taille d'environ cinquante centimètre de haut (petit par rapport à l'original). Végéta fut lâcher au centre des félin de poche et la mère alla s'allonger dans un coin.

_« Ils vont pas me manger, hein ? »_

Pourtant, lorsque l'un des cinq chats se décida à lui sauter dessus, toute griffe dehors, il dut admettre que si, il était inscrit au menu. Un cou de queue lui évita un trépas imminent et il recula au font de la caverne, tenant à distance ses adversaires grâce à cela. Mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il priait pour que Carot arrive.

ooOoo

« La lune se lève. Fit calmement Piccolo en tournant le dos à Goku pour partir. Cette séance d'entraînement m'a fait du bien. Merci et à bientôt. »

Le Saïyen lui cria sa réponse avant de voler vers l'arbre ou Végéta dormait. Chichi allait le tuer. Ce petit monstre avait sûrement du lui échapper, et s'était tout à parié qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre (pas pour elle mais pour Bulma, après) et lui ne l'avait pas prévenu que Végéta était ici.

« Enfin, avant. Dit-il à voix haute en constatant l'absence de l'enfant. Il est sans doute retourné à la maison. »

Lorsque Goku arriva devant chez lui, la porte s'ouvrit et son épouse lui sauta dessus.

« Pardon ! Pardon Goku ! Pardon ! Tu m'a demander quelque chose et je n'y… »

Elle fondit en sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais elle était trop occupée à pleurer. Goten, dans l'entrée, répondit à sa place :

« Végéta à disparue. Je serai bien partit à sa recherche mais maman pense que c'est trop dangereux. »

Goku fronça les sourcils. Allons donc, il n'était pas revenu ici ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit perdu ? Non, il lui suffisait d'aller tout droit.

« Je m'en charge. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Saïyen prit son envol. Une fois au dessus de la forêt, il s'arrêta et se concentra. Il sentait le ki de son fils, le plus simple à trouver tant il était grand. Avec une pointe de fierté, il s'en détourna pour aller vers Chichi. Elle aussi elle était forte. Plus forte que les autre humaine. Il devrait le lui dire, un jour. Il se concentra encore. Sous lui, il sentait battre la forêt. Chaque oiseau, chaque insecte, chaque plante. Mais pas une seul trace de Végéta.

Se pourrait-il que… Alors qu'il avait cette pensé peu optimiste, il le sentit enfin et prit la direction de la cascade se demandant comment un bébé de six mois avait put faire tout ce chemin.

ooOoo

Il faisait vraiment sombre dans la caverne maintenant mais les cinq monstres n'abandonnaient toujours pas et Végéta donnait des cous au hasard, laissant la chance le guider. La fatigue avait concédé quelque ouverture dans lesquelles l'ennemi n'avait pas hésité à s'engouffrer mais il était le prince des Saïyens, et cette pensé lui donna une nouvelle énergie. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il s'était décidé à vendre chère sa peau, fuse-t-elle celle d'un bébé. Il savait qu'aucune aide ne viendrait le sauver. Mais qu'importe, il n'avait besoin de personne. Hélas pour lui, l'odeur de son sang venait titiller les narines des félins déjà affamé et eux aussi, mirent plus d'énergie dans leur attaque, dans l'idée dans finir.

« Végéta ? »

Un mirage. Il allait sans doute mourir sous peu et avait eu un mirage. Il resta concentré sur les cinq bêtes.

« Végéta ! »

Nan, là il ne rêvait pas. Il leva les yeux quelque dixième de seconde pour voir la silhouette de Carot se découpé dans l'entrée.

_« Carot ! Attention ! »_

Ce qui se traduisit par :

« A'hau ! Ha ! A'hen'on ! »

Le guerrier ne le compris pas bien sur, et ressue le cou de patte magistral de la mère revenue protégé ses petits en pleine côte, se qui le projeta contre la paroi de la caverne.

L'un des chatons, ayant remarqué l'inattention de sa proie, en profita pour lui sauté dessus, vite imité par ces frères et sœurs. Végéta se retrouva vite dépassé.

Le tigre feula et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Goku qui, épuisé par son entraînement, n'avait pas encore reprit tout à fait ses esprits. Il le propulsant hors de la caverne, mais emporté dans leurs élan, ils tombèrent dans l'eau de la cascade, plusieurs mètre plus bas.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Bulma était dans la cuisine, a siroté une tasse de thé, pour se détendre. Sous ses yeux se dessinaient des cernes d'une noirceur effrayante, et elle devinait qu'elle faisait dix ans de plus que son âge réel.

« Déjà que je suis plus toute jeune… »

Elle faisait une pause après être allé coucher ses enfants. Ce qui était bien avec eux, c'est qu'ils avaient hérité de leurs père une certaine indépendance mais pas trop. Comme des chats.

« Alors Végéta est un chat sauvage. »

Toujours est-il que cela lui permettait de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux a distance. Puis de toute façon, ils allaient à l'école.

« Chichi dirait de moi que je suis une mère indigne ! »

Elle continua de jouer avec son sachet en laissant dériver son esprit sur son mari et Chichi. S'entendait-il bien, tout les deux ? Sans doute. D'après ce que lui avait dit Trunks, elle avait un certain pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Mais Bulma n'avait pas été dupe. Lorsque son fils lui avait raconté, elle avait compris pourquoi il avait été si calme et foi de Brief, il aura tout intérêt à s'expliquer quand l'occasion se présentera !

« Maman ? »

Bulma sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine ou Trunk la regardait, la suppliant du regard pour qu'elle ne cris pas.

« - Oui, mon chéri ?

- Je… Je peux te parler ? »

Avec un soupir elle laissa tomber le sachet de thé et écarta le bras, signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« - Maman, murmura Trunk, une fois installer contre sa mère. Tu m'en veux encore ?

- T'en vouloir ? S'étonna Bulma. Mais enfin, pourquoi je t'en voudrais.

- Mais… Trunks semblais mal à l'aise. Pour papa...

- Ho, se rembrunis l'héritière Brief. Elle réfléchit quelque seconde. Nan. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu ne l'a pas fais exprès. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Trunk leva un regard paniqué vers sa mère :

« - Maman ! Papa va me tuer ! Il est pas comme toi, il va me tuer ! Faut pas qu'il redevienne lui !

- Mais enfin, Trunk…

- Mais il va me tuer ! Maman, je t'en pris !

- Il faut bien que tu l'affronte ! Et je ne le laisserais pas te faire quoi que se sois ! Puis Végéta… ne ferais pas ça. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Puis de toute façon, Goku est là. »

Mais Trunk ne semblais pas convaincu. Il allait encore argumenter mais Monsieur Brief entra en trombe dans la cuisine, brandissant plusieurs papiers :

« - Bulma ! Bulma ! C'est grave ! Très grave ! Si on n'inverse pas le rayon très vite, Végéta…

- Quoi Végéta ? »

Pour toute réponse, son père lui tendit les papiers qu'elle parcouru rapidement, de plus en plus inquiète.

« - Mais aucun sujet tester autrefois…

- Les sujets étaient des animaux de cette planète ! coupa le savant. Et je pense que l'organisation moléculaire des Saïyens est tout autre, d'où…

- Dendé sauve-nous. » Compris Bulma sans laisser le temps à son père de finir.

ooOoo

Goku remonta à la surface et s'envola vers l'entrée de la caverne ou il entra. Rapidement, il alla jusqu'au fond ou, sans hésitation, il plongea les mains dans mêlée de chatons pour en extirpé le corps déchiré de Végéta. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le monstre qui lui avait sauté dessus toute a l'heure. Aussi haut que lui. Et les autres derrière.

Un regard pour Végéta, qui était inconscient dans ses bras, Goku préféra prendre la fuite, lançant les félins sur leurs faim.

Il évita la mère, qui sauta alors sur ses petits et couru vers la sortit avant de s'envoler vers l'est à toute vitesse. En quelque minute, il atteignit la tour de Maître Karin.

« Maître Karin ! Maître ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Le chat blanc apparue en courant, persuadé qu'il avait une urgence.

« - Quoi ? Quoi ? Ho, c'est toi Goku. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il me faut un Senzu, Maître. S'il vous plaît. Pour Végéta.

- Ca, Végéta ? Fit Yajirobé en apparaissant à son tour. Pas possible.

- Si ! Mais là on à pas le temps ! Il s'est fait attaqué par des tigres, il est gravement blessé !

- Je vois ça mais enfin Goku, comment veux-tu qu'il mâche le haricot ? Il n'a pas de dent ! »

L'évidence sauta alors aux yeux de Goku et il crut vraiment qu'il allait perdre son ennemi.

« Va voir Dendé, idiot ! lui cria Yajirobé. Faut tout leur dire, à ces Saïyens ! »

Mais oui ! La voilà l'idée ! Criant merci, il s'envola vers le haut de la tour. Une fois au palais du Dieu, il appela le Nameck à l'aide.

« - Dendé ! Il faut que tu le soigne, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le petit corps inanimé.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît !

- Bon… d'accord. »

Dendé plaça ses mains sur le corps de l'enfant et fit circuler son énergie en lui. Goku sourit en voyant les plais se refermer. Enfin, Végéta papillonna des yeux.

« T'es vivant ! »

_« Ho… c'est un cauchemar »_

Goku leva les yeux vers Dendé et le remercia.

« J'aurai été triste de perdre mon meilleur ennemi aussi bêtement ! »

Le jeune Dieu regarda le petit enfant s'agiter.

« - Ainsi c'est Végéta. Je m'étonne de le voir dans cet état.

- Une invention de… »

Dendé eut un petit rire, ce qui coupa Goku dans son explication.

« - Cela, je le sais. Piccolo m'a mis au courant. Mais je m'étonne de le voir si affaiblit. Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'ait put ce défendre ? Après tout, il reste Végéta.

- Parce qu'il c'est déjà transformé en Super-Saïyen aujourd'hui. Intervint le démon vert en approchant de sa démarche conquérante. Il devait sans doute être trop épuisé pour recommencer. »

_« En Super-Saïyen ? Moi ? »_

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Il est vrai que Nappa lui avait souvent dit qu'il était né puissant, mais pas au point d'atteindre le stade du guerrier supposé ultime. La seul explication était que sa puissance, bien que réduite, était toujours présente.

_« En voilà une bonne nouvelle »_

Il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire de ces prochains jours dans ce corps. Son entrainement n'était peut-être pas arrêter finalement.

Pendant qu'il méditer sur son future proche, Goku avait échangé quelques paroles avec les Namecks, puis les avaient salué avant de s'envoler dans la nuit sans lune.

Evidemment, il ne l'admettra jamais (c'est dingue le nombre de chose qu'il n'admettra jamais), mais Végéta profita de ce vole presque autant que si s'était lui seul qui planait. Le ki de Goku les entourait, aussi chaud et protecteur que pouvait l'être le sien, mais plus doux. Le prince savait que son énergie à lui avait quelque chose de corrosive, alors que celle de Carot était rassurante.

_« Question de tempérament »._

Ils atteignirent la maison San en quelques trop courtes minutes. Une fois de plus, Chichi se précipita sur son mari, qu'elle serra contre elle, se fichant totalement d'écraser l'enfant qu'il tenait. Quand enfin elle s'écarta, se fut pour le lui arracher des mains et, le tenant devant elle, yeux dans les yeux, crier :

« Je peux savoir ou tu étais ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

_« Quoi ?! Tu t'es inquiété pour… »_

« Imagine se que Bulma aurait pensé de moi s'il t'était arrivé malheur ! »

_« Ha non. »_

« De quoi j'aurai eu l'air ? Hein ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Goku !! »

Le Saïyen sursauta à son nom.

« - Haa ! Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Regarde ses vêtements, ils sont en lambeaux ! »

Le guerrier se dit à cet instant qu'il aurait peut-être du demander à Piccolo de les réparer, avant de partir. Mais c'était trop tard, et il ne pouvait pas mentir.

« - Bah… Je l'ai retrouvé dans la tanière d'un tigre…

- D'un tigre !?!? répéta Chichi en blanchissant. Puis elle se mit en quête d'une quelconque blessure sur l'enfant, qui se débattait pour s'extraire de la prise de l'épouse San.

- Je l'ai amené à Dendé pour qu'il le soigne, il n'a rien. »

Chichi se calma soudainement et rendit l'enfant à Goku, en lui ordonnant de lui donner son bain.

« - Mais…

Tu vois, Végéta, si t'étais resté gentiment dans ton parc, tu ne te serais pas fait attaqué par ce fauve. Et toi Goku, quand je te dis que cette forêt est dangereuse, je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Maintenant au bain ! Tout les deux ! »

_« Ouais enfin, Carot à un peu sauté le passage qui l'incrimine mais c'es pas grave »_

Retenant un bâillement, il se laissa emmener dans la maison, fatigué par sa journée, la plus mouvement qu'il ait connu depuis un long moment.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 5

Un petit jour de retard! Désolé!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, Goku eut un argument de taille pour le faire tenir tranquille :

« Si tu te laisses faire, t'aura du flan au chocolat. »

Chichi avait effectivement préparé du flan, pour la venue demain de son aîné et de son épouse. Evènement pas vraiment spectaculaire puisqu'ils vivaient non loin mais bon, pour une si bonne chose que le flan, on n'allait pas la contrarier… Et malheureusement, personne à la maison n'avait eu le droit d'y toucher. Ce que fit remarquer Végéta.

« Elle m'en donnera. Elle m'en donne toujours. »

" _C'est pas une arnaque ? "_

« Pas du tout ! »

Végéta scruta le regard joyeux de l'autre andouille puis accepta. De toute façon, Carot n'arrivait pas à mentir. Jamais, alors…

En le voyant se déshabiller, il lui demanda, via les pensés, ce qu'il faisait.

« Bah, Chichi à dit : 'tout les deux'. »

" _Et 'tout les deux' toi tu l'interprète à deux dans le même bain. "_

« Bah tu l'interprète comment toi ? »

" … "

« Bon. »

De toute façon, ils étaient tout les deux des hommes, il n'y avait pas de pudeur à avoir bien que l'attitude naturelle de Carot soit quelque peu gênante pour Végéta. Comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, que c'était normal tous ce qui arrivaient.

Une fois dans l'eau, bien qu'ayant encore crainte de se noyer, il dut admettre que la chaleur le détendait. Il avait bataillé pour sa vie pendant de longues heures, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et avait bien faillit mourir. Un bain, n'était vraiment que le dixième de ce qu'il méritait.

Goku s'allongea dans la baignoire et l'assis sur lui, de sort qu'il n'ait plus aucune chance de couler et Végéta se détendit un peu.

" _Carot "_

Pas de réponse. Le Saïyen somnolait, la respiration tranquille.

« A'HAU ! »

" _Carot ! "_

« Hum… Quoi ? »

" _Ton bras, mets-le sur ton torse "_

« Quoi ? »

" _Ton bras ! Tu le vire de derrière ta tête et tu le mets sur ton torse ! "_

A contre cœur, le jeune homme obéis. Il eut alors la surprise de voir l'enfant assis sur lui se retourné pour s'allonger tranquillement, se servant de son bras comme coussin afin d'avoir la tête immergé.

« Mais… »

Puis il sentit le petit corps sur lui se détendre complètement. Allait-il déranger Végéta alors que ce guerrier, plus orgueilleux que quiconque dans l'univers, était coincé dans son corps d'enfant, avait faillis mourir sans l'intervention de son ennemi juré, lui était enfin bien placé ?

Bah non, bien sur que non. Alors il se réinstalla du mieux qu'il put, sans déranger l'enfant qui commençait à s'endormir, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Chichi était penché sur lui, et la température de l'eau avait considérablement diminué. Son épouse tenait dans se bras quelque chose de petit emmailloté dans une serviette, qui remuait beaucoup. Il reconnu de quoi il s'agissait quand une queue de singe apparue.

« Chichi ? Végéta ? »

La jeune femme semblait en colère. Il faut dire qu'en les voyant tout les deux en dormir, elle avait été, en premier attendris puis ensuite vexé. Vexé que se monstre de Végéta sois si calme avec Goku et pas avec elle mais surtout que son monstre de mari face tant de chose avec baby-Végéta alors qu'il n'avait pas fait le quart avec ses propres enfants.

« Vous vous êtes endormis, ça fait plus d'une heure que je vous attends pour votre repas ! Allez, sors de là, et habille-toi pendant que je m'occupe de lui. »

Obéissant, il quitta la baignoire alors que Chichi se tournait vers la table à langer. Comme à son habitude, Végéta fut un véritable diable et très vite, l'épouse San devint rouge de colère.

« - Arrête de gigoter ! Espèce de… de… d'ingrat !

- Heu… Chichi…

- Je perds mon temps à m'occuper de toi, à te préparer tes repas et toi…

- Chichi… »

Comme à chaque fois, elle était partit dans sa colère et n'écoutait pas son mari qui pourtant, avait une bonne raison de vouloir lui parler (faut toujours avoir une bonne raison de vouloir lui parler dans ces cas là, si on ne veut pas éviter la fin du monde)

« - Tu me remercies en me ruinant les nerfs ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS !!!

- CHICHI !!

- QUOI !!!!!

- Il pleur.

- Il pleur. Qui pleur ? »

C'est là qu'elle entendit retentir les pleurs de l'enfant allongé devant elle, à moitié vêtu d'une grenouillère verte à nounours bleu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Chichi était aussi désemparé que Goku. Elle avait très bien assimilé que l'enfant restait le Prince Végéta, alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier c'était soudain mit à pleurer.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils virent le bambin de six mois rajeunir jusqu'à un nouveau né, puis grandir à nouveau jusqu'à environ un an. Et ainsi de suite, fluctué comme cela de la naissance à la première année sans cesse. Et à en croire les hurlements de l'enfant, ce n'était pas agréable du tout.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Chichi le pris dans ces bras pour le bercé puis se tourna vers son époux pour lui ordonner d'appeler Bulma, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Elle le suivit au salon où elle fit les cent pas pour le calmer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ce qui l'énervait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais aimé entendre un bébé pleurer (qui aimerait ?). Pour elle, s'était le signe qu'il souffrait. Et Végéta, quant bien même c'est Végéta, était pour le moment un bébé, et il souffrait.

« - Elle est déjà en route, lui dit Goku en raccrochant.

- Ha bon ? s'étonna Chichi. Pourquoi donc ?

- Ils ont découvert un truc…

- Une solution ? »

Mais à voir la mine de son mari, sans doute pas.

« On verra. J'ai eut son père au téléphone, elle devrait être là d'ici dix minutes. »

Dans le brouillard de la douleur ou il était, Végéta compris que son épouse venait. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant son épouse, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant quoi qu'il face, il avait bien trop mal pour retenir ces cris, et les larmes coulait d'elle-même. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la mort mais ce corps, était beaucoup plus sensible que son corps d'adulte.

Au bout d'un temps qui pour le Prince paru être une éternité, il se calma. Ces yeux brillant de larme se fixait sur la télé, qu'il ne regardait pas, mais elle était coloré, varié, monopolisait l'esprit.

Chichi le remarqua, elle resta devant l'écran pour qu'il puisse voir. Son état était s'était semble-t-il stabilisé : elle lui donnerait huit mois, environ. Mais peut-être était-ce plus. Elle avait remarqué que Végéta (et cela avait été une surprise) était un enfant vraiment petit, sans doute en dessous des courbes de poids et de taille des enfants terriens. Pourtant Gohan et Goten eux avaient été tout les deux au dessus et Goku, de ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, avait été lui aussi un gros bébé. Elle avait généralisé à tout les Saïyens quand elle avait vu Trunk mais pourtant, Végéta était petit. Vraiment. Et un enfant petit, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose.

Dehors, quelques explosions retentirent et Chichi fronça les sourcils avant de sortir :

« Hey ! Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas utiliser de boule de ki ! »

Goku et Goten se crispèrent, pris sur le fait, et rejoignirent l'intérieur de la demeure à la suite de Chichi.

« - Vous allez me le réveiller ! continua-t-elle.

- Il pleur plus ? C'est bien. »

Goku, rendu nerveux par les cris était allé chercher son fils (pas à l'aise non plus d'ailleurs) pour aller se détendre en échangeant quelque cou. Chichi n'avait accepté qu'à la condition de rester en vue et de ne faire aucun dégât.

« C'est bizarre qu'il pleur » soupira Goten en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Goku se pencha pour observer le petit visage dont les yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. De doute évidence, il luttait contre le sommeil.

« - Apparemment, c'est passer.

- Tu vois, il a pleuré ! Je pense que demain, se serai parfait ! »

Le Saïyen voulu répondre mais le vrombissement d'un moteur se fit entendre. Bulma venait d'arriver.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 6

Désolé! ça a été un peu long! La suite viendra plus rapidement mais moins vite qu'au début! Vraiment désoler!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre six**

Végéta courait comme si sa vie dépendait de l'issus de cette course. En fait, sa vie en dépendait. Qu'importe qu'il s'enfonce dans la forêt et qu'il retombe sur ce cher tigre, il préférait encore sa compagnie à… ça.

Avec la taille d'un bébé de neuf mois, mais en 'aillant' en réalité plus de douze, il tenait quasi fermement sur ces petite jambes potelé et parvenait à piquer un sprint quand la situation dégénérait (les Saïyens sont plus précoce que les terriens, au niveau moteur s'entend). Et la situation dégénérait. Complètement.

Végéta arriva dans une clairière ou il s'autorisa une petite minute de répit, hélas, Goku apparue devant lui et, avant même qu'il ne prenne la fuite, le saisit avant de s'envoler vers la demeure San.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais, fais-le pour Chichi et Bulma, s'il te plaît. » Fit-il pendant le court trajet.

_« Même pas en rêve, Carot ! » _

« Et si… »

_« Tu peux me promettre tout les desserts du monde, c'est nan ! Je n'irais pas dans cette poussette, je ne jouerais pas le bébé !» _

« Végéta… Ce n'est pourtant qu'une poussette ! »

_« C'est pas toi qu'on veux caser dedans ! Je ne suis pas un chiard ! »_

« On va en ville ! Comment le reste du monde va-t-il te voir ? Crois-tu qu'il comprenne que tu es victime d'un malheureux concours de circonstance ? »

_« Je m'en fiche ! T'avais qu'à promettre autre chose que cette sortie stupide ! »_

Alors qu'il argumentait, Goku s'était posé devant sa maison ou attendait Bulma, Chichi et Goten.

« - Pose le dedans, soupira l'héritière Brief. J'ai renforcé la fermeture, il ne pourra pas l'ouvrir…

- T'es sûre ?

- C'est une poussette conçu pour Gohan, Goten et Trunk. Sa force ne peut rien contre elle. Son esprit non plus, maintenant. »

Bulma semblait attristé de devoir faire cela à Végéta. Ou alors s'était le comportement de Végéta qui là mettait dans cette état ? Qui sait ?

_« Fais pas ça, Carot. Tu va le regretter » pensa très, très fort l'enfant en devenant_ soudainement calme. Si fort, que tout le monde l'entendit.

Goku, prit entre deux feu, ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il croisa le regard furieux de son épouse, qui attendait cette journée shopping depuis trop longtemps. Avec un soupir désolé, il obéit à Bulma et maintint Végéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'eut solidement attaché à cet horrible instrument qu'était la poussette.

Végéta, rouge de colère, tenta de détruire les liens, d'ouvrir la serrure mais rien à faire : son épouse avait absolument tout prévu.

Une fois prête, Bulma monta dans son jet avec Chichi, emmenant Végéta avec elle.

« On vous retrouve à Capsule Corps dans une heure ! »

Les garçon acquiescèrent puis disparurent rapidement dans le bleu du ciel.

« - Incorrigible.

- C'est comme ça que je les aime », rigola Chichi en s'attachant.

Bulma se joignit à son rire en amarrant la poussette pour qu'elle reste stable pendant le vol puis alla devant le tableau de bord.

« Alors, fit-elle en décollant, comment ça se passe avec Végéta ? »

Chichi resta silencieuse, comme si elle cherchait ses mots, puis lui dit :

« - Je le déteste. Mais il me le rend bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Ton marri est un diable ! éclata-t-elle. Il réclame à manger, puis bombarde tout ce qui l'entoure de purée ! Il mange un quart de son biberon, n'en veux plus, en re-veux, en mange un quart, en veux plus ! Et ainsi de suite !

- De quoi devenir folle…

- Et quand il ne mange pas, il casse tout ! continua Chichi comme si Bulma n'était pas intervenu. Il est haut comme trois pommes mais est pire que quand il était adulte ! Et va s'y que je me fais les dents sur les télécommandes, va s'y que je déchire le débardeur en soie rose que je me suis acheter et qui vaut une fortune ! Et va s'y que je m'amuse à faire tomber toute chose fragile qui est porté de ma queue de singe !

- Je te rembourserais tout !

- Mais sinon, quel bébé adorable il peut être ! »

Dans leur dos, Végéta, qui a essayait d'ouvrir la fermeture de la poussette était rouge de concentration, poussa un cri d'indignation. Pourquoi s'entêtaient-ils à dire de lui qu'il était « adorable » ? « Adorable » n'était pas un mot qui lui correspondait ! Cruel, monstrueux, méchant, fourbe, vicieux, sournois, abject, ignoble, odieux, détestable, indigne, orgueilleux, vaniteux, prétentieux, présomptueux, suffisant, méprisant, dédaigneux, insolent, oui, mais pas adorable !

Cependant, Végéta tendis l'oreille, curieux de savoir en quoi Chichi le trouvait _adorable_.

« - Adorable ? vraiment ? releva également Bulma.

- Oui ! Je te jure ! Quand il est fatigué, ou qu'il vient juste de se réveiller, il ne fait pas encore attention à l'image qu'il doit donner de lui. J'ai l'impression que c'est son corps qui décide alors, à ces moments là, j'ai un bébé en face de moi. Un vrai. »

Bulma sentit son cœur se pincer. Ces recherches lui prenait un temps précieux, qu'elle aurait bien voulu passé avec baby-Végéta. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, elle prenne quelques heures de congé.

« Puis t'a vue sa bouille ? »

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour le regarder, et il leur fit un regard noir, pour bien leur faire comprendre que, la poussette, la journée shopping et la conversation en plus, s'était trop. Malheureusement pour lui, elles éclatèrent de rire.

« - Je te comprends, fit Bulma.

- L'autre jour, tu sais, quand il a eut sa crise.

- Oui…

- Goku lui a donné son bain.

- C'est Goku qui lui donne son bain ?

- Une autre chose étrange. J'ignore se qu'ils se disent, par pensée tu sais, mais en tout cas, Végéta est d'un calme olympien avec lui alors qu'avec moi, il se débat comme si j'allais le tuer.

- Bizarre. J'aurais pourtant supposé l'inverse.

- Moi aussi. »

_« Ca viens peut-être du fais que tu a faillis me tuer !! »_ commenta avec mauvaise foi Végéta.

« - Enfin bref, l'autre jour, Goku et lui était dans le bain, ensemble. Et devine quoi.

- Quoi ?

- Ils se sont endormit. Tout les deux.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! T'aurait du voir ça, s'était trop mignon ! Végéta était allongé sur Goku, avec son bras pour oreiller et ils ronflaient tout les deux !

- Et j'ai raté ça !

- Si cela ne montrait mon mari dans la plus simple des tenus, je t'aurais pris une photo ! »

_« Ca va, pas besoin d'en faire une histoire ! »_

Dans leurs dos, Végéta ne pouvait se retenir de rougir alors que les deux femmes continuaient de gagatiser sur le portrait que leurs Saïyens de mari avait montré se soir là. Puis, petit à petit, il y eut un silence. Un étrange silence. Tendue, gêné. Comme si il flottait dans l'air quelque chose de mauvais, comme un non-dit, un secret.

« - Chichi, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda enfin Bulma au bout de quelque minute.

- Rien, rien.

- Vraiment ?

- En fait…

- Oui ?

- Tu vois… Garder Végéta, ça ne me gêne pas. Aussi agaçant qu'il puisse être.

- Mais ?

- Mais c'est Goku. »

Là Chichi se tue, comme si elle n'osait dire se qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« - Qu'y a-t-il avec Goku ?

- Et bien… Tu vois…

- Ils ne s'entendent pas ?

- Nan ! Nan c'est pas ça le problème. Justement… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas un vrai bébé mais, quand je vois Goku s'en occuper, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire 'Il n'était pas comme ça avec Gohan' ou 'Il n'a pas peut faire ça avec Goten'. »

_« Carot est un imbécile. Je l'ai toujours dit et personne ne me croit. »_ Mais Chichi n'entendait pas Végéta alors elle continua sur sa lancé :

« Tu vois, par exemple, ils passent parfois quelques dix minutes ensembles, Goku le tenant dans ces bras. A se regarder. »

_« On discute juste ! T'a pas à être jalouse ! »_

« C'est idiot je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Bulma resta silencieuse un long moment, à analyser les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre, et à formuler sa réponse puis elle dit :

« Je te comprends. J'aurai aimé que Végéta… »

Elle s'arrêté, se rappelant de sa présence, juste derrière elle. Puis reprit, sur un ton plus enjoué :

« - Mais… toi est moi savons qu'on ne peut pas demander à ces Saïyens d'être Humain.

Oui. »

Le reste du voyage se fit silencieusement, et même Végéta avait arrêté de se débattre. Chichi et Bulma, sa Bulma, semblaient triste. Par leur faute, à lui et à Carot ? Elles savaient pourtant à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il était un guerrier.

Pourtant, quand Bulma arriva en vue de Capsule Corps, qu'elle se posa sur l'air d'atterrissage ou Goku, Bra et Madame Brief attendaient, il ne s'énerva pas d'être ainsi humilier et enroula sa queue de singe autour de sa taille (habitude qu'il reprenait petit à petit) afin qu'aucun terrien ne la voit.

Quand ils sortirent tout les trois du jet, Goku brandit fièrement une petite boite noir :

« - Ton père nous a donné ça !

Où est-il ? s'écria Bulma en le lui arrachant des mains.

Mais… Il est allé dormir. Le pauvre, il ne tenait plus debout. »

Bulma acquiesça puis leurs demanda ce qu'il leurs avait dit :

« Il a dit que le sérum était près mais que ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire. »

Toute sourire, Bulma se pencha sur la poussette :

« T'a vue Végéta ! Lors de ta prochaine crise de croissance/décroissance incontrôlé, on pourra l'arrêter avant que tu ne deviennes un fœtus non viable ! »

Les termes scientifiques qu'employait par habitude Bulma n'avaient vraiment rien de rassurant et le Prince des Saïyens sentit dans son dos couler une sueur froide.

« Mais il est pas sur que sa marche… »

_« Hein ! Comment ça 'pas sur' ? Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! On fait pas d'expérience sur moi ! Or de question qu'on m'injecte un quelconque produit… »_

« - Hein ! 'omment 'a 'a 'u' ? 'an ! 'an ! 'an ! On 'ait 'a 'é'é'en' 'u moi !…

- Allons, Végéta, fit Bulma en se penchant sur lui pour lui caresser la joue. Rappel-toi ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir. C'est une question de jour maintenant pour trouver la solution. Hélas ton corps réagis mal au faisceau. Mais nous, on sais comment faire pour stabiliser la réaction. Ce n'est qu'une question de logique. Ai confiance. Tout ce passera bien. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Bul'a »

A cet instant précis, ils sentirent tout les deux le besoin de se retrouver, un besoin impossible à combler pour l'instant.

« Bon, s'écria Chichi pour coupé cour à la séquence émotion, on y va ? Où sont les garçons ? »

Alors que Goku lui répondait, le photographe, caché dans les fourré non loin, continuait de mitraillé la femme la plus riche du monde penché amoureusement sur un innocent petit bébé.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept**

Dans le bureau, ne raisonnait que le rythme monotone de la musique venue de la discothèque, en contrebas. Il suffisait de s'approcher de la bai vitrée pour voir tous ces hommes et femmes venu se dépensé en se déhanchant sur des rythmes effrénés mais le patron, grand, large d'épaule, yeux et cheveux brun, vêtu d'un costume sombre et fumant le cigare, ne s'en occupait guère. Assis à son bureau, il regardait les photographies, critique.

«Et que veux-tu en échange?»

En face de lui, tremblant et transpirant dans son costume mal tailler, un autre homme, plus petit, sursauta puis répondit, peu sur de lui:

«- La… l'annulation de ma de ma dette…

- Accordé.»

Dans un coin sombre du bureau, près de la bai, une forme bougea, comme pour objecté mais d'un regard, le patron l'arrêta.

«Merci Monsieur R. Merci.»

Le petit homme s'était levé de joie et s'inclinait devant le grand homme sans retenue.

«Mais en échange, pas un mot à qui que se soit. De toute l'affaire. Compris?»

Le photographe se figea, comprenant la malhonnêteté de ce qu'envisageait de faire cet homme froid puis acquiesça, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

«Dehors.»

Il ne se le fit pas redire et quitta le bureau rapidement.

«Pourquoi cela? fit l'ombre en quittant son coin.»

Il s'agissait d'un garde du corps, aussi haut que large, dont la veste de costume ouverte laissait entrevoir le revolver.

Pour réponse, le patron lui tandis les photographies.

«On peut ce faire des millions sur ce cou.»

«- C'est Bulma Brief? demanda le colosse, pas sur de reconnaître la milliardaire.

- Oui, et l'enfant qui est avec elle n'est pas un de ceux qu'on lui connaît.»

Le patron semblait heureux. Il s'imaginait déjà dans un paradis fiscal à siroté des cocktails apporté par des vahinés, le regard posé sur une mer turquoise.

«- Je pense, dit-il en s'allongeant dans son fauteuil comme dans une chaise longue, qu'elle doit avoir un amant.

- Un amant? Alors que…

- Son concubin est quelqu'un de dangereux. Oui, je me souviens de cet article, à la naissance de son fils, ou elle prévenait quiconque voulait s'en prendre à lui que le père n'était pas du genre commode.»

Il se redressa comme électrocuté, et exposa rapidement:

«- Elle a sans doute eut assez de lui. S'il a si mauvais caractère que ce qu'elle laisse entendre, elle est sans doute allée voir ailleurs.

- Et vous penser que ce bébé…»

Le garde du corps montra l'enfant, un petit garçon au cheveu noir hérissé, que l'héritière ne lâchait pas d'une semelle, d'une image à une autre.

«- Est le fruit de sa tromperie.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas? S'il est bien l'enfant de Bulma Brief et de…

- Allons, allons, mon cher bras droit. Je t'ai connu plus perspicace. Elle aurait annoncé sa naissance, comme elle a annoncé celle de son fils puis de sa fille si s'était le cas.»

Le géant se renfrogna, toujours pas convaincu et reprit:

«- Mais on fait surveiller le manoir Brief. Jamais on a vu…

- En nourrice, sans doute. Chez eux.»

Le patron montra la femme en kimono, au regard sévère, accentué par ces cheveux relevé en chignon, qui apparaissait au second plan.

«- Le pauvre, ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer le bras droit.

- Si on arrive à enlever se gamin, on pourra faire chanter Brief, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire, puisqu'il est illégitime! Elle ne pourra pas faire pression sur la police ou même prévenir son si dangereux compagnon! C'est parfait!»

Le patron explosa de rire en s'entendant formuler son propre plan, vite rejoins par son garde du corps.

ooOoo

Il faisait jour. Jour!Mais Chichi ne voulait rien entendre. Un bébé, ça a besoin d'une sieste l'après-midi. Par la fenêtre ouverte, Végéta pouvait entendre la forêt, et les explosion du combat entre Goku, Goten et Piccolo, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait sortir de ce lit.

_«Pourquoi Carot n'est jamais là quant il le faut»_

«Bulma a renforcé les loquets, fit Chichi en le posant au fond du lit. Alors je te conseil d'économiser ton énergie et de dormir.»

_«Je veux pas dormir!»_

«Tu peux me faire tout les regards noirs que tu veux, un bébé à besoin de sommeil et temps que tu seras un bébé, tu feras ce que je te dis!»

_«Dans tes rêves!»_

Végéta la regarda quitté la chambre puis se releva pour aller inspecter les loquets: effectivement, il était doté d'une fermeture particulièrement compliqué. Un vrai casse-tête chinois. Ne se retenant pas de râler, il s'y attaqua.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre et une ombre géante vint lui masqué la vu.

_«Encore ce crétin de dragon venu chercher Gohan…_» Pensa le Saïyen en se retournant. Il se figeant en voyant de hommes pencher sur son lit…

_«Oups»_

…Et hurla lorsque l'un d'entre eux lui piqua le bras pour lui injecter un produit inconnu (il ne l'admettra jamais (une fois de plus) mais comme Carot, il haïssait les piqûres). Aussitôt, tout devint flou autour de lui.

Le deuxième homme se saisit de lui et ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pour rebrousser chemin, après avoir déposé une lettre dans le lit. Cependant, avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortit pourtant proche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Chichi, le nez river sur une recette de cuisine.

«Végéta, je sais que tu ne veux pas dormir mais je t'ai vu bailler à plusieurs reprise alors maintenant tu arrête et tu dors, compris?»

L'épouse San quitta la chambre sans même un regard pour elle. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, soupirèrent de soulagement, puis quittèrent les lieus, tout heureux.

Ils gagnèrent une voiture garée non loin ou ils y déposèrent leur fardeau.

«Appel le patron, dis-lui qu'on à le paquet» fit l'un en se mettant au volant.

L'autre obéis en s'installant à ces cotés.

Ravis de leur méfait, ils quittèrent la montagne en direction de la Capitale de l'Ouest.

ooOoo

«HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!»

Le cri strident pousser par Chichi alerta les trois guerriers qui s'entraînaient dans la forêt. Aussi rapidement qu'ils leurs étaient possible, il regagnèrent la maison.

«Chichi!!» Appelait frénétiquement Goku, le premier arrivé sur les lieux.

«Chichi!!»

La maison était propre, ranger, pas de trace de bagarre. La peur au ventre, le guerrier se dirigea vers le ki de son épouse et la trouva évanouis dans la chambre de Goten.

«Chichi? Ca va? Chichi, réveille-toi!!»

Goten et Piccolo, eux aussi arriver sur les lieux, observèrent la chambre à la recherche de ce qui aurait put émouvoir une femme de la trempe de Chichi (d'un autre coté, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle défaille)

«Ou est Végéta?» demanda innocemment le plus jeune des guerriers.

Goku abandonna son épouse pour aller vers le lit, ou aurait du se trouver effectivement le bébé. Dans le même temps, il rechercha autour de la maison le ki familier du Prince mais ne le trouva pas.

Encore le tigre? pensa-t-il en avisant la fenêtre ouverte. La lettre posée sur le petit lit à barreau lui dit que non. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

_«Chère Madame,_

_nous vous priions instamment de contacter Bulma Brief, que nous savons faire partit de vos connaissance, afin de lui signaler la disparition de son fils. _

_Pour l'heure, cet innocent bambin n'encoure aucun danger. A condition bien sûr que la police reste à l'écart de cette affaire. _

_Au plaisir de vous recontacter,_

_Monsieur R.»_

«Goku… Elle revient à elle.»

Le guerrier posa la lettre pour aller se pencher sur sa femme. Cette dernière papillonnait des yeux en murmurant de façon incohérente.

«- J'ai cru… Vide… Va voir si jamais… L'enveloppe… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire de moi… Personne…

- Chichi?

- Ho Goku! J'ai cru… J'ai vu…

- Maman, intervint Goten, la lettre à la main. Quelqu'un à enlever Végéta.

- Enlevé…»

Elle sourit, comme si elle ne comprenait pas se qu'on lui disait puis s'évanouis une nouvelle fois.

ooOoo

Un grand maigre et un petit gros. Comme Laurel et Hardy. Mais seulement là, le duo comique était incarner par deux hommes fourbes dont le seul but était de s'enrichir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pour cela pas hésiter à enlever un pauvre et inoffensif bambin.

Végéta retrouvait peu à peu ces esprits. Quelque fut cette drogue, elle était coriace et le Prince était sûr que même adulte, il n'y aurait pas résisté. Car le poison agissait directement sur son niveau de ki en le perturbant.

_«Carot ne va pas pouvoir me localiser.»_

Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. En ce débrouillant tout seul pour ce tiré de ce mauvais pas, il allait pouvoir leurs prouver à tous que même en mouflare il restait le Prince Végéta!

Luttant pour se redresser, il constata qu'il était dans un landau, à l'arrière d'une voiture, et chose vraiment pratique, les deux brute qui s'était prise à lui étaient adossé à la portière avant, coté conducteur, discutant calmement.

Avec des geste ralentit par la drogue, Végéta quitta le nid douillet ou on l'avait placé pour aller vers la portière arrière, coté passager. Debout sur la banquette, il tira de toutes ces forces pour enclencher le système d'ouverture de la porte, ce qui fonctionna. Mais manque de chance, la voiture était vieille et un peu d'huile dans ses articulations ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

«Merde! Le gamin!» s'écria Hardy (le petit gros) en se retournant à l'entente du grincement.

Laurel ce précipita pour contourner la voiture. Il rattrapa à temps l'enfant mais, dans le feu de l'action, ne fit pas attention à ces gestes et le jeta, vraiment, dans le landau avant de claqué la porte et d'enclencher le système de verrouillage des portes.

«- Mais t'est fou! lui cria son compère.

- Quoi?

- Le gamin, t'a balancé le gamin! Idiot! Et notre argent? Tu crois franchement qu'on l'aura s'il est mort?

- Mais quoi? Ca va, il a rien le chiare!»

Effectivement, Végéta s'était redressé, et tranquillement assis dans le landau, réfléchissait à la meilleur façon de sortir, puisqu'il avait été repéré en passant par la porte.

_«Je peux pas voler, ni briser les vitres. Les portière grinces et je suis trop lent et trop fatigué pour faire un sprint». _

Car si Laurel avait peut le rattraper s'était bien a cause de cette fichus drogue qui faisait encor effet. Alors que la veille même, il avait put semé son épouse et Chichi.

Végéta soupira à se souvenir. Pourquoi les choses devait-elle ce compliquer à ce point? Pourquoi était-il transformé en bébé? Pourquoi…

L'apitoiement de Végéta fut coupé par le bruit d'un moteur, tout près. Il se dressa sur ses jambes pour voir un homme brun, du genre d'Al Capone, ainsi qu'un colosse, sortirent d'une berline blanche.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Cet homme, le gangster aux allures d'italien, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. L'image de Bulma ouvrant un paquet contenant l'un de ses minuscules doigt apparue dans son esprit (il avait vue ce genre de chose à a télévision). Un frisson lui parcouru le dos alors qu'au même instant, la certitude que ce type n'hésiterait pas le taillader pour avoir plus d'argent s'imposait dans tout son être.

_«Les humains sont des barbares»_

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant vainement une issu mais le seul résultat fut une migraine, à force de tourner la tête en tout sens.

Un choc sur la vitre arrière, celle qui était devant lui, le força à regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. L'homme s'était penché sur la vitre et le regardait, tout souriant. Là, Végéta pensa au Velociraptaure, dans 'Jurassique Parc', lorsque se dernier embue le hublot des cuisines avant d'y entrer.

«Ha! Le voilà!»

Une idée. Une idée. Une id… Soudain, le regard du Prince se fixa sur le volant. Ce dernier vomissait plusieurs câbles au dessus des pédales.

Sous le regard de Al Capone, il s'avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à la place conducteur et s'assit à même le sol.

«- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

- Sais pas Patron. Il a déjà faillis nous filer entre les doigts avant…»

Laurel voulu ouvrir la porte, pour empêcher le petit de toucher au fils électrique mais leurs boss les stoppa d'un regard.

«Je veux voir ce qu'il fabrique.»

On lui avait toujours dit que sa curiosité était un défaut. Voyons aujourd'hui si cela était vrai. Puis ce gamin n'était pas normal. Il y avait trop de sérieux dans son regard, dans ces gestes (même s'il trébuchait à plusieurs reprise).

Bien évidemment, Végéta savait comment démarrer une voiture sans en posséder la clé. Il savait braquer une capsule spatial alors ce n'était pas un véhicule archaïque comme celui-ci qui allait lui résister. Il parvint repérer les deux fils qui l'intéressait. Restait plus qu'à les dénuder pour les mettre en contact. Sans couteau, ni pince, ni rien. Il regarda autour de lui et avisa une canette de bière vide.

Al Capone était sidéré. Sous ces yeux, un mouchard de huit moi était en train de cambrioler une voiture. Il savait les Brief précoce mais tout de même… Sous ces yeux ébahis, l'enfant glissa un doigt dans la canette avant de tirer pour la déchiré. Du sang commençait à perler, preuve de l'effort fournit mais bientôt, le métal rendit l'âme.

Végéta sourit devant son couteau improvisé, ignorant la douleur dans sa main, ainsi que celle dans son crâne qui devenait de plus en plus grande, puis réfléchis à un moyen simple de ne pas s'électrocuter. Aussi rapidement que la drogue le lui permettait, il retourna derrière pour se saisir du drap qui l'avait couvert. Puis, se remettant en place sous le volant, il se mit en tête de sectionner les deux précieux câbles.

Un rêve. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Aucun gamin de cet âge ne pouvait faire ça! Aucun! Un gamin qui sait quels fils relient le démarreur, qui sait détruire une canette, qui sait même que le métal est conducteur, ça n'existe pas!! Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit le moteur ronfler, Al Capone du admettre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Végéta ne se retint pas de rire lorsque dix minute après qu'il ai commencer à découpé, il peut mettre en contacte les deux câble et faire retentir le grognement légèrement étouffer du véhicule.

«Et maintenant, gamin, tu fais comment?»

Après un sursaut, Végéta leva la tête vers la vitre d'ou Al Capone l'observait.

_«Je l'avais oublier, celui-là»_

«Tu ne va pas me dire que tu sais conduire, hein? Puis même, t'es trop petit pour manipuler à la fois le levier de vitesse et les pédales…»

Le Prince fronça les sourcils. Le gangster avait raison. Il devait à la fois embrayer et passer la première vitesse. Puis il se rappela un détail, qui jusqu'à présent l'avait handicapé: il était dans son corps d'enfant!

Il leva les yeux vers Al Capone, lui offrant le plus beau sourire sadique qu'il avait en stock, puis appuya à deux mains sur la pédale de gauche (embrayage).

Quel ne fut pas la surprise du boss lorsqu'il vit une chose longue et poilue, qu'il avait prit pour une ceinture un peu kitsch puisqu'elle était alors enrouler autour de la taille de l'enfant, s'élever dans les airs et se saisir du levier de vitesse.

«- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!?!?

- Sais pas, patron! On l'a pas vu quand on l'a fourré dans landau!»

Ils furent couper par le crissement des pneus lors du démarrage en trombe de Végéta.

«Rattrapez se gamin!»

Le véhicule, n'ayant pas vraiment de conducteur à son bord, allait en ligne droite, et se heurta à un mur en béton quelque vingt mètre plus loin. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas put prendre beaucoup de vitesse, sinon, il ne restait plus grand chose de ce cher Végéta.

Le choc avait froissé la taule et la portière coté conducteur était entrouverte. Profitant de l'occasion, le Saïyen appuya de toutes ses forces dessus mais rien à faire, elle refusait de bouger. Lorsqu'enfin, il parvint à l'écarter suffisamment pour qu'il passe, la porte coté passager s'ouvrait.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit**

Marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle passait les rayons du couchant. Revenir à la table où refroidissait son café. Retourner à la fenêtre. Revenir à la table. Repartir. Revenir…. Le parquet allait finir par s'abîmer si Bulma ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite mais personne n'osait se mettre sur sa route.

Pourtant, ils étaient tous là, autour d'elle, dans la cuisine des Son, à attendre un cou de téléphone qui ne venait pas. Goku et Goten, Trunk, aligné sur le canapé, qui s'ennuyaient ferme, Chichi, qui pleurait silencieusement adossé à la cuisinière, son territoire, un mouchoir en main, et consolé par Videl, Bra et Pan qui jouaient ensemble, Gohan qui cogitait dans un coin.

«- Ils auraient du appeler. Ca fait trop longtemps.

- E s'ils appelaient à la Capsule? osa Videl.

- J'ai fait transféré tout les appels sur mon portable», répondit plus durement qu'elle le voulais la présidente. 

Bulma soupira. Elle avait voulu protéger Végéta en l'éloignant de la ville… c'était raté. 

«Arrête de pleurer.» Fit-elle aussi gentiment que possible à son amie. «Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien.»

Madame Son acquiesça mais ne se calma pas pour autant.

«- J'en ai marre! cria Goku en se levant. Tiens, lui aussi perdait patiente, chose rarissime. On essaye encore.

- Mais…

- Papa…

- Enfin…»

Tentèrent de protester les demi-Saïyen présent mais rien à faire, Goku quitta la maison et s'installa dans l'herbe, dans une clairière non loin. Gohan, Goten et Trunk soupirèrent puis le rejoignirent, formant un cercle, sous les regard brillant d'espoir des trois épouses.

Ensemble, ils se concentrèrent sur la perception qu'ils avaient de l'énergie de Végéta, focalisant tout leur être dans cette recherche. L'expérience, intense, puisqu'ils entraient en contacte avec chaque être vivant de la planète afin de le dissociés du ki du Prince, ne leur apporta malheureusement rien, et c'est épuisé qu'ils s'effondrèrent.

«Ca… Ca n'a pas… de sens…»fit Gohan.

Il regarda son père. Lui aussi avait compris ce qui échappait au deux jeunes enfants présent, puisque pour eux, l'idée n'était pas envisageable. 

«- Pourquoi l'enlever pour après…

- Je sais.» Coupa Goku, qui ne voulait alarmer les jeunes âmes. «Si Végéta est… introuvable c'est que… c'est que son ki est modifié…»

Modifier. Seul explication rationnelle. Modifier et non supprimer.

Gohan respira profondément en regardant le ciel nuageux. Oui, son père devais avoir raison.

ooOoo

Une route, sur un pont, entouré de verdure à la sortit d'une petite ville sans histoire. Le chemin n'offrais pas beaucoup de choix: à gauche Satan City, à droite, la Capitale de l'Ouest.

Végéta, assis devant le panneau directionnel se demandait quel voie suivre. Non, en rajeunissant, il n'avait pas oublier son savoir littéraire, il n'avait juste jamais sut lire. Et aujourd'hui, après presque dix ans passer sur cette planète archaïque, il regretta de ne pas avoir appris.

Mais c'était la faute de ces foutu capsule!Lors de son année de trajet, il avait après les langues et les coutumes des terriens, mais pas leurs écritures! où étaient l'intérêt? Ils étaient voués à disparaître? Mais les choses s'étaient gâtées et plus tard, son orgueil l'avait toujours empêché de demander à Bulma de lui apprendre à lire.

Un grondement lui vint aux oreilles, coupant court à ses pensées. Baissant les yeux sur son estomac, qui se tordait douloureusement, il se rendit compte que son dernier repas datait du midi, soi trois heures plus tôt, de même que sa dernière toilette.

Avisant le pont, et la rivière qui coulait en dessous, il y alla. Au moins ne mourrait-il pas de soif. Se débarrasser de la grenouillère ne fut pas une chose aisé, mais il y parvint, et une fois dévêtu entièrement, il entre dans l'eau, prenant garde de rester la ou le courant n'était pas trop fort, et l'eau pas trop profonde. 

Avec douceur, l'eau nettoya sa main blessée par la cannette éventrée plus tôt dans la journée. Végéta était occupé à observer la coupure quand un bruit sur sa gauche le fit sursauté. Un vieil homme aux vêtements usé par le temps, la peaux parcheminé, les cheveux blanchi, la bouche édenté, le regardait, les yeux rond.

_«oups»_

Puis le vieillard tira sa canne à pêche de l'eau et la posa sur la berge avant de s'approcher lentement, comme s'il approchait un animal sauvage. En même temps, un bébé qui se déshabille pour prendre son bain, munis d'une queue de singe, ce n'était pas très commun non plus. 

«Bonjour petit. Comment tu t'appelles?»

_«Comment tu veux que je te réponde, je suis un bébé!»_

«Tu sais que tu risques de tomber malade? L'eau est froide, tu sais?»

_«T'occupe pas de moi, vieux chnoque. Laisse-moi me baigner»_

Mais Végéta ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il était au début d'un combat, lorsque deux adversaires se jaugeaient.

Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre et le vieillard sourit, s'arrêtant à quelque pas de l'enfant.

«Tu as faim? J'ai à manger, si tu veux. Une miche de pain, toute fraîche de se matin. Je paris qu'un gamin comme toi peu manger du pain à son âge!»

Végéta avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout: l'eau, froide effectivement, exerçait une pression sur ses faibles jambes qui allait bientôt céder. D'un pas incertain, il quitta l'eau pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe de la berge, s'éloignant ainsi du vieil homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

_«Si t'espère que j'accepte…»_

Incapable de penser plus loin, le Prince vit le vieillard sortir d'une vieille sacoche, qui avait déjà fait son temps, un pain rond, enroulé dans un torchon blanc. Tranquillement, il s'assit non loin de l'enfant et déballa la nourriture, en prit un morceau, laissant le reste en évidence sur le torchon.

_«Je connais pas se type. Toute mes expériences passer on montré qu'il était préférable de ne faire confiance à personne. Voilà. Confiance à personne.»_

Pensa Végéta en s'approchant du morceau de pain. Il avait l'air bon. Une croûte craquante, toute noire parce que bien cuite, mais blanchie par la farine. Et la mie, toute aérienne, Végéta la sentait déjà fonde sur sa langue, au même tire que la croûte se brisait déjà sous ses dent.

Rien n'est pire que la faim pour un Saïyen.

_«N'avoir confiance en personne»_ rajouta-t-il en pensé alors qu'il finit par se servir un beau morceau de pain.

ooOoo

La nuit avait finis par tomber sans qu'aucun cou de téléphone ne vienne informer quiconque. Trunk, Goten, Bra et Pan s'étaient endormit, les garçons épuisé par leur séance de recherche, les filles simplement parce qu'elles étaient petite.

Bulma observait son fils prendre petit à petit possession du lit qu'il partageait provisoirement avec le cadet Son, jetant par là même ce dernier par terre, et fut prit d'un frisson. Vivement, elle se tourna vers ce qui fut la chambre de Gohan autrefois, en face de celle de Goten, et constata que Bra et Pan dormaient tranquillement.

Elle soupira de soulagement alors que, paradoxalement, un peur panique et égoïste montait en elle. 

Qui? Se questionna-t-elle. Qui ira au combat la prochaine fois, si Végéta n'est pas là? Qui allait protéger ses perles, ses merveilles, si Végéta n'était plus là? Qui la prendra dans ses bras les nuits ou elle rentrera lessiver par le travail?

Pour la première depuis longtemps, elle se rendit compte de sa dépendance et s'en effraya. Végéta n'était pourtant qu'un rustre, qui passait le plus claire de son temps à s'entraîner. Et quand il ne s'entraînait pas, il mangeait. Ou râlait. Pour lui c'était une seconde nature. Mais parfois, de rare fois, quand Bulma en avait vraiment (mais alors vraiment) besoin, il savait se montrait tendre. A sa façon. Pas de mot doux, ni de déjeuner au lit. Mais… Une façon d'être, de se tenir, rassurante. Comme si, dans ces cas là, il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'être elle, de n'être qu'une simple femme et non la présidente de la plus grosse entreprise du monde. Alors il changeait pour elle. Mais c'était rare. Et si bon.

Oui, il fallait qu'il revienne. Pas pour se battre, Goku était là pour ça. Pas pour Trunk ou Bra, ils étaient demi-Saïyen, ils sauraient se défendre, non, pour elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il revienne, parce que Bulma l'aimait.

ooOoo

Pas loin de la route, pas loin du pont, ni de la rivière non plus, il y avait une petite ferme. Une fermette plutôt. Un seul étage, posé sur le sol. Tout en longueur.

Quatre poules, un vieux coq enroué, une jument bonne sans muscle, et deux vaches. Tous réunis dans l'étable, près d'un gros tas de paille, le foin lui dormant dans le grenier. 

Le vieillard, qui avait dit s'appeler Kiecho, était allé traire ces deux vaches, et en était revenue avec un sceau et demi de lait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Végéta qui, goulûment, vida tout en quelque gorgée. 

«Bah dis donc, p'tit! T'a une sacrée descente! J'aimerais pas me la taper en vélo!»

_«Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Y'a pas de vélo! Il débloque le vieux!»_

«Tu veux toujours pas remettre ça?»

Il lui tendit la grenouillère, qu'il avait pris soin de ramasser avant de quitter la rivière mais le Prince se détourna pour observer la pièce. 

_«Que les nounours aillent au diable!»_

Il était dans une cuisine, assez petite, assez austère aussi. La cheminé, au foyer éteint, dans un coin, l'évier, la cuisinière, le vaisselier, tout ces meubles d'une époque révolu depuis longtemps s'alignaient autour de la table en chêne, au centre. Le regard noir du Saïyen s'arrêta sur un bloc note, poser devant une photographie noir et blanc. S'il arrivait à mettre la main dessus, il pourrait dessiner le sigle de Capsule Corps, qu'il connaissait puisqu'il était partout au manoir, le vieil homme pourrait alors…

«Elle était belle, n'est-ce pas?»

Que? Quoi? Qui? 

Kiecho se leva pour se saisir du portrait et l'amener devant Végéta avant de se lancer dans moulte explication, ayant cru que c'était là l'objet de sa convoitise. Polis, l'enfant écouta, mais ne puis s'empêcher d'étouffer plusieurs signe de fatigue, il faut dire que le lait commençait à peser sur son estomac.

Alors que dehors, la nuit se faisait plus profonde, le vieil homme se rendit compte de l'état de son étrange invité et se leva, lui proposant de le suivre. Il ouvrit un petite porte coincer entre le vaisselier et la cheminé, qui conduisait à un salon plonger dans la pénombre. Sans allumé la lumière, il traversa la pièce et ouvrit une seconde porte, ou il enclencha l'éclairage, cette fois-ci. 

Il se retourna pour constater que Végéta, que le seuil de la cuisine, hésitait à le suivre.

«C'était notre chambre, à mon épouse et moi. Je l'utilise plus trop parce que je m'endors dans le salon et qu'elle est plus là pour me réveiller mais bon. Les draps sont propres. La seconde porte donne sur une salle de bain.»

_«Ne faire confiance à personne»_

Suivre cette règle pouvait lui sauver la vie mais pourtant Végéta s'avança dans la pièce sombre, épuisé par son kidnapping puis sa fuite. 

Refusant l'aide du vieil homme, il entra dans le lit, bienheureux de pouvoir dormir au chaud et à l'abri. 

«Bonne nuit, gamin. Je laisse la porte entrouverte, si t'a un problème.»

La bonne volonté du vieillard énerva Végéta qui ne dit pourtant rien, trop fatigué pour le faire. Bien que luttant contre le sommeil, il s'endormit rapidement, lessivé par les événements de la journée.

Au cour de la nuit, il crus entendre des bruits, comme si on déménageait se qui l'entourait, et qu'un objet fragile s'était brisé mais il mit cela sur le compte de son rêve. Un beau rêve ou il se battait contre Carot, où bien sur, il y avait plein de casse, mais où aussi, il avait le dessus. 

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il fut réveillé par le cri enroué du coq. Au travers des volets, il constata que le soleil se levait à peine. Bien, il voulait rentrer au plus tôt. En finir au plus tôt avec ces histoire stupide de rajeunissement et d'enlèvement.

Sans attendre, il quitta le lit bien chaud, frissonnant d'être nu, et regretta d'avoir refuser les nounours hier soir. Il s'approcha de la porte et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était fermée. Pourtant, le vieil homme avait dit qu'il la laisserait entrouverte ou alors il l'avait rêvé?

Sans même chercher à l'ouvrir, suivant son intuition, il regarda la chambre, qui s'éclairait peu à peu. La pièce était vide. Complètement. Plus un meuble. Plus un objet. Si ce n'était bien sur, le lit dans lequel il avait dormit. 

Comment cela était-il possible? Bien sûr, hier, il n'avait pas constaté de meuble vraiment lourd, comme une armoire, mais il y avait tout de même une commode. On ne déplace pas une commode en une nuit. Sans faire de bruit. 

Si il avait fait du bruit, Végéta s'en souvenait à présent, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Et le voilà prisonnier d'un vieux fou maintenant. La vaine. 

_«Mais quel idiot! Je le savais! Je le savais! Je le savais!»_

Il tenta tout de même d'ouvrir les deux portes de la chambre, sans succès. Il était bel et bien enfermé. De rage, il enfonça son petit poing dans le mur, mais se fit plus mal qu'autre chose.

_«Ne faire confiance à personne !»_

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf**

Trois jours.

Trois jours dans cette foutu chambre. Le vieux lui donnait à manger par la fenêtre et quand il dormait, comme s'il craignait qu'un bébé de son âge puisse lui filer entre les doigts où l'attaquer.

Allonger sur le lit, assommé par la chaleur qui traversait les vitres sales de l'unique fenêtre -trop haute pour lui-, et par l'odeur qui se dégager du pot de chambre que lui avait si gentiment laissé son hôte et qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, Végéta désespéré de voir une issus à cette situation.

Si son ki, perturber par la drogue, avait été rétablis, pour sur que Carot aurait accouru, alors ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Sans doute même cela prendrait-il des mois avant que les choses ne redeviennent normales. Puis de toute façon, si s'était pour qu'il le voie prisonnier d'un vieux croulant, non merci.

Bien sur, le Prince avait essayé de se transformer en super-saïyen mais rien à faire. Le danger n'était sans doute pas assez immédiat pour faire réagir son inconscient.

_« Je me demande se qu'il faut à mon inconscient pour… »_

Végéta s'interrompis. Il venait d'entendre des voix. Sans son ouïs fine de Saïyen, sans doute n'aurait-il rien entendu mais reste que des personnes approchaient.

-…pourri ! Peu pas vivre en ville, le vieux, comme tout le monde ?

- La ferme ! Arrête de râler ! T'a tous ?

- Ouais.

- T'a les deux valises ?

- J'te dis que j'ai tous !

Deux hommes dont les voix semblaient étrangement familières. Le vieillard les invita à entrer, dans la cuisine, apparemment.

- C'est le bordel ici ! Aïe !

- On t'a pas appris la politesse ?

- C'est rien. J'ai juste du prendre quelque… disposition pour mon invité.

Un silence, que Végéta pris mal. De toute évidence il parlait de lui, et il n'aimait pas vraiment la venue de ces deux hommes. Qui étaient-ils ?

- Si nous ne perdions pas de temps ?

- Voilà votre argent.

- Ha… Parfait. Je vais vous conduire à lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le gravier crissa sous les trois pas, puis leurs ombres se dessinèrent à la fenêtre de la chambre. Végéta se figea en reconnaissant Laurel et Hardy.

- Je me suis méfié de lui tout de suite, d'où ça, fait le vieillard en montrant la chambre vide.

- Vous avez bien fait, lui répond le gros en ouvrant la valise qu'il trimbalait.

Il en sortit les différentes pièces d'un fusil qu'il assembla avant de glisser dans le canon une seringue à plume rose.

En le voyant faire, Végéta dégluti puis descendit du lit pour ce caché en dessous. Pas très courageux mais s'était la seul chose à faire.

Tous ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que les humains apprenaient vite. S'il avait put leur échapper la dernière fois, et échapper à la piqûre surtout, là, les choses se corsaient un peu.

Kiecho glissa dans la fente de la fenêtre une vieille carte pour ouvrir le crochet qui la fermait.

- Soyez prudent.

Hardy enjamba difficilement la fenêtre (trop haute pour lui aussi) et entre dans la chambre. Instinctivement, Végéta recula jusqu'à touché le mur de pierre. Sa fraîcheur le fit sursauté et il mit ses tremblements sur le compte du froid qui le traversait à cette instant et non pas sur celui de la peur qui traverserait tout enfant cacher sous un lit, fixant les chaussures terreuse d'un tueur armé d'un fusil. Non, non. Ce n'était pas cela.

Il inspira un bon cou, pour se calmé, puis se redressa, de sorte à être près à bondir au moment opportun.

Maintenant ! Il s'était enfin penché après avoir fait quelque aller retour à pas lent.

Végéta bondit en arrière puis sauta sur le lit, mais déjà, Hardy s'était redressé et d'un cou de cross l'envoya valsé contre le mur du fond. Sans attendre, il s'arma et tira.

Du fait de la courte distance, et que Végéta n'était pas un éléphant, le Prince senti la seringue dans son épaule comme un cou de poignard. Il hurla mais son cri fut étouffé par la drogue qui agissait déjà.

_« Nan… »_

Tous devint flou, Hardy qui s'approchait pour le prendre, la douleur même d'être saisi par la queue, la chambre vide, tous. Puis le flou sombra dans l'obscurité.

ooOoo

Bulma est là, assise sur leur lit parfaitement fait, en tenue affriolante. Elle le regarde d'un air désolé, mais en même temps, elle sourit comme jamais.

- Je suis désolé Végéta. Tu n'es pas assez viril pour moi.

Quoi ?

Derrière elle est allongé Carot, une main derrière la tête, souriant. Nu. Le lit est défait. N'était-il pas fait, la second d'avant ? N'étaient-ils pas seul ? Le lit est défait comme si… tout les deux ils…

La rage monte en lui. Des envies de meurtre qui ont un goût de sang.

- Tu vois, fait-elle en se levant, ce n'est pas assez pour moi.

La stupéfaction lui coupe toute envie de vengeance.

- Mais essaye toi, ajoute-t-elle encore en montrant le Saïyen qui somnole, tu verras ! C'est génial !

Elle sourit et quitte la pièce en rejoignant Chichi, elle non plus, pas très vêtu. Elles rigolent et se sourient. Une pensée peu catholique envahie son esprit alors qu'il fixe la porte derrière laquelle se trouve son épouse.

- Bon, tu viens ?

Carot s'est redressé dans le lit et l'attend.

Il est figé, sans trop comprendre se qu'il se passe. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de cogité, Carot attaque. Vraiment.

Tenue de combat, dans le désert, super-Saïyen trois. Bulma, Chichi, le lit et cette histoire de virilité disparaissent avec se cou de poing.

- Tu croyais que j'avait rien vu ?

Un cou de pied.

- Tu croyais que je remarquais pas ?

Un cou de genoux.

Etrangement, il ne se défend pas, n'y arrive pas, ne le veut pas.

- Tu croyais que je te laisserais faire ?

Mais quoi ?

Il a parlé, là, non ? Non, Goku continu d'attaquer, de vociférer. Et bientôt, il est à terre. Dans le sable du désert, il se redresse et comprend.

Pique-nique dans le Sahara.

Sur une nappe blanche, avec assiette et victuailles, sans couleur, est assise Chichi, vêtu de blanc elle aussi. Tout se blanc. Même ces cheveux son blanc. Sa peau, ses lèvres, ses yeux. Tous.

Aussi blanc que le lait.

Le désert disparaît. La vision aussi. Il est dans sa chambre. Il le sait même s'il fait plus noir que dans le plus profond des abysses.

Une présence, à coté de lui.

- Moi je te trouve bien…

Cette voix. Panique. Lumière. Lumière ! Lu… Enfin les deux lampes de chevet s'allument comme par enchantement. Tiens, il ne se rappelait pas que sa chambre n'est cette configuration, ni ces meuble. Mais qu'importe. Il tourne la tête.

HAAAAAAA ! ! ! !

Il a hurlé en sautant du lit. Enfin, c'est se qu'il croit.

- Bah Végéta, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

C'est pas possible. C'est pas vrai ! Il peut pas… On peut pas… Je peux pas…

La porte s'ouvre et Bulma entre, suivit de Chichi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouquant ? demande son épouse.

- Je sais pas. Il a sauté du lit et il hurle à la mort. Répond Carot.

A la mort ? Il ne hurle pas à la mort !

- En tout cas, il s'est calmé. Constate Chichi avec un regard mauvais.

Il frissonne malgré lui. Comme s'il s'était fait réprimandé par sa propre mère.

- Alors ça y est ? demande son épouse.

- Ouais, répond Carot.

- Rho, vous allez pas en parler maintenant ! Bulma, reviens te coucher !

- Attend ma puce ! Je veux savoir !

Elle s'installe sur le lit alors que Chichi boude.

- Alors ?

- Il est bien !

- Ha oui ? fait sceptique Bulma.

- Bah oui !

- Assez viril ?

Carot sourit tendrement en le regardant et il a envi de vomir.

- Il vient peut-être d'une autre planète.

Quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est quoi ces histoires ? Evidement qu'il…

- Ou alors, c'est une mutation. Continu le Saïyen. Seule l'étude de son génome nous permettra de savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir d'un croisement ?

- Qui sait ?

Hein ? Mais c'est surréaliste ! Les voilà qui se vouvoie.

- Dommage qu'il soit endommagé, soupir Bulma en le regardant.

Endo… Quoi ? Il baisse les yeux sur son corps, qu'il remarque maintenant complètement dévoilé, et constate que son épaule droite est bleu, et, à la douleur qui le travers, peut-être déboité.

- Voyez les choses du bon coté, professeur. Nous verrons combien de temps il lui faut pour guérir.

Bulma sourit et se penche pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Carot.

- Vous avez réponse à tout professeur !

Il va les tuer. Il va…Un choc et tout disparu : la chambre, Carot, Bulma, Chichi, tout.

ooOoo

Une voix, lointaine, le faisait revenir petit à petit à la réalité. Qu'importe la réalité, du moment que sa femme n'insultait pas sa virilité, ne partait pas faire des choses avec Chichi, et que, surtout, il ne finisse pas dans le même lit que Carot.

Le contacte froid du métal sous lui l'aida à reprendre ces esprits. Il voulu se redresser mais constata qu'il ne pouvait pas, ses bras, ses jambes, et même sa queue étaient attaché au métal.

Dans quoi était-il encore tombé ?

Il réussi enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais une intense lumière l'éblouis et il tourna la tête pour poser son regard noir sur un miroir.

_« Un miroir ? »_

Une grande glace qui faisait tout le mur, sois trois mètre sur deux. Il plissa les yeux et vit au travers de l'objet des ombres.

_« Un miroir sans tain »_

Il détourna la tête des personnes qui l'observait pour détailler sa nouvelle prison mais ne trouva rien à décrire. Des murs blanc et duveteux, sans doute doux. Particulièrement vide. Et aux quatre coins de la pièce, des caméras de vidéosurveillance.

- … voir sa réaction immunitaire.

- Pour cela il faudra lui injecter les virus et le mettre sous quarantaine. Mais nous ne pouvons nous risquer à le perdre

Deux ombres parlaient de le rendre malade !? Partir. Il devait partir au plus vite. Végéta s'agita pour se libéré de ses entraves, en vain.

- De toute façon, intervint une troisième ombre, ce sont les teste psychomoteur qui serons effectuer en premier. Puis l'isolation de son génome et enfin, vous pourrez vous amuser.

Végéta se calma un peut. Peut-être aurait-il une chance de s'échapper pendant l'un de ces teste. De toute façon, il devait réfléchir. Voir l'ennemi, construire un plan, et non pas foncer dans le tas.

Il entamait un nouveau combat, et comme à chaque fois, il était près à tout pour gagner.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix.**

Qu'est-ce que les humains ont, avec ce truc ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils aiment là-dedans ? C'était moche, inconfortable, moche et pas pratique ! Pourtant, une fois encore, Végéta se retrouvait vêtu d'une grenouillère. Mais blanche, au moins.

Assis dans la chambre totalement vide, puisqu'ils avaient retiré la table de métal ou il s'était réveiller, le Prince dégagea le haut de son vêtement pour observer son épaule.

Noire. Certes pas casser, mais les os avait du en prendre un sacré cou avec cette piqûre. Et de toute évidence, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le soigner. Tant pis, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Le Saïyen capta des pas en approche et se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible. Par chance, la grenouillère se boutonnait devant, sinon, il n'aurait put le refermer (ni même l'ouvrir d'ailleurs).

Il se doutait vaguement que derrière la vitre sans tain, on se délectait de ses moindres faits et gestes, si mature pour un enfant de son âge, mais peu lui importait, il n'allait pas cesser de vivre pour leurs beaux yeux.

La porte, quasi indiscernable dans tous ces coussins, s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une femme en blouse blanche, suivit par un garde, qui, pistolet au poing, resta près de la porte, le menaçant de son arme.

Arme, Végéta l'avait remarqué car son regard ne perdait pas une miette de se qui l'entourait, arme donc, qui était chargé de fléchettes tranquillisantes, et il n'avait nul envi de retrouver Carot.

Il grimaça à cette idée puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Avec un sourire, elle jeta une capsule qui s'ouvrit pour dévoiler tout un atelier d'éveille pour enfant.

- Veux-tu bien prendre place. Dit-elle en montrant une petite chaise d'un rouge vif devant une table de même taille, verte.

Avec un soupir, Végéta obtempéra. Il préférait coopérer le temps de trouver une issu que se retrouver endormit de force, sur une table d'opération et ignorant totalement ce qu'on allait lui faire.

La scientifique s'assit en face de lui, de sorte à être à la même hauteur que lui.

- Bien. Ceci, fit-elle en montra une boite, sont des crayons de couleur.

Végéta soupira encore alors que sa queue, qu'il enroulait autour de sa taille par habitude, se desserrait légèrement.

- Je t'ai amené des feuilles. Tu vois ? elle les lui montra.

Ca y était, il s'ennuyait. Sa queue de singe battait paresseusement l'air alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le miroir. Il y vit le reflet du garde qui suait et tremblait.

_« Il va pas tirer bêtement ?_ » Se demanda le prince en se figeant, sachant aussi l'impacte que pouvait avoir le stress sur les soldats faibles.

- Veux-tu me faire un dessin ?

Tiens, là ça devenait intéressant. Reportant son attention sur le professeur, il réfléchis à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Dessiner le sigle de Capsule Corps ? Et ainsi leurs montré qu'il était affilier à ce monstre économique. Il fronça les sourcils. S'il faisait ça, il attirerait des ennuis à Bulma. Il avait plus ou moins compris que les scientifiques qui l'entouraient travaillaient pour un gouvernement, quant à savoir lequel… Et s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il était lié à la Corps, qui possédait notamment un département Biologie du Vivant, ils seraient tenté de croire que l'entreprise se livrait à des expérimentations sur le génome humain. Ce qui, s'il avait bien compris, était complètement interdit. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Bulma.

D'un geste lent de la main gauche, puisqu'il était gaucher (une chance d'ailleurs), il se saisit d'un crayon, couleur Bleu Roi, sous le regard brillant de joie de la scientifique et fit ce qu'il savait être un point d'interrogation, bien que ne sachant pas lire. Il tourna la feuille vers elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas quoi dessiner et elle le regarda surprit.

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas quoi faire ou tu n'as pas compris ?

_« N'insulte pas mes neurones, scientifique de la préhistoire ! »_

Végéta allait s'énervé, quand son regard se posa sur la carte magnétique qui dépassait de la poche de la jeune femme. Il la pointa du doigt et la regarda, interrogatif, souhaitant avoir des détails.

Il avait bien sur déjà constaté que la porte de sa chambre n'avait pas de poignet, et il soupçonnait des tableaux à code, comme sur les vaisseaux, présent seulement à l'extérieur de la pièce pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'endommager.

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux, surprise, puis tourna la tête vers le miroir. Une voix ce fit entendre, signalant que c'était bon.

- Ceci, dit-elle en sortant la carte pour la lui montrer. C'est une carte magnétique. Elle me permet d'ouvrir toute les portes du labo.

Une carte ? Aussi astucieux que des codes. Enfin, si elle venait à perdre sa carte, quelqu'un pouvait mettre la main dessus. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de sa simplicité, juste un rectangle blanc avec une ligne noir, sans signe distinctif S'il arrivait a mettre la main sur…

- Mais vois-tu. Elles sont changées tous les jours, pour des raisons de sécurité.

Végéta se rembruni. Elle ne lui servirait à rien, cette carte, puis de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de digicode dans la chambre.

Avec un soupir, il se détourna de l'objet devenu inintéressant. Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve une solution pour sortir d'ici et retrouver Bulma. S'il se mettait à grandir et rétrécir, comme la dernière fois, comment ferait-il ? Il n'avait pas le sérum sous la main pour bloquer le processus et ne souhaitait pas vraiment mourir…

_« Ni souffrir, d'ailleurs »_

Avec lassitude, il écouta encore la jeune femme, qui ne lui apprit rien de bien intéressant.

ooOoo

La montagne allait s'effondrer. Les guerriers qui s'entraînaient ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et la destruction imminente de toute chose dans un périmètre de cent kilomètre semblait inévitable.

Goku arma son Kaméhaméha alors qu'immédiatement en face, son aîné l'imitait. Pendant se temps là, Trunks et Goten se livrait à un corps à corps sans merci. Les deux rayons fusèrent mais au dernier moment, les deux guerriers les dévièrent vers les cieux car sur la trajectoire des projectiles se tenait Videl, rouge de collèrent.

- Heu…

- Chéri…

La Terre ne tremblait plus. Chacun avait retrouvé son état normal et regardait craintif la jeune femme. Ils savaient que si Bulma ou Chichi avait suent volé, pour sur qu'elle l'aurait accompagné.

- Vous êtes complètement taré ! Explosa-t-elle. Vous avez faillit tous nous tuer !!

- C'était juste un petit combat, fit Goku, toujours souriant.

- Un petit combat ? UN PETIT COMBAT ?? hurla-t-elle sur son beau-père, se fichant du respect du au aîné. EN SUPER-SAIYEN TROIS C'EST UN PETIT COMBAT !! A LA MAISON TOUT DE SUITE !!

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Goten et Trunks s'en furent, sachant que leurs, ils pouvait les amadouer d'un regard.

- Pff, murmura Goku en approchant de Gohan, je la croyais plus calme que Chichi.

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle a en se moment, répondit son fils sur le ton de la confidence, elle s'énerve tout le temps.

- JE NE M'ENERVE PAS !!

Avec un sursaut, les deux garçons gagnèrent à leur tour la maison San, ou pour leur plus grand malheur attendait Chichi et Bulma.

La première ne se priva pas pour les incendier, alors que Bulma restait en retrait, étrangement calme. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit devenue raisonnable ? Avait-elle compris qu'on ne raisonnait pas un Saïyen ?

Non, bien sur que non. Alors que Chichi criait, Goku compta dans sa tête. Quatre jours, bientôt cinq. Voilà ce qui la calmait.

Quand le silence fut revenu, il s'approcha de son amie de longue date, et lui dit, toujours souriant :

- On le retrouvera, t'en fais pas.

ooOoo

La température dans sa cellule avait étrangement augmenté. Et continuait encor de grimper. Voulaient-ils tester sa résistance ?

Non, il capta une conversation, derrière le miroir, et la trouva forte intéressante.

- …Désert ! On va brûler ! Il va brûler !

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le sortir de la chambre. C'est la seule zone de haute surveillance. Tu as entendu le récit de Richard, il a braqué une voiture !

Effectivement, depuis qu'il était ici, il n'était jamais sortit de cette chambre. Ils lui faisaient faire leurs teste psychomoteur ici, sans lui demander son avis.

_« En même temps, ils me retiennent aussi sans demander mon avis_ » se railla-t-il lui-même

- Mais on peut pas le laisser comme ça !

Un silence.

- Soit. Je vais prendre les dispositions mais s'il s'échappe, c'est toi, et toi seul qui t'expliquera devant le conseil.

- Ok !

Les dispositions ? Les dispositions pour quoi ? Sans doute pour réguler la température. Quelque chose était cassée. Et il fallait venir dans cette pièce pour le réparer.

_« Mais il n'y a rien, ici »_

Il regarda encore la chambre. Des murs duveteux. Rien que des murs duveteux. Tout blanc, tout doux, dans lesquels il pouvait taper sans…

_« Minute »_

Et s'il y avait quelque chose derrière les plumes ?

Végéta n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que déjà la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entre trois gardes, deux d'entre eux portant une cage a peine plus haute que lui.

_« S'il veulent me voir entrer là dedans… »_

Pourtant, après avoir posé la cage, ils dégainèrent des cannes télescopiques et les pointèrent vers lui.

- Je sais que t'es un malin alors, me force pas à frapper.

Tiens, s'était le gars stressé de… de quand ? Il commençait à perdre le décompte du temps, et ces repas n'étaient pas donner à intervalle régulier.

_« Même pas en rêve ! »_ Lui répondit mentalement le Prince en se redressant sur ses petites jambes potelet. Pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas près à obéir, il déroula sa queue qu'il fit claquer devant lui. Il recommença encore mais la troisième fois, le garde, agacé, lui tapa sur son appendice caudal. Le réflexe fut immédiat : elle se rétracta contre sa poitrine alors qu'il criait de douleur.

Le garde sourit, puis s'approcha, ayant compris comment avoir le dessus.

- Alors, comme ça t'a un point faible ?

_« T'approche pas, humain »_

Mais derrière lui se tenait l'un des deux autres gardes qui observaient l'échange en silence. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, il ressue un cou à la naissance de sa queue et hurla une nouvelle fois, en tombant à genoux.

Alors qu'il se redressait, le garde, plus paniquer du tout à l'idée de côtoyer des créatures étranges et inconnues, l'avait saisit par la queue et le soulevait sans ménagement.

- C'est ça la terreur ?

- Mettez-le dans la cage ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il va s'évanouir ?

Les scientifiques, qui n'avaient rien perdu de l'entretien, notèrent que leur sujet avait une sensibilité accrue au niveau de l'appendice caudal, ce qui allait sans doute les gêner dans la suite de leurs expériences.

_« Je vais le tuer »_ pensa Végéta alors qu'ils quittaient tous la chambre.

On le conduisit dans une pièce tout aussi vide, ou ils furent rejoins par un scientifique, inquiet de son état de santé. Mais pour le rassurer, il l'envoya bouler avec un cou de queue en plein visage.

Puis il tourna le dos aux gardes qui étaient chargé de sa surveillance. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose dans sa chambre, il n'avait qu'une seul idée en tête, y retourner.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 11

Je suis désolée, je ne répond pas au rewiew. Je vais essayer de m'amélioré mais d'ici là, merci à tout le monde! Merci! Vraiment!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

C'était là, clair comme de l'eau roche, aussi visible que la connerie de Carot. Il en aurait rit, tant c'était évidant.

Car là, en hauteur certes, se dessinait dans les murs blanc, un rectangle plus blanc encore que le reste, preuve qu'ils avaient fais des travaux à cet endroit. Et quels travaux pouvaient concorder avec une augmentation soudaine de la température ? La climatisation !

Mais à moins de pouvoir voler, ce qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement plus, il lui serait impossible de gagner le conduit. Puis dans ce conduit là, il allait mourir de froid ou se heurter à la machinerie de refroidissement. Non, la solution n'était pas là. Il baissa les yeux. Le mur sous le conduit était normal. Parfaitement normal.

Ou alors, il y a un conduit d'aération comme le souhaite la loi, pour renouveler l'air. Et lui, donne sur l'extérieur.

_« Chanceux ou pas chanceux ? »_

Il aurait la réponse se soir.

Car dans quelques heures, il le sentait, s'était la pleine lune. Sans doute à cause de sa queue de singe, il ressentait le cycle lunaire, qui existait à nouveau grâce au Dragon, comme jamais. Son sang battait contre ses tempes, c'était presque comme s'il voyait les globules rouges trop pressé se heurter les uns aux autres. S'il se concentrait suffisamment sur l'énergie que pouvait lui fournir Sélène, peut-être aurait-il une chance de s'enfuir.

Baissant les yeux sur sa main droite, décidément toujours le coté droit, il se souvint honteusement du temps qu'il avait fallu pour éventrer la cannette qui lui avait servit à braquer la voiture.

Puis il eut un sourire carnassier : s'il sortait à temps, il pourrait regarder la lune ! Alors là, il ne fera pas de pitié. Il n'aura qu'à dire qu'il ne se contrôlait pas !

ooOoo

Goku était assis en tailleur sur le lit conjugal, les yeux fermé, en méditation. Chichi le regardait, regardait son visage habituellement joyeux crispé par la concentration. Sur son tors, dévoilé, coulait plusieurs goûte de sueur du à l'effort. Il faut dire que là, il était seul, complètement. Juste ces réserves d'énergie à lui.

C'est étrange, se dit Chichi, la façon dont tout le monde prend cette disparition à cœur. Que Bulma soit choqué, c'était normal, que Trunks et Bra soient troublé, aussi, mais eux. Bon, elle avait été sa nourrice, il était sous sa garde et elle n'avait pas sut le protéger, alors logique qu'elle panique un peut. Mais sinon, pour les autres ?

Pourquoi Gohan et Goten étaient-ils si nerveux ?

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux.  
A cause de leur père, tout simplement. Goku avait noué un lien particulier avec Végéta, un lien fait de rivalités, de batailles mais d'amitié également. Ils étaient les deux faces d'un même homme, Végéto, ou Gogeta, qu'importe son nom. Leurs complémentarité, si bien au combat que dans la vie courante était d'une telle évidence que Chichi en perdit l'équilibre, ce qui déconcentra son époux.

Il leva vers elle ses grands yeux d'enfant triste, inquiet de la voir par terre, et elle se redressa pour aller le rassurer. Dans son esprit, elle espérait vraiment que les choses reprennent leurs cours normal, parce qu'elle en avait assez de voir son époux dans cet état. Quant bien même les choses normales était Goku au combat, au moins était-il heureux, et pour elle s'était tous ce qui comptait.

Il serra dans ces bras le petit bout de femme qui avait pourtant déjà mis au monde deux demi-Saïyen. Elle était si frêle et pourtant… Son odeur, sa chaleur, son ki si proche le rassura. Rassuré oui. Pourtant, Végéta était un grand garçon, enfin… et lui n'était ni sa mère, ni sa femme, mais un mauvais pressentiment le hantait. Pressentiment dont il n'avait fais part à personne, mais qui, au bout de presque six jours, devait être visible.

Il tenta de ne pas se laisser abattre et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa femme. Qu'il était bien là, la tête juste sous sa poitrine, contre son ventre. Il comprenait que Végéta sois d'un calme olympien dans ces bras, s'était si confortable à cet endroit.

Végéta, encore. Quoi qu'il arrive, il y pensait tout le temps. Qu'ils le retrouvent. Qu'il redevienne adulte. Qu'ils se battent et qu'il sorte, une bonne fois pour toute, de son esprit. Voilà la prière muette qu'adressa Goku à une quelconque entité supérieure tout en s'allongeant aux cotés de Chichi.

ooOoo

Bulma avait finit par s'écrouler comme une masse sur le canapé du salon de Capsule Corps. Elle avait finis par y revenir, en début d'après-midi, lassé d'attendre dans la montagne mais au final, la campagne ou la ville, cela ne changeait rien à la donne.

Monsieur et Madame Brief regardait leurs fille, qui même en dormant arborait le visage inquiet qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit tourmentée même aux confins du repos ?

- C'est étrange, finit par dire Madame Brief en s'avançant pour aller la couvrir. Tous ce temps de silence…

L'inventeur regarda son épouse faire : elle souriait, toujours. En vérité, s'était comme si elle se forçait à suivre les événements et à les commenter.

- Oui, répondit-il vaguement.

- N'auraient-ils pas du déjà appeler. Six jours de silence, ce n'est pas normal.

Le géni acquiesça puis voulu répondre mais son épouse le coupa, elle avait un gâteau dans le four qu'il lui fallait ab-so-lu-ment sortir maintenant.

Il soupira. Mais finalement, d'eux tous, peut-être était-elle la plus heureuse. Ne pas se soucier des choses extérieures, être heureux à chaque instant de sa vie, quoi qu'il arrive… Peut-être était-ce cela, la sagesse ?

Le regard du vieil homme se posa sur la jeune femme endormie. Il se sentait si inutile et surtout, si coupable. Si seulement il n'avait laissé Trunk jouer avec le fusil, s'il avait su quoi faire pour inversé le processus, s'il s'avait quoi faire maintenant pour consolé sa fille chérie, peut-être son cœur serait-il moins douloureux.

Six jours. Ce n'était pas normal. Une prise d'otage durait en moyenne entre deux et quarante-huit heure. Pourquoi les ravisseurs ne les contactaient-ils pas ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son gendre pour qu'il demeure introuvable ?

Monsieur Brief avait beau retourner toute les données du problème dans tout les sens, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, et elle n'était pas la plus joyeuse.

Ses yeux bleu sombre dérivèrent de sa fille à la table basse, devant le canapé. Dessus étaient posé le portable de Bulma, allumé et à porté de main, ainsi que son ordinateur.

Ordinateur. Ce mot laissa pensif l'inventeur et il fixa l'objet à la recherche de réponse. Puis soudain, son regard s'illumina. Faisant volte-face, il se précipita vers son laboratoire, conscient du risque qu'il allait prendre.

Devant son immense PC, mille fois plus puissant que le petit appareil dont se servait en général Bulma, il pianota pour accéder au site classé « ultra confidentiel » des différents régimes de se monde.

Il en était à son cinquième état lorsque son regard fut attiré par une minuscule icône : « département des sciences nouvelles ». Voilà qui était étrange. Aucun des portails qu'il avait visité jusqu'à présent ne présentait de lien si énigmatique. Il cliqua. Hélas, on lui demandait son identité et un mot de passe. Qu'a cela ne tienne, il s'inventerait pirate informatique pour l'occasion. Il lança un logiciel capable de contourner le verrou, et attendis. Attendis. Attendis.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, mais qui en réalité n'était que quelques minutes, la page si désiré s'ouvrit, en même temps qu'une horloge : il avait exactement deux minutes et trente-trois seconde pour visiter le site avant d'être repéré.

Rapidement, il cliqua lut les différents intitulé mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé ? Mais à moins d'une minute de la fin, un sujet attira son attention : « Etude numéro 985.65 : sujet croisement inconnu ». Il cliqua et sans même lire, lança l'impression des rapports d'étude. Impression qui prit fin à quatre seconds de la fin du décompte. Rapidement il se déconnecta.

Puis il décida d'aller jeter un cou d'œil à sa trouvaille avant de poursuivre. Il se leva de son tabouret pour rejoindre l'imprimante, non loin, mais tomba nez à nez avec Bulma. Sa fille, qu'il n'avait pas entendus venir, tenait dans sa main les feuilles fraîchement imprimé, les parcourant du regard, sourcil froncé. Des marques de sa sieste étaient encore visibles sur son visage tiré par l'inquiétude.

- Papa, finit-elle par dire. Il faut que tu termine le faisceau inverse. Tout de suite.

Sans plus d'explication, elle quitta le laboratoire, les feuilles toujours en main et il eut le déplaisir d'entendre quelque seconde plus tard un jet décollé. Quelque chose lui murmura qu'il avait touché dans le mille mais, ne voulant pas s'embrouiller l'esprit, il se mit à la tâche que lui avait indiqué sa fille : finir au plus vite.

ooOoo

"Au professeur Futama,

Le sujet montre un développement moteur important, ce qui n'est pas normal si on le compare à un enfant humain. Il doit avoir entre huit et dix mois mais sais pourtant marcher et courir, de même que sa force est déjà très développé.

Cependant, il est à craindre que son développement cérébral soi moins rapide. Le sujet est, certes malin et curieux mais les tests ont prouvé qu'il ne sait ni lire, ni écrire, comme on pouvait s'y attendre au vue de son développement.

La question se pose toujours : peut-être ne peut-il tout simplement pas ? Peut-être tient-il plus de l'animal que de l'homme mais j'en doute. Bien qu'il ne sache pas lire, il n'en reste pas moins intelligent.

C'est pourquoi je déconseille le déplacement à long terme du sujet dans une zone de sécurité moindre. Etant le seul de sa race que nous possédons, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de le perdre. Et l'observation de son comportement montre clairement qu'il cherche une issus à sa captivité.

Je vous pris donc, Professeur, de prendre mes considérations en compte,

Amicalement,

Le Professeur Ojiki"

ooOoo

Végéta ignorait qu'il était sujet à discussion voire à dispute chez les scientifique, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : la lune. Elle venait. Oui, elle approchait, lentement, comme une amante que se voulait pus désirable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle se dévoilait petit à petit.

Le ki du Prince montait, il se sentait. Cette énergie brûlante qui parcourait son corps et crépitait autour de lui… Ha s'était si bon.

Soudain, les étincelles se firent aura : la lune était levée.

Végéta sourit, heureux, et se leva pour atteindre le mur sujet à tant de questionnement. Sans délicatesse, il déchira le tissu : s'était si simple ! Derrière, effectivement, il n'y avait pas de plume ou de mousse comme ailleurs, le capitonnage n'était qu'un leurre pour ne pas obstruer la grille qui laissait passer un petit courant d'air chaud. L'air de la liberté.

S'agrippant aux barreaux, il tira, tira… et réussi à les arracher au moment ou des gardes, alerté par le tissu déchiré, entraient dans sa cellule. Sans un regard pour eux, il s'engouffra dans le boyau métallique et obscur, seul chance de s'en sortir.

Dans son dos, les gardiens se penchaient, l'observaient et l'appelaient. Ils se décidèrent à lui tiré dessus à l'instant même ou il bifurquait. Par chance, il avait évité les fléchettes empoisonnées. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les vapes.

Végéta scruta le tunnel obscur devant lui. Son seul espoir de sorti se trouvait quelque part dans se labyrinthe.

_« Et bien en route ! »_

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze**

Les étoiles s'allumaient une à une dans le vaste ciel qui couvrait la plaine terreuse où s'entraînait Ten Shin Han. Un léger souffle de vent, réchauffé par les derniers rayons du soleil, venait secouer les quelques brins d'herbes qui fleurissaient de-ci de-là.

Chaozu ramassait les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient utilisé durant la journée, des restes de vivres surtout, qui tenaient dans un sac, et s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin de la cabane ou ils demeuraient mais il se figea quand son regard se posa sur son grand ami.

Le guerrier n'avait pas bouger d'un iota, conservant la posture de méditation qu'il avait pris en début d'après-midi. Grâce à son ki, il flottait autour de lui une mince aura chaude, beaucoup trop faible pour contrer la moindre attaque, mais bien trop forte pour être de la simple méditation.

- Ten Shin Han ? appela Chaozu, inquiet. Ten Shin Han ?

S'ils ne rentraient pas bientôt, elle allait encore crier, mais son ami semblait ailleurs, ne se soucient pas des petits problèmes terrestres tel que l'humeur de sa compagne. Combien de temps resterait-il dans cet état ? Une heure ? Une nuit ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ten Shin Han fuyait son corps, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ne revenait pas à l'appel de son ami. Avait-il découvert quelque chose ?

Le petit bonhomme s'assit en soupirant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Attendre. Bientôt, d'assis, il passa à allonger, ayant peut de chose à regarder si ce n'était l'herbe, la poussière, ou alors son ami qui luisait d'une légère aura doré. Mais les étoiles étaient aussi morne que le sol et Chaozu sentit bientôt ses paupières s'alourdirent, aidé qui plus est par son entraînement de la journée qui l'avait épuisé.

Il sursauta quand une ombre se dessina au dessus de lui.

- Ten Shin Han !

- Pardon. Fit le grand guerrier en se reculant. Viens, il faut qu'on parte.

Sans plus d'explication, il se leva et lui tourna le dos, près à s'envoler.

- Hey ! Mais ce n'est pas par là la maison !

- On ne rentre pas !

Il s'envola et Chaozu n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. La pensé que la compagne de Ten Shin Han leur ferait des misères à leurs retour lui traversa l'esprit mais son ami semblait trop sérieux pour l'ennuyer avec quelque chose d'aussi futile. Maintenant, la seul question que le petit homme se posait, c'était 'que pouvait-il se passer ?'

ooOoo

La foule, les cris, les félicitations, les filles… tous ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir dans les arts martiaux. Vraiment, le base-ball était le meilleur des sports.

Yamcha avait cette pensé à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le stade, et ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle. Batte en main, il fit un tour d'honneur au plus grand agacement de ces adversaires mais également de ces coéquipiers qui supportaient mal de le voir rafler toutes les médailles. Puis il se plaça face au lanceur, près à donner quelques points d'avance à son équipe.

Le regard noir du jeune homme, plus si jeune que ça en fait, s'éleva jusqu'au ciel où, malgré les lumières du stade, quelques étoiles étaient visible. Un étrange sentiment le pris soudain. Entre nostalgie et… et quoi ? Pour sur, il voulait plus que tout revivre l'époque ou il était un champion du combat, ou il était capable de mené la danse face à un adversaire, d'impressionner Bulma mais quoi ? Il avais sa vie maintenant. Il se défoulait bien, en frappant de toute ces forces dans la balle, il s'amusait bien, à… oui, voilà le problème. Il s'amusait.

Yamcha fronça les sourcils. S'amuser ne l'avait jamais ennuyer, même à l'époque ou il sortait avec Bulma. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il ressentait un problème avec ce mot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il clochait.

- En fait, murmura-t-il pour lui même, c'est comme si je n'avait plus le temps.

Voilà le problème. Il était déjà mort, deux fois et pourtant aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il ressentait l'urgence de vivre. Voilà ce qui se mêlait à sa nostalgie. Un terrible sentiment, un horrible besoin de vivre, coûte que coûte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Yamcha baissa sa batte au moment même ou le receveur derrière lui criait : « strike trois ! out ! ». Lâchant l'objet, il se traîna vers le banc de son équipe pour récupérer ses affaires mais son entraîneur lui barrait la route.

- Putain Yamcha ! Tu m'as fais quoi ? T'a même pas regardé la balle ! ho Yamcha, t'écoute ?!

- Non, répondit évasivement l'intéressé en le contournant.

Plume eut dans l'idée de le questionner mais n'en fit rien, il regarda son ami ranger ses affaires sous les cris du vieil homme, les sifflés des autres joueurs, les huées du stade, et le suivit jusqu'au parking. Là, il monta dans leurs voiture et fut surpris de voir que Yamcha ne prenait pas la direction de leurs appartement.

ooOoo

La mer était calme et lumineuse : elle reflétait l'éclat de la pleine lune. Pourtant, ce magnifique spectacle n'émouvait en rien Tortue Géniale. Le vieil homme, assis sur le sable, semblait perdu dans ces souvenirs, et même les rires provenant de sa maison non loin ne semblaient le troubler.

Ce n'est que lorsque Krilin vint poser sa main sur son épaule en s'asseyant à coté de lui que le vieux maître sursauta.

- Vous me semblez soucieux, maître.

Tortue Génial ne lui donna pas de réponse, ce contentant de se replonger dans ces souvenirs.

- Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, continua Krilin avec moins d'enthousiasme en se tournant vers la fenêtre ou il pouvait apercevoir sa femme et sa fille.

- Elle ne l'a pas ressentit ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

- C-18 n'a pas de ki, répondit sombrement son ami. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Après un soupir, et un regard rapide pour la lune, le petit guerrier se leva et pris la direction de la maison.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Me raser la tête ! lui répondit-il en passant négligemment une main dans ces cheveux poivre et sel, et après… il fit un signe vers l'ouest et le vieux maître acquiesça.

Son regard, caché derrière ces lunettes noir, se reposa sur la mer d'argent, alors qu'il replongeait dans sa méditation.

- C'est bien ainsi, murmura-t-il. C'est bien.

ooOoo

Comme tout les matins, Chichi était la première debout, elle devançait même le soleil. Il faut dire qu'avec le monstrueux petit déjeuner qu'elle avait à préparer, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Ce matin là, alors qu'elle venait juste de ce mettre devant les fourneaux, elle fut surprise d'entendre des pas dans l'escalier.

- Goku ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

Il lui fit signe que non et vint s'asseoir à table.

- Ce n'est pas encore près, lui dit-elle, un peut confuse de le voir debout si tôt.

Car Goku n'était pas Végéta, et il aimait particulièrement bien paresser au lit en temps de paix.

- Je peux attendre.

Chichi fut plus surprise encore. Depuis quand son maris faisait-il preuve de patiente ? Elle se remit cependant à la tâche, ces gestes rendu maladroit par la présence du Saïyen dans son dos. Elle finit par renverser tout une casserole d'eau lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Pestant contre l'inconscient qui venait déranger les gens à l'aube, elle se redressa pour aller ouvrir mais constata que Goku s'en était charger.

- Ma pauvre, se dit-elle, tu dois être en plein rêve.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas se saisir d'un torchon pour essuyer le sol, tout en tendant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

- Attendons-les, disait celui qui avait toqué. Ils arrivent, je sens leurs approches.

- Oui, moi aussi. Entrez.

Goku était-il entré dans une secte sans que Chichi n'en sache rien ? Cela expliquerait son comportement des plus étrange. Cependant, toutes les théories fumantes de Madame Son prirent fin en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

- Ha nan ! Cria-t-elle, en jetant son torchon mouiller à la figure de son époux.

- Mais…

- Il en est hors de question !

- Chichi…

- Tu va encore partir…

- Chichi…

- Je serais pas ou tu es, si tu es encore en vis…

- Chichi…

- Et en plus, tu va embarquer nos fils dans tes histoires de fous ! Nan ! Nan ! Nan !

- Chichi…

- Je refuse ! Il en…

- CHICHI !

- Quoi ? !

- Tu va le réveiller !

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

- Goten !

- Oups.

Goku s'approcha de son épouse pour la prendre dans ces bras, bien qu'elle s'en défendis, et lui dis, doucement :

- S'il doit y avoir une histoire de fou, je ferais tout pour que Goten et Gohan ne soient pas mêler.

Elle se défis de sa poigne et recula.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Je ne te crois plus !

Il soupira. Au fond, elle avait raison : quoi qu'il arrive, jamais ces fils ne resterons en arrière et elle, elle devra resté là, à attendre de leurs nouvelles, sans savoir s'ils étaient ou non passé de vie à trépas. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la calmer, réalisa le Saïyen, alors il se contenta de la reprendre dans ses bras. Après quelque cou, elle se laissa faire, et même bercé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? finit-elle par lui demander tout doucement, par peur de rompre le charme.

Dehors, Yamcha venait d'atterrir et saluait sans surprise Ten Shin Han et Chaozu, qui attendaient sur la pas de la porte des Son.

A suivre.


	14. Chapter 13

un peu de retard, désolée. Vraiment. Mais trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

Comme chaque matin le facteur vint déposer dans la boite aux lettres du manoir Corps le courrier, et comme chaque matin depuis maintenant une semaine, il vint sonner à la porte pour remettre en main propre l'imposant paquet de dossier provenant de l'entreprise qui ne pouvait décidément pas ce passer de sa directrice.

Ce matin là, ce fut Monsieur Brief qui vint lui ouvrir. Etrange, généralement, il avait droit à un robot mais bon… le vieil homme avait les yeux cerné, le dos voûté, le teint cireux, comme s'il vieillissait prématurément.

- Ca ne va pas, monsieur ? s'enquit le facteur.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit l'inventeur entre deux bâillement. J'allais me coucher quand vous avez sonné.

- Ha. Désolé.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Tenez.

Il lui tendis la pile de dossier et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer. Monsieur Brief l'en remercia avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine pour y déposer son chargement. Cependant, tout en marchant, il ne put s'empêcher de feuilleté les intitulé des différante chemises qu'il portait et son intérêt fut porté sur l'une d'entre elle ou était tamponné en rouge dessus « FAILLED ».

Pardon ? Depuis quand Capsule Corps échouait ? Son entreprise réussissait tous ce qu'elle entreprenait, c'est pour cela qu'elle était et restait la meilleurs sur le marché. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put la mettre en déroute ?

Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, ignorant Bulma qui en face de lui pianotait sur son PC, et commença à feuilleté le dossier, toute fatigue envolé. Le projet s'intitulait « Or de l'Ange » ; il s'agissait de faire des fouilles dans la bais de l'Ange, au pole Sud pour trouver du pétrole. Mais rien ne disait ce qui avait mis la mission en échec. Juste ceci : « …une secousse comme une onde de choc qui c'est répandu dans la glace… ». Bref, le matériel était hors service.

Quelle onde de choc pouvait rendre un matériel sensé résister aux explosions de gaz souterrain, à l'échauffement intense comme aux température très basse, inutilisable ?

Monsieur Brief l'ignorait et il s'apprêtait à poser la question à sa fille quand celle-ci s'empara de son téléphone cellulaire.

- Allô ? Chichi ?… je peux parler à Goku ?

ooOoo

Une explosion suivit d'un nuage de fumé le réveillèrent. D'abord confus, Végéta se rappela où il était et s'en voulu de s'être endormit. Cependant, il ne perdit pas de temps à s'auto-enguirlander : devant lui, le conduit était en train d'être éventré.

Bien, ce n'était pas par là qu'il allait sortir.

Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la dernière intersection qu'il avait rencontré et pris le conduit qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré. S'était là le dernier qui lui restait : tout les autre avait été ouvert par ces maudits humains.

Sans attendre, il s'engagea dans le boyau. Il devait ce dépêcher car dehors, il le sentait, la lune décroissait rapidement, et d'ici une heure tout au plus, elle aura disparu et les chances de se transformer avec elle.

Il dut cependant ralentir l'allure en entendant des voix toutes proches. Avançant lentement pour que la tôle sous lui se torde en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il tendis l'oreille pour écouté ce que se racontaient les deux personnes sous lui.

- … Vons le laisser filer…

- Je sais ! Professeur ! coupa une voix plus jeune.

- Si vous aviez écouté mon avis, et l'aviez laissé dans la zone de haute…

- Il y était ! l'interrompis encore l'autre homme. Il a trouver le moyen de quitter la cellule la plus sécurisé de tout le centre ! Ce gamin m'épate !

Une bouffé d'orgueil pris Végéta qui oublia qu'il trichait un peu : il n'était qu'un adulte prisonnier d'un corps d'enfant.

- Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup d'occasion d'être épaté si vous ne le retrouvez pas. Le vieil homme (cela s'entendait à sa voix) pris un ton de confidence et dis : écoutez, j'ai entendu dire qu'une autre hypothèse que la manipulation génétique avait été avancé. Et si elle est gardé, il ne restera pas longtemps dans vos locaux.

- A condition qu'on le trouve.

- Hum.

- Quelle est cette hypothèse ?

- Ils sembleraient croire que ce gamin vient de l'espace.

_« Ho non »_ Ils allaient sans doute se mettre à la recherche d'impact, de trace, et qui sais, peut-être remonteront-ils jusqu'à l'Andouille et lui, peut-être découvriront-ils que Bra et Trunk n'étaient pas si terrien que ça. Que leurs pouvaient-ils leurs faire ?

_« Ok, on se calme »_ se dit le Prince en respirant un bon cou._ « Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une théorie et pour remonter jusqu'aux gamins, il fallait vraiment avoir du courage »._

Il reporta son attention sur la conversation, qui par chance, enfin pas vraiment, avait été interrompu par un troisième homme :

- Mais messieurs… C'est un ordre de… disait-il.

- Je m'en fiche, lui répondit le plus âgé. C'est mon bureau ! Je refuse d'explosé les murs de mon bureau sous prétexte qu'un rat s'y est infiltré !

_« Un rat ? Tu vas voir si je suis un rat, vieux chnoque ! »_

Il y eut un grognement, des pas puis une porte qui claque. De tout évidence, le troisième homme rebroussait chemin.

- Donc, vous disiez, reprit le plus jeune.

- Heu… oui, oui. Les craches d'il y a douze ans ne sont pas les premiers.

_« Douze ans ? Il parle de moi et Nappa… »_

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, un autre vaisseau, semblable à celui que vous connaissez à été découvert. Mais il est très endommagé, et semble ici depuis très longtemps.

_« Carot… Endommagé ? Tiens donc. »_ Végéta ignorait que pendant l'année ou Piccolo entraînait Gohan, il avait été contraint de faire explosé l'engin qui grâce à une projection holographique réveillait la nature profonde de l'enfant.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais une minute, quelque chose cloche dans votre théorie. Le sujet semble très jeune. Il ne peux s'agir de l'un des deux occupants…

- Un autre vaisseau, cela signifie deux Aliens minimum au sein de la population. Des Aliens sans doute capable de se reproduire.

Il y eut un silence évocateur pendant lequel Végéta se retint de vomir, des images de son délires défilant dans sa tête.

_« Se… reproduire ? Moi et… Carot ? Mais ils sont malade ! ! ! »_

- Mais s'ils s'accouplaient avec des terriens ?

Le Prince devina que les deux hommes se lançait à cette instant des regards perdu, ne sachant pas comment faire pour trouver les extraterrestre et leurs descendance et s'imaginant sûrement envahis de petit homme vert.

_« Bah faites qu'ils ne trouve pas ! »_

A cette instant le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauté les trois hommes, Végéta s'en voulu d'ailleurs de s'être laisser surprendre. Le vieil homme, on le devinait car il n'y avait plus que lui à parler, décrocha :

- … Hors de… Quoi ?… Nan !…. Vous allez m'ent…. bon. Mais croyez que… Ils ont raccroché. Venez, allons continuer cette conversation ailleurs, ils viennent éventré mon bureau.

_« Aïe ! »_

Aussitôt Végéta se remis en marche : les quelques mètres que le séparait du second boyau menant il ne savait où semblait se transformer en kilomètre. En dessous, il entendis soudain une scie électrique s'allumer. S'était sa chance. Il força l'allure et, juste à l'instant ou elle perçait le métal, il disparaissait au coin d'un virage du conduit.

_« Pff, j'ai eu chaud… Qu'est que… »_

Il venait de sentir sur lui un courant d'air tiède. Décidé à le suivre, il se mit en route. Par chance, il ne croisa aucun trou, ni aucune grille, il n'eut même pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de voir une lumière tout au bout du tunnel (BD : non ! il n'est pas mort !)

Il était trop tard pour regarder la lune mais temps pis, il était libre ! Libre ! Enfin ! La joie que cette liberté lui procurait obscurcissait sa vu, obstruait sa respiration, endolorissait sa poitrine, -à croire qu'il en pleurait mais comme c'est Végéta…- mais qu'importe ! Il était libre ! !

Il s'avança jusqu'à la sortit mais hésita à la passer. Etrange : pas de grille, ni de garde, pas de chien, ni de caméra. Rien pour surveiller le petit parc de désert limité par un grillage fatigué.

Sans poser le pied parterre, il sortit la tête et regarda le cadre de la sortit sous toute ces coutures. Ha ! Là ! A droite et à gauche, deux minuscule pilier qui se renvoyait un faisceau quasi invisible. Impossible de passer sans traverser le rayon.

Oui, mais Végéta avait déjà vu « Mission Impossible ». Tard, le soir, alors qu'il sortait de sa douche après une journée d'entraînement et qu'il était encore au stade d'observation des terriens… Enfin bref, il savait que s'il venait à rompre le signal, il aurait plusieurs garde sur le dos. Comment faire ?

Prendre le risque de déplacer l'un des piliers ? Hum, hum. Trop dangereux. Et ils étaient sans doute muni de détecteur.

Dégoter deux miroirs pour créer un interstice par lequel passer ? Ok, mais donner lui des miroirs.

Végéta regarda le mur de l'enceinte ou il avait été retenu et avisa d'autre sorti elles aussi gardé par le même système d'alarme. Il eut alors une idée. Il ramassa un caillou, et le lança vers un autre pilonne et, à l'instant même ou il le touchait, déclenchant l'alarme, il déplaça l'un de ceux qui le dérangeait, rompant momentanément le rayon. Puis il recula dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vus. Il n'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul est même système pour tout les pilier, les empêchant de distinguer l'alerte de l'un à celle d'un autre.

Comme il le devina, plusieurs garde débarquèrent en quelque seconde mais faire bien en mal d'expliquer le phénomène. Après quelques discutions, et disputes, ils repartirent fâché d'avoir été déranger pour rien.

Végéta peut alors sortir. Il dut cependant faire attention car il n'avait put déplacer le pilier de beaucoup, sous peine de ce faire attrapé. Il parvint à passer l'épreuve et quitta la prison une bonne fois pour toute.

Devant le grillage, il décida de le suivre jusqu'à trouver un trou dans les mailles, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Le soleil réchauffait le sable lorsqu'enfin, il entamait sa traversé du désert, sans eau ni nourriture et seulement les force d'une crevette de douze mois.

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre quatorze**

En plein milieu, enfin façon de parler, d'un désert rocailleux, se dressait un bâtiment haut d'un seul étage mais très long et très large. Il était entouré par une clôture renforcé de barbelé un peu rouillée. Pas vraiment l'allure d'un centre de recherche ultra-confidentiel.

Voilà la première observation que fit Goku, lorsqu'il se posa à bonne distance dudit bâtiment.

La seconde chose qu'il se dit s'était que ce ne pouvait être que ça, puisque pour trouver une autre construction en plein désert… bonne chance. Il se dit également que le centre devait être souterrain et que, au vu de l'activité qui l'entourait, Végéta ne devait plus y être.

Effectivement, plusieurs jeep quittait un engar pour s'aventurer au hasard sous le soleil alors que des hommes tenant des chiens en laisse ratissaient la zone proche.

Goku s'éleva rapidement dans les aires. Que Végéta se soit échappé, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Bulma leurs avait expliquer un peu ce qu'il faisait dans ce centre et Goku n'aurait pas non plus aimé s'y attarder mais le problème se posait maintenant : comment le retrouver ? Elle leurs avaient également dit que le Prince était devenu rapidement l'attraction favorite du laboratoire, ce qui expliquait le nombre de personne à sa recherche. Personne à éviter, ce qui allait compliquer les choses.

Ten Shin Han, Krilin et Yamcha s'était proposé pour venir, en cas de soucis, bien que ne comprenant pas tout mais Goku avait décliné l'offre, leurs conseillant plutôt d'aller voir Trunk puis Piccolo, afin de commencer l'entraînement. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ils n'auraient pas été de trop à quatre pour ratisser un désert de quelque millier de kilomètre carré.

- Mais bon, se dit-il, Végéta n'a pas pus aller bien loin !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit au travail, souhaitant plus que tout rentrer pour le dîner.

ooOoo

La soif, la faim, la douleur, la chaleur… tous ça, s'était de la gnognote ! Il connaissait ! Combien de fois était-il passé par la douloureuse épreuve du jeûne ? Pff, impossible de compter. Quand aux température extrême, tss rien du tout ! Ca ne lui faisait rien du tout !

Reste que lorsque notre cher prince choisi de faire une pause, au soleil car il n'y avait même rien pour lui faire de l'ombre, il ressentit quand même le besoin de se désaltéré, de se rafraîchir, de manger…

Son corps entier n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière chauffé à blanc par le soleil décidément bien trop luisant. Ses genoux et ces mains écorchés d'avoir rampé n'avait même plus la force de saigner, sa longue queue de singe se traînait lamentablement dans le roc et le sable.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire, ô non. S'il parvenait à supporter tous ça, grâce à sa nature de Saïyen, par contre, son corps de bambin faisait qu'il souffrait atrocement car, ici, en plein désert, il désirait plus que tout du lait.

Oui, oui. Du lait. Juste tiède, tout onctueux, tout blanc. Du bon lait. Il en voulait tellement… Mais évidemment, allez trouver une vache en pleine désert… Alors bien qu'ayant appris à supporter les misères de tout guerrier, comme la faim, la soif, la douleur, forcément, le désir inconditionnel de lait ne faisant pas partit de la liste, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à ce contrôler et à plusieurs reprises, il avait crus apercevoir une fontaine, un lac, un rivière, de lait.

_« Ouais… une fontaine »_ alors il ferma les yeux et l'imagina, en image, en son, en odeur mais si inaccessible malgré tout.

Végéta se laissait peut à peut aller dans la torpeur de son désir lorsqu'il senti quelque chose d'atrocement froid sur son visage. Ouvrant les yeux, il constat la présence de plusieurs humains, dont l'un d'entre eux tenait une bouteille d'eau en partie vide, mais il était bien trop épuisé pour réagir.

Lorsqu'on lui donna un biberon, il eut le réflexe de téter, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. La fraîcheur du liquide dans sa gorge fit redescendre son esprit sur terre. D'un regard, il compta le nombre de personne qui l'entourait : trois hommes, armé de leur foutu pistolet à fléchette, et une femme, qui l'avait prise dans ces bras et lui donnait à boire.

_« Ok. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un… »_

Mais avant même qu'il ne dise 'zéro', il vit les trois hommes se retourner comme un seul vers une personne que Végéta ne pouvait voir.

- Heu… bonjour.

_« Ho non. C'est un cauchemar. »_

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner l'enfant que vous tenez, s'il vous plais, je ne voudrais pas faire usage de la force.

_« Bulma à dut lui dire de se la fermer »_

- Monsieur, veuillez quitter cette zone, c'est un périmètre priver sous haute sécurité.

Fit un garde en s'approchant du nouvel arrivant, une main sur la crosse de son arme.

- Je veux juste…

- Monsieur, nous serons contraint de faire feu si vous n'obtempérez pas.

Comme pour lui montrer qu'ils disaient la vérité, ils dégainèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent vers l'impudent qui osait leurs désobéir.

Végéta eut dans l'idée de le prévenir, pour le poison, mais après tout, ne s'agissait-il pas de Carot ? Bien mal lui en pris : lorsque la jeune femme qui le tenait le posa dans la cage prévu pour lui et que le Saïyen voulu intervenir, ce dernier ne se soucia pas du tire du soldat, sa peau pouvait facilement supporter les balles à bout portant, et la fléchette vint se ficher dans son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Les quelques secondes d'étonnement suffirent à la jeune femme pour fermer la cage, emprisonnant une nouvelle fois Végéta. Se fut la fois de trop pour le prince qui sentit la colère monté en lui. Colère qui se mua en énergie. Son ki empruntait des chemins pourtant connu mais avec difficulté, des difficultés mise à mal par sa haine et rapidement, il passa le stade de Super Saïyen. L'énergie dégager lors de la transformation fit voler le métal dans tout les sens alors que la seconde suivante il retombait épuisé sur le sol de la jeep, toute trace de ki évaporé.

Goku arracha la seringue et, sans se soucier du léger trouble d'équilibre qu'il ressentit, bouscula les trois hommes pour aller se saisir du corps inerte. Sans attendre, il s'envola mais, ressentit immédiatement des troubles dans son ki. Il alla se poser dans une grotte à quelques dizaines kilomètres de l'altercation. Assis dans le fond, contre le paroi, il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ces esprits.

- C'est cette drogue qu'ils t'ont donner ? demanda le guerrier à l'enfant qui reprenait connaissance.

_« Ouais… »_

- Et bah c'est… Il se frotta les yeux de sa main libre, puisqu'il portait Végéta, pour rétablir sa vu, c'est costaud.

Goku se demanda un instant combien de piqûre le prince avait put avoir. Avec un poison aussi fort, il n'était pas étonnant que son ki soit introuvable.

Cependant, les pensées du Saïyen furent coupé par un cris. Etonner, il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras et que la fatigue avait rendu docile. Ce dernier pleurait. Et criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Comme la dernière fois.

- Haaa ! Le sérum ! où est le sérum ! Végéta ! Où je l'ai mit ?

Mais il n'eut qu'un cris en réponse. (BD : tu m'étonne…)

Goku fouillait ses poches à la recherche des capsules numéroté que Bulma et Chichi, en nounou attentionnée, lui avaient donné. Il maudit la prévoyance des deux femmes face au nombre incalculable qu'il avait dut emmener alors qu'à coté de lui, sur le sol de la caverne, Végéta rajeunissait jusqu'à devenir un nourrisson prématuré incapable de survivre sans soin. Par chance, il vieillis dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Nan, ça c'est le lait première âge… ça c'est les vêtement six mois… Ca c'est… Ha ! voilà !

Il jeta une capsule par terre et fut envahis par des petit pots pour bébé. Mais le prince hurlant, et lui étant drogué, il choisi de ne pas ranger tout de suite.

- Nan, c'est pas ça. Végéta, elle est où ?

Finalement, il avisa une capsule rouge et choisi de l'ouvrir, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle contenait.

- Bingo.

Les doigts tremblant car il détestait ça, il prépara la piqûre à administré à Végéta sans se soucier de l'âge qu'il avait. Il dut cependant s'y reprendre trois fois avant de réussir à la planté dans l'épaule de l'enfant.

Aussitôt, les cris cessèrent et le bambin s'endormit. Goku décida alors d'aller chercher de quoi faire du feu pendant son sommeil, sachant pertinemment que les nuits, dans le désert étaient très froide et ayant un besoin intense de sortir se détendre. Il vit, au loin, plusieurs jeep progresser mais aucune dans leurs direction.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Végéta fut confus. Vraiment. Il ne savait plus, ni ou il était, ni quand il était, ni même qui il était. A dire vrai, son esprit semblait pris dans des sables mouvants et s'y enfonçaient toujours plus à mesure que le temps avançait. Pourtant, il sentait près de lui, une douce chaleur, sous lui, la texture agréable d'un tissu, et il voyait la lueur chaude d'une quelconque lumière devant lui.

Il avait dut s'agiter car bientôt il vit au dessus de lui une ombre géante et entendit une voix hurler :

- Bah Végéta, t'es minuscule !

Végéta… oui, cela lui revenait. Comment avait-il put oublier ! Prince Végéta, dernier de sa linier ! Prince…. De quoi ?

La vois hurla encore, coupant ces réflexions :

- T'a faim ?

Alors il sentit sur son ventre et son dos des main glacé. L'image de robots, aux doigts tout aussi glacés, d'une douceur comparable à celle des gardiens de prison, lui vint en mémoire. Il sursauta et du même crier car l'ombre le lâcha pour reculer.

Effrayé par le cris, Goku se réinstalla près du feu. Les effets de la drogue s'était apaisé, bien qu'il se senti encore un peu nauséeux. Mais pour le moment, il s'inquiétait pour Végéta. Il sentait la détresse qui émanait du minuscule corps qui remuait non loin.

Bulma et Monsieur Brief les avaient prévenu : nul ne sais ce qu'un rajeunissement peu avoir comme conséquence sur le mental, il est fort probable que Végéta régresse et le sérum y aiderait sûrement. Sur le cou, il n'avait pas très bien compris mais maintenant…

Après s'être réchauffer les mains au dessus du feu, il s'approcha encore une fois de l'enfant.

- Végéta, appela-t-il d'une voix plus douce, ce rappelant que les nourrissons avaient une ouïs très sensible d'après les dire de son épouse. Végéta, c'est moi, Carot, tu te souviens ?

Lisant dans l'esprit du prince continuellement, il eut le malheur de voir des images mêlées de leurs différents combats, et d'autre, sans doute des fantasmes de Végéta ou ce dernier était victorieux.

Hésitant, Goku tendit les mains pour se saisir tout doucement de l'enfant. Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de cris ni de pleur. Il vit juste l'image dans l'esprit du prince changer, et se fixé sur Bulma allaitant Trunk. Une image qui avait dut le marquer pour qu'elle ressorte aujourd'hui.

La pensé que Végéta était vraiment un bébé fragile traversa Goku mais il l'ignora bien qu'elle aille avec la sensation de détresse qui émanait du petit corps. Puis cela pouvait expliquer des choses, comme sa soif de puissance, mais ça ne pouvait être envisageable. Au vue de la mentalité Saïyen, le prince ne serais pas devenu un guerrier d'élite sinon.

- A moins qu'il ne se sois battu…

Baissant les yeux sur l'enfant qui commençait à se rendormir, Goku essaya d'imaginer pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'avait du être l'enfance de son rivale. Pas une parti de plaisir, ça c'était sur, mais de là à dire qu'il avait dut s'imposer…

La seul façon de savoir était de poser la question à Végéta mais se dernier n'était pas en mesure de répondre pour l'instant.

_« Carot. »_

Goku sursauta. Il s'était laisser aller à la contemplation des flammes durant ses réflexions et n'avait pas remarquer le changement subtile dans les pensées du Prince. Elles s'organisaient, se structuraient.

_« Carot, lâche-moi. »_

Un ordre. Encore. Décidément, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, le prince ne perdait rien de ces habitude, ce qui fit sourire le guerrier.

- Désolé, t'es trop petit ! Puis on…

_« Arrête ! Cris pas ! »_ coupa Végéta en s'agitant.

- Oups, désolé.

Mais le bambin fit comme si de rien n'était et reprit pour lui demander pourquoi ils ne partaient immédiatement :

- Je me sent pas encore la force de voler jusqu'au manoir.

_« La piqûre ? »_ se rappela vaguement Végéta.

- Oui.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Goku demanda au prince de lui conter les jours qui avaient suivit son enlèvement. D'abord réticent, il se pris au jeu, embellit certain passage, en tut d'autre, et ne retint plus ces mot lorsqu'il arriva à l'épisode de son évasion :

_« Sans ce foutu dédale de tuyaux qu'en plus ces imbéciles éventraient, je serais sortit à temps ! »_

Goku ne demanda pas « à temps pour quoi ? ». Il le savait, et remercia qui était responsable du retard du Prince, pensant qu'il avait déjà bien assez de mort sur la conscience.

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit corps à sa merci. Ici, dans cette grotte au fin fond du désert, il pouvait questionner Végéta sur son passé. Le questionner sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il craque mais pourtant, il n'en fit rien, trop respectueux de son _vieil_ ennemi. Il se jura cependant de le faire. Un jour.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 15

Je sais, je n'ai pas répondu aux différentes rewiews. J'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai une névralegie alors le PC, c'est pas conseiller... si ma mère me chope, elle va... Aïe, rien que d'y penser, j'ai déjà mal. Bref.

Merci pour tout vos messages, il me font très plaisir et me motive à continuer cette fic que je trouve ma foi, ridicule. Sur ce,

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

Comment des bêtes de sommes ont-elles put s'élever au rang de presque Dieu ?

ooOoo

Bulma se précipita sur Goku sans pourtant lui jeter le moindre regard. Elle se saisi de l'enfant qu'il portait et fut surprit de sa taille et de son poids : un nouveau-né ou pas beaucoup plus.

- Il a eut sa piqûre, ne t'en fais pas. La rassura le guerrier avant même qu'elle ne lui pose la moindre question.

Elle retourna au calinâge de son 'époux' sans que celui-ci proteste, trop heureux de retrouver la douceur de son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a retardé ?

Puisque Bulma n'était pas décidé à poser les questions, son père s'en chargea. Goku expliqua rapidement l'histoire de la fléchette et Monsieur Brief fronça les sourcils.

- Il faudrait faire…

- Végéta à eut assez de test, coupa sa fille. Tu es près ?

Pris au dépourvu, il ne put que bafouiller une réponse positive et ils se mirent tous en route vers le laboratoire. En chemin, Bulma ne peut s'empêcher de jeter de fréquent cou d'œil par la fenêtre, persuadée de voir débarquer de grosse berlines sombres d'où sortaient des hommes en costume noir. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Une fois au laboratoire, elle déposa Végéta dans un caisson qu'elle referma après un dernier regard tendre. Le prince, parfaitement confient, n'avait pas protester bien qu'il ressentit une certaine appréhension à être, encore une fois encore, enfermé.

_« Je vais finir claustrophobe »_

Goku, qui s'était installé dans un quoi de la pièce, éclata de rire tout seul, ce qui ne perturba pas les deux scientifiques occupés à pianoter sur plusieurs claviers.

- Bulma… appela Monsieur Brief quand il eut finit.

Mais sa fille préféra l'ignorer et finalisa sa tâche. Il aurait pourtant aimé lui dire que, si la machine était finit, l'urgence de la situation ne lui avait pas permit de tout tester, tout calculer. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'était pas sur que ça fonctionne. Il aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas lui en vouloir si s'était le cas.

Il la regarda pourtant presser la touche 'entré' silencieusement et, soudainement, la machine vrombit. Les lumières pâlirent alors que toute l'énergie se concentrait dans le caisson qui s'était mis à irradier une lumière bleu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, trois virgule cent quarante-sept pour être exacte, l'irradiation diminua, la lumière revint et, lentement, le caisson s'ouvrit. Comme dans les navets sans budget, une fumet blanche s'en découlait, cachant son occupant à la vue de tous. Pourtant, lorsqu'enfin ils purent le voir, ils eurent tous un hoquet de surprise.

A la place du bambin se tenait un enfant de six ou sept ans, endormit, entièrement nue puisque l'énergie dégagé avait totalement détruite la grenouillère et que, de toute façon, elle aurait été trop petite pour lui. Ses genoux et ses mains étaient écorchées, des blessures récentes, mais son corps entier était parcourut de cicatrice. Et Bulma connaissait chacune d'entre elle, il s'agissait donc bien de Végéta, son Végéta.

De toute façon, il était impossible de penser le contraire. Les cheveux, le visage, la carrure, la queue de singe négligemment enroulée autour de sa taille, tout chez cet enfant rappelait le prince.

- Je heu… balbutia l'héritière Brief.

Goku vola à son secoure, s'approcha, saisit le corps inanimé, qu'il trouva léger, et se retourna vars Bulma :

- Je le pose où ?

Une courte hésitation puis :

- Viens.

Elle se retourna et quitta le laboratoire, suivit de son ami. Monsieur Brief nota que pendant ce cours échange, elle n'avait, pas une seul fois, posé son regard sur elle.

ooOoo

La Terre brûle, déchirée, éventrée, souillée alors qu'ils se croient au centre de tout, au dessus de tout. Ils sont au bord du gouffre.

ooOoo

Lorsque Végéta reprit conscience, il tendit la main vers le bord de sa couchette par habitude, pour se saisir de son dispositif. Ses paupières engluées par la fatigue s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il constata son absence. Il vit alors qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre au palais. Il occupait un lit douillet, vaste, qui pourtant n'occupait qu'une partit infime de la pièce coquette qu'il habillait. Par la fenêtre, il constata l'écoulement de rayon lumineux teinté de sang, il était donc sur une planète.

Bien, il n'était donc pas dans le vaisseau de Frizzer. De toute façon, la pièce était bien trop belle et trop grande pour appartenir à son destroyer.

Mais où était-il ?

Tâchant de rester calme, comme le voulait son entraînement, il essaya de se remémorer ses dernières actions. Il s'entraînait avec Radditz, sous l'œil expert de son garde du corps, Nappa quand… quand quoi ? D'un effort de mémoire, Végéta se rappela qu'il avait ressue l'ordre de rejoindre son père dans la salle du trône. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Le roi Végéta l'avait-il frappé jusqu'à l'inconscience ? Probable. Possible même. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la chambre ni…

Végéta se sentit rougir en constatant qu'il était nu comme un nouveau-né. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Cependant, il avisa des vêtements posé au pied du lit en s'en saisi d'un geste vif. Avant de les enfilé, il les regarda. Curieux. Et absolument pas adapter au combat. Un jeans et un caleçon dans lesquels un trou avait été fait pour sa queue de singe ainsi qu'un t-sheart. Un pull, des chaussettes. Le tout trop grand pour lui. Serait-il un invité ? Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire ici ?

Décidé à trouvé des réponses à ses questions, il quitta le lit, sans avoir enfilé les basket misent à disposition pour lui. Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise en sentant le sol froid sous ses pieds, cette fraîcheur semblait l'aider à reprendre ces esprits.

Sur ces gardes, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer la planète qui l'accueillait. Il fut dessus. Sous ses yeux s'étalait une ville immense faites de gratte-ciel et de dôme, parcourut par des jet et des voitures, à la technologie, à première vue, primitive.

Quittant la chambre, il décida de partir en quête de réponse.

ooOoo

Ont-ils vraiment besoin de moi pour tomber ?

ooOoo

On aurait put croire que Bulma viellerait Végéta, qu'elle ne pourrait le quitter des yeux mais non, bien au contraire.

La scientifique, une fois assuré de la sûreté de l'enfant, s'était échapper vers la cuisine pour avaler plusieurs tasse de café noire à la chaîne. Mais qui pouvait la blâmer ?

Bulma avait tant souhaiter retrouver enfin son époux, la froideur de ses regards, la dureté de ses paroles, la chaleur et la sécurité de ses bras… et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en face d'un gamin.

Et quel gamin ? Qui avait été Végéta ? Personne ne le savait, ou du moins, personne de vivant. Et la directrice de la Corps se doutait que l'enfant endormit dans l'une des chambres de l'aile ouest du manoir n'aurait rien à voir avec le Végéta qu'elle connaissait. Entre les crises, le sérum et le poison que ces scientifiques de deux zénis lui avait injecter, qui savait dans quel état était son mental ?

- Ton père c'est remis au travail. Sur la machine.

Bulma sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu arriver Goku, mais bon, un guerrier de cette trempe, c'est logique.

- Ho.

Son père. Elle était mitigé à son propos. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir mais en même temps, il avait faillis. Encore. Pourtant, elle n'en avait absolument pas voulu à Trunk, alors pourquoi en vouloir à Monsieur Brief ? Le vieil homme faisait de son mieux pour arranger les choses, elle en était consciente pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Bulma soupira.

- Merci.

Goku leva vers elle un regard étonné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le remerciait.

- Tu devrais rester. Pour faire une analyse. Si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es pris une fléchette.

- Non, non. Enfin si, j'ai eut une fléchette mais non, pour l'analyse, merci. Je vais bien puis il faut que j'aille m'entraîner.

Bulma se rembrunis.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Heu…

- Goku, fit la jeune femme d'une voix posée. Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu son passer chercher Trunk pour un entraînement, et là, tu me dis que tu DOIS aller t'entraîner alors dis-moi ce qu'il…

Elle fut interrompus par un bruit dans le couloir.

Goku se plaça instinctivement devant Bulma pour la protéger de toute attaque puis avança lentement vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Il ne trouva cependant que Bra assise par terre, un tas de poupée Barbie devant elle.

- Hey, fit-il en s'agenouillant, tu sais déjà masquer ton ki ?

La petite leva les yeux vers lui, toute sourire et lui tendis une poupée.

- Tu joues ?

A cette instant, Goku sentit une poussé de ki venant du fond du couloir. Par pure réflexe, il se pencha sur la petite toute en élevant une barrière pour protéger la fille et la mère de la boule d'énergie qui fusait vers eux. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les murs de noircirent.

A peine le guerrier se fut-il relevé qu'un cou de pied vint le cueillir, vite suivit par d'autre attaque, qui le firent reculer dans la pièce.

Bulma, ne se souciant pas du combat, se précipita sur Bra pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, ce qui était le cas.

- Végéta ! ? s'étonna Goku lorsqu'il put paré une attaque.

Le Prince se figea une seconde, qui suffit à Carot pour le saisir à la nuque et le coller au sol, inoffensif.

_- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ordonne de me lâcher !_

L'enfant, coincé sous le genoux de Goku, essayé tant bien que mal de se libéré tout en leurs lançant des ordres et des insultes… en Saïyen. Des vêtements qui lui avait été donné, il n'avait revêtu que le jean et le t-sheart, comme s'il avait été pressé de quitter sa chambre.

Bulma s'approcha peut sur d'elle, et se pencha sur le visage du petit garçon.

- Végéta ? Végéta, c'est moi. Bulma.

_- Je ne comprends pas votre langue ! Et je vais tous vous tuer pour ça ! Lâchez-moi !_

- Rappelles-toi ! Tu connais cette langue ! Tu peux me comprendre ! Végéta s'il te plaît !

La situation semblait désespérée, et elle l'était. Jusqu'à ce que Trunk ne passe la porte, alerté par la monté de ki de son père, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des jours.

- Trunk ! Je te croyais à l'entraîn…

A cet instant, le prince réussit à se libérer de la prise de Goku. D'un cou de pied, il l'envoya valser contre le mur puis il courut jusqu'à la sortit, hélas bloqué par un enfant, un peut plus grand que lui.

Qu'a cela ne tienne, il venait de mettre K.O une montagne de muscle, ce n'était pas ce morveux qui allait le gêner. Il le va le poing pour frapper mais ce figea lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent. Hébété comme s'il avait ressue un choc, il recula au milieu de la pièce et se heurta à Bulma.

- Où… Où je suis ?

ooOoo

Je les pousserez. Ils chuterons. Nous renaîtrons.

Ainsi soit-il.

A suivre.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre seize**

Videl était en ville aujourd'hui, la capitale du Sud pour être exacte. Journée shopping avec Erasa. Elle avait laissé sa fille à sa belle-mère pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

Les deux amies parcouraient les rues du centre ville encombrées de monde du fait des soldes et du beau temps.

- Pff, fit Videl. J'aime Pan mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être fatigante…

Effectivement, la jeune mère avait les traits tirés, le teint cireux, la mine fatiguée.

- Asseyons-nous. Proposa Erasa en indiquant une place vide sur la terrasse d'un café. Tu es sûre, continua-t-elle une fois installées, que ce n'est que Pan qui te fatigue ?

- Si tu savais… Elle n'a que trois ans mais elle court par tout. Une heure avec elle, c'est trois jours d'entraînement.

Son amie la regarda, compatissante. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il fallait plus qu'une gamine survoltée pour épuisé Videl Satan, fille de Hercule Satan, héros incontesté.

- Tu es sûre, susurra la jeune femme, que ce n'est que Pan qui te fatigue ?

Bingo !

Elle avait vue juste : Videl s'était mis à rougir comme une écrevisse trop cuite, tout en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle triturait.

C'est effrayant, pensa Erasa, comme Gohan l'a changé. On dirait presque qu'elle est timide.

- Et bien, en fait. Pour tout te dire, y'a pas que Pan. J'ai un truc à te dire mais promets-moi de garder le secret, ok ?

Vraiment changer. Quoi qu'au début de sa relation avec Gohan, elle était tout aussi étrange.

- Promis.

- En fait je…

Un bruit de klaxon la coupa. Les deux amies tournèrent la tête vers la route, déjà étroite puisqu'il s'agissait du centre ville, où deux voitures essayaient de faire entendre raison à un piéton arrêter au milieu de la chaussée.

- Pff, y'a vraiment des gens…

Videl acquiesça vaguement, son regard fixé sur le piéton. Impossible de voir le visage de la personne, puisqu'elle était vêtue d'une immense cape noire dont la capuche était rabattue.

Etrange. L'air était doux puisqu'ils approchaient de la belle saison.

La fille de Satan se décida enfin à se lever à l'instant où les conducteurs, agacés, quittaient leurs véhicules. En s'approchant, elle constata que le gêneur était grand, très grand.

- Hey ! Espèce d'idiot ! Tu veux pas…

- Ho ! L'abruti ! Dégage de…

A un mètre du piéton, la verve des deux homes se calma pour même s'éteindre. Videl, maintenant toute proche, en fut d'abord surprise puis elle compris : une aura dense entourait la personne comme un champs magnétique. La certitude que cette chose n'était pas humaine, et qu'elle n'était pas là pour joué à la marelle prit la jeune femme à la gorge. Elle fit grimpé son ki en flèche pour avertir tout les guerriers, et son époux en premier, qu'il y avait un ennemi mais à ce moment, le 'piéton' tourna son regard vers elle.

Du moins, sembla tourner son regard vers elle puisque son visage n'était qu'un gouffre obscure. Une main, fine, aux longs doigts osseux quitta l'abris de la cape et se tendit vers la jeune femme.

- Saigne.

L'ordre raisonna dans le silence de la rue. Depuis quand la rue était-elle silencieuse ? Mais Videl n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de question, un courant d'énergie traversa son corps, et elle se sentit décoller pour aller se heurter à un mur, plus loin. Luttant contre l'inconscience, elle se relava et s'approcha de la chose, la rage de sa jeunesse retrouvée :

- Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça !

Etrange. L'ordre avait été « saigne » pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas perdre son sang. Bien au contraire, elle retrouvait ses esprits, malgré son corps affreusement douloureux. Sans doute une figure de style.

La créature fit un pas vers elle, si bien qu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Elle leva une nouvelle fois la main vers Videl et dit :

- Dors.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme sentit ses paupières s'affaisser. Non, se n'était pas une figure de style. Mais alors, où saignait-elle ? Trop tard, elle s'endormait.

ooOoo

Bulma se servit une nouvelle tasse de café (décidément, elle devenait accroc) puis reprit son récit :

- Donc, après avoir vaincu Boo, tout est redevenu tranquille. Mais tu passes tout de même le plus claire de ton temps à t'entraîner. Ce qui ne t'as pas empêcher de me mettre enceinte.

Son regard se posa sur sa fille qui regardait la télévision avec son frère ; elle ne put donc par conséquent pas voir la grimace dégoûté que fit l'enfant à qui elle parlait.

- Voilà, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Végéta, qui été adossé au mur, près de la fenêtre. C'est ton histoire. Enfin, ce que j'en sais.

Le petit garçon regard la vieille femme qui venait de passer une bonne heure à lui raconter sa soi-disant vie, puis il se tourna vers les deux enfants assis sur le canapé. Ils ne les voyaient pas, puisqu'ils regardaient la télévision mais lui, Végéta, le prince Végéta, ne les quittait presque pas des yeux. Trunk et Bra. Ses enfants…

Impossible.

Mais alors comment expliquer qu'il connaisse tout d'eux ? De leurs poids à la naissance jusqu'aux maladies qu'ils ont contracté ?

Végéta se prit le visage dans les mains en soupirant, fatigué de réfléchir.

- Tu dis (il n'arrivait pas à la vouvoyez) que j'ai actuellement plus de soixante ans.

- J'ai jamais sue ton âge exacte, bien que j'ai souhaiter le savoir.

- Et que j'ai rajeunis.

- Parfaitement.

- N'importe quoi.

- Mais…

- Non ! Cria Végéta en quittant le mur, laissant libre court à sa colère. Je ne te crois pas ! C'est impossible ! Une légère aura rose l'entoura alors qu'il continuait : crois-tu qu'un lézard, aussi puissant que Frizzer puisse être, détruise mon peuple et ma planète ? Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

C'est alors que, face au visage brouillé de rage, aux regard noyé de larmes trop dure à retenir, que Bulma réalisa. Elle venait tous simplement d'annoncer à un enfant qu'il était orphelin : de planète, de famille, de race même.

Avant qu'elle puisse même essayer de se rattraper, il avait disparue.

ooOoo

Piccolo et son éternel élève (bien qu'il n'ai plus grand chose à lui apprendre) Gohan, volaient à pleine puissance vers le sud. Dès qu'il avait sentit le ki de son épouse s'élever, l'aîné San avait mis fin à l'entraînement et s'était précipité dans la direction indiqué, suivit difficilement par son sensei.

Le Saïyen finit par atteindre la ville, mais, ne se souciant pas des habitations, se précipita vers l'énergie de Videl. Par chance, elle était maintenant stable et à un niveau normal. Il la trouva cependant allongée dans une rue totalement déserte.

L'absence de vie ne lui sauta au yeux que lorsque le Nameck le lui fit remarquer. Il se concentra mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ne trouva aucun ki dans cette ville.

- Amène ta femme à l'hôpital.

Obéissant à l'ordre le plus adéquat, selon lui, il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras puis s'élança dans les aires, vite imité par Piccolo.

ooOoo

Le Nameck rejoignit le palais de Dendé ou la plupart des guerriers s'entraînaient. Il put noté le retour de Trunk, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose avait changé dans la situation de son père.

Ne se joignant pas aux différents combats, il resta à l'écart pour observer la Terre. Rapidement, Goku vint se poster à ses cotés. Les sourcils froncer, ils observèrent la vie en bas un moment en silence puis :

- Alors ? demanda le Saïyen.

- Toute une ville.

- La population.

- Disparue. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte.

Goku acquiesça.

- Et Videl ?

- En vie.

- Etrange…puis il reprit, sur le ton enjoué qui lui était propre : enfin c'est une bonne chose. Tu viens t'entraîner ?

Piccolo accepta d'un hochement de tête et l suivit vers le centre de la plate-forme.

- Penses-tu entré dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être avec Goten. Puis Gohan et Trunk mais bon… je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire.

Le Nameck le regarda avec des yeux rond : des milliers d'habitant venaient de disparaître, Végéta était hors circuit, l'ennemi inconnu et lui, il ne pensait pas l'entraînement nécessaire ?

- Goku…

- Attends. Il se passe quelque chose.

Aussitôt, il disparut alors que Piccolo maudissait le déplacement instantané.

ooOoo

Goku apparu dans la salle de gravité du manoir Brief. Sans s'attarder, il la quitta mais fit demi-tour en avisant la berline noir et les deux hommes qui contrôlaient les environs. Avec leurs lunettes noir et leurs costumes tout aussi sombre, le Saïyen ne put s'empêcher de pensé aux histoire d'agent secret dont il avait entendu parler à la télévision. Arh, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Tond ? Dond ? Nan…

- Bond ! James Bond !

Il fut tiré de ses pensé par des cris : un homme, assez vieux, quittait le manoir sous les hurlement de Bulma, retenu par son père.

- … Avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Je vais vous faire coulé ! Vous et toute vos petite magouille ! Vous allez voir, vous allez vous plaire en prison !

Ce qui n'empêcha pas la berline de démarrer puis de quitter le parc. Aussitôt, Goku quitta la cachette qu'il occupait pour rejoindre Bulma et Monsieur Brief. Cette dernière pleurait à chaude larme dans les bras de son père, sur le perron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Ho Goku ! s'exclama Bulma en se redressant. Goku ! Il faut que… Que tu face… Quelque chose… Ils sont parti…Goku… il le chasse…

Le jeune homme posa ses main sur les épaules de son amie, pour la regarder dans les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Végéta… Goku, ils le chasse.

ooOoo

Tout le monde aurait trouvé étrange de trouver un enfant, un petit garçon assis sur un des rares rocher de la région sous le soleil brûlant d'un début d'après-midi. Mais dans le désert, d'abord, il n'y avait personne, ensuite, s'il devait y avoir quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un aurait vite été envoyer paître d'un regard. Car l'enfant ne semblait pas commode. Son regard trop sombre, son air trop sérieux, sa posture trop immobile laissait entendre une intense réflexion, de même qu'un violent désir de solitude.

Végéta, car s'était lui bien sur, sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose piqué son épaule.

Etrange, il n'y avait pas de moustique dans le désert, puis ces bestioles ne pouvait pas percer sa peau alors… Il tendit la main et se saisit d'une fléchette à plume vert flache.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il leva les yeux dans la direction ou elle avait été tiré, et constata la présence d'un commando, six ou sept personne, armé de fusil de chasse.

Il les aurait vu venir, s'il avait eut son émetteur mais à peine eut-il eut cette pensé, que sa vue se troubla.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre dix-sept**

« Qui que puisse être ce gamin, quoi qu'il puisse être, je te le dis, c'est en rapport avec ces San mais surtout, avec Bulma Brief. Et ce n'est jamais bon d'entrer dans les affaires des Brief. »

ooOoo

Gohan faisait des allé retours dans la salle d'attente. Etant médecin, il avait souhaité suivre sa femme mais ces collègues lui avaient refusé ce privilège, jugeant qu'il était sans doute trop nerveux pour être dans une salle d'opération. Et ils avaient raison. Gohan allait sans aucun doute faire tout sauté si on ne lui donnait pas de réponse immédiatement.

Le demi-Saïyen s'assit à même le sol, de sorte à pouvoir se mettre en tailleur. Conscient du danger qu'il faisait encourir à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, il se concentra sur son ki, pour en faire baisser le niveau.

Perdu dans sa méditation, il ne vit pas le petit homme presque chauve à la mine fatiguée arrivé et sursauta lorsqu'il lui frôla l'épaule.

- Je t'ai fais…

- C'est bon. Alors ?

Le médecin, un collègue de Gohan qui avait habitude de le côtoyer, le regarda des pieds à la tête.

- T'as… changé.

Et pas qu'un peu : passer du traditionnel costume gris à une tenue, de combat sans doute, bleu sombre, qui laissait voir des muscles plus développés qu'on pouvait le penser… ca avait quelque chose de perturbant.

- Oui, oui, tiqua Gohan, agacé. Videl ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, elle va bien. Ce qui laisser présager un coma n'en était pas un. Tu peux aller lui parler. Elle tient à te l'annoncer elle-même.

En parlant, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les méandres de l'hôpital pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte quelconque.

- Gohan, je suis désolé. Termina son collègue en lui serrant la main.

Sonner par l'incompréhension du discoure que tenait son collègue, le demi-Saïyen resta un instant immobile sur le pas de la porte qui venait d'être ouverte. Puis, constatant qu'il l'invitait à entrer, Gohan reprit ses esprits et pénétra dans la pièce.

ooOoo

Affronter. Voilà le mot d'ordre de tout Saïyen. Surtout du prince. Affronter chaque ennemi, chaque situation quant bien même l'issu était la mort. Ne jamais tourner les talons. Faire…

Elle était bien belle la devise saïyenne mais en quoi allait-elle l'aider ? Car Végéta se sentait piégé : son énergie baissait à vive allure, sa tête tournait alors qu'il sentait venir l'inconscience, et surtout, ils approchaient. Et ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Affronter. Impossible de s'en dépêtrer. Affronter. Impossible de chercher une issu, il revenait toujours. Unique. Il était le point de départ et d'arriver de ses pensées.

Mais oubliant ces origines, oubliant sa devise, oubliant même son statut, Végéta se laissa aller à sa simple condition d'enfant perdu sur une planète inconnue. Le mot s'effaça de son esprit et il ne lui resta alors plus que sa peur. La peur panique d'une cage, de la faiblesse et de la douleur. Une peur irrationnelle et sans borne qui lui dévorait le corps et l'esprit.

Dans son dos, à environ trois kilomètres, s'élevait une forêt de rocher, de taille et de forme varié : la cachette idéal. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Végéta sauta du rocher où il était assis pour sprinté dans la direction opposé du commando.

Bien que la drogue agisse vite, il parvint à mettre une bonne distance entre eux. S'il avait bien compris ce que lui avait dit cette femme, Bulma, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait une piqûre de ce poison ; sans doute son corps s'adaptait-il. Puis, ne ditons pas que la peur donne des ailes ?

Il freina brusquement pour ne pas chuter dans une faille large de cinq à six mètres, peut-être plus, et si profonde, que le fond n'était pas visible. Sans doute la résultante d'un combat.

Végéta chercha une issu mais la faille s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Et derrière, ils approchaient à grands pas.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : affronter son ennemi ou sauter. L'un valait l'autre et l'envi de pleurer serra la gorge de l'enfant. Mais il se reprit : ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Nappa n'était plus là pour l'aidé. Personne ne viendrait l'aider d'ailleurs. Il n'avait plus le choix : sauter ou combattre.

Le prince inspira un grand cou puis recula, juste assez pour avoir de l'élan sans aller dans leurs bras, puis il couru. Couru, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas.

Au bord du précipice, son pied pris appel sur la roche la plus au bord, qui s'effondra sous le choc, et, un cours instant, il crut réussir. Il s'envolait : haut et vite, loin de ces maudits humains qui voulaient sa peau puis soudain, il se sentit lourd. Il tombait, vite aussi, mais trop tôt.

Il tombait, il tombait…

ooOoo

Immédiatement, le demi-Saïyen remarqua les traits tiré, les yeux rougis comme si Videl avait pleuré. Mais pourquoi ? Ou, pour qui ?

La jeune femme était allongée dans un lit près de la fenêtre, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, comme si elle l'attendait. Ce qui devait être le cas au vu du soulagement qui se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il entra. La blancheur des draps faisait écho à la blancheur de sa peau, et seul ses longs cheveux noirs venaient casser cet ensemble. Même ses yeux bleu semblaient délavé par les larmes versées.

- Ho, Gohan, fit-elle en le voyant. Gohan désolée. Je suis désolée.

Il lui saisit les mains et les embrassa avant de l'embrasser elle, tout en lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait pas à être désolé, mais elle le coupa tout en se dérobant :

- Gohan, je l'ai perdu. Lui dit-elle alors que ses yeux débordaient à nouveau de larmes amères.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai perdu notre enfant.

Le jeune homme tomba assis sur le lit, sonner par la nouvelle.

Videl était, enfin, avait été enceinte, et il n'avait rien vu. Comment une telle chose avait-elle put être ? Etait-il à se point ignorant de sa femme pour qu'elle puisse lui cacher une chose aussi importante ?

- Les docteurs disent que c'est une fausse couche à cause du stresse mais c'est faux. C'est pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il lui demanda de raconter les événements rendu traumatisant par la nouvelle d'une voix neutre.

- Ce…Cet… Chose…. Je sais pas ce qu'est son pouvoir mais, elle m'a dit « saigne » alors j'ai… je me suis envolée et j'ai heurté un… mur, je crois. Puis après, elle m'a dit « dors » et j'ai sombré.

- Elle t'a dit « saigne » ?

- Oui. J'ai sentit un courant me traverser le corps mais je saignais pas pour de vrai. Maintenant…

Videl se tut, ayant compris l'impact de ce simple mot sur son corps. La créature lui avait ordonné de faire une fausse-couche, comme on ordonne de s'agenouiller. Comment était-ce possible ? Le pouvoir qu'avait sentit la jeune terrienne entourée le monstre, ainsi que l'énergie qui l'avait traversé, n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait put rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Il la terrifiait : une chose capable de s'en prendre à un enfant avant même qu'il soit né, et sans raison apparente, était capable de tout.

Mais sans se laisser gagner par la panique, Videl reprit car elle se sentait responsable devant son époux :

- Gohan, si tu savais, je m'en veux tellement. Si je n'étais pas intervenu. Si je…

Il se rendit compte à cet instant de l'état de nerf de son épouse. Se souvenant de la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé à être enceinte de Pan, il se douta de la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir à perdre cet enfant. Un enfant si éphémère pour lui. Même pas le temps de se savoir père que déjà… une rage sans nom inonda son corps et son esprit mais il la brida pour Videl. Il n'était pas temps d'éclater.

- Chut. La coupa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer. Ca va aller. Ca va aller.

- Mais…

- Chut.

Alors Videl se tut et se laissa aller à l'étreinte et aux larmes. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Gohan, sous ses airs doux, cachait une haine nouvelle, dont il allait se repaître pour sa vengeance.

« Tu n'aura pas mon épouse » pensa-t-il. « Ho non. Je ne te la laisserais pas.»

ooOoo

Se fichant de s'arracher les ongles, de s'écorcher ses mains déjà meurtries, Végéta se raccrocha à la paroi de la fissure. Malgré la douleur, il tint bon et échappa à une mort certaine. Levant les yeux vers le sommet, il constata qu'il avait bien cinq mètre à grimper. Faisable. S'il ne s'évanouissait pas. Il ignora cette pensé au même titre que la peur qui lui triturait les entrailles.

Dans son dos, il entendis des fusils s'armer puis il ordre sonner :

- Tirez pas ! Abruti ! S'il tombe on le perd ! Et le boss le veut vivant !

Bien. Il allait au moins pouvoir escalader tranquillement cette paroi rocheuse. Il ne fit pas attention à la suite : ce qui fut une erreur ! La patrouille au sol réclamait l'intervention d'un hélicoptère !

Alors que son sang alourdis par le poison lui battait aux tempes, alors que ce dernier coulait le long de ces avant-bras, le prince entama la monté vers son salut. Il lui fallu sans doute plus d'une heure, du fait du tranquillisant, car, lorsqu'il arriva en vu du sommet, le soleil était bien bas.

A peine s'eut-il allongé sur la pierre chaude, le souffle court, les membres douloureux et près a s'endormir, à l'abris pensait-il, qu'il entendis plusieurs fusil s'armer alors que les pales d'un hélicoptère commençaient leurs rotation. Végéta tourna la tête vers l'autre coté de faille pour voir le commando le tenir en joug et, dans leurs dos, un appareil volant plutôt archaïque prendre lentement son envole. Ce devait être un vieil engin puisqu'il lui était difficile de s'arracher au sol.

« Il a dut arriver ici pendant mon ascension » pensa-t-il.

Il lui restait plus de deux kilomètre à courir s'il voulait rejoindre les rochers. En aurait-il le temps ? Et la force ? Sa vue lui jouait des tours, sa tête était lourde, son sang était pâteux dans ses veines… Non, non. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Le décollage pénible de l'hélicoptère lui laissa le temps de se relever pour reprendre sa course, mais il ne put éviter une fléchette qui vint se planter dans sa cuisse. L'afflue de poison se fit immédiatement sentir : la coordination de ses mouvements devint si ardu que courir lui était presque impossible.

Un courent d'air, une ombre puis deux lignes ligne d'explosions de part et d'autre de lui, signalèrent à Végéta que l'hélicoptère venait de faire un passage au dessus de lui mais que par chance, il visait mal.

C'est titubant, quasiment aveuglé par la fatigue que le prince pénétra dans le cercle que formait les immense rochers. Sans perdre de temps, il boita vers un amoncellement de blocs basculés qu'il put grimpé aussi facilement que son état physique le permettait. Il trouva refuge dans un repli de la roche, et pria pour que l'hélicoptère ne l'ait pas vu s'y faufiler.

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre dix-huit**

Eagle One était un vieil hélicoptère dont la peinture noire écaillée aurait bien besoin d'être rafraîchie. Il était cependant encore très utilisé : étant officiellement à la retraite, et donc présent à la base 902 comme objet de décoration, le faire voler ne nécessitait pas le remplissage de rapports. Si la discrétion physique n'était pas assurée, la discrétion administrative était, elle, des plus grandes.

Joe Miller, pilote confirmé, détestait utiliser ce vieux coucou ainsi que ses frangins : Eagle Two et Eagle Three (eux-mêmes à la retraite). Le manque de flexibilité, les armes archaïques, ne laissaient que peut de place à l'expression de ces talents. Pourtant, lorsque l'ordre de décoller avec à son bord un commando de six hommes lui arriva, il n'eut pas le loisir de protester. Il ne s'empêcha pas de râler contre la bêtise hiérarchique : la mission était dans les zones rocheuses ; l'atteindre utiliserait plus d'un tiers du carburant et prendrait plus de deux heures. Utiliser le Hawke, le dernier né de chez la Corps, un petit bijou de technologie était bien plus logique.

- Joe !

Mike, son copilote, le rejoignait aux commandes de l'engin, le sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude. Ce sourire était d'ailleurs la seul chose que la tenue militaire et casque laissait voir.

- Ho, Mike ?! T'es près ?

- J'ai la météo des Rocheuses.

Lui répondu simplement son ami en s'installant.

- Alors ?

- Du vent, beaucoup.

Cette nouvelle ne fit que renforcé l'avis du pilote de laisser tomber cette vieille carcasse. Son air bougon dut ce voir car Mike rajouta :

- Arrête de grogner ! Un pilote comme toi devrait pouvoir s'en sortir avec une antiquité comme ça.

- Ouais, ouais.

Ils entamèrent la procédure d'allumage de l'hélicoptère, plus fastidieuse que pour le sublime Hawke. Le moteur devait prendre le temps de chauffer, l'intelligence artificielle qui vérifie l'état de l'appareil n'étant pas des plus opérationnel, il devait faire eux-mêmes un contrôle avant de partir.

- Je hais cet engin.

Enfin, après une dizaine de minute, ils reçurent l'autorisation de décoller. Une fois engager dans la bonne direction, Joe demanda au sergent, assis à l'arrière avec ces hommes, en quoi consistait vraiment la mission :

- Appréhender un sujet échapper de nos laboratoires susceptible de provoquer des pertes humaines.

- Risque sanitaire ? demanda un soldat.

- On le pense…

Avant d'entendre le reste de la réponse, l'image de sa femme lui vint en tête. Heaven était enceinte de sept mois, quitter leurs maison lui était impossible en cas de catastrophe mondial. Se contre fichant totalement de la légitimité de l'évasion du sujet, Joe conclue qu'il fallait absolument attraper cette chose.

Derrière, les discutions autour de la mission avait continué. Elle dérivait petit à petit sur les travaux effectuer en laboratoire mais le sergent faisait tout pour éluder le sujet.

Etrange. Joe, en y réfléchissant trouvait bizarre son comportement alors que les recherches du pays n'avaient jamais été caché. De même, plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait bizarre de prendre un vieux Eagle qui ne demandait aucun rapport au lieu d'un récent Hawke dont toute les sorties étaient surveillées. Ce pouvait-il qu'on leurs cache quelque chose ? Leur pays pouvait-il vraiment encourir un risque sanitaire de grande ampleur ?

Des images de film catastrophe se bousculèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à se qu'ils atteignent la zone ou un premier commando, à terre celui-ci, se tenait. Joe et Mike, sur ordre du sergent, posèrent l'hélicoptère à plusieurs mètres d'une faille et l'éteignirent.

Puis leurs supérieurs quitta l'appareil, suivit par sa troupe, après leur avoir demander de se tenir près à décoller.

Une bonne dizaine de minute s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe. Seul du sable et des cailloux était visibles au travers de la vitre blindée. Vitre qui se faisait un malin plaisir de condenser les rayons du soleil, augmentant la chaleur dans l'appareil, déjà intenable du fait des combinaisons militaires.

Soudain, la porte latérale gauche s'ouvris et le sergent, suivit de ses hommes monta tout en faisant signe de décoller.

- Direction Nord Nord-Est. Le sujet est petit, cheveux noir…

Joe avait cesser d'écouter, comme il en avait la mauvaise habitude, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils chassait un humain, et de toute évidence un enfant. S'était de plus en plus improbable : son pays ne pouvait pas faire d'expérimentation sur des enfants ! Pas au pays de la Liberté ! Pas au pays du Droit et de la Justice !

Pourtant, une fois en vole, il ne peut qu'admettre qu'il était bien question de cela. Les caméras extérieurs se fixèrent sur leurs proie avant de zoomé et ils purent voir effectivement un enfant correspondant à la description faite essayer de courir. Essayer car il trébuchait à plusieurs reprises, comme si son chemin était semé d'embûches.

- Feu soldat.

Feu ? Mais, le labo… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de son corps ?

D'un autre coté, ce morveux était peut-être porteur d'un virus mortel. Heaven ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber malade maintenant. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, il n'était sans doute pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

Obéissant aux ordres de son sergent, Joe pressa le bouton rouge, sur le manche directionnel, mettant en marche les mitrailleuses. Il n'eut cependant pas les tripes de tirer sur le gamin et au dernier moment l'évita.

Sa manœuvre passa inaperçu auprès de son sergent : dans la radio de se dernier, l'autre sergent l'incendiait pour cette action, lui rappelant qu'il fallait l'attraper vivant. Mais au regard qu'il devinait à Mike derrière les lunettes de mouche qu'il portait, ce dernier avait sans doute compris. Depuis le temps qu'ils volaient ensemble, s'était normal.

- Faites demi-tour.

Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Avec tout ses vents, l'opération était délicate et prit plus de temps que coutume. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il revint sur la zone des Rocheuses, leur proie avait disparue. Joe plaça l'hélicoptère en vol stationnaire le temps de recevoir les ordres.

- Le commando descends. On vous guidera au sol pour le balayage de la zone. Demander le soutient de Eagle Two et Three.

- Bien ressue, chef.

La porte latérale gauche s'ouvrit et les six hommes se laissèrent tomber le long de cordes vites imités par leur sergent.

- Base 902. Ici Eagle One. Appela Mike sans perdre de temps.

- "Eagle One ici Base 902. On vous écoute."

- Demande renfort aérien. Eagle Two et Eagle Three.

- "Demande de renfort confirmé Eagle One. Les renforts serons sur zone de combat dans deux heurs et treize minutes."

- Bien ressue. Terminé.

- "Terminé."

Puis le copilote tourna la tête vers son ami et aussitôt, Joe se senti jugé.

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

Avant de répondre, le pilote mit fin au vol stationnaire et entrepris le balayage de la zone.

- C'est un gamin ! On tir pas sur un gamin !

- C'est une menace sanitaire !

- Mais enfin, tu trouve pas louche qu'ils nous envois avec cette carcasse à la recherche d'un morveux échapper de leurs labos ?

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de louche là dedans.

- S'il savait des choses ? Des choses qu'il faut savoir.

- Tu regard trop de film. La nuit tombe, j'enclenche les caméras à vision nocturne.

- Et toi pas assez.

Le silence se fit dans le cockpit.

Malheureusement, les caméras ne servaient à rien : la pleine lune troublait une bonne partit de leurs capacités, et la zone des rocheuses était vraiment insondable.

- Les Hawke au moins, ils ont des caméras infrarouges…

Par chance, le vent s'était calmé, ce qui facilitait les manœuvres, mais les recherches restaient infructueuses. Ce qui s'entendait à la voix du sergent dans les radios, de plus en plus nerveux.

Eagle Two et Eagle Three avaient les mêmes problèmes. La nuit était bien avancé lorsque Joe décida qu'il était temps de regagner la base ; auquel cas, ils n'auraient plus assez de carburant pour le faire.

Il s'apprêtait à faire la demande au sergent lorsqu'un hurlement inhumain se fit entendre. Par réflexe, ils se placèrent en vol stationnèrent. Les mains sur les boutons de mise à feu des missiles. Les deux soldats purent alors à loisir observer le spectacle qui s'étendait non loin d'eux.

- C'est un gamin, t'es sur ?

ooOoo

Des cris, des vrombissements avaient tiré Végéta du sommeil agité où le poison l'avait jeté. D'abord confus, il s'était ensuite souvenu pourquoi il dormait sur un pan de rocher.

Avec lenteur, il avait regardé par terre pour voir les alentours ratissés par plus d'une dizaine d'hommes munis de torche et de chien. Mauvais. Par chance, les animaux semblaient trop nerveux pour flairer une quelconque piste.

Le poison agissait toujours : se battre lui était donc formellement interdit. Sinon, il aurait tué ces insectes sans même remuer le petit doigt.

Bref. Un nouveau vrombissement lui fit lever la tête : trois hélicoptères. Mais c'est le grand jeu ! Ils en avaient vraiment après lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pus faire pour qu'ils envoient tant de soldat à ses trousses ?

Puis il se rappela se que lui avait dit la femme aux cheveux bleu, là, heu… Bulma. Il n'y avait derrière toute cette fougue et ce désir de l'attrapé, qu'une immense curiosité scientifique, car les terriens étaient coupé dur reste de l'univers. Ils se croyaient même les seul être vivant…

- Vraiment pathétique.

Il leva encore les yeux vers le ciel. Comment s'en sortir ?

Mais alors qu'il observait les étoiles à la recherche d'une réponse, son regard se posa sur la lune. Ronde et pleine pour la troisième et dernière fois du mois. Aussitôt, il oublia toute pensé cohérente. Dans sa tête résonna un bruit de tambour alors que son énergie grimpait en flèche.

Mais le poison faisait encore effet et s'opposait à la transformation : Végéta sentit comme un poignard lui percer le ventre lorsque son ki s'abaissa soudainement jusqu'à frôler le niveau zéro. Il s'écroula et tomba de son maigre refuge. Immédiatement, une dizaine de faisceau lumineux se braquèrent sur lui.

Le prince s'allongea difficilement sur le dos, sans entendre l'ordre crié par un quelconque humain de resté immobile. Son regard noir se posa à nouveau sur la lune et il hurla. Un long cri de guerre, de sang et de douleur. Paniqué, trois soldats firent feu, l'un à balle réel, les deux autres avec des fléchettes. Végéta ne senti rien : sa masse musculaire augmentait, déchirant ses vêtements, alors que son visage perdait ses traits humains.

Mais une fois de plus, le poison s'opposa : dans un nouveau cris, la transformation se fit dans le sens inverse.

Son énergie augmenta encore une fois provoquant une nouvelle fois la métamorphose, et à cet instant, un homme apparu devant lui. Apparu, vraiment.

Sous la surprise, les soldats reculèrent avant de lever leurs armes vers le nouveau venu.

- Veuillez déclinez vos nom et prénom.

Pour toute réponse, une aura dorée se forma autour de l'inconnu alors que ces cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête et prenaient la même teinte. Il braqua vers le soldat qui avait parlé une pupille d'un vert froid :

- Allez-y, tirez.

Puis il se tourna vers Végéta et lui arracha la queue sans aucun ménagement. La seconde suivante, l'enfant repris son visage normal et se plongea dans une douce somnolence.

- Carot… murmura-t-il faiblement avant de sombrer.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Le Saïyen lui avait répondu avec le sourire mais son cœur n'était pas à rire du tout. Il avait remarqué les deux fléchettes enfoncées dans la poitrine du prince de même que le trou qui perforait son ventre : s'il n'avait pas de soin immédiat, il avait de grande chance de mourir.

- Mon… Monsieur… J'ai le devoir de vous arrêter. Commença l'un des sergents.

Mais de toute évidence, le mystérieux inconnu ne l'écoutait pas. Il se pencha pour se saisir de lui, lui retirant au passage les seringues, puis s'envola sous le regard sidéré de tout les militaires.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Monsieur Brief n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La raison principale était que sa fille, qui tenait à s'occupé l'esprit et donc à travailler au laboratoire avec lui, remuait énergiquement sa jambe gauche dans le but d'évacuer le stress qui l'habitait… Non seulement s'était inutile, mais en plus elle stressait le pauvre inventeur.

Néanmoins le vieil homme n'osait rien dire. Bulma ne lui adressait la parole qu'en de rare occasion et la disparition de Végéta conjugué au passage des services secrets, qui avaient menacés d'emmener Trunk et Bra avaient un peu forcé la chose.

En y réfléchissant bien, les Brief avaient bien de la chance de ne pas être Monsieur Tout-le-monde. Seul les menaces calmes mais fermes qu'il avait prononcer (comparé à celles qu'avaient crier Bulma, mais c'est logique on ne touche pas sa famille) avaient sut dissuader les agents d'emmener les enfants. Cependant, impossible de les convaincre de laisser son gendre en paix. Monsieur Brief allait devoir faire jouer quelques relations mais les choses risquaient de prendre du temps. Qui savait ce qui allait ce passer ?

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par sa fille :

- Passe-moi le thermos, s'il te plaît.

L'inventeur tendis la main vers l'objet en question et s'en saisi. Immédiatement, il constata qu'il était vide et le fit remarquer à Bulma. La jeune femme grogna puis se leva pour aller faire couler un café (le labo était évidement muni d'une cafetière pour les longues nuits de recherche)

- Ha ! Zut !

Monsieur Brief tourna la tête vers sa fille dans le but de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais de la voir tenir la boite de café moulu la tête en bas lui répondit.

- Tu en bois trop.

Elle grogna puis reposa l'objet de sa colère.

- Je vais en chercher.

Pas la peine de lui proposer un robot ménager. Bulma avait un sacré caractère, catalysé par les litres de café qu'elle avalait ces derniers temps. Mieux valais ne pas la chercher. Puis un peu de calme…

ooOoo

Le manoir était grand.

Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à la taille exagérée de la demeure. Bulma s'étant depuis toujours plonger dans les calcules, les long couloirs amusaient plus Trunk qui adorait faire tourner en bourrique Goten.

Il était surtout vide.

Pas un bruit ne venait perturber le silence qui venait peser de tout son poids sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Même ces pas étaient amortit par les tapis de velours rouge.

C'est sans doute ce vide, en dépit de son manque de caféine, qui poussa Bulma à traverser le manoir vers la chambre de sa fille. Trunk n'était pas revenu de l'entraînement. Son indépendance se marquait de jour en jour mais Bra était encore une douce petite fille, plus humaine que Saiÿenne. Et la dirigeante de Capsule Corps espérait vraiment que cela dure.

Aussi silencieuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, elle se glissa dans la chambre de l'enfant et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. La faible lueur que dégageait la veilleuse (objet strictement interdit par Végéta « elle est grande, elle a pas besoin de ça ! ») permettait à Bulma de détailler vaguement la petite princesse.

Bulma en plus jeune. Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage doux et, sa mère le savait, les mêmes yeux bleus. Mais attention, si Bra était le portrait craché de Bulma, la petite avait hérité du caractère bien trempé de son père, chose déjà bien visible à son âge peu avancé.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation silencieuse, la jeune femme se pencha pour embrasser son front puis se leva, la regarda encore, avant de se retourner.

Sous le choc, Bulma ne cria pas mais pourtant, sa peur et sa surprise furent tel, que son cri aurait été entendu par les Kaïho eux-mêmes.

Là, devant elle, se tenait un grand homme tout de noir vêtu. Homme, ou femme en vérité, impossible de le dire : sa cape cachait tout de son corps. Se tordant le cou pour voir son visage, Bulma constata qu'il en allait de même pour son visage.

Pendant de longue seconde, la dirigeante de la Corps resta figée, paralysée par la peur. Depuis combien de temps cette chose, car elle ne pouvait être humaine cela se sentait, était-elle là ? Que voulait-elle ? Etait-ce pour ce battre contre _ça_ que tout le monde s'entraînait ?

Enfin, une voix dure et grave coupa cour au silence :

- Va t'en.

Immédiatement, un courent d'énergie traversa Bulma qui fut projeté contre le mur, à trois mètre dans son dos. La jeune femme faillis tomber évanoui mais se retint. Cependant, impossible de se relever : la douleur qui traversait son corps entier était bien trop grande.

Incapable de faire quoi que se soient, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, elle vit la chose s'avancer vers le lit de sa fille.

- Ne la…

Même parler lui était difficile. Alors elle appela, mentalement, à l'aide. Espérant pour que ça marche, pour qu'on l'entende. Espérant que quelqu'un vienne.

- Tu seras la reine. Fit la créature en marquant un temps d'arrêt devant le lit.

Bra, qui avait finit par se réveiller, s'enfouis dans ses couvertures, croyant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un cauchemar. Sa maman lui avait dit que les monstres n'existaient pas et que de toute façon, papa était là pour les tuer. Puis la petite fille se rappela que son papa n'était plus là depuis un moment alors elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

- Trunk... Appela-t-elle faiblement.

Son frère était l'homme le plus fort du monde, après son père, bien sûr, il saurait battre ce vilain pas beau. Mais il ne venait pas. Elle allait appeler encore lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un lui ordonner de dormir. La petite chercha à lutter mais sombra rapidement.

Sous les yeux exorbités de Bulma, la chose se pencha et se saisit de sa fille. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, elle se concentra sur son appel, y mit toute sa force alors que le monstre s'en allait sans un regard pour elle.

« S'il vous plaît… Quelqu'un…. A l'aide…. »

Mais la chose quitta la chambre et le champ de vision de Bulma sans que personne n'arrive pour s'interposer, alors les larmes, déjà abondantes sur le visage maqué par la fatigue de la directrice de la Corps, se transformèrent en torrent.

« Végéta… »

ooOoo

La tour était en vu lorsque Goku cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. De surprise, il s'arrêta au milieu du ciel et tendis l'oreille. Non, rien. Et Végéta était toujours inconscient, ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui. De toute façon, la voix, si voix il y avait eut, était féminine, alors…

Guidé par une intuition, il chercha le ki de chacun de ces amis. Son épouse, ses fils, sa belle-fille et ceux qui suivait un entraînement au palais allaient bien. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie de Bulma fluctué. Que pouvait-il se passer ? Il se concentra encore et entendis, clairement, l'appel de son amie :

« S'il vous plaît… Quelqu'un… A l'aide… »

Le Saïyen baissa les yeux sur le petit corps qu'il tenait. Se rendre à la Corps était condamné Végéta. Mais laisser Bulma en danger n'était pas une solution.

Rageusement, il mit fin à son dilemme en reprenant son chemin, laissant toute son énergie explosée dans une accélération fulgurante.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il arrivait au palais. La cour était déserte mais des paroles et des rires provenant de l'un des pavillons ouvert indiquaient que le repas s'était prolongé. Rapidement, Goku s'y rendit. Parmi les combattants venus s'entraîner, reconnaître Piccolo et Dendé était facile : leurs peau verte, leurs antennes, leurs oreilles pointue… Les deux Nameck ne passaient pas inaperçu. Aussi, lorsque Piccolo quitta l'état de somnolence qu'il avait atteint par méditation (puisqu'il ne mange pas) et qu'il interpella Goku, le silence ce fit autour de la table.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien a voir avec ce qui nous occupe. Ou plutôt si. Dendé, peux-tu le soigner, s'il te plait ? Le Saïyen désigna Végéta qui demeurait inconscient. Il a été blesser par balle et empoisonné.

- Rien que ça, ne put retenir Yamcha.

Ce dernier, sur un signe de Goku, se leva pour le délester du corps. Le joueur de baseball eut une grimace, aider le prince n'était pas dans ses cordes, mais se retint et suivit Dendé hors du pavillon pour gagner l'intérieur du palais.

- Piccolo, il se passe quelque chose à Capsule Corps, reprit le Saïyen en prenant le chemin de la sortit suivit par son ami.

- Capsule Corps ? S'écria Trunk, faisant sursauté Goten qui commençait à s'endormir. Je viens !

- Non, lui répondit un peu durement Goku. Si c'est dangereux, je préfère te savoir ici, en sécurité. Et ta mère aussi.

- Mais…

- Je ne pense pas que…

Goku ne finit pas sa phrase : le ki de son fils, Gohan, qui était resté au près de son épouse, venait de s'élever au point qu'il devait sans doute avoir passer le stade deux du super Saïyen.

Inquiet, Goku voulu se téléporter au près de lui mais à peine l'énergie de son fils s'était-elle élevé qu'elle s'effondrait à point tel qu'il lui était impossible de se concentré dessus. Il chercha alors l'aura de Chichi, Videl puis Pan mais ne trouva rien.

- Va à la Corps. Dit-il à Piccolo. Amène Trunk si tu veux…

Puis il s'envola, passant tout les stades du guerrier suprême qu'il maîtrisait pour gagner de la vitesse.

Piccolo ne protesta pas bien qu'il eu souhaité accompagner le Saïyen. Effectivement, lui aussi avait senti la fluctuation du ki de son élève, et s'en inquiétait. Mais, bien évidemment, il ne le laissa pas paraître et prit lui aussi le chemin du ciel, imité il le savait, par Trunk et donc par Goten.

ooOoo

Les médecins auraient préféré que Videl reste à l'hôpital mais pour la jeune femme, passé ne serais-ce qu'une nuit dans ce lieu stérile lui était impossible. Alors elle était rentrée. En passant le seuil de la maison, Pan lui avait sauté dans les bras. Submergée par l'émotion, sa mère s'était accrochée à son épaule, la serrant contre elle pour que la fillette ne voie pas ses larmes.

Puis Chichi lui avait pris sa fille, car la petite voulait retourner jouer. A cet instant, les deux femmes avaient échangé un regard triste, profondément désolé. La grand-mère avait conduit sa petite-fille dans un coin du salon, puis installé pour qu'elle puisse jouer, restant au près d'elle et lui intimant surtout de rester silencieuse.

Videl n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée. Son regard fixé sur sa fille qui jouait avec sa belle-mère. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Gohan sur son épaule puis enfouis son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son marri alors qu'il la berçait.

C'est à cet instant que ça se déroula. Comme dans un monde a part, ou les choses se passait différemment, Videl sentit Gohan se crispé alors qu'il la poussait dans le fond du salon. Pâteuse, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Videl vit la porte s'ouvrir et les bords de l'entrée se déformer alors qu'un grand homme (ou femme) entrait. Videl reconnu la créature qui avait provoqué sa fausse-couche, mais ne s'en effraya pas.

A dire vrai, voir cet personne pénétré sa demeure, détruire son entré, ne l'étonnait pas. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'ils allaient se revoir. Elle devrait être haineuse envers ce monstre, bouillir de rage mais pourtant elle était étrangement calme.

Un regard à Chichi lui appris que cette dernière était dans le même état : un regard brillant, des joues rosi, mais paradoxalement, un souffle profond. Comme quelqu'un d'endormit.

Pan essayait d'ailleurs de faire remuer sa grand-mère en la secouant mais s'était chose impossible. Même les larmes et la panique visible de son enfant n'ému pas Videl. Elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver le moindre sentiment alors qu'elle aurait du. La raison de la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle se sentirait coupable quand tout serait finit. La question était de savoir si les choses se termineraient un jour.

Pendant se temps, Gohan avait passé le stade deux du Super Guerrier, reconnaissant la chose qui avait attaqué son épouse. Sa description était si simple… Pas besoin de parler; il n'avait qu'une envie: tuer cette chose qui avait oser porter la main sur sa femme et tuer son enfant. Et de toute évidence, le monstre était du même avis puisqu'il restait enfermer dans un étrange mutisme. Pourquoi était-il ici?

Gohan chassa cette question et réfléchis à la meilleurs des stratégies possibles. Lancer une boule d'énergie était impensable dans un environnement aussi restreint que son salon alors il attaqua au corps à corps. Mais à peine s'eut-il approché de la créature, que deux tentacules, d'une finesse et d'une longueur inouïs, quittèrent l'abri de la cape pour se poser sur son tors et son cou. Le fils de chair visqueux se serra pour l'étrangler, possédant bien plus de force que ce que l'on pourrait croire, alors que les ventouses du second, sur sa poitrine, brûlaient les vêtements pour accéder à sa chaire.

En quelque microseconde, le contacte se fit entre les deux peau. Aussitôt, Gohan sentit une intrusion dans esprit. Il chercha à lutter mais l'insecte qui parcourait les méandres de sa tête était si petit qu'il en devenait insaisissable.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait immobilisé, la créature le lâcha. Gohan s'effondra au sol. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses cheveux comme ses yeux étaient redevenu noir, il chercha à se relever mais s'était impossible. Soudainement, il se sentait si faible, qu'il devina l'inconscience avant qu'elle ne vienne.

Dans le brouillard qui le gagnait, il vit la chose s'approcher de sa fille et l'endormir d'une parole avant de s'en saisir.

- Tu seras le soldat.

Crut-il entendre, puis il se laissa emporté dans l'inconscience.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre vingt**

Une femme et une homme. On pourrait les croire frère et sœur : même cheveux noir hirsute, même regard sombres, même visage dure, même corps athlétique. Mais il n'en ai rien.

Elle lui tourne le dos et regarde par la fenêtre qui perce le lourd mur de pierre. La salle est sobre : un tapis ternis par les années, des torches qui tentent en vain d'illuminer la scène, c'est tout.

Il la fixe. La fixe intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lire ces pensées. La concentration crispe ses traits déjà dure, rétrécit ses yeux déjà petit.

- Je ne veux pas. Finit-elle par dire.

Sa voix est à son image : dure et froide. Elle continue :

- Je me moque que ce soit un privilège ou une obligation, je refuse.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

L'homme à baisser les yeux en prononçant ces quelques mots, comme s'il ne voulait pas les dire. Cependant, il ne s'arrête pas là, relève la tête et dit plus fermement :

- En me prenant pour époux, tu as accepter de mener cette grossesse à terme.

- Jamais !

Elle a crié.

La femme se retourne, les mains sur le ventre, et reprend sur le même ton, hystérique :

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est un parasite ! Il est là ! Il grouille ! Je n'en veux pas ! Fais le sortir ! Qu'il grandisse dans une cuve comme les autres ! Je n'en veux pas ! C'est…

- Arrête !

Toute tendresse pour la femme c'est évaporé, ne reste qu'une colère profonde :

- Tu est reine ! Et être reine signifie porter l'héritier dans son ventre ! Le prince ne grandira pas dans une cuve comme un vulgaire soldat !

A ces mots, elle éclate de rire :

- Mais il ne sera que cela. Un vulgaire soldat.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, elle lui tourne le dos.

ooOoo

Yamcha se tenait là, dans un coin de la pièce, à regarder Dendé travailler. De toute évidence, le jeune Dieu rencontrait des difficultés à soigner le Saïyen : le front du Nameck était perlé de sueur alors que ses mains auréolées de lumière tremblaient.

Yamcha l'aurait bien aidé, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Seul Dendé avait le don de soigner les gens.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils et se redis sa phrase… Après réflexion, il la corrigea : non, il ne l'aurait pas aidé, même s'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

Yamcha avait conscience qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. S'il possédait un bon fond, il n'était pas profondément bon comme pouvait l'être Goku. Ne pas aider Végéta était parfaitement dans ces cordes.

Le regard du plus tout jeune homme alla se poser sur l'individu en question. L'enfant qu'été redevenu Végéta se tordait de douleur, réaction peut habituelle, sous les mains de Dendé. Il laissait échappé des mots incompréhensibles, sans doute du Saïyen, et des jappements qui pouvait faire pensé à des sanglots.

Sauf que le grand Végéta ne pleur pas. Le grand Végéta est indestructible ! Le grand…

Mais il ne s'agissait pas du grand Végéta, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond de lui, Yamcha savait qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui pour les actes que l'adulte avait commis. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre sa nature humaine ?

Un geste brusque repoussa Dendé : Végéta était pris de spasmes.

- Tiens-le ! Si j'arrête, il meurt ! lui cria le jeune Nameck.

Une seconde d'hésitation. S'était l'heure : allait-il, ou n'allait-il pas aider Végéta. Dendé le regarda cogité. L'action ne dura pourtant que le temps de quelque seconde, des secondes vitale pour le prince.

Mais ce n'est pas le prince que j'aide, finit par ce dire Yamcha en s'approchant pour immobiliser rudement le corps agité du jeune garçon. Finalement, laisser mourir quelqu'un, même si s'était Végéta, n'était pas dans ses cordes.

Yamcha eut une pensée pour Bulma, qui ne le trouvait pas assez fort. Que dirait-elle de lui, à coté d'un homme qui à détruit des systèmes solaires entier ? Lui, qui n'était même pas capable de se venger…

ooOoo

La pièce change. Un lit apparaît dans un coin. Les rideaux tiré cache son occupant mais il est occupé, c'est sur. De la fenêtre, aucune lumière découle, seul les multiples torches et chandelles illuminent la scène.

L'homme est là, tourné vers le lit, un air soucieux sur le visage. Mais pourtant, à l'heure de parler, se n'est pas sa voix que l'on entend en premier, mais celle de l'occupant du lit.

- Il est faible. Comme je l'avais dit.

C'est la femme. Sa voix, même fatiguée, garde des notes froides.

- Tu mens. Son potentiel est élever ! Il sera puissant !

Elle rit.

- Ce morveux ne sera rien.

L'homme se tourne vers un coin de la pièce. Dans l'ombre, un berceau. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière, pas mouvement. Trop calme pour un nouveau-né.

- Sa force de combat a été estimée…

- Je me moque de ce que dis tes machines ! le coupe-t-elle. Tu m'as forcé à le porté en moi. Je le connais mieux que tes engins !

Elle se tait. Attend. Mais quoi ? Peut-être est-elle fatigué ?

Il ne dit rien, fixe le berceau, la laisse aller à son rythme.

- Ce petit parasite ne se rien.

Elle rit.

- Ile ne sera jamais rien que le second…

Son rire se tari, se confond avec une toux.

Il ne dit rien, fixe le berceau. Que peut-il lui répondre ?

ooOoo

Yamcha redoubla d'énergie pour maintenir Végéta en place, alors que Dendé continuait d'appliquer ses mains chargées de ki sur le tors de l'enfant.

Le jeune Dieu lui avait expliquer ce qu'il faisait : le poison avait pervertit l'énergie du prince. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en servir au risque de mourir. La seul solution était de nettoyer le ki de Végéta. Mais on ne récure pas le ki de quelqu'un comme on récure le sol. L'opération était délicate. Il fallait délogé l'énergie dans le moindre recoin du corps, le purifié et le replacé. Si le ki était recréé régulièrement par le corps, ce dernier ne le faisait pas assez vite, c'est pourquoi Dendé devait à tout pris restitué toute l'énergie. Chose plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

Le prince eut encore un soubresaut puis se calma soudain. Quelque seconde après, Dendé retira ses mains et Yamcha, en le voyant faire, l'imita.

- C'est finit ?

- Oui.

Le jeune Dieu avait une mine soucieuse. Pendant l'opération, il avait été en contacte directe avec Végéta, qu'avait-il put voir ?

Mais faisant disparaître toute trace de son inquiétude, le Nameck sourit et dit :

- Allons l'installer dans une autre chambre.

Sans pouvoir protester, Yamcha se saisit du petit corps et suivit Dendé hors de la pièce. Un regard pour Végéta lui appris qu'il dormait. Son souffle était profond. Pourtant, son visage était crispé, sous ses paupières, ses yeux s'agitaient, comme s'il voulait regarder autour de lui.

Yamcha se surprit à se demander ce qui pouvait inquiéter un enfant de cet âge. S'il avait bien compris, Végéta n'était plus Végéta. Quelle enfance avait-il peut…

Stop ! il y a de cela moins d'une demi-heure, il se questionnait sur ses capacités à le laisser mourir, et voilà qu'il se demandait quelle enfance il avait peut avoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

Le guerrier jeta presque le corps qu'il tenait dans le lit, trop perturbé par ces pensées pour prendre des gants.

Dendé ne lui en tint pas rigueur, comme s'il devinait un malaise dans l'esprit du guerrier. Mais il était Dieu, qu'il possède le don d'empathie n'aurait rien de surprenant, non ?

ooOoo

Le lit a disparu. La femme aussi. Les torches n'éclairent plus rien, seul la lumière provenant de la fenêtre illumine la scène. L'homme est là. Au centre de la pièce. Rouge de colère, il souffle comme un bœuf. Ses yeux lancent des éclaires, il regarde un coin plus sombre que le reste de la pièce.

Le berceau n'est plus. A la place, se tiens un enfant… Ô si jeune… trois ans peut-être quatre. L'homme et lui sont identique. Même regard sévère, même mine dure, même posture hautaine. Mais l'enfant tremble. Il ne voudrait pas mais ne peut s'empêcher de tremblé de peur devant se géant qui le menace.

L'homme se contient suffisamment pour lancer quelque phrase ironique :

- L'entraînement était-il bien ? Mieux que la petite promenade dans les airs que vous avez l'habitude de vous offrir à la place de la séance ?

L'enfant tremble plus encore. Il aimerait pouvoir s'envoler, comme il l'avait fais plus tôt au lieu de rejoindre son sensei. L'homme s'énerve. S'approche. Le saisit.

- Répond !

Il jette l'enfant au centre de la pièce sans aucune délicatesse. Il murmure pour lui-même :

- J'aurai du écouter ta mère. Dire qu'elle était prête à porter un autre chiare…

Les yeux de l'enfant brillent, son souffle se perd. Mais il ne pleur pas. L'homme crierait plus encore.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu m'as bien assez humilier jusqu'à présent. Mon nouvel allier est même aller jusqu'à proposer de s'occuper de ton entraînement. Comme si nous ne pouvions pas le faire nous-mêmes. Le regard de l'homme se durcit d'avantage. Sois plus sérieux ou je laisserais se lézard s'occuper de toi, même je dois y laisser une partie de mon honneur.

L'enfant a envie de reculer sous la menace mais il arrête de tremblé et redresse les épaules, sans rien répondre. Il oublis l'humidité de ses yeux.

Dans sa tête, l'enfant se répète la première règle, fondamentale dans un combat : « tue celui qui veux te tuer ».

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 21

Désolée, s'était plus long que d'habitude et j'ai même pas répondu au rewiew --' mais... devinez quoi... J'ai eu un 17.5 à mon oral d'ECJS!! Trop la classe! C'est la meilleurs note du groupe ET de la classe! HA hA! Je bas même Jean! Jean qui à une telle aisance à l'orale qu'il ne regarde même pas ses fiches! Jean qui et trop trop cano... enfin, baratineur et donc qui y arrive facilmement quoi. enfin, je suis contente quoi.

Bref, je m'excuse pour se retard, qui, avec l'approche du bac, rique d'être répété. Désolée.

De même pour les rewiew, pour lesquelles je vous suis très reconnaissante, je risque fort de ne plus avoir le temps de répondre... mais j'essayerais quand même! enfin, jepense que vous préférez que je tape la suite plutôt que je vous réponde, n'est-ce pas? Si plus que l'un des deux n'est possible, bien sur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre vingt et un**

Bulma s'était-elle perdue ? Pensée stupide qu'eut le vieil inventeur lorsqu'il posa une fois de plus les yeux sur le cadran fatigué de l'horloge murale. Pourtant sa fille prenait bien trop de temps pour faire l'aller retour. Peut-être voulait-elle prendre un café dans la cuisine, pour se détendre.

Non, non. Elle voulait travailler sur le caisson inverse pour se changer les idées. Qu'elle ne revienne pas n'était pas logique. Or sa fille était…..Monsieur Brief eut une grimace en pensant aux actes désordonnés que pouvaient commettre Bulma, comme racheter une firme perdu d'avance ou sortir avec un Prince déchu au tempérament meurtrier… Ok, elle n'était pas vraiment logique mais tout de même ! Elle l'aurait prévenu, non ? Non ?

A moins qu'elle ne lui en veuille. Chose très probable Et une fois encore, l'injustice de la situation sauta aux yeux de l'inventeur. Si elle lui avait laissé plus de temps, si elle l'avait écouté… Il soupira. Avec des « si », on mettrait Satan City dans une bouteille.

Un nouveau regard aux aiguilles qui égrainaient petit à petit l'heure. Plus d'un quart d'heure… Cette fois-ci, Monsieur Brief se leva pour aller aux nouvelles, trop nerveux pour travailler.

Ignorant le silence des couloirs, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine, soudain soucieux pour sa fille. Lorsqu'il trouva la pièce vide, plongé dans l'obscurité, une inquiétude sourde lui tordit le ventre. Où était-elle ?

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il énuméra les endroits susceptibles d'attirer Bulma. La chambre de son épouse ? Sa fille était grande et il était loin le temps où elle se glissait contre sa mère pour un peu de réconfort. Sa chambre à elle ? En l'absence de Végéta, elle devait être aussi joyeuse qu'une cellule carcérale. La chambre de son petit-fils ? Il était à l'entraînement alors… Ne restait plus que la chambre de sa petite-fille.

Décidé, le vieil homme prit la direction de la pièce en question. Pas un bruit ne provenait du grand lit de Bra. Peut-être Bulma s'était-elle couchée près de sa fille ? Possible au vu de l'ombre que faisaient les couvertures. Ne voulant pas réveiller les deux femmes, il laissa la lumière éteinte et progressa dans la pénombre de la veilleuse.

Le lit était vide.

Sans se laisser gagner par la panique, le vieil homme se retourna pour aller allumé mais se heurta à quelqu'un.

- Maman !

Mais non enfin ! Il avait passez l'âge d'appeler sa mère à la moindre frousse ! C'était Trunk qui avait crié. Au courant d'air qui frôla l'inventeur, il devina que le petit garçon venait de passer à coté de lui. Donc la personne à qui il s'était heurté était un allié. Craintivement, il leva les yeux vers l'individu en question, et son regard croisa les yeux sombres de Piccolo. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Mais à peine s'eut-il posé cette question, que la lumière vint éblouir la scène. Près de l'entrée Goten observait Trunk secoué sa mère sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Bulma !

Monsieur Brief se précipita au chevet de sa fille. Cette dernière, écroulée contre le mur du fond, ne remuait pas, ses grands yeux fixés devant elle.

- Bulma ? Bulma regarde-moi !

Ayant quelque rudiment en médecine, il vérifia son pou (heureusement bon), essaya de la faire réagir. Mais elle restait totalement imperméable à ce qu'il disait.

- Bulma ! Bulma s'il te plaît !

Trunk, effrayé de voir sa mère comme ça s'était rapproché de Goten, et fixait son grand-père avec l'espoir de le voir soigné Bulma en claquant des doigts.

- Il faut l'amener à Dendé.

Piccolo s'approcha pour se saisir de la pas si jeune femme que ça mais son père s'interposa.

- Une minute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Bra ? Qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé à Bulma ?

Pas le moins du monde troublé par les interrogations légitimes du vieil homme, le Nameck répondit calmement :

- J'ignore où est Bra. Quant à ce qui est arrivé à Bulma, tant que Dendé ne l'aura pas examiné, je ne pourrai pas vous le dire.

L'inventeur grogna en serrant les poings puis soupira, conscient que les bloqués ici ne servait à rien. Sans attendre, Piccolo se saisi de Bulma, qui semblait être une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, et quitta la chambre.

Les deux enfants hésitèrent un instant puis Trunk suivit sa mère après avoir rapidement salué son grand-père. Goten, voyant son ami partir, fit un sourire à Monsieur Brief, le salua à son tour, puis rejoignit Trunk.

- Comme son père, ne peut s'empêcher de pensé le vieil homme. Il est comme son père.

ooOoo

Lorsque Goku se posa devant chez lui, il constata que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Normal. Chichi l'avait prévenu, elle passerait quelques jours avec son fils et sa belle-fille pour les soutenir et s'occuper tes tâches secondaires. Il se tourna alors vers la seconde maison. Là, les choses étaient moins normales. Un groupe d'homme la quittait, tenant dans leurs bras Gohan, Videl et Chichi, tous les trois inconscientes.

Goku s'approcha avec l'idée d'intervenir mais stoppa net lorsque la dernière personne quitta la demeure. S'était lui. Cette chose si ancienne selon Dendé qu'elle n'avait même pas de nom. L'aura de puissance qui l'entourait était écrasante, mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait arrêté le guerrier. Le monstre tenait dans ses bras sa petite-fille endormit et d'instinct, Goku avait compris que pour la santé de l'enfant, il ne fallait pas approcher.

Sentant sa présence, la Créature se tourna vers lui, alors que le groupe d'homme qui l'accompagnait se figeait.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un long, long moment. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Goku ? Que voulait-elle à sa famille ? Qu'est-ce qui motivait ses actions ? Qu'avait-elle fait à ses hommes pour qu'ils la suivent ? Mais surtout, que pouvait-il faire ?

Si les humains qui maintenaient Videl, Gohan et Chichi ne les toucheraient certainement pas sans l'accord de la créature, il n'était à ne pas douter que cet accord viendrait à l'instant même où il ferait un pas en avant. De même pour Pan qui, dans les bras de la chose, risquait d'autant plus de mourir que le monstre avait la capacité de l'achever avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit.

- L'heure de l'affrontement n'a pas sonné, coupa enfin la chose.

Goku serra le poing et fronça les sourcils, sentant une bouffé de colère monté en lui. Il se fit cependant violence pour répondre calmement :

- Et j'ai hâte qu'il sonne.

Insolemment, la créature lui tourna le dos, se qui fut le signal du départ pour tout le groupe qui s'effaça rapidement dans la nuit.

- Vraiment hâte qu'il sonne. Murmura pour lui-même Goku en fixant l'obscurité.

ooOoo

Dendé se laissa choir sur la première marche de l'escalier menant au palais. D'ici à quelque minute, il allait s'endormir, se qui n'était pas vraiment coutume chez les Nameck. Mais il était tellement fatigué. D'abord Végéta, avec qui il avait joué avec sa propre vie en purifiant son ki puisqu'en faisant cela, il s'était aventuré sur des chemins inconnus, et maintenant Bulma.

Le jeune Dieu soupira tout en posant sa tête sur la marche supérieure. Elle non plus, ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Les causes de sa paralysie était simple à deviné : de toute évidence, une énergie étrangère avait remplacé son propre ki, la maintenant en vie mais ne lui laissant plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Chasser cette énergie parasite avait prit du temps, et avait fatigué Dendé, de même que stimuler la source de l'aura de Bulma afin de ne pas la laisser désemparé, et maintenant, le jeune exilé espérait qu'on ne lui apporte plus de blesser.

Chose peu probable puisque d'après ce que lui avait dit son ami Piccolo, Goku était partit rejoindre son fils aîné, qui avait semblait-il des ennuis.

Dendé soupira encore et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'humanité se mette en danger ? Etait-elle donc une espèce trop fragile pour ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller seule ? C'était se que semblaient croire ceux qui avaient créé la fonction de Dieu. Veiller et protéger, comme si les Hommes étaient de simples brebis qu'il fallait tenir loin du loup. Mais en acceptant de s'exiler dans cet endroit aussi enchanteur que vide, Dendé avait accepté de voué sa vie à celle des Terriens, et, malgré les heures sombres, il ne regrettait rien.

Lorsque Goku se posa dans la cour du palais, il ne fut pas surpris de la trouvé silencieuse : à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait. Sauf Dendé et Piccolo. La méditation leurs suffisait. C'était étrange de les voir régulièrement installer en tailleur à quelque distance du sol, les yeux fermé mais attentif à…

Goku se figea en voyant Dendé allonger sur les marches du palais. Tiens donc, il n'y avait plus de chambre de libre ? Le Saïyen s'approcha et constata que, Ô surprise, le jeune Dieu dormait du sommeil du juste. Comme quoi, Morphée ne refusait personne.

- Il a utilisé plus d'énergie que jamais.

La voix de Piccolo, moins forte qu'à l'habitude, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller leur jeune protecteur, s'était élevée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le Nameck se tenait au sommet des marches, toujours aussi droit et fier que s'il allait mener un combat, le regard tourner vers Goku.

- Alors ?

- Bulma se repose. Trunk est à ses cotés… Et Goten est aux cotés de Trunk, rajouta-t-il un peu moqueur. Et toi ?

- Il où elle… est passé chez nous. Et a enlevé ma famille.

Piccolo fronça les sourcils, alors que les derniers évènements se recoupaient dans son esprit.

- Notre ennemi a-t-il aussi emmené Pan et Videl ?

- Tout le monde. Des humains la servent…

Mais Goku ne poursuivit pas. A voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami, il devina qu'il venait de passer à coté de quelque chose d'important.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Cette chose a également enlevé Bra.

- Bra ? Mais…

- Je la soupçonne d'en vouloir à la force des enfants. Quant à…

C'est à cet instant qu'un cri retentit. Les portes du palais s'ouvrir à volé pour laisser sortir Bulma, rouge de fureur, poursuivit par Yamcha qui cherchait désespérément à la calmer.

- Maintenant ça suffit. Je veux qui m'a prit ma fille et TOUT DE SUITE !

Le hurlement de Bulma fit sursauter Dendé qui se releva en un éclair, effrayé :

- Je dors pas ! Je dors pas !

Puis le jeune Nameck tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait réveillé et immédiatement, il se replia sur lui-même avant de se rappeler qu'il était Dieu. Il chercha à reprendre contenance tout en jetant un regard aux deux guerriers. Mais de toute évidence, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envi d'affronté la furie qu'était Bulma.

Dendé soupira et l'invita le suivre à l'intérieur afin de lui donner quelques explications.

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 22

Le bac c'est finis jeudi, je me suis remise à écrire jeudi soir et aujourd'hui, pour vous, cher lecteur, voici, enfin, la suite!!

Et pour ceux qui le souhaite, je vous offre même une OS!

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

S'était doux, chaud, confortable. Nul doute que se qui l'entourait était de même mais ouvrir les yeux demandait un effort qu'elle ne pouvait fournir pour le moment. Une musique apaisante se faisait entendre, ses notes lentes et tranquilles, remuaient doucement l'air. Puis soudain, des voix se firent entendre et la sensation de bien-être disparu.

Enervé et attristé, Chichi se concentra dans l'espoir de la retrouver mais seul ses voix venaient parasiter la belle musique.

- …Veux ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Peut-être un sacrifice !!

Ho mais pourquoi crier ? Le calme était bien plus attirant. Hélas, les femmes qui l'entouraient, car plusieurs voix féminine la troublaient, reprirent en crescendo :

- Un sacrifice ?

- Humain ?

- Mourir ?

Heureusement, cela s'apaisa : une voix ferme, toujours féminine, les coupa et expliqua :

- Arrêter ! Ils ne vous pas nous sacrifier et nous n'allons pas mourir. J'ai des amis très forts, ils nous sauverons.

- Vos amis ? mais que pensez-vous qu'ils puissent faire ? Tiens, celle-là, qui répondait avec tant de mépris, s'était à jurer qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Si la police et l'armée ne…

- La police et l'armée ne peuvent jamais rien faire.

Cette voix, qui venait une fois de plus de couper la conversation, Chichi était sur de la connaître.

- Mais enfin, fit la voix du sacrifice. Je suis historienne et, croyez-moi, toute cette mascarade ressemble beaucoup aux rites inca et…

- Pour la dernière fois ! Nous ne serons pas sacrifier ! ! C'est clair ?

Videl !

Chichi ouvrit les yeux alors même qu'elle se redressait. Comme elle l'avait deviné, la grande pièce où elle se trouvait était luxueuse, décorée de tapis, de tapisseries, de coussins, de couvertures… et de plusieurs plateaux posés négligemment ça et là à-même le sol débordaient de nourriture en tout genre.

- Chichi ! Vous vous réveillez enfin !

Sa belle-fille s'agenouilla près d'elle et saisit discrètement l'une de ses mains pour la serrer fort. Geste simple mais qui témoignait du terrible besoin qu'avait la jeune femme de trouver un repère dans cet inconnu et de se sentir soutenu.

- Où somme-nous ? demanda enfin Madame Son d'une voix pâteuse en répondant à l'appel de sa belle-fille.

- Bonne question. Répondit une inconnue.

La jeune femme, grande brune aux yeux noisette, vêtu d'un tailleur serré, faisait des allers retour entre les coussins. Tout dans son attitude laissait deviner qu'elle était une femme d'affaire.

- Ils ne veulent pas nous répondre.

Une autre femme, assise sur un gros coussin non loin, blonde aux yeux bleu, désigna les deux hommes qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle. Entrée qui, étrangement, n'avait pas de porte ; sans les lance croisés des deux gardes, la voie était libre.

Chichi fit un tour d'horizon. Avec elles comprises, il y avait sept femmes prisonnières dans cette chambre de luxe. Toutes différentes de part leurs aspect, de leurs cheveux, à leurs mensuration, en passant par leurs style vestimentaire et leur lieu d'origine même. Chichi soupira de soulagement. Certes l'idée était stupide au vu de son âge mais elle lui avait effleuré l'esprit lorsqu'elle avait constaté la présence de toutes ces femmes. Mais heureusement, un harem se distingue par son manque de diversité, n'est-ce pas ? Puis imaginé cette chose avec un sex-appeal… Rien que d'y pensée, elle eut un frisson.

De toute évidence, l'idée devait avoir déjà été abordée puisque plusieurs demoiselles regardaient l'entrée craintivement.

- Où est Pan ? demanda soudain Chichi.

La question à ne pas poser, sa belle-fille fondit en larme sur son épaule.

ooOoo

Lorsque Gohan se réveilla il eut la surprise de constaté qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Sous son regard s'étendait une petite pièce en forme de dôme, éclairé d'une unique torche. Les parois, d'un gris pâle, n'étaient décorées de rien, et aucune fissure, aucune porte ne venait rompre l'harmonieuse continuité de la pierre si ce n'était l'entrée arrondit qui lui faisait face . Comme si elle avait été tailler dans un seul bloc de roche, sans fenêtre ni aération, se qui intrigua beaucoup le jeune demi-Saïyen.

Il posa la main sur le mur, froid et sec comme la couleur laissait deviner, afin de prendre appuis et se relever. Une fois sur pied, le jeune homme crut entendre son nom. Etrange et pourtant, il eut le sentiment que se n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'appelait mais qu'au contraire, c'était ce murmure qui l'avait réveiller.

_Gohan…_

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas rêvé. Sans cherché à comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait pas de porte à sa prison, ni même de garde, le jeune Saïyen quitta la pièce et s'engagea dans le couloir au proportion incroyable, n'hésitant pas quand au chemin à prendre, mystérieusement guidé par son instinct.

ooOoo

Pan rêvait. Mais elle ne savait pas de quoi. Tout se qu'elle comprenait, s'était que sa maman et son papa n'était plus la pour la protéger. Pourquoi ? Mais déjà, le rêve se dissipait.

Tout était flou, elle était allonger sur quelque chose de confortable, sans doute un lit, et une vive lumière venait brûler ses yeux.

L'enfant chercha quelque second l'obscurité dans les coussins puis finit par se redressé, le regard embué de fatigue. Elle constata alors qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni même dans celle de Bra.

La pièce était grande, très grande, et très richement parée : le sol était recouvert d'un lourd tapis qui donnait envi de marché pied nu, les meubles scintillaient de feuille dors et de soi, alors que le second lit, car Pan occupait ce qui, dans cette chambre, faisait allure d'une modeste couche, était un immense lit à baldaquin d'une taille excessive, surtout pour l'occupante.

La petite Saïyenne reconnue immédiatement la chevelure de Bra et voulu se lever pour la rejoindre mais l'arrivé imminente d'un autre ki la stoppa net. Ce n'était pas sa mère pourtant il était de nature humaine. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Pan n'était qu'une enfant. La vu de Bra l'avait rassuré, mais ce qu'elle voulait, s'était ses parents.

Elle choisi de se rallonger et de faire semblant de dormir. Très vite, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir puis la personne entra. Il se passa quelque seconde, où Pan crut que le pire allait arrivé, puis…

- Je suis âgé, mais pas assez pour que vous puissiez me faire croire que vous dormez encore, jeune fille.

L'intonation douce dans la voix enrayé par les années rassura la petite fille qui ouvrit un œil pour le posé sur une femme au long cheveux blanc attaché en chignon, au regard clair, à la peau parcheminé et vêtu d'une robe verte délavée passé de mode depuis longtemps.

- Je suis ravis de vous rencontrez enfin, mademoiselle.

Un bruissement de l'autre cotés de la pièce leurs appris que Bra se réveillait elle aussi.

- Juste à temps.

La vieille femme se tourna vers le lit, observa un instant la petite se débattre avec ses pensés, sa fatigue et sa peur, puis prit la parole :

- Bienvenue. Si vous désirez quoi que se soit, je suis à votre service. J'ai pris l'initiative de faire préparer un bain, des vêtements et un déjeuné. Il vous reste encore un peu de temps avant la Cérémonie.

Bra regarda la vieille femme faire une petite révérence, puis observa la pièce. Quand ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Pan, une lueur comme de l'espoir s'alluma au font d'eux. Elle se leva pour la rejoindre et les deux petites se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de silence, Bra finit par dire :

- Je veux mon papa et ma maman.

ooOoo

Gohan progressait dans les couloirs incroyablement grand de… quoi ? Un palais ? Une ville ? Il ne le savait même pas, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, s'était de trouver l'origine de cette appel. Sa femme, sa fille… depuis son réveil, il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Seul comptait sa progression, le chemin qu'il parcourait.

Autour de lui, d'autre personne suivait la même direction, mais il n'en avait cure ; tout ce qui comptait pour lui, s'était d'avancer. Toujours. Il ne voyait même pas ces hommes et ces femmes. De leurs coté, eux non plus ne voyait pas Gohan, obnubilé par une étrange voix qui scandait leur nom.

Enfin, après ce qui devait être des dizaines de minute de marches, le Saïyen, et les autres, arrivèrent dans une salle géante. Elle semblait bien assez grande pour accueillir trois fois le manoir Corps sans problème. Mais par quel miracle tenait-elle debout ? Aucun pilier ne venait soutenir les immenses murs de pierre grise pâle, qui était percé par endroit de balcon, idée saugrenu. Et si on regardait de plus près : il n'y avait pas de brique, ni de ciment ; c'était comme si la salle était tailler dans un seul et unique bloque rocheux, comme la pièce ou s'était réveillé Gohan plus tôt. Mais quelle roche ? Et comment était-ce possible ?

La salle en elle même n'était pas très décorée. Pas un tableau, pas un tapis rien ne venait troubler le gris du mur et du sol. Seul, les quelques centaines de troches poser sur des supports en métal, et même pas fiché dans la pierre, rythmait cette monotonie fatigantes.

Dans le font de la pièce, contre le mur, deux grands trône, l'un plus haut que l'autre, dominait l'ensemble, quelque marche leurs donnant accès. D'étranges gravures étaient taillées sur leurs dossiers et un œil curieux aurait bien voulu s'approcher pour les étudier mais Gohan restait pétrifié près de l'entrée.

En vérité, maintenant qu'il avait atteins son but, le jeune homme ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Son esprit était embrouillé : comme une radio qui n'était réglée sur aucune station. Il lui était donc difficile dans ces conditions de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Alors Gohan attendait. Comme tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qui étaient arrivé avant lui, avec lui, et qui continuaient de venir, il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi ou qui, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire.

ooOoo

Elles avaient finis par toute se taire. Lorsque la théorie du sacrifice était revenu sur la table pour la quatrième fois, et que Videl, épuisé d'avoir pleuré sa fille sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère, n'avait rien relevé, laissant le doute et la peur s'infiltrer dans leurs esprit.

Alors maintenant, elles se taisaient.

Quelque part, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. A quoi servait d'avancer des hypothèses fumeuses lorsqu'elles n'avaient aucun moyen de les vérifier ?

L'absence de vu sur le ciel ne leur permis pas de savoir à quel moment exactement il arriva mais, à un instant, alors qu'elles étaient toutes découragé, un homme entra.

- Mesdames, bonsoir !

Certaines sursautèrent, d'autre n'y crurent pas, mais après quelque seconde, elle tournèrent toute les yeux vers ce type vêtu d'une toge grise.

- Ravis de vous rencontrer. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, mon maître vous invite à la regarder.

Si elles avaient mis du temps à réagirent la première fois, là, elles parlèrent toutes en même temps :

- Ton maître ?

- Cérémonie ?

- C'est qui ?

- De quoi ?

- Allez où ?

L'homme eut un petit rire et leva les main en signe d'apaisement. Le silence mis un certain temps à venir mais quand il fut là, l'homme repris :

- Venez, vous aurez réponse à vos question.

Videl et Chichi se regardèrent, alors que déjà, quelques unes se levaient. Etait-ce une bonne idée de se rendre à une cérémonie dont elles ignoraient absolument tout, mais ou serait présente un être qui n'avait pas hésité à stopper une grossesse ?

Finalement, Madame Son se leva, curieuse de savoir se qu'il en était et sa belle-fille l'imita. C'est cependant intimidé qu'elle suivirent l'homme au travers du dédale de couloir jusqu'à un balcon donnant sur une immense salle ou des centaines de personne attendait. Sept fauteuil avaient été installé, pour peu, elles se seraient cru au théâtre. L'une d'elle fit même la remarque.

D'autre balcon, pour la plupart vide, donnait sur la pièce. Videl observa le seul à par le leur qui était occupé, tout en face, et sous souffle se coupa :

- Pan, murmura-t-elle.

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 23

J'ai prit un peu de temps. Désolée. Végéta me posait problème puis... J'AI EU MON BAC!!

la suite devrait venir plus rapidement, mais je donne pas de date, je ne suis pas doué pour les délais...

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

L'air était doux, s'est pourquoi Dendé avait choisi de s'installer sous un préau jouxtant le palais pour tout raconter à Bulma. La jeune femme fixait sa tasse de café entre ses mains, froid depuis un bon moment mais les paroles du jeune nameck, debout en face d'elle, était bien plus préoccupante que la température de sa boisson :

- Il n'y a pas d'écrit sur la civilisation dont cette chose est issu. Il n'y avait pas de Dieu à cette époque. Seul la Révolution Humaine à attiré le regard des Kaiôs.

- Révolution Humaine ? reprit Bulma, peut sur d'elle.

- Oui. Pendant longtemps, la Terre à porter une autre espèce dominante, et les hommes n'étaient que leurs bétail.

Le souffle de Bulma se coupa : voilà qui allait à l'encontre de toute les théories d'évolution ; elle qui était scientifique elle… bétail ? Cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient été un jours esclave et que…

- Cette chose veut soumettre à nouveau l'Humanité. Continua à voix haute la présidente de la Corps.

Dendé soupira et passa une main sur son crâne dégarni.

- Les êtres humains se sont soulever, et ont renverser l'ordre établis. Ils ont assassiné la Reine et, par amour pour elle, son peuple la suivit dans la mort.

- La Reine… Les yeux de Bulma se remplir d'eau. Bra… il… cette chose… elle à dit que… ma fille serai…

Dendé soupira encore et s'approcha de Bulma, venant s'asseoir à ses coté sur le banc, afin de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. Puis il continua :

- La Reine s'accompagne du Soldat, un guerrier surentraîner. Elle a du, à l'époque, ordonner à son soldat de rester en vie et d'attendre.

- Attendre ? Mais quoi ?

- Son réveil. Par l'Homme lui-même.

- Quoi ?

Dendé prit sur lui de ne pas lui révéler que s'était à un projet de la Corps que l'on devait le retour à la vie du Soldat. Il reprit d'une voix forte :

- Les Kaiôs ont estimé qu'en se libérant, l'homme avait prouver sa valeur et qu'il méritait un autre statu qu'animal. Ils ont alors créé ce palais, cette fonction, afin de les protéger. Ils y a de cela quelque jour, j'ai sentit dans le ki universel une perturbation.

- Ten Shin Han, Krilin, Yamcha, Goku…

- Eux aussi l'ont senti. C'est pour cela qu'il se sont réuni. Nous avons compris, même sans connaître notre ennemi, que bientôt, une guerre allait éclater. Une guerre pour la souveraineté de la planète.

Bulma dégluti et regretta d'avoir voulu savoir alors que Dendé, à coté d'elle, se relevait pour la laissé cogiter seul se qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

ooOoo

Le ciel est clair, c'est une magnifique journée qui s'annonce. Les fontaines chantent sur son pas, alors que les arbres à la robe orangée murmurent une douce musique. Oui, c'est une magnifique journée. Et dans le ciel clair, apparaît soudain un autre soleil, qui enfle, enfle, enfle...

Végéta se redressa en sueur. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta figé, le regard perdu, le souffle court, puis, par habitude, il tendis la main pour se saisir de son dispositif mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire le temps d'un clignement de paupière mais il préféra l'ignorer.

La chambre était plonger dans une pénombre agréable, mais il n'y prit pas garde et se saisit des vêtements posé dans un coin qu'il enfila rapidement. Puis il sauta du lit et là, perdit l'équilibre.

Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Il se redressa, en prenant appui sur le lit, puis voulu faire un pas mais aussitôt, tomba. Pris de peur, il glissa une main sur ses reins et constata que sa queue de singe avait été coupé. Qui avait osé ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Végéta se releva encore, et prit le temps de retrouver son équilibre avant d'oser marché. Il du prendre appui sur les meubles et le mur pour atteindre la sorti. Il grogna à la pensé que tout son entraînement était à revoir.

Dehors, c'était un long couloir dont les mur couleur crème étaient percé par d'immense fenêtre. A la lumière qui filtrait par les carreau, le Prince devina qu'il était sur une planète même s'il avait le sentiment que l'endroit où il était n'était pas normal.

Deux voix coupèrent ces pensés. Instinctivement, Végéta recula dans un coin d'ombre tout en tendant l'oreille.

- …Mourir ?

- Arrête, ils vont pas mourir !

Deux enfants discutaient tout en venant vers lui. Le Prince voulu se ratatiner plus encore contre le mur puis il se rappela qui il était et se redressa.

- Mais… d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est sans…

- Arrête ! Ils mourons pas ! Compris ?

- Je… Désolé.

C'est alors qu'ils les vit. Enfin, qu'il le vit, parce que l'autre, sincèrement, il s'en fichait.

Il devait avoir, quoi, onze ou douze ans peut-être, des cheveux bleu lavande surréaliste, un regard claire, une mine renfrogné…

- Trunk, ne put-il retenir avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche et de reculer, pas près pour une confrontation.

Mais s'était trop tard, les deux enfants l'avaient vu et tournaient vers lui leur regard. Il eut la surprise de lire dans les yeux bleu de… enfin… de l'autre de la surprise et du soulagement.

- Pa…

Non. Végéta ne voulais pas l'entendre. Il tourna les talons et pris la fuite, bien qu'il s'écroula des le premier pas. Alors il concentra son ki afin de s'élever de quelque centimètre au dessus du sol. Volé était bien plus simple et plus rapide. Mais le temps qu'il prit à fuir ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre l'enfant crier : « papa ».

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à oublier ce nom qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir crier, aussi ne vit-il pas ou il allait et heurta quelqu'un. Se redressant difficilement, il constata que la personne qu'il avait fait tomber avait la peau verte, était chauve avec des antennes courtes (bien qu'ayant l'aire assez jeune tout de même) et portait une sorte de toge blanche.

- NOM DE… TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ATENTION A CE QUE TU FAIS ! !

Végéta eut un sursaut et se tourna vers la femme au cheveux bleu qui avait bondit du banc ou elle était assise.

- Ca va, Bulma, murmura la personne qu'il avait heurté en se massant les cotes. Ce n'est rien.

- NON CA VA PAS ! !

Végéta se releva et, avec toute la peine du monde, tâcha de garder son équilibre. Puis il répondit, en Saïyen :

_- Ne me cris plus dessus ou je te tus._

Mais Bulma devint plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà et reprit, plus fort qu'avant :

- NE ME FAIS PAS LE COU DE LA LANGUE ETTRANGERE, VEGETA ! ! ! JE SAIS QUE TU COMPREND ALORS ARRETE ! ! !

_- ARRETE DE HURLER ! ! _hurla-t-il dans sa langue natale.

- NE ME CRIS PAS DESSUS!! C'EST CLAIRE?!

Mais personne ne répondit à Bulma. En vérité, Dendé et Végéta était figé, le regard dans le vide.

- HEY ! ! Quelqu'un m'entends ? ! You Hou !

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Trunk et Goten étaient dans le même état. Piccolo, Goku , Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu, dans une salle d'entraînement plus loin, aussi.

Arrêté devant le grand guerrier vert, elle se demandait ce qui leurs arrivait et comment les réveiller lorsque la voix de Dendé la fit sursauter.

- Ce que je craignait est arrivé. Goku, il faut que toi et Végéta vous alliez une journée dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.

Le Prince, qui suivait le jeune Dieu en s'appuyant discrètement sur le mur, leva la tête à son nom. Dans sa tête, l'image d'un paysage vide se dessina une seconde.

- La salle de l'Esprit et du Temps ?

- Minute ! Désolée de perturbé vos projet mais je doute qu'un ans d'entraînement non-stop soit bon dans les condition actuel pour Végéta. Débita à vive allure Bulma, oubliant toute colère envers son époux.

Le Saïyen foudroya la femme au cheveux bleu :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon état.

Bulma allait répondre, sans remarquer que ce n'était pas en Saiyen qu'il s'était adressé à elle, mais Dendé la coupa :

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Goku et Végéta sont toujours venu à bout de nos ennemi. C'est sur eux que repose nos espoir.

Quelque grognement retenti du coté de Krilin, Yamcha et Ten Shin Han mais tout le monde les ignora.

- Dendé, je suis désolé d'insister mais…

- Bulma. Imposer cet entraînement à Végéta alors qu'il n'est pas lui-même ne me plaît pas plus qu'a toi mais, je te l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas le choix

Bulma se résigna à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les Kaiôs ont oublier une chose…

- Quoi ?

- Ils avaient leurs propre Dieu. J'ignore ce qu'il en est, quel est son pouvoir, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que cet être existe.

- Vous voulez dire, quelqu'un… d'encore plus puissant que le Soldat ?

Dendé acquiesça :

- C'est son émergence qui me pousse à envoyer Végéta dans la salle de L'esprit et du Temps, autrement…

- Vous savez que je suis là, quand même ? C'est quoi cette salle où vous parler de m'envoyer depuis toute à l'heure ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Végéta et Bulma, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, lui répondit :

- Tiens, tu parle maintenant ?

« Oups » ne peut s'empêcher de penser le prince en voyant le regard brillant de rage de la plus si jeune femme que ça.

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Videl resta figé un instant, le regard fixé sur sa petite fille, qui en face ne l'avait pas remarqué, puis, comme électrisée, se leva, les mains crispé sur la rambarde et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

- PAN ! !

Mais par elle ne savait quelle magie, sa voix ne porta pas jusqu'aux oreilles de l'enfant qui continua de regarder le monde affluer plus bas.

- PAN ! ! PAN MA CHERIE ! !

Peine perdue. Pourtant, la jeune femme continua de hurler, sans ce rendre compte que sa belle-mère tentait de convaincre les gardes qui maintenait la sortit inaccessible de les laisser rejoindre sa petite-fille.

- Vous perdez votre temps, fit la grande brune. Ils sont complètement inerte. Même si on les frappe.

- Ha oui ? s'étonna Chichi, tout en s'en voulant de ne pas avoir eut l'idée plus tôt. Même si on les frappe, redit-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

- Hé ! ! Mémé, tu va faire quoi, là ? la questionna la brune en s'interposant.

- Mémé ? MEME ? Tu sais qui je suis ? ! Je suis Princesse Chichi, Son Chichi, épouse du plus grand guerrier de tout les temps ET j'ai moi-même pratiqué les art martiaux ! ! ! ALORS NE M'APPEL PLUS……

Un cri l'interrompis. La plus jeune du groupe, une petite rousse, était penché à la rambarde au coté de Videl et pointait du doigt l'entrée de la pièce :

- Il… il… il…

- Mais quoi ! s'énerva la brune en s'approchant pour regarder à son tour. Elle se figea et dit, dans un souffle : Il est ici.

Aussitôt, elles s'approchèrent toute, même Chichi, chez qui toute envi de combat était passé. Videl même ne criait plus. Elle gardait le regard fixé sur la longue silhouette obscure qui traversait la foule vers les deux trônes. Elle le vit monter les escaliers qui y donnaient accès, s'arrêter à deux marches des colossales sièges et se retourner vers la foule rassemblé.

Puis plus rien.

Il restait là, surplombant ce qui devait être des centaine, peut-être des millier de personne, sans rien dire, et sans que personne ne dise rien.

- C'est quoi ce cinéma ? finit enfin par demander l'une des femmes, fatigué d'attendre.

- Je sais pas.

C'est alors que, comme s'Il les avait entendu, Il tendis les bras et leva les main au ciel, tout en invoquant on ne pouvait savoir quoi dans une langue morte, sans doute la sienne. Chaque personne présente dans la salle, en bas, se mit à luire de son propre ki, certaine plus que d'autre, avant que se dernier ne la quitte pour aller former une boule d'énergie entre les main trop fine de la Chose.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Videl…

- Il vole l'énergie vitale de chacun, répondis la jeune femme, la tête étrangement froide.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cela ressemblait à cette attaque, le Genkidama, que Gohan lui avait décrit. Son père l'avait utilisé pour terrasser Boo et si sa mémoire était bonne il avait demander l'essence de chaque être humain de la Terre.

- Mais Il ne mène pas un combat, murmura pour elle-même la jeune femme, en observant la boule blanche grossir et grossir, alimenté maintenant par une seul personne.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers la personne en question mais le ki qui l'entourait empêchait l'identification.

- Je me demande qui… commença Chichi.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, reconnaissant son fils lorsque le transfert d'énergie fut finit. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, écroulé au sol comme tout les autre humain de la pièce.

- Dendé, fit-elle en portant la main à sa bouche, je t'en supplie, pas lui. Pas mon petit Son Gohan.

Dans sa tête, Videl pensait la même chose, mais n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il était réellement mort, un cri d'une des femmes du groupe la poussa à reporter son attention sur la Chose.

Le Monstre continuait de dire des incantations, alors que la boule d'énergie, vraiment immense, l'écrasait de tout son poids. Puis, petit à petit, elle se mit à diminué de taille, alors que des particule de ki s'en échappaient pour aller heurter les murs de la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin, la boule disparut complètement, il y eut une grande lumière qui força les sept femmes à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrirent, la texture de la rambarde, sous leurs doigt, était différente. Du froid et dure de la pierre, elle était passé au tiède et doux du… vivant ? était-ce possible ? non, bien sur que non. Pourtant, plus aucune torche n'était nécessaire puisque les mur irradiait d'une douce lumière chaleureuse. Le trou dans le mur qui leur avait permis d'accéder au balcon s'était refermer, et plus aucune trace, ni de porte, ni de fissure, ne venait perturbé la continuité du gris.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Par où on va sortir ?

Les gardes qui les accompagnaient ne semblaient pas plus perturbé que cela. Ils restaient de par et d'autre de ce qui avait été, autrefois, l'entrée du balcon, sans remarqué, à priori, qu'il n'y avait plus d'entré.

Alors que le groupe s'insurgeait de son nouveau statu de prisonnier contre lesdits gardes, un froissement dans leurs dos les fit sursauté et d'un bloc, elles se tournèrent vers la rambarde.

Cette dernière avait fait place à un escalier qui donnait accès à la pièce inférieur et au pied duquel, attendait la Chose.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda la brune.

- Bah y aller ! rétorqua la blonde.

- Et tu veux vraiment rejoindre celui qui t'a enlever, greluche ?

- Qui est-ce que tu traite de greluche ?

- Toi ! mais t'es trop greluche pour t'en rendre compte, greluche !

Une lance s'interposa alors que les deux femmes allaient en venir aux mains. Le second garde les invita, plus ou moins gentiment, à descendre les marches, tandis que le premier essayait toujours d'empêcher les deux demoiselles de se battre.

Lorsqu'enfin, elles furent toute en bas, la tension dans le groupe tomba d'un cou, balayer par la peur qu'elles partageait du Monstre. La Chose resta un instant silencieux, comme si, tour à tour, il les étudiait, puis dit, impérieusement :

- Venez.

Aussitôt, et comme à chaque fois, elle sentir sa magie agir sur elles, et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Entre l'escalier et les trône, les corps des victimes de la Chose formaient une sorte d'allé, ce que permettait de passer aisément.

Chichi, puis Videl, vit du coin de l'œil, Gohan, allongé, non loin, mais l'ordre avait été de le suivre, et malgré toute la volonté qu'elles possédait, aucune ne parvint à détourner ses pas de ceux de la Chose.

Ils grimpèrent les marches menant aux trônes et passèrent derrière ces derniers où une ouverture, dans le mur, était apparue. Dans le couloir qui suivait l'ouverture, les mur scintillait moins, la température semblait plus basse, l'aire plus humide. Aucune des filles ne put retenir un frisson. Il sembla à Videl que le sol était légèrement incliné, qu'elles descendaient, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils atteignirent un lac souterrain. L'eau calme était d'un insupportable orange vif presque jaune, qui brûlait les yeux.

Détournant le regard, aucune des sept femme ne vit la Chose retirer sa lourde cape noir, dévoilant une tunique au col et aux manche brodé, ainsi qu'un pantalon bouffant, tout aussi sombre, puis s'avancer dans l'eau de quelques pas.

- Approchez.

Elles voulaient protester, dire que jamais elles ne mettrait les pieds là dedans mais c'était impossible, aussi firent-elles un pas, puis deux, et lorsque l'eau à l'étrange colorie atteignis leurs genoux, cette dernière passa de l'orange au vert sombre.

Chichi, imité par sa belle-fille et trois autre (dont la brune), prit peur et recula, délivré de toute évidence de la poigne magique de la Chose. Les quatre autres restèrent figée, alors que la blonde se mettaient à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Je veux pas mourir ! !

La brune soupira, exaspéré, et marcha vers elle, la saisit par les épaules, lui dit, enragé :

- TU NE VA PAS MOURIR ! C'est claire ? Tu va vivre ! On va tous…

C'est alors qu'elle chuta et disparu sous la surface sans reparaître.

La blonde et l'autre fille qui était resté dans l'eau, effrayé, regagnèrent la berge alors que Videl plongeait pour la sauver. Elle eut beau plonger, et replonger, elle ne trouva rien. Mais l'eau était si sombre, qu'elle ne voyait pas à un mètre.

Elle nagea vers la berge, prenant soin d'éviter la Chose, qui restait indifférant à l'accident, et deux femmes, dont Chichi, vinrent l'aider à sortir de l'eau.

Seulement, la jeune fille qui la soutenait fut soudain aspiré sous l'eau. Elle s'agrippa à Videl qui fut elle-même entraîné. L'obscurité fut en quelque seconde totale et seul la poigne ferme de la future victime d'elle ne savait trop quoi sur sa cheville lui servait de reperds.

Elle tacha de concentré un peu de ki dans ces poumons, afin de ne pas étouffer, comme le lui avait appris Gohan, tout en ignorant le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit en se rappelant les multiple journée à la plage qu'il avait fallu pour cela. La brûlure diminua alors qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits ; par contre, la poigne sur sa cheville se faisait plus faible. Videl se plia pour se saisir de la main de la jeune femme, mais en faisant cela, son regard se posa sur une lumière au fond du lac.

La main glissa dans sa paume, et elle devina le corps maintenant inerte de sa camarade disparaître à vive allure vers la lumière qu'elle venait de voir.

« Quel profondeur pouvait atteindre ce lac ? » ce demanda-t-elle en commençant à nager.

Malgré la douleur qui gagnait ces membres, le poids de l'eau sur son corps, et le manque d'air évident, elle prit la direction de la lumière, trop curieuse pour ne pas chercher à savoir ce que c'était.

Petit à petit, deux formes se dessinèrent. En quelque brasse, elle fut assez proche pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Videl cria, mais à cette profondeur, personne ne l'entendis, elle venait de reconnaître les deux corps des deux femmes entraîné sous l'eau, emmêlé dans des algue ou des tentacules, difficile de savoir. Derrière, la source de la lumière semblait être dans une immense faille verticale dans un rocher tout aussi gigantesque.

Le regard obnubiler par cette lumière, elle ne remarqua pas les tentacules qui flottaient vers elle, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la touchent. Elle essaya de ce débattre mais ces gestes étaient ralenti et les serpents aquatiques nombreux. Rapidement, elle se senti ceinturé, et tiré vers la faille qui s'ouvrait pour révéler… de la lumière. Encore. Tant de lumière qu'elle du fermer les yeux. Etrangement, c'était comme si cette lumière lui demandait d'arrêter de respirer. Alors elle arrêta de concentrer son ki sur ses poumons, se laissa envahir par la brûlure de la noyade, alors que devant elle, la luminosité diminuait. Diminuait-elle parce qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience ou pour une autre raison ?

Videl eut juste le tant de voir un tentacule plus épais que les autres jaillir de la faille pour aller vers son visage, que ses yeux et son esprit se fermèrent définitivement.

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

Après une journée passé à s'entraîner seul, Goku et Végéta avaient mit en place un planning simple : se battre, manger, se battre, manger, dormir, manger, se battre, manger… et ainsi de suite.

Cette première journée en solitaire avait été réclamé par Végéta, sous prétexte de s'habituer à l'environnement nouveau pour lui, puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas y avoir mit les pieds, mais en réalité, il ne souhaitait que retrouver son équilibre suite à la perte de sa queue de singe. Goku, qui n'était pas dupe, lui avait bien proposé de l'aide mais bon, le Prince ne changeait pas et l'avait « gentiment » envoyer promené, lui criant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Par chance, la suite de la cohabitation s'était faite dans le calme relatif issu de leur fatigue respective, et plus aucun éclat de voix n'avait troublé le perpétuel silence de la Salle.

Plusieurs moi après cette unique dispute, le froid intense fit apparaître pour la première fois des blocs de glace géant, créant un véritable labyrinthe. Avec ce sourire moqueur qu'il arborait souvent depuis qu'il était redevenu enfant, et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, Végéta s'aventura dans le dédale sans prendre la peine d'avaler un petit déjeuner, criant à son adversaire de le retrouver.

Goku soupira. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour le Prince est put être ainsi. Non pas insouciant comme n'importe quel enfant, mais juste joueur. Moqueur même. Car Végéta restait Végéta, et son humour était, quelque fis noir, toujours ironique.

- Alors, sensei ! Sa voix venait de gauche. Vous abandonnez ? là, de droite.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, dès leurs premier échange, le « jeune » Saïyen n'avait put que constater son infériorité devant celui qui, faute de mémoire, il considérait comme son aîné. Le surnom était venu de lui-même, et Goku, bien que gêné au début, avait accepter d'enseigner à cette tête brûlé de Végéta se qu'il savait.

- Tu rêve !

Et il se concentra sur son ki tout en s'avançant à pas lent dans les allé blanche du labyrinthe. Malheureusement pour lui, le Prince avait vite réappris à maîtriser son niveau d'énergie, aussi ne le trouva-t-il pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le « jeune » Saïyen ne se décide à passer à l'attaque en lui sautant dessus.

Goku évita le cou de pied d'une roulade, se releva, para un cou de poing et envoya un cou de genou dans le ventre de l'enfant. Végéta grimaça mais ne recula pas. Le combat reprit violemment. Plus violemment même que tout ce qu'ils avaient menez depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans cette salle.

Au bout de ce qui devait être des heures de lutte acharnée, alors que le labyrinthe avait fait place à une clairière de bris de glace, Végéta et Goku se séparèrent, épuisé et affamé, n'ayant pas mangé depuis la veille. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le Prince remarqua l'aura doré qui l'entourait, et qui illuminait la blancheur éclatante. Pendant le combat, il avait fait explosé son aura sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et avait passé le premier stade du Super Saïyen.

D'un pas lent, Végéta s'approcha d'un bloc de glace encore debout. Les cheveux doré, le regard vert, l'aura… Oui, il était bien devenu ce guerrier légendaire dont on lui avait temps conté les exploits. Pourtant, en cet instant, aucun sourire d'aucune sorte n'illuminait le visage grave de l'enfant.

- Ca va ?

Goku, qui s'était approché à son tour, lisait sans peine les tourments qui agitait Végéta. Enfant, il était bien moins mystérieux qu'adulte et surtout, sa détresse semblait si grande…

Végéta ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Puis il se sentait ridicule. Ridicule car il avait enfin réalisé tous les souhaits du Roi son père, avait démenti toute les insulte de la Reine sa mère, mais pourtant, il se sentait affreusement mécontent. Déçu d'y être parvenu, d'être devenu cette machine de guerre que le Roi Végéta voulait pour annexer les galaxies voisine et renverser Freezer.

Ses cheveux redevinrent sombre, tout comme ses yeux, puis il se détourna pour regagner leurs refuge, suivit, il le savait, par son sensei.

ooOoo

Goku ne dormait pas. Il se posait des questions sur Végéta.

Le Prince lui avait dit avoir déjà huit ans, même s'il faisait plus jeune. Peut-être était-il plus jeune, mais sa mémoire allait jusqu'à son année des huit ans ? Possible. Goku en avait parlé avec Bulma et cette dernière avait dit qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que son esprit se soit arrêté sur une année marquante dans sa vie. La question était alors : qu'est-ce qui avait put marquer Végéta lors de sa huitième année d'existence ?

Impossible de lui demander, il ne se souvenait pas. Goku avait déjà essayer de le questionner sur sa vie, le Prince avait été particulièrement loquace, disons plutôt vantard, et avait largement dépeins sa vie à la cour de Végéta. Une vie splendide, de toute évidence. Des entraînement dans les meilleurs salle possible, avec les plus grands maître d'arme, les plus bonne choses à mangés servit en clin d'œil par des dizaines de serviteur, chaque personne, noble ou non, s'inclinant sur son passage…

Mais Goku avait senti un malaise, du même genre que ce matin, lorsque Végéta s'était transformé en Super Saïyen. A aucun moment, l'enfant n'avait parlé de ses parents, ou même d'une quelconque famille, et il éludait les questions que son « sensei » lui posait dessus. Goku avait même essayé la ruse, mais une chose n'avait pas changé : Végéta restait toujours aussi malin.

En vérité, son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup : s'il y avait une farce à faire, il la faisait, s'il y avait un blague à dire, il la disait, la seul différence, s'était que Végéta n'avait pas se coté humain pour le limité et que si Goku avait été susceptible, il y aurait eut bien plus d'une dispute entre lui et le Prince.

Car Végéta n'était pas un enfant facile à vivre, outre les blagues à la limite de la méchanceté, il était aussi capricieux et autoritaire, du moins, lorsqu'il quittait la surface de combat. Car sinon, Goku avait été surpris de l'obéissance quasi total à son « sensei » lors des entraînements.

Un gémissement coupa cours les réflexions du Saïyens. Goku tendis l'oreille vers le lit, juste à coté de lui : un autre gémissement. De douleur semblait-il. Accompagné par des froissement de tissus. Végéta remuait.

Ni une, ni deux, le Saïyen se leva pour aller voir se qu'avait le Prince. Il écarta les rideaux de son lit, laissant entrer la lumière toujours vive de la Salle, pour voir l'enfant se tordre en tout sens dans le lit, les yeux grand ouvert. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, comme il lui arrivait dans faire.

Autre chose dont il refusait de parler, les mauvais rêves qui le hantaient régulièrement. Impossible de lui tirer mot dessus, alors Goku avait finit par abandonner, lançant le Prince à ses démons.

Le Saïyen saisit l'enfant au épaule pour l'immobiliser, tout en l'appelant :

- Végéta ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Lâ… essaya le Prince, mais sa tentative se perdit dans un cri.

Goku laissa tombé toute idée de dialogue tant que la crise ne passait pas, mais se questionna sur « fallait-il ou non quitter la Salle, comme il l'avait promis à Bulma en cas de soucis ». Si la crise se prolongeait, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix, mais s'était tellement bête, six moi étaient passé, il ne leurs restait plus tellement de temps à tenir désormais. Abandonner maintenant… D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait laisser Végéta souffrir ainsi, s'était inconcevable.

Perdu dans sa réflexion, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa prise sur les épaules de Végéta s'était faite moins forte, puisque ces dernières avaient réduites de taille. Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le calme revint.

- Carot, lâche-moi.

Goku sursauta en entendant son nom Saïyen, se cogna la tête à la barre supérieur du lit et recula de trois pas en se frottant le sommet du crâne.

- Aïe !…. Végéta ? Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Question stupide, lui répondit le Prince en se levant. Que faisons-nous dans la Salle de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le pantalon qu'il portait pour dormir venait de glisser, car il était devenu trop grand, et il ne devait de ne pas apparaître nu qu'à la chemise qui le couvrait entièrement, tombant jusqu'à ses mollet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria-t-il en tendant les bras, eux-mêmes perdu dans les manche bien trop longue.

- Heu… Je dirais que t'a encore rajeunis.

- Encore ? Comment ça encore ? demanda le Prince, suspicieux

- Quoi, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- De quoi est-ce que je devrais me souvenir ?

Végéta fronça les sourcil, l'air méchant , mais sur sa bouille d'enfant de trois ou quatre ans, il n'en fut que plus mignon, Goku du se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Heu… Tu ne te souviens pas avoir été rajeunis par accident, et t'être retrouvé dans ton corps de bébé, puis d'enfant suite à un échec pour te vieillir à nouveau.

- QUOI !?

Le ki du prince augmenta sous la colère, et alors Goku compris. Quand il s'était extirpé de se tas de roc et quand il avait fait sauter cette cage, il avait passé le cape du Super Saïyen et s'en était suivit une crise !

- Ne te transforme pas. Je crois que c'est ça qui provoque les crises.

- Les crises ? Mais quelles crises ?

- De changement d'âge. Et à voir ta tête à chaque fois, se n'est pas agréable.

- Hum. Fit simplement le Prince en croisant les bras, enfin en essayant parce qu'avec les manche du pyjama… avant de se concentrer pour tâcher de se calmer.

- Et si on est dans la Salle c'est parce qu'on va devoir se battre !

- Un ennemi ? demanda Végéta, intéressé. Comme Boo ?

- Pire que Boo.

Goku garda pour lui le fait que cet ennemi avait osé poser la main sur la fille du Prince, sachant que, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Végéta était très protecteur envers sa famille. Puisqu'il se souvenait, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher en l'énervant au point qu'il se transforme.

Rajeunit. Il avait rajeunis au point d'avoir retrouvé son corps de bébé, et maintenant, il avait quoi, quatre ans ? Comment se battre dans se corps de minus ? L'avenir de la planète était en jeu et il n'était pas lui-même. Il allait tuer le responsable.

- Carot, dis-moi, qui m'a fait rajeunir ?

ooOoo

Il avait mal. Affreusement mal. Il avait suivit cette voix, l'avait laisser pénétrer son esprit, par envie, par curiosité, puis après… Après, les chose avait déraillé. Quelque chose, une volonté plus grande que la sienne, était entré dans son esprit, il avait ressentit cette pénétration comme un viol, et cette chose lui avait tout prit, lui avait arracher jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son énergie vitale avant de se retirer.

Maintenant, il ne savait pas par quel miracle il était vivant mais il savait qu'il était vivant. Aucun mort ne pouvait souffrir autant que lui en cet instant.

Un bruit à gauche, ou peut-être à droite, il n'était pas sur, lui donna envi d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il fit. Il était toujours dans la grande salle, celle qui tenait grâce à la magie. Elle irradiait maintenant d'une étrange lumière, la lumière de tout ses gens coucher à coté de lui, devina-t-il.

Le bruit se répéta, encore et encore. S'était des pas. En un effort surhumain, mais n'était-il pas surhumain ?, il tourna la tête dans leur direction. D'abord, il ne vit qu'une masse informe, puis son regard se fixa et il distingua sept femmes, escorté par des soldats, avancer vers ce qui devait être la sortie. Elles regardaient toute le vide, avaient toute le même pas monocorde, le même visage sans expression…Que leurs était-il arrivé ?

Puis son regard fut capté par autre chose. Le Monstre se tenait au centre de la pièce, immobile. Dés que les femmes furent sortit, il leva une main, qu'il tandis vers les corps, à coté de lui, aussitôt, une boule de feu réduisit à l'état de poussière ce qu'il savait d'instinct n'être plus que des cadavres. Il fit de même avec le reste, si bien que rapidement, il ne resta plus que lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il évité ? Parce qu'il était vivant ?

Il ferma les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage de regarder la Mort en face, alors que la Chose tendait la main dans sa direction.

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 26

Hello! Ca fai un baille, hein? désolée!  
Je vais vous dire pourquoi je prend tant de temps à publier... J'avous, je travaille sur la prochaine fic qui sera plublier sur Dragon Ball Z, et je voudrai qu'elle soit complaite pour commencer la parution. Voilà, c'est idiot et illogique, je sait, parce que je doit avant tou finir celle-ci mais bon, j'y peut rien, j'ai de l'inspiration pour l'autre. Désolée.

Une autre chose à dire, j'écris à partir de mon portable, ce dernier n'a pas Microsoft World, mais Open Office Text et allez savoir pourquoi, le correcteur de OOT refuse de se mettre en français! il revient toujours à l'anglais! donc, s'il y a des fautes, veuillez me pardonner, c'est que je n'ai plus de correcteur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six**

Bulma s'en voulait. Elle avait crié contre Végéta, parce qu'il était là, qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas, qu'il niait ce qui avait été, ce qui était ça vie. N'avaient-ils pourtant pas partagé des moment si intense, qu'ils en devenait inoubliable? Comment pouvait-il ainsi railler de sa mémoire femme et enfants?

S'était injuste. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, après tout les effort qu'elle avait fait pour le civiliser, lui faire reconnaître ses enfants... Il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier. Le destin n'avait pas le droit de les séparer. Non, il ne pouvait.

Elle et Végéta... S'était l'alliance improbable! Personne n'aurait parié un kopeck sur la tête du Prince! Même elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui demander de rester! Mais il était là, pas toujours tendre, pas toujours merveilleux, mais il était là. S'était son Prince, à elle. S'il avait perdu son trône, au moins avait-il toujours un royaume où régner.

Toujours est-il que Bulma s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère après son époux parce qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, même si s'était au point de ne plus pouvoir, ou vouloir, lui parler. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, et elle devinait qu'à tout prendre, il redeviendrait lui-même, surtout avec ce combat qui s'annonce.

Elle frissonna. Boo l'avait terrifié. Il lui avait enlever son mari, avait absorber son fils, avait dessimé la Terre et donc ses parents, l'avait tuer... Et pourtant, à croire Dendé, le monstre qu'il allait devoir anéantir, était cent fois plus dangereux que lui.

Et il avait raison. Bulma ne pouvait se retenir de trembler à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de la seul et unique fois ou elle l'avait vue. Non, où elle avait vu le Soldat, car de tout évidence, il y avait une chose encore plus terrible que lui.

Elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer. Le Soldat était la créature la plus affreuse qui avait croisé son chemin et son cerveau refusait de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir pire. Comment pouvait-on faire pire que cette chose dénué de sentiment? Ce monstre à la volonté écrasante? Qui avait même réussit à repoussé la mort pour venir les hanté ici, alors que l'espèce humaine était bien implanté dans le monde?

Ses pensées furent coupé par une ombre devant elle. Bulma leva les yeux pour les posé sur Yamcha qui lui souriait tout en lui demandant comment elle allait.

- Je vais bien, merci.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, sur le banc et reprit, sérieux:

- On campe tous devant la porte de la Salle de l'esprit et du Temps et toi, tu reste ici, sous se préau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, laisse-moi!

Elle lui tourna le dos, mais Yamcha n'abandonna pas. Après tout, Bulma était la seul et unique ex-future-épouse qu'il avait jamais eut, et si leurs relation était revenu au simple stade d'ami (il tenait à sa vie), elle n'en demeurait pas moins quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

- Bulma... Je te connais, tu sais? Je te rappel que toi et moi, dans une autre vie...

- Justement! Coupa-t-elle en se retournant, s'était dans une autre vie! Laisse-moi!

- C'est à cause de Végéta, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour Bra, parce que tu a confiance en Goku, mais Végéta ne compte que sur toi.

Elle le regarda incrédule une seconde, puis soupira. Après tout, s'était Yamcha, il avait été son premier grand amour, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il avait raison.

- Tu sais... Freezer, Cell ou Boo... nous avons toujours été victorieux... a lourd tribut pour certain, je l'accorde, mais bon... Ce monstre... Me terrifie.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, elle frissonna. Immédiatement, Yamcha la prit dans ses bras, et elle se laissa faire, n'ayant pas ressentit la douceur d'une étreinte depuis des jours.

- Nous le battrons. Comme toujours! Goku et Végéta vont l'envoyer en Enfer!

Elle sourit, sachant combien ses paroles coûtait à Yamcha qui, une fois de plus, se sentait bien inférieur face à la puissance Saïyenne. Dendé lui-même l'avait dit...

- Yamcha... Toi aussi...

- Non Bulma, te fatigue pas. Je me suis fait une raison. Je ne suis qu'un humain, pas eux. Et c'est une chance car sinon, nous ne pourrions pas gagner.

Il eut un sourire triste, que rapidement il effaça puis il demanda à Bulma ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu n'abandonne jamais... Elle redevint sérieuse et poursuivit: vous gagnerez. Je le sais. Vous me ramènerait ma fille. Mon fils reviendra vivant. Je le sais. J'ai foi en vous.

- Mais?

- Mais, et après? Des malades ont fait de Végéta leurs premier sujet d'étude! Végéta qui, en passant, ne se souvient plus de nous, plus de moi! Si s'était définitif? Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer pour réparer cette foutu machine pour lui rendre son âge alors lui rendre sa mémoire!

- Calme-toi. Tu est un génie, tu y arrivera. Tu y arrive toujours

Elle grogna et se leva pour faire les cent pas, soudainement énervé.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas?

Après une hésitation, elle répondit, des sanglots dans la voix:

- Il n'a pas le droit!

- Pardon?

- Il n'a pas le droit! Pas ces deux enfants! Pas après tout ce qu'on vécu! Il n'a pas le droit! Il peut pas... Il a pas... Non... Il peut pas!

Yamcha se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui. Ne sachant que dire, il se contenta de la bercer alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Il savait Bulma très attacher à Végéta, après tout, n'avait-elle pas accepter beaucoup pour son amour? Mais de là à en souffrir autant...

- Il se souviendra, Bulma. Il se souviendra. Il lui saisi le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux: Il se souviendra de tout. De Trunk, de Bra et de toi. Bulma, il se souviendra de toi.

Un instant, ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Elle savait que ses paroles, comme avant, ou pire qu'avant même, lui avait coûté, mais il l'avait dit. Et elle voulait le croire.

- Yamcha...

A cette instant, Ten Shin Han passa sous le préau.

- Bulma, Yam...

Il se figea en voyant les deux anciens amants bras dans les bras, yeux dans les yeux...

- Heu...

Ils se séparèrent vivement, alors que leurs joues rougissaient de gène.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Pas du tout.

- Ouais... Ils vont sortir dans quelques minutes.

Avec un dernier regard, ou se lisait quelque reproche, il repartit.

- Bon, heu... je...

- Oui, oui. Fit Bulma en essuyant ses yeux. Je te suis.

Et ils prirent le chemin menant à la porte de la Salle de l'esprit et du Temps.

ooOoo

Goku et Végéta échangèrent un regard. S'était le dernier jour dans la salle. Etrangement, l'un comme l'autre s'était levé plus tôt, comme s'ils voulaient profiter pleinement de cette dernière journée.

- Prépart à manger.

Goku ne broncha pas et prit le chemin de la cuisine alors que Végéta, toujours aussi petit, allais s'nfermer dans la salle de bain. Plusieurs minute plus tard, il en ressortit, habillier d'une tenu de combat trop grande. Le pentalon, "coupé" (plutôt déchiré) au jambe et à l'arrière pour permettre à sa queue de singe, qui après tout ce temps, avait repoussé, d'être libre, ne tenait que grâce à une ceinture, qu'il avait du, ô malheur, empreinté à Goku, et le haut lui-même risquait de glisser de ses épaules frêles.

- C'est près?

Dans la cuisine, dons tout les éléments s'articulait autour de la table central, Goku s'activait. Il se retourna en entendant la question du Prince. Comme à chaque repas, il se retint de rire en voyant la mèche de cheveux du petit Saïyen dépasser la table.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Dépèche-toi!

Il grimpa sur le banc, et s'agenouilla. Assis sur ses pieds, il était assez haut pour pouvoir manger. Mais il n'en restait pas moins humilié. Goku avait refusé de lui révéler l'identité de celui qui l'avait fait rajeunir. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de se venger. Il finirait bien par savoir. Après tout, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un, dehor, qui allait gaffer en sa présence.

- Tiens.

Il regarda Goku le servir, toujours surpris. Le guerrier lui avait expliqué qu'avant qu'il ne retrouve la mémoire, il avait été l'enfant de huit ans très autoritaire et surtout, capricieux, et du cou, il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de tout faire pour lui. Ceci ne le génait pas. Qu'il en ait gardé l'habitude par contre...

Il se plongea dans son café alors qu'en face, Goku entamait un fort copieux petit-déjeuné. Lui préférait manger après avoir le ventre léger pour l'entraînement... Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas quand il était petit, puisqu'à entendre l'autre andouille, il mangeait comme dix avant.

A dire vrai, les dernier jour étaient flou pour Végéta. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rajeunit, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été enlevé comme le lui avait rconté Goku, mais il avait conscience d'avoir vécu quelque chose.

Quand à son enfance... L'autre guerrier lui avait posé des questions, de toute évidence curieux, mais il n'avait pas voulu répondre. Voulu, oui. Il se souvenait de tout. Evidement. Comment connaitre son présent, sans connaitre son passé? Mais les questions avait été trop personnel au gout du Prince. Après tout, de quelle droit le questionnait-il sur ses parents, sa famille, son enfance et... sa huitièmme année? Cela ne le regardait pas!

Il finit son café et avala quelque tartine de confiture.

- T'a finis?

Goku leva vers lui un regard surprit, la bouche pleine, il articula difficilement qu'il avait à peine commencer.

- Ho! Arrête! Avale avant de parler! Je te le dit tout les jours!

Le guerrier s'executa puis répondit:

- Et moi, je te dit tout les jours que le matin j'ai besoin de force.

- Ce n'est plus des forces, là que tu prend, mais de la graisse!

Goku, qui comme toujours était de bonne humeur, était aussi stresser à l'idée de quitter la salle aujourd'hui, aussi répondit-il plus méchament qu'il ne le voulais:

- Et alors? Vu tout ce que je fait, je peut me le permètre, non? Toi par contre, je comprend que tu mange si peut, vu ton incapacité à te bouger!

La référence évidente au refus du Prince à participer à quelconque tâche lui tapa sur les nerf, déjà mit à vif par un grand nombre de chose, le rajeunissement et le combat à venir entre autre.

- Je t'interdit de dire ça! Hurla-t-il en se levant.

- Ne frappa pas la table, tu va la casser.

- Ne me donne pas d'odre Radditze!

Ils se figèrent en même temps. Qu'allait-il se passer? Il ne ressemblait pourtant pas à son frère, que trottait-il dans la tête du Prince pour que sa langue est ainsi fourché?

Finalement, Végéta se détourna, sauta du banc et quitta la cuisine. Goku le laissa partir, reprit son repas, puis débarrassa la table. Ensuite, il gagna la salle d'eau pour se laver à son tour. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le Prince, assit sur le bord de la plate-forme, sans doute en train de méditer son lapsus, mais il n'alla pas le voir. Végéta devait aller à son rythme. S'il voulait parler, il viendrait le lui dire.

Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, il gagna la plate forme d'entraînement. La pesenteur exéssive ne lui faisait rien, il ne la sentait pas, la chaleur écrasante non plus. Silencieusement, il entama son échauffement, immité, il le savait, par Végéta, qui l'avait suivit.

Dés qu'ils furent près, ils se mirent face à face. Pour la dernière fois, ils allaient se battre. Tout les deux, à cet instant, avaient la même pensée. S'était leurs dernier jour dans la Salle, leurs dernier combat dans cet endroit exceptionnel.

D'un même mouvement, ils se sautèrent dessus. Après plusieurs cou, d'une puissance folle, mais qui n'était là qu'un début, ils reculèrent pour se toiser encore.

- T'es petit mais tu frappe fort, rigola Goku en se frotant l'avant bras avec lequel il avait bloqué un attaque de Végéta.

- Ma taille ne fait rien à ma puissance, se vanta en réponce le Prince. Je peu te battre, même dans se corps ridicul.

Prit au jeu de l'orgueil, le Goku eut un sourire moqueur et répondit:

- Vraiment? J'en doute, tu n'est qu'un minus.

- Minus? Tu va voir si je suis un minus, Radditze!

Et il attaqua, sans prendre garde à son lapsus. Lapsus que Goku lui avait remarqué. Il l'oublia bien vite sous la puisance de la charge, et rapidement, toute l'énergie des deux Saïyens se tourna vers cet unique objectif: battre l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'à quelques dizaines minutes de la fin de la journée qu'ils dégnèrent arrêter le combat. Ils regagnèrent la plate forme sans se regarder, conscient qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre en piteuse état. Ils avaient juste le temps d'avaler un senzu, par chance il en restait encore, de prendre une douche et de ranger rapidement leurs affaires dans des capsules. Une fois la chose faite, ils eurent un dernier regard pour la Salle, puis franchirent la porte menant à l'extérieur.

- Tu est plus petit!!

La voix de Bulma lui print plus perçante que jamais. Sa femme lui sauta dessus et l'examina sous toute les coutures avant de sauter sur Goku:

- Tu m'avais promis!! J'avais confience en toi!

- C'est arriver à quelque moi de la fin, et il en est sortit vivant...

- Et alors? Si ça se trouve, il y a des concéquence grave sur son cerveau!

- Mais enfin, Bulma...

Végéta se détourna de cette conersation, pour le moins inintéressante, pour regarder qui les attendait: son fils, le fils de l'andouille, le jeune, tiens, ou était le grand?, et la femme de l'autre?, la clic de guerrier minable ainsi que Dendé et Piccolo.

- Ou est Bra?

Bulma, qui incendiait toujours Goku se figea, avant de se tourner vers Végéta:

- Tu... Tu...

- Je... Je...

- Te souviens?

- Me souviens oui.

Végéta ne s'y attendait pas, c'est pourquoi, sur le cou, il se laissa faire, lorsque Bulma le prit dans ses bras.

- Hey! Lâche-moi!

Il la repoussa et elle se releva en s'essuyant les yeux:

- C'est... c'est merveilleux...

En la voyant, Végéta se senti un instant mal à l'aise mais il préféra ignoré son sentiment et demanda encore une fois, ou était Bra.

- Tu ne lui a pas dit? S'étonna Piccolo à l'adresse de Goku.

- Je ne pouvait pas risquer de l'enerver en le lui annonçant. Face au regard interrogateur, il expliqua que c'était la trasformation en Super Saïyen qui provoquait les crises.

- Vraiment? Fit Bulma, curieuse, c'est étrange.

- OU EST BRA?! cria Végéta qui avait été ignoré trop longtemps à son goût.

Tout le monde présent se regarda, puis Goku lui annonça la triste vérité.

- Enlevé. Répéta le Prince.

- Oui, ainsi que Chichi, Videl, Pan et Gohan.

- Gohan sait se battre, fit Végéta, en rejetant l'idée.

S'était ridicul, le rejeton de Carot avait une puissance faramineuse, même s'il ne l'exploitait pas correctement, qu'il se face enlever s'était... ridicul!

- C'est pourtant le cas.

Goku et lui se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis Végéta demanda rageusement ce qu'ils faisaient encore ici.

- Très bien, nous partons. Les enfants, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir.

Trunk et Goten échangèrent un regard puis s'avancèrent vers les guerriers. Leurs familles étaient en dangers, ils n'allaient pas rester en arrière. Puis, leurs père était à leurs coté, ils ne faillirait pas comme devant Boo.

- Très bien. En route.

Tous, ils s'envolèrent, sous les encouragements de Dendé, Bulma et Mister Popo.

A suivre...


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

La Chose tendit la main dans sa direction, forma une boule de feu... puis se figea. Un instant, elle resta inerte, puis fit disparaître son arme de ki avant de quitter la salle d'un pas précipité.

Gohan mit du temps à réaliser que la mort ne venait pas. Inquiet, peureux aussi, il rouvrit les yeux, et constata qu'il était seul. Complètement. Aucun humain, aucun monstre. Personne. Comment cela se faisait-il?

Les minutes passant, son corps recréait l'énergie si précieuse qui lui avait été volé, aussi parvint-il à se redresser avec lenteur. Grimaçant, il observa la salle. Le fait qu'elle soit vide la rendait plus grande encore; il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ou était-il? Quel construction avait cette taille? Pouvait ce créé si rapidement? Ou rester cacher pendant des siècles?

Lentement, doulouresement, il se traina jusqu'au mur le plus proche afin d'y prendre appuis. Là, il ne put que constater l'étrange aspect de celui-ci. La pensé que cette bâtisse était à l'image de leurs énemi: inconue, mystérieuse et surtout, dangereuse s'imposa dans son esprit mais Gohan ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, des bruits de pas l'obligèrent à tourner la tête vers l'entrer.

La Chose, suivit par Pan et Bra, puis en dernier par une vielle femme s'approchait des trônes derrière lesquels l'ouverture ne s'était toujours pas refermé. Gohan voulu appeler sa fille, lui montrer qu'il était là, mais de sa bouche ne sortit qu'un gemissement de douleur, qui ne suffit pas à attirer l'attention de l'enfant, apeurée et sans doute, ensorcelé.

A quelque pas des trônes, le Monstre s'arrêta, immédiatement immité par le mini cortège qui le suivait. Il tourna la tête vers une fenêtre imaginaire, comme pensif, impossible de le dire, son visage était caché par sa capuche, puis finit par dire:

- Nous n'avons pas le temps.

Il baissa les yeux vers la vieille femme, la fixa un instant, puis cette dernière sourit, son visage, son regard, exprimant la joie, presque de la béatitude.

- J'ai été ravis de vous servir.

Elle s'inclina profondément, alors qu'en face, la Chose baissait légèrement la tête pour la... remercier? Ce pouvait-il qu'il en soit capable?

Toujours est-il que la femme dépaça les enfants, puis la Créature, puis se retourna et, d'une parole, invita les deux petites filles à la suivre. Ensemble, elle entrèrent dans le tunel, derrière les trônes, alors que le Monstre invoquait il ne savait quoi en tendant les mains au-dessus de lui.

Quelque instant plus tard, à la surprise de Gohan, le dôme au dessus d'eux s'ouvrit, juste assez pour faire un occulus, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil.

Mais les rayons furent rapidement interrompus: plusieurs guerriers entrèrent par la nouvelle ouverture et se postèrent devant la Chose. Un seul d'entre eux vint voir Gohan, et lui fit avaler un senzu tout en lui demandant des nouvelles.

Immédiatement, le haricot fit effet et le demi-Saïyen se releva, près au combat. Il ne prit pas la peine de remercier Yamcha, à qui il devait de ne plus souffrir, il s'approcha, dépaça Ten Shin Han et Krilin, en retrait, puis Piccolo, Trunk et Goten et enfin Végéta et Goku. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur la taille de Végéta, il avait un autre problème en tête: sa fille. Il voulait la récupérer.

Alors, quand son père le rappela, lui conseillant de ne pas attaquer tout de suite, quand toute la team, même Végéta, lui dire de reculer, il les ignora.

- Laisse-moi passer.

Car poster devant les trônes, la Chose bloquait l'accé au tunnel. Mais comme seul réponse, ledit tunel se referma, et le Monstre tendit une main vers lui.

- Jamais plus.

Le courant d'énergi qui le balaya l'envoya heurter le mur opposé de la pièce. Un peu sonné, il se releva et, conscient qu'il devrait se battre pour pouvoir rejoindre Pan et Bra, voulu concentrer son ki. Cependant, il ressenti aussitôt une affreuse douleur au ventre. Il se plia en deux alors que Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Trunk et Goten accouraient pour l'aider.

- Ca va?

- Tu te sens bien?

- Grand-frère!!

Le regard brûlant, Gohan observa la Chose, ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui avait fait. "Jamais plus", n'est-ce pas? Il lui avait verouiller son ki. Il ne pouvait pas l'augmenter volontairement. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui allait l'arrêter.

- Il faut ouvrir la cloison, derrière les trônes, c'est là que sont Pan et Bra.

Végéta fixa un instant le demi-Sayïen puis se tourna vers la Chose, enfin, ers la cloison en question. Effectivement, il sentait derrière l'energie de sa fille. Elle s'éloignait de lui, elle s'éloignait trop. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé à l'extérieur de ce que son fils, en adepte de jeu vidéo, avait appelé "le palais du boss", composé de multiple dôme, autour d'un imense central, il n'avait pas calculé une telle superficit. Il y avait un problême.

Il jeta un cou d'oeil à Carot, ce dernier n'était pas vraiment affecté par la mésaventure de son fils. Il se concentrait sur le combat à venir. Cherchait sans doute la meilleurs tactique à avoir pour vaincre. Tactique...

Il fallait trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le mur, qu'ils savaient tous indestructible pour avoir tenter d'y percé une ouvertur avant que l'occulus ne s'ouvre de lui-même, tout en attirant l'attention du monstre.

- Végéta.

Appela Goku. Car même s'il n'avait que l'apparence d'un enfant, pour ce qui était de la stratégie, il lui faisait toujours confience. Après tout, il avait gardé l'esprit que lorsuqu'ils avaient vaincu Boo, alors pourquoi faillirait-il cette fois-ci?

- Je réfléchis.

Un cou d'oeil à la pièce, immense et surtout vide. Rien ici ne les aiderait. Un cou d'oeil au Monstre. Debout devant eux, silencieux, il attendait. Sa main à coupé qu'il ne passerait pas à l'attaque en premier. Un cou d'oeil à l'occulus. La lumière du soleil ne les...

- J'ai un plan.

"Attaque dans cinq second" termina-t-il en pensé.

Goku acquiesça puis prit la posture de combat, immité, il le savait, par les autres guerrier, sauf Végéta, à la surprise de tous.

A part Carot. Carot lui faisait confience. S'était rageant, humiliant même, mais valorisant aussi. Le plus grand guerrier de cet univers comptait sur lui. Et quelque part au fond de lui, Végéta avait le désir de ne pas le décevoir, comme lorsqu'ils avaient terrassé Boo.

Il inspira. Il s'apprétait à faire une chose qu'il n'aimait faire, ni ne voulait faire. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Mais s'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas alors...

La transformation en super-Saïyen lui était interdite, et il ne savait pas quel serait les conscéquence de celle-là. Il ne savait même pas s'il parviendrait à ouvrir le passage, mais il fallait essayer.

En face, la Chose eut un mouvement infime, comme si elle avait sentit que quelque chose de plus qu'une simple attaque frontale se préparait. Et elle avait bien raison.

Soudain, alors que Goku, suivit par Piccolo, Trunk et Goten, passaient à l'attaque, Végéta généra une boule de ki d'un blanc illuminé qu'il lança dans les cieux de la salle trop grande.

Gohan fixa la lune artificielle, alors qu'un flot de souvenir datant de son enfance remontait à la surface. Il revoyait son père et le Prince se faire face, il revoyait son père écrasé sous le poids du singe géant, il revoyait leurs lutte acharné, et surtout veine, pour lui arracher sa queue, il revoyait la colère de Végéta à la fin forcé de sa trosformation,...

Un crit le tira de sa méditation dans lequel tout ses souvenirs l'avaient poussé et il baissa les yeux: à la place du Prince se tenait l'immense singe brun, ivre de colère et de force. Il se demanda un instant, en croisant le regard rougeoyant de l'animal, si s'était une bonne idée. Se contrôlait-il? Bien sur, il se souvenait que Végéta parvenait même à parler la dernière fois qu'il s'était transformé, mais s'était il y a si longtemps, n'avait-il pas perdu de sa maîtrise?

En voyant le singe détourner le regard, il fut forcé de constater que non: Végéta savait parfaitement se qu'il faisait. Le Prince fit un pas vers les trônes, mais aussitôt, la Chose se dressa devant lui, la cape virevoltante, l'energie brulant en une aura presque visible.

- Recule.

Le temps qu'elle dise cela, Goku, le second stade du Super Saïyen, Piccolo, Trunk et Goten, heurtaient mur et sol à différent endroit de la pièce. Ten Shin Han, Krilin et Yamcha avaient déjà abandoné le combat. De moins, c'était ce que voulait ce dire Gohan en voyant le corps inerte de l'ancien moine sur lequel se penchaient les deux autres humains.

Végéta grogna, et d'un cou de poing, comme si ce n'était qu'un bout de bois sur son passage, il frappa le Monstre qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. La Chose se releva immédiatement, prète à en découdre, mais elle se heurta à Goku, qui avait passé le stade trois, à Gotrunk, lui même au troisème niveau, et à Piccolo. Le Singe regarda un instant le combat reprendre, puis reprit sa route jusqu'à la cloison en question.

Il balaya les trônes comme il avait balayer leurs ennemi une seconde plus tôt, puis, une fois devant le mur, posa presque délicatement les mains dessus. Les yeux fermé, comme s'il écoutait une musique, il attendit une seconde puis, soudain, frappa de toute ses forces. Le choc titanesque ne fit même pas trembler le mur. Il recommença. Encore, et encore.

Mais la Chose n'enttendait pas le laisser faire. Difficilement, elle se débarrassa des trois guerrier, puis, réunissant son ki, hurla:

- ARRETE!!

Végéta se figea, les poing en l'air, sa volonté un instant remplacé par celle du Monstre. Il tourna la tête vers lui,les yeux rouge plus brillant que jamais, et hurla, avant d'abattre une fois encore ses poings.

Stupéfaite, la Chose recula d'un pas. L'echec ne faisait pas partit de ses habitudes. Comment un être pareil, un animal, pouvait ainsi lui désobéir? En une seconde, il fouilla l'esprit de l'inconscient qui osait le défier pour savoir son identité, et compris.

Reprenant contenance, il retira d'un geste ample sa cape.

- J'ai connu les Saïyens alors qu'ils n'étaient que de simple singe perdu dans leurs forêt. Et voici qu'ils prenne forme humaine. Et voici qu'il n'en reste plus que deux.

Son visage était long, presque humain, ses yeux bleux claire, presque blanc, son nez quasi inexistant, comme deux simple trait pour marqué l'emplacement des narines, ses lèvres si fine qu'elles en était invisibles. Il avait la peau bleu aussi, mais très claire, et ses cheuveux, tous long, tous tiré en arrière, avaient la même couleur. De derrière ses oreilles pointue, sur son torse, tombaient deux mêches plus longue que les autre, les tentacules qui avaient agripé Gohan. Ce pouvait-il que toute sa chevelure soit ainsi faite?

Il était vêtu d'une tunique noir, brodé au col et au bout des manches, qui tombait sur un pentalon bouffant travaillé de la même façon, tout deux noir. Ses pied, semblable à ceux d'humain, était sans aucune chaussure.

Goku, Piccolo et Gotrunk, qui s'étaient relevé, l'observèrent un instant, stupéfait, de l'entendre parler normalement en premier, et de son apparence en second.

- J'ai dit: arrête.

La Chose, tout en parlant, avait fait un pas, avait tendu les bras, concentré plus d'énergie. De toute évidence, en se dévoilant, elle dévoilait son potentielle, qu'elle apprétait à utilisé pour stoppé Végéta.

Le Singe, dont les jointures des mains commençaient à saigner, se figea, puis se tourna vers le Monstre,de toute évidence mécontent d'être déranger. Il ouvrit la gueule, hurla et, en même temps, cré un jet d'énergie puissant qui heurta de plein foué l'ennemi qui, destabilisé, perdit son emprise sur son esprit.

A peine relevé, la Chose voulu reprendre le combat de volonté, mais s'était sans compté sur Goku et les autres, qui consicent qu'en interrompant constament Végéta, en le forçant à lutter contre une intrusion psychique, on le ralentissait et l'affaiblissait.

- Tu ne m'a pas encore vaincu.

Lui qui était repassé au stade deux passa le stade trois, dans une tentative dérisoir d'impressionner la Créature. Créature qui, une seconde ennuié, lui fit signe d'approcher pour un combat au corps à corps.

Voyant le danger, Gohan voulu crier à son père de reculer, mais s'était trop tard, les deux guerriers disparurent dans un cou de tonnerre. Quelque seconde plus tard, la Chose réaparraissait, tenant contre elle le corps inerte de Goku, sur lequel courait ses deux tentacules.

- Papa! Hurla Gohan.

- Tu va me le payer!

Aussitôt, Gotrunk, qui voyant que Goku voulait s'amuser tout seul (c'est trop injuste) était resté à l'écart, passa à l'attaque, alors que Piccolo lui criait de ne rien faire.

Il chargea la Chose mais se heurta à un mur d'énergie.

- Aïe! Fit l'infernal enfant en retombant à coté du Nameck.

- Je t'avait dit de ne pas y aller.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ten Shin Han sui s'était approché.

Piccolo resta silencieux une seconde, puis répondit:

- Il est en train de prendre l'energie de Goku, il est vulnérable pendant ce temps là.

- Il c'est donc entouré d'une bulle de ki, finit Gohan, qui s'était aussi avancé.

Il leva les yeux vers son père. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que ça ai duré aussi longtemps. Mais il fallait aussi dire que son souvenir était marqué de douleur, alors...La Chose l'avait laissé en vit parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son ki, de tout évidence trop élevé, puisqu'elle n'avait pas tout prit, ferait-elle de même avec son père?

Enfin, après ce qui devait être une éternité, le Monstre lâcha son père. Le corps du Saïyen retomba lourdement au sol alors que celui de la Créature brillait d'une aura doré. Regorgeante d'énergie, elle se tourna vers le singe géant... une seconde trop tard.

Les doigt en sang, les mains sans doute cassé, Végéta frappa une dernière fois le mur qui se brisa en plusieurs morceau d'ou coulait un liquide étrange, comme du sang. Mais comment un mur pouvait-il saigner?

- Je vais te tuer!! hurla le Monstre, fou de rage.

Alors que lui et le Prince se faisait face, dans un duel ou il n'était plus question que de volonté, la team quasi complète se précipitait vers Goku. Qui ne bougeai plus. Qui ne respirait plus?

A suivre...


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Yamcha n'avait pas fuit le combat. Certes, il avait quitté la salle ou il se déroulait, certes, il marchait tout à son opposé, mais il ne l'avait pas fuit. Là-bas, on cherchait a récupérer à tout prit Pan et Bra. Et bien sur, il fallait les retrouvé, mais elles n'étaient pas les seule. Il y avait aussi Videl et Chichi, et peut-être d'autre.

Alors Yamcha avait glissé le sac de senzu dans la main de Ten Shin Han, puisque Krilin était... Non, il y avait les boules de cristal! Donc, il s'était délesté des haricots puis avait quitter la salle géante par la seul entré visible hormis l'oculus par lequel ils étaient tous passé.

Bien qu'à l'extérieur, il ne vit que des dômes, à l'intérieur, alors qu'on pouvait s'attendre à une succession de salle, en réalité, se n'était que couloir sur couloir. Yamcha se guidait grâce au ki qu'émettaient Mesdames Son, mais, bien que s'en approchant, il ne parvenait pas à les atteindre. S'était un vrai labyrinthe.

De plus, l'énergie sur laquelle il se concentrait était elle-même étrange. Non pas qu'elle fluctuait ou changeait mais... Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour le dire. Elle était comme... Pervertit. Oui, voilà, s'était cela. S'était bien l'énergie de Chichi et Videl, mais il y avait autre chose en plus.

Enfin, après il ne savait combien de minute de recherche, il passa le seuil d'une salle luxueuse, surtout à coté du vide sinistre de tout les couloirs. A l'intérieur, Videl et Chichi, ainsi que cinq autre femme, étaient assise en demi-cercle, face à l'entrée, comme si elles l'attendaient.

Un instant déconcerté, Yamcha se reprit, et leurs dit qu'elles étaient libres, que Goku et les autres étaient en train de mettre la pâté à l'autre affreux, qu'il allait les conduire dehors, que...

- Silence.

Elles l'avaient coupé, toute ensemble, avec une synchronisation parfaite. Médusé, il s'était tus, pour les regarder se lever.

- Traître.

- Mais les filles...

Il fit un pas mais elles lui dirent une fois encore qu'il était un traître. Il se figea. Quelle magie agissait sur leurs cerveau? Pourquoi les retourner contre lui, contre eux? Pourquoi elles?

- Traître.

Sous la force de l'accusation, il recula, la tête pleine de question.

- Traître... Traître... Traître...Traître...

Il avait reculé jusqu'au seuil de l'entrée. Yamcha ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un pas de plus, et s'était la chute, car le sol du couloir avait muer pour formé une trappe donnant sur un puits sombre et sans fond.

- Traître!

Une dernière fois, un dernier pas. Il tomba, sans même songer à concentrer son ki. Après une chute bien longue, il heurta violemment le sol, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

ooOoo

Gohan avait hésité une seconde. Une courte seconde, puis, au lieu de ce précipité vers son père, avait accouru jusqu'au passage ouvert par Végéta.

Il lui était impossible d'exprimer sa gratitude envers le Prince. Il n'y avait qu'a voir les marques de sang sur les reliefs de ce qui avait été le mur, pour savoir à quel point l'épreuve avait été douloureuse pour lui, et il était pourtant parvenu jusqu'au bout, lui permettant de rejoindre Pan.

Et Bra.

Evidement, le Prince n'avait pas agit par pure bonté d'âme, mais au moins avait-il agit, s'était l'essentiel.

Gohan passa par dessus les gravas qui saignaient. Oui, qui saignaient, d'un sang épais et visqueux, d'un gris sombre. Puis il s'engagea dans le couloir d'où provenait un courant d'air froid et... humide. Est-ce que ça donnait sur une grotte? Sur la mer? Non, il n'y avait pas l'odeur iodé de l'océan. Mais il devait y avoir un plan d'eau.

Mettant toutes ses questions et affirmations sur l'endroit de coté dans un coin de sa tête, il progressa dans la pénombre grandissante à la recherche de sa fille.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, puisqu'il était seul, Gohan entendis du bruit. Des pas, s'était sur. Qui cela pouvait-il être? La vieille femme qui avait conduit les enfants ici? Les enfants? Quelqu'un d'autre?

Sur le qui vive, Gohan scruta l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que deux silhouette ne se dessinent. Deux petites silhouette.

- Pan, Bra! Les enfants!

Il accourut pour serrer les fillettes dans ses bras, si heureux de les revoir entière, mais Pan s'interposa entre lui et Bra. Etonné, il eut un mouvement de recul, et observa enfin le visage de sa fille. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'enfant, elle arborait le visage dure... du soldat. Un cou d'oeil à Bra lui appris qu'elle même était différente. Le regard hautain, elle le fixait comme si elle réfléchissait de son avenir.

- Pan, ma chéri, c'est moi, fit-il en se rapprochant, refusant de croire que sa propre fille ne le reconnaissait pas. C'est moi, ton père.

- Traître. Tue-le.

Suivant l'ordre de Bra, Pan se mit en position de combat face à celui qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus comme son père.

ooOoo

Végéta avait vaguement conscience du surplus d'énergie de son ennemi. Il était concentré sur son but, toute sa volonté forçait l'animal qu'il était devenu à atteindre ce but.

Alors, lorsque cette Chose avait essayer de rompre cette volonté qui lui permettait de ce contrôler, s'était évident qu'elle allait à sa perte: la volonté était la clé de sa transformation.

Mais Végéta n'avait pas prit garde, il ne s'était concentré que sur une chose: abattre le mur, coûte que coûte, alors, lorsque la Bête l'avait laisser tranquille, il n'avait pas chercher plus loin. L'animal en lui n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il devait faire quelque chose, il avait une mission, il devait l'effectuer, point.

Aussi, lorsque le combat reprit, il n'eut pas la force de supporter tout les assauts. Après quelque minutes à recevoir les cous du Monstre, il se retrouva à plats ventre sur le sol de la salle. Dans les brumes de la douleur, il sentit la Chose se poser sur son échine.

- Je pourrais te tuer maintenant.

Mais à la place, une atroce douleur lui brûla le bas du dos. Aussitôt, il sentit son énergie décroître alors qu'il rétrécissait. Végéta, redevenu « humain », releva difficilement la tête alors que la Chose venait devant lui:

- Mais se ne serais pas amusant.

D'un cou de pied dans la joue, elle l'envoya heurter le mur le plus proche. En retombant parterre, il eut vaguement conscience de son fils, fusionné à Goten, en colère, retenu par Piccolo.

- Ca... rot...

Le corps de se dernier ne bougeait toujours pas. Des souvenirs de lorsqu'il était transformé lui revinrent en mémoire. Sur l'instant, il était concentré sur sa tâche, et n'avait donc pas traité l'information, mais la Chose avait fait quelque chose à Carot. C'est pour cela qu'elle était tellement forte. Etait-il mort?

- Ca...r..ot...

La Créature se plaça sur la trajectoire de son regard, une boule de feu dans chaque main. De désespoir, Végéta laissa tombé sa tête sur le sol, attendant l'attaque.

ooOoo

Yamcha reprit conscience avec difficulté. Combien de temps était-il resté dans les vapes? Puis, immédiatement après, il se demanda où il était.

La trappe par laquelle il était « entré » n'était plus, constata-t-il en levant les yeux, et tout autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. La pièce, ronde, d'un diamètre d'environ deux mètres, peut-être trois, n'avait aucune ouverture.

La star du Base Ball se redressa et prépara un Kaméha, prêt à se la créé, son ouverture. Puis il se rappela que même Végéta, transformé en gros singe velu n'était peut-être pas parvenu à détruire cette espèce de pierre bizarre alors lui, avec son petit Kaméha...

Il soupira alors que la boule d'énergie entre ses mains disparaissaient. De toute évidence, il était fait comme un rat, et ne pouvait que compter sur l'arrivée miraculeuse d'un de ses amis.

Yamcha s'assit à même le sol, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix devant le vide de la pièce, en se disant que de toute façon, il avait des heures devant lui. Autant d'heure qu'il pouvait se passer de nourriture et d'eau. A moins que...

En regardant encore une fois sa prison, Yamcha réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune ouverture, aussi infime qu'elle pouvait être, et que par conséquent, l'air était aussi prisonnier que lui. Combien de temps lui restait-il?

Il n'avait jamais été bon en mathématiques, ou même en biologie, mais il savait que petit à petit, il consommait tout l'oxygène de la pièce sans que ce dernier ne se renouvel. Ne sachant pas combien de litre d'air consommait un homme de son age par minute, ni même la quantité d'oxygène que contenait la pièce, Yamcha ne pouvait savoir combien de temps il lui restait. Il se doutait pourtant que cela avoisinaient les « pas grand chose, mon Dieu je vais mourir! A l'aide! A moi! J'veux vivre!! »

Non! Stop, il fallait rester calme. N'était-il pas un guerrier? Un combattant formé la discipline des arts martiaux? Il fallait qu'il se concentre, pour consommer le moins d'air possible, comme lorsqu'il était en apnée. Voilà, s'était comme lorsqu'il plongeait.

Petit à petit, Yamcha se calma, tout en concentrant son ki sur ses poumons, pour remplacer le précieux oxygène par ce dernier. Il savait pourtant que cette technique, même si elle lui faisait gagner de précieuse minute, ne fonctionnerait pas éternellement, et que tôt ou tard, il se retrouverait à court d'air.

ooOoo

La douleur avait été... atroce. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Il se battait, recevait et donnait des cous, chose allant de soit, et soudain, il y avait eut cette douleur. Son esprit s'était tourner vers cette sensation insoutenable, alors qu'en même temps, il sentait quelqu'un entrer dans sa tête. Lutter? Il le voulais de tout son âme, mais il avait si mal, qu'il ne put rien faire que laisser l'autre se servir, puisque de toute évidence s'était ce qui se passait.

Lorsque enfin la douleur cessa, il n'avait plus conscience de son corps. En avait-il jamais eut? Il n'avait plus conscience non plus des gens autour de lui, non, il était juste bien. Il ne souffrait plus, n'était plus, ne se souciait plus de rien.

Il n'était pourtant pas mort, pas encore. Il le savait. Le paradis était conscient, or lui, n'était plus qu'une sensation de bien-être flottant il ne savait, ni ne voulais savoir où.

Mourir ou vivre? Quel importance! Mais pas tout de suite. Laissez-le savourer le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, là, maintenant. Laissez-le savourer se qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais.

« Ca...rot »

Un bruit? Étrange, lui qui n'entendait rien... Qu'était-ce donc? Sans savoir ce que s'était, ce bruit le troublait, il était la porte ouverte aux doutes. Pourquoi était-il ici? Ou était-il? Perdait-il du temps? Avait-il quelque chose à faire, ailleurs? Toute ces questions troublaient sa plénitude qui soudain lui semblait moins complète, plus fausse qu'auparavant.

« Ca...r...ot »

Encore. Plus lentement, plus faiblement, si bien qu'il avait compris. On l'appelait. On avait besoin de lui, il en était persuadé. Toute sensation de plaisir avait disparut, au profit de l'inquiétude. Inquiétude qui amenait avec elle une foule incroyable de souvenir. Comme se monstre affreusement puissant qui lui avait en plus volé son énergie. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, qu'importe le « ici », qu'il retrouve son enveloppe charnelle, qu'il reprenne le combat.

Mais comment combattre sans pouvoir approcher l'ennemi? Tout corps à corps était proscrit, cette Chose en profiterait pour usé de cette technique étrange et douloureuse pour volé le ki de son adversaire.

Le problème était que, pour trouver une tactique, il fallait déjà qu'il soit devant le Monstre, or, il ne savait pas comment regagner son corps.

La possibilité qu'il soit tout de même mort lui effleura l'esprit. Aurait-il atteint une quelconque parti du Ciel ou de l'Enfer?

L'inquiétude fit place à la peur.

ooOoo

Piccolo avait hésité une micro-seconde entre intervenir et resté là à s'occuper de Goku, qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Il avait opté pour le second choix lorsque le combat avait tourné au large avantage du Monstre. Ils avaient besoin de Goku.

Gotrunk n'était pas de son avis. De toute évidence, la personnalité dominante était celle de Trunk et se dernier n'aimait pas voir son père se faire battre par leurs ennemi. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas le choix. Ils devaient compter sur la résistance du Prince, qu'il savait grande après plusieurs combat mené à ses cotés, pour occupé la Chose le temps de soigné Goku.

- ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE!!

S'il ne pouvait intervenir, sur l'ordre du Nameck, l'infernal Gotrunk ne s'empêchait pas commenter et même d'ordonner à leurs ennemi de laisser Végéta tranquille. Piccolo, agenouiller au coté du corps inerte du Saïyen, cherchant vainement le moindre signe démentant sa mort, l'aurait bien fait taire lui-même s'il ne devait pas compter sur lui dans le cas ou Végéta viendra à...

- Papa!

- Végéta!

Trunk et Goten se regardèrent, inquiet. Voilà que la fusion s'arrêtait. Ce n'était pas le moment. Goku était toujours, disons, inconscient, et Végéta était en passe de le devenir.

Piccolo soupira. Le combat était vraiment mal partit.

A suivre...


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

Sa fille. Sa propre fille. Qui lui faisait face, qui prenait la posture de combat, qui allait dans les secondes suivantes l'attaquer.

-Pan...

Gohan n'en revenait pas. Ne voulait pas en revenir. Pan, s'était son trésor! Il l'avait tenu dans ces bras le premier jour de sa vie, la première minute, et, inconsciemment, ne l'avait plus lâché depuis. Comment pouvait-elle se retourner contre lui, comment pouvait-il admettre qu'elle allait, d'ici à deux secondes, lui briser la nuque sans autre forme de procès?

Alors il ne réagit pas quand elle sauta pour lui donner un cou de pied, l'envoyant heurter douloureusement le mur le plus proche, ni quand il la vit s'approcher le pas lent, afin de l'achever.

- Pan...

L'enfant posa une petite main sur joue gauche, dans un geste presque tendre, et fit de même avec son autre main, sur son autre joue. Elle allait lui tourner violemment la tête, lui brisant les cervicales, quand une voix dans son dos retentit:

- Arrête! Laisse-le!

Pan, folle de rage, se tourna vers l'inconscient qui avait osé lui donner un ordre. Ten Shin Han, avec dans son dos Chaozu, fixait l'enfant d'un regard dure. De toute évidence, que se soit qu'une petite fille, que se soit la fille de Gohan, la petite-fille de Goku, qu'elle n'ai sans doute pas conscience de ses actes n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Ten Shin Han était prêt au combat.

En le voyant prendre un meilleurs appuis sur ses jambes, tout en joignant ses mains, Gohan compris qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

- Ten Shin Han! Non!

- Avance! Je vais la retenir.

- Mais...

Il n'avait pas le coeur de laisser sa petite fille ici. Face au guerrier, qu'il savait puissant, elle n'avait pas toute ses chances, même si elle le dépassait du point de vu de la force. Mais n'avait-il pas tenu tête à Cell?

- Je ne pourrais pas la tuer, même si je le voulais.

Finalement, Gohan se décida à se lever. Il dut attendre quelque seconde, le cou de pied de sa fille en pleine tête l'avait étourdis puis il put reprendre sa marche vers il ne savait quoi. Dans son dos, Pan l'avait complètement oublié, l'esprit tourner vers ce nouvel adversaire plus apte à l'amuser.

Il soupira. En passant devant Bra, cette dernière lui jeta un regard mauvais, qui aurait put le tuer sur place si ses yeux avaient été des revolver, mais elle ne l'attaqua. De toute évidence, même ainsi, mademoiselle Brief ne voulais pas se battre.

Même ainsi ou surtout ainsi?

Dans son dos, il entendit Ten Shin Han crier « Shin Kikôhô! ». Aussitôt des souvenirs du Cell Game, et des jours qui l'avaient précédé revinrent à la surface.

ooOoo

Goku n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, toujours pas. Mais il avait remuer, émis un gémissement de douleur si faible, que seul Piccolo avait put l'entendre.

Le Nameck s'était alors désintéressé des deux demi-Saïyens qui pleurnichaient sur leurs devenir, pour se pencher sur le guerrier toujours à terre. Oui, un souffle s'échappait bien de ses lèvres, soulevait bien sa cage thoracique.

Il se mit à espérer. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdue. Avec de la chance. Un regard pour Végéta, qui venait de heurter très violemment le mur. Beaucoup de chance, Goku pourrait reprendre le combat d'ici peut.

Piccolo se saisit du sac de senzu qui été posé non loin de lui. Ten Shin Han avait prit soin de les lui laisser, juste au cas ou... Il en sortit un des précieux haricot qu'il glissa entre les lèvres entrouvertes du Saïyen.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

- Aller... Mâche-le.... Aller...

De guerre lasse, il posa une main sur la mâchoire musclé -vu comme il mange, c'est normal- de Goku, et força la mastication, priant pour que cela suffise à libérer la magie contenu dans la minuscule fève.

Soudain, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, un autre gémissement se fit entendre, non pas de douleur cette fois, mais de confusion. Retirant sa main, il fixa le guerrier qui, oui! Reprenait conscience!

Goku se redressa lentement, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un doux rêve et resta un instant immobile, cherchant à se remémorer les derniers évènements. Goten lui sauta dessus mais il n'eut pas de réaction. Son fils heureux de le voir, s'était normal. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux larmes de soulagement et de peur qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, déjà moins normal.

- Goku. Appela le Nameck. Ca va?

- Oui je...

Il se tut. Son regard venait de se poser sur Végéta. En fait non, se n'était pas sur le Végéta qu'il connaissait, le fier et orgueilleux Prince, mais plutôt sur un gamin, un pauvre gamin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et qui était en train de se faire passer à tabac.

Aussitôt, une sourde colère gronda en lui. Il se redressa, ignorant ces articulation qui criaient à l'assassin, et fonça sur le monstre, il convient de le dire, qui infligeait un tel traitement à ce garçon.

Aussi rapide que l'éclaire, il lui envoya un cou de pied dans le visage pour le faire reculer, suivit d'une série de cou plus vif encore en de multiple endroit. Il finit par un crochet du droit surpuissant qui l'envoya voler à l'opposer de la salle.

Sous les acclamations de Trunk et Goten -Piccolo restaient aussi stoïque que de coutume-, Goku se pencha sur l'enfant qui avait perdu connaissance et le souleva avec délicatesse pour le mener au Nameck. Celui-ci lui fit avaler un senzu qui le soigna dans la seconde.

- Végéta?

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il les posa sur Goku, il réalisa que ce dernier le portait. Une grimace d'horreur déforma ces traits une seconde alors qu'il s'échappait de sa poigne.

- Enfin réveillé? Fit-il, sarcastique.

Il croisa le regard de Trunk, et inclina légèrement la tête, en signe d'apaisement, ce qui pour l'enfant valait toute les paroles du monde. Son père allait bien.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus: le monstre revenait déjà à l'assaut, regorgeant toujours d'énergie.

ooOoo

Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'air et était contraint de l'aspirer par saccade. Yamcha voyait sa mort approcher à grand pas en se demandant si la Grande Faucheuse était déjà aller saluer les autres. Car le combat ne pouvait que mal se passer pour que sa prison reste si hermétiquement clause.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête, tout de même! Partir seul, comme s'il était assez fort pour sauver qui que se soit! Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus le niveau pour être utile à quoi que se soit! Il aurait du rester là bas, ou il serait mort comme Krilin, ou aurait été sauvé de justesse par un de ses trop puissant Saïyen...

- Trop puissant Saïyen.... Trop... Puissant... Saïyen...

Du brouillard commençait à envahir son regard et son cerveau. L'air était de plus en plus rare, s'était comme s'il se noyait, ce qui était idiot puisqu'il savait nager.

Il eut un rire à cette pensée. Mais le rire fut difficile et douloureux, et il se changea en toux: Yamcha cracha sur le sol gris du sang. Son sang noir, non oxygéné.

En le regardant, il eut une autre pensée, qui ne le fit pas rire cette fois-ci: il était en train de mourir.

ooOoo

Gohan marchant pendant un long moment, se forçant à ne pas pensée à sa fille, là derrière, qui se battait avec Ten Shin Han, pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Il essayait de se concentrer sur se que pouvait être la chose, au bout du tunnel, sur son point faible potentiel, sur se qu'il pourrait faire pour le battre, lui qui était réduit à l'état de simple humain.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il atteignit une grotte immense, bien plus grande que la salle ou se battaient son père et le Monstre. Le sol n'en était pas un, s'était un immense lac à la colorie étrange, orange presque jaune. Éclatant.

Gohan dut se retenir pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant une ombre dans l'eau, quelque chose qui la troublais mais non. Dans cette grotte, dans se lac, il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien.

- HEY HO! (_hey ho! On rentre du boulot!_)

Seul l'écho de sa voix de sa voix lui répondit. Lui qui avait été obnubilé par l'eau surnaturelle, scruta les rives du lac. Peut-être y dessellerait-il un indice. Ce fut le cas, un bien des mètres de là, des kilomètres semblait-il, une forme était allongé, comme si le lac l'avait recraché.

Le demi-Saïyen se mit en chemin pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. La distance n'était qu'une illusion et il atteignit rapidement la vieille femme étendue sur le sol.

Il la reconnu immédiatement lorsqu'il se pencha pour prendre son pouls. C'était elle qui avait conduit sa fille et celle de Végéta ici. Cependant, Gohan était bien trop gentil pour en vouloir à qui que se soit, aussi, lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était vivante, il appela:

- Madame?

Elle gémit mais ne se réveilla pas. Il essaya encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle n'ouvre les yeux. En les posant sur le jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils:

- Un traître, fit-elle tout bas, ici?

Il ne s'en offusqua pas, sans doute était-elle posséder. Même si elle n'avait pas le même regard étrange qu'avait eut sa fille pour lui.

- C'est rien, dit-il, bientôt, tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Il faut juste que...

- Dans... l'ordre? Le coupa la vieille femme, qui luttait pour ne pas ressomber.. Mais tout... est déjà dans... l'ordre...

Vous êtes possédez, expliqua Gohan en posant une main compatissante sur la main de la vieille dame, c'est pour cela que vous dite ça, mais une fois que tout redeviendra normal...

- Je ne... suis pas... possédée! S'énerva-t-elle en se dégageant, se qui l'épuisai, elle qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie.

- Ha bon? Il recula en se grattant la nuque, geste typique des Son. Mais... le Monstre...

- Pauvre... petit... Pense-tu... vraiment... que les... Hommes aient... mérités... la Terre?

- Enfin...

- As-tu... déjà... regarder la... planète?

- Bien sur...

- As-tu vu.... comme elle... souffre?

Gohan ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Bien sur, il pouvait décrire le coin de paradis dans lequel il avait grandi, mais il y avait tant d'autre endroit, bien moins beau, détruit, pollué, défriché, incendié, désolé, sur la Terre, qui pouvait le contredire.

- T'es-tu... déjà... demander comment ...elle était avant... qu'il ne soit... sans contrôle? Continua la vieille femme. Ma famille... est au service de ...ceux que tu appel... « Monstre »... depuis... toujours parce... que nous aimons cette... Terre!

Là, le demi-Saïyen fronça les sourcils. Si l'Homme faisait des erreurs, ce n'était pas non plus au point de devenir esclave d'être dénoué de sentiment.

- Peut-être, fit-il, la voix dure. J'aime cette Terre. Elle à accueillit les miens. Mais j'aime aussi le genre Humain. Il a le droit à la Liberté, comme tout les êtres vivant de cet univers.

- Tu ne...comprends pas? On peut être libre...libre en se soumettant.

- Comme vous? Qui avez librement choisit de mourir aujourd'hui?

Elle eut un soupir, qu'il eut du mal à interpréter, puis articula, plus difficilement que tout le reste:

- Oui... Je... Je... Vais... mourir... ici. Mais toi... ne choisi... n'a..tu...jamais...prit.... la... liberté... de... mourir... pour... ce que... tu... crois? Je... suis...heur...euse... maintenant...

Elle sourit et son regard se troubla.

- Si tu est heureuse, vieille femme. Murmura Gohan en fermant une dernière ses paupières.

Il recommanda son âme au paradis, puis se releva, se détourna du cadavre, pour trouver le secret du lac. Quelque chose ici, avait tuer cette femme, changé sa fille et Bra en zombi, il devait trouver quoi et l'exterminer.

Il observa encore une fois l'eau orange. Il hésitait à la toucher. Alors il se pencha et se saisit d'un caillou, par terre, le soupesa un instant, avant de le jeter de toute ses forces dans le lac, espérant faire réagir la chose qui était forcément ici.

Et ce fut le cas.

L'eau changea de couleur, devenant plus blanche que la robe d'une mariée, et elle se mit à bouille. Pourtant, elle ne chauffait pas, s'était évidant: aucun jet de vapeur, ni d'augmentation de température: juste d'immense bulle à la surface présageait de la venu d'une chose qui se terrait jusqu'à présent au fond du lac.

Inconsciemment, Gohan recula de quelque pas, ne sachant pas ce qui allait sortir et n'ayant pas la possibilité de recourir à son énergie.

Lorsque le Monstre, le vrai parut, il regretta d'avoir lancé ce caillou, d'avoir traverser se tunnel, même d'avoir demander à Végéta d'ouvrir un passage.

Car il était absolument impossible qu'il gagne.

Impossible.

Sans qu'il ne réagisse, un tentacule glissa vers lui et le tira vers le lac, le plongeant sous l'eau, loin du précieux oxygène.

Il se débattit enfin lorsque l'absence d'air se fit sentir dans ses poumon compressé, mais vit sa mort approché quant d'autres tentacules approchèrent.

A suivre...


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre trente**

Monsieur Brief fouillait tout les tiroirs de son bureau sans trouver trace de ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerf. Il allait s'énerver, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- C'est cela que tu cherche?

Dans l'entrée, contre le montant de la porte, se tenait sa cher épouse, tendant devant elle un carnet de numéros usé par le temps dont dépassait plusieurs feuille. Bien sur, il avait plusieurs fois pensé à le numériser, mais n'avait jamais prit le temps de le faire. Puis le papier avait son charme...

- Où...?

- A coté du téléphone, dans le salon principal. A sa place. Gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Il eut un sourire d'excuse en se grattant la tempe. Elle renonça à tout reproche et lui tendit son précieux carnet. Elle tourna ensuite les talons, devinant un appel important, et ayant pour habitude de ne pas se mêler des affaires de son époux.

Ce dernier, dés l'instant ou il eut en main le calepin, l'ouvrit pour chercher encore. Les yeux enfin sur le numéros qui l'avait temps tourmenté si tôt dans la matinée, il s'assit à son bureau, se saisit du combiné du téléphone posé dessus et le composa.

- Après quelque sonnerie, on décrocha:

_- Bureau du Docteur __Morrison__, que puis-je pour vous?_ Fit une voix féminine.

- Je voudrais parler au docteur Morrison.

_- Il est en consultation, veuillez rappelez plus tard ou prendre rendez-._...

- Dites-lui que c'est de la par de Monsieur Brief.

Il y eut un silence au bout du téléphone, puis la jeune femme lui demanda de patienter une seconde, le temps qu'elle prévienne le docteur. Il entendit alors une sonate de Mozart atrocement déformé par le téléphone. Une minute plus tard, une voix masculine se fit entendre.

_- Charles! Vieille canaille! Tu te décide enfin à appeler!_

- Jones, c'est comme ça que tu parle devant t'es patient? Rétorqua Monsieur Brief, amusé.

_- J'ai congédier mon patient. Mais d'autre attende alors, je serais bref. Non, je ne veux toujours pas..._

- Travailler pour la Corps, oui, je sais. Coupa l'inventeur de génis. Tu a un employeur plus puissant de toute façon.

Tout trace d'amusement s'effaça de la voix du docteur, et, le plus sérieux du monde, il répondit:

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. J'ai mon cabinet, je travaille à mon propre...._

- Jones, Jones, Jones.... Je sais que tu travaille pour les services gouvernementaux. Or justement, j'aurais besoin d'un service.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Monsieur Brief attendait la réaction de son ami, ami qui semblait hésiter entre le déni et l'acceptation.

_- Pas au téléphone._ Dit-il enfin, mal à l'aise. _Dans trois heures._ _Je passerais chez toi._

- Bien sur. Sur ce, je te laisse.

_- Salut._

- Salut.

Monsieur Brief raccrocha en se sentant un peu coupable. Il savait qu'il mettait son ami dans une situation délicate. Mais s'était la seul solution qu'il avait trouver pour ses petits-enfants.

ooOoo

« Les poulpes ou pieuvres sont des céphalopodes (ou poulpoïdes) du super-ordre Incirrina. Ces animaux se caractérisent par leurs huit tentacules (ou bras) — pouvant comporter chacun jusqu'à plus de 200 ventouses — et leur relative intelligence, la seconde du monde aquatique après celle des dauphins. Le corps est entièrement mou hormis un bec comparable à celui du perroquet. Certaines espèces ne vivent que six mois alors que la pieuvre géante peut vivre cinq ans si elle ne se reproduit pas. »

ooOoo

A bout de souffle, d'énergie aussi, Ten Shin Han s'effondra. Il essaya de se relever, monopolisant toute son énergie mental physique, mais il n'y parvint pas. La douleur était trop grande et il ne put que s'écraser sur le sol gris et sans trace du couloir.

En fac, Pan se redressait, enfin libéré de la poigne de ki que formait son attaque. La seul trace des attaques qu'elle venait de subir était son visage tordue de colère. Aucun bleu, aucune égratignure ne venait marqué sa peau délicate.

La petite fille tourna les yeux vers Bra, qui était resté collé au mur durant tout le temps de ce qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler un combat. Elle aussi semblait énervé. La petite princesse inclina la tête, mais Ten Shin Han ne le vit pas, allongé par terre.

Là, sur le sol, il repensait à sa vie, à tout les combats qu'il avait mené, il écoutait, si lointain, le pas de cette gamine qu'il avait entraperçut bébé, et qui allait l'achever. Et Ten Shin Han souriait. Parce qu'il allait mourir au combat, encore, et que, au fond de lui, il sentait que son sacrifice n'était pas vint.

Alors oui, Ten Shin Han souriait en écoutant Pan approcher.

ooOoo

« Les poulpes et calmars parcourent les océans depuis plus de 100 millions d'années. Certains poulpes se confinent dans les eaux peu profondes proches du littoral, d'autres vivent dans les profondeurs. La majorité des espèces vivent en haute met et de mystérieux poulpes géants parcourent les fonds marins. Des individus de plus de 20 m de long se sont échoués morts sur les côtes. »

ooOoo

Les cinq guerriers restant se tournèrent vers leurs ennemi. Ce dernier ne portait aucune trace des dernier combat, aucun bleu, aucune égratignure. Il était devant l'ouverture que Végéta avait ouvert, à attendre que les Saïyens, car se ne serait qu'eux, Piccolo savait qu'il n'était pas de taille, attaque.

Et il semblait pouvoir attendre des heures, ce qui les arrangeait bien. Ils ne pouvaient se lancer dans la bataille les yeux fermer, les dernier évènements leurs avaient montré que ce n'était que folie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester là, à regarder leurs ennemi débordant d'énergie, à attendre qu'il se décide à les achever.

C'était à croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Enfin, après un long moment d'une silencieuse réflexion, Végéta fit un pas en avant, persuadé d'avoir la réponse à leurs problème.

- Carot, dit-il sans se retourner. N'hésite pas.

Goku le regarda, sans comprendre, tout comme les autres. Trunk allait questionner son père mais se dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps, et se transforma, passant directement au stade deux du Super Saïyen.

- Végéta !!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir : leur ennemi réagissait immédiatement en disparaissant de leurs vu. Le dixième de second plus tard, les deux guerriers se lançaient dans un combat acharné. Combat qui ne dura pas. L'énergie que le Monstre avait volé à Goku était certes puissante, mais très éphémère, aussi ses tentacules se mirent-elles en mouvement.

- Papa!

Trunk paniqua. Son père se retrouvait coincé comme l'avait été plus tôt Goku. Goku qui ne devait sa survit qu'à un miracle or son père n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on offrait les miracles. De plus, il fallait l'admettre, son père n'était pas aussi fort que Goku, comment pouvait-il survivre à une telle perte d'énergie?

- Papa! Goten se tourna vers son père, les yeux suppliant.

S'il n'aimait pas trop Végéta, il savait qu'il était important pour son meilleurs ami qu'il reste en vie. Et la seul solution pour cela, s'était que son père intervienne. Il n'y avait plus que lui pour les sauver.

Goku grogna, serra les points, puis, pestant contre cet idiot de Prince qui ne prenait jamais le temps de réfléchir à toute les possibilités, il se transforma jusqu'au stade trois, ignorant les autres qui s'étaient reculé, balayer par la puissance qu'il dégagea sur l'instant.

« N'hésite pas » se dite-il, reprenant les dernières paroles de Végéta.

Il n'hésitera pas.

ooOoo

Gohan repensait à ses cours de biologies, sans doute à cause du manque d'air qui se faisait douloureusement, et aussi à cause de cet tentacule autour de sa cheville, de l'autre autour de son poignet, et du reste, ceux qui le tirait vers le fond de cet obscurité.

Car l'obscurité, ça, Gohan le savait, n'était pas que le fait du manque d'air. Autour de lui, il faisait belle et bien noir. Un noir d'encre, comme si la mort avait trempé son manteau dans l'eau.

Et soudain, au fond de cette eau, une lueur. Une lueur ou son imagination?

Gohan ne savait plus, il avait trop mal. Ses yeux se fermaient, l'air qu'il retenait jusqu'à présent enfermé dans ses poumons s'échappait en petite bulle qui remontaient vivement à la surface, elles.

La lueur devenait lumière, mais le demi-Saïyen ne le voyait plus, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Le monstre qui le retenait ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Au coeur de la lumière, d'autres tentacules apparaissaient, glissant lentement vers leurs victime. Ils l'agrippèrent et le tirèrent vers la source de lumière.

A suivre...


	32. Chapter 31

Hello! Bonne et heureuse année! Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue... J'étais en stage alors, j'avais pas la tête à écrire! MAis bref, le voilà, le chap! Alors bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre trente et un**

Lorsque le professeur Morrison sonna aux portes du manoir Brief, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, ce qui l'arrangea. Même si cette venue pouvait passer pour une simple visite de courtoisie à un vieil ami, il n'aurait pas aimé rester sur le palier, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Mal à l'aise, il s'engouffra rapidement dans l'immense demeure sans attendre que Madame Brief ne l'y ai invité.

A l'intérieur, il s'excusa et elle lui offrit un sourire avant de le conduire au laboratoire de son époux. La marche fut silencieuse, Jones était un ami de Charles, pas de Bunny, hormis les marques de politesse d'usage, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et lui ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

Arriver au laboratoire, elle lui proposa de boire quelque chose, mais il refusa. Il n'était pas venu pour prendre le thé. Elle sourit encore et l'invita à entré avant de rebrousser chemin.

Dans la pièce, relativement sombre pour un lieu de recherche, trainaient de multiple feuille, files, bout de ferraille et les ordinateurs et autre machine avaient du mal semblaient-ils à se faire de la place.

- Charles ? appela le docteur Morrison, ne voyant pas son ami.

- Je suis ici !

Il se redressa, apparaissant de derrière se qui ressemblait à un immense cercueil de métal et de verre. Jones s'approcha, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca ?Ho rien. Un caisson vieillisseur.

- Vieillisseur ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Le monde veux…

- Rajeunir, je sais.

Le vieux géni posa les outils qu'il tenait sur une table non loin et invita son ami à le suivre.

- Tu excusera le désordre. Ces dernier temps, je suis trop occupé pour ranger.

Morrison le regarda, suspicieux. Charles était à la retraite depuis longtemps, il ne devrait pas être pressé par quoi que se soit. A moins que…

- Tu me cache quelque chose, Charles ?

- Nous avons tous nos secret.

Il lui jeta un regard insistant et Jones sentit là une accusation pesante, et donc le besoin de se justifier :

- Je ne pouvait rien dire ! Je travail sur des dossiers classé secret défense !

- Je comprend, je comprend. Et par la suite, tu comprendra aussi que moi aussi, je ne pouvait rien dire.

- De quoi tu parle ?

Il s'était arrêté depuis un moment devant une table dans un coin du laboratoire sur laquelle reposait une sorte de fusil, et semblait-il, ses plans.

- Je te présente le Faisceau Rajeunissant.

Le docteur Morrison se pencha, sa curiosité piqué par le nom de l'objet, sur le fusil. Il semblait en état de marche, à voir les plans posé en dessous. Au moins, il était monté entièrement.

- Il fonctionne ?

- Je te le déconseille. Un regard du docteur invita Monsieur Brief à poursuivre : le fusil fonctionne. Mais c'est sans marche arrière.

- C'est le but, non ?

- Bien sur, mais disons qu'il y a quelque effet secondaire…. Comme une queue de singe.

Morrison fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Il avisa une table et des chaises dans un autre coin et alla, sans permission, s'installer, se débarrassant de son manteau. Il devinait là une longue conversation.

- Une queue de singe, tu dis.

ooOoo

Il y eut un instant de silence, comme une hésitation, puis Goku parla, avec le sérieux qu'il avait à chaque crise :

- Je n'y arriverais pas seul. Il me faut votre énergie.

D'abord stupéfait, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir, les autres ne dire rien, puis Piccolo compris ce que le guerrier s'apprêtait à faire. Il eut un sourire, et s'approcha, faisant signe au enfant de faire de même. Entourant le Saïyen, il leurs fit signe de se donner la main.

- Non, répondit Trunk.

- On a pas le temps, s'impatienta le Nameck.

- Papa…

- C'est pour lui que je le fait. Coupa Goku en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le jeune demi-Saïyen ne se sentit pas rassuré. A coté de lui, Goten ne comprenait pas ou était le problème. Son père voulait juste plus d'énergie pour affronté le monstre, donc sauvé Végéta…

- Trunk, s'il te plait. On a pas le choix. J'aimerais faire autrement, mais c'est notre seul chance !

Non loin deux, l'aura du Monstre grossissait, dans quelques minutes, peut-être seconde, Il relâcherait le corps sans vie de Végéta, comme un vulgaire objet sans plus aucun intérêt. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de discuté.

- Trunk !

A contre cœur, l'enfant obtempéra. En quelque mot, Piccolo leurs expliqua la marcha à suivre, à savoir, simplement élever leurs ki et concentrer leurs pensé sur Goku. Le transfert dura plus d'une minute, du fait de la grande puissance de tout les guerriers impliqués. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut finit, que les trois guerrier s'effondrèrent, vidé de leurs force, le quatrième, toujours debout, put voir que le Monstre n'avait pas finit d'absorber le ki de Végéta.

Pendant une seconde, Goku se demanda si pour lui aussi cela avait duré tant de temps. Puis son regard se posa sur le corps du garçonnet que tenait fermement les tentacules. Malgré l'énergie qui circulait, visible à l'œil nu et qui créait autour du Monstre et de sa victime une aura lumineuse, le Saïyen pouvait voir l'enfant remuer bras et jambes, pris de spasmes incontrôlés.

Etait-ce du à l'action du Monstre ou alors à ses dernières transformation ?Quels pouvaient-être les effets de son passage à l'état de singe géant ? Ils savaient déjà que le Super Saïyen ne lui faisait pas de bien, mais si cette transformation aggravait encore les choses ? Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ?

Rajeunirait-il ? Redeviendrait-il amnésique ? Ou pire encore… Allait-il…

Puis Goku se ressaisit. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se questionner sur l'avenir proche du Prince. Il inspira, ferma les yeux, eut une penser pour son épouse, qui était là, quelque part, puis concentra toute l'énergie qui dormait en lui.

Dans une fulgurante attaque, il la lança contre le Monstre qui ne lâcha pas Végéta. Qui ne réagit même pas en voyant venir le mortel rayon du Kaméhamé. Et pour cause, le rayon fut stoppé à un mètre de lui par la barrière qui avait repoussé Gotrunk.

- Non… murmura Piccolo, ébahit.

C'était leurs seul chance de l'abattre ! Le seul instant de faiblesse que cet ennemi avait laissé voir mais cette barrière… Comment une barrière pouvait arrêté l'attaque de Goku ? Alors qu'il y avait mit toute leurs énergie ? La sienne, celle du plus grand guerrier de l'univers ?

Ce pouvait-il que Goku ne soit pas ce guerrier ? Que cette Chose, en face d'eux soit plus puissante ? Imbattable ? Que la Terre soit condamnée ? Piccolo déglutit à cette idée. Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendis pas les enfants, enfin surtout Goten, à coté de lui, crié leurs encouragement.

Goku luttait. Son rayon n'avait pas été détruit, ni même renvoyer. Juste arrêté. Comme s'il s'engouffrait dans un vide inter-dimensionnel. Alors, il luttait pour passer se vide et pour briser cette barrière qui ne voulais pas céder.

L'idée que bientôt il serait à bout de force, que plus personne ne pourrait se relever pour combattre, que là, maintenant, l'avenir de la Terre, de tout les êtres qu'elle portait, se jouait, lui redonna de l'énergie.

L'énergie du désespoir. Il la lança dans son attaque, renforçant le poids qu'elle exerçait sur la barrière et, comme une cloche de verre, cette dernière céda soudain.

Le Monstre n'eut pas le temps de réagir, si ce ne fut pour lâcher Végéta, et il reçut l'attaque de plein front. Une explosion immense balaya tout et, si les murs de la salle n'avait pas prouver leurs résistance face au singe géant, il le firent à cette instant en contenant le souffle et l'énergie dégagé.

ooOoo

Gohan avait ou allait, il ne savait plus, il avait trop mal, perdre conscience. Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, ça ne serait tarder, il était en manque d'oxygène depuis tellement de temps…. Et si s'était le cas, le jeune homme regrettait de sentir encore la douleur lui brûler les poumons.

Il avait froid et mal. Il savait que bientôt, il allait mourir. Sans avoir revu son épouse. Juste après avoir été attaqué par sa fille.

Au fond de lui, Gohan pensa que le monde devait être perdu. L'idée que son père les sauverait sans doute tous ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Vidèl avait disparue et Pan… Alors le monde pouvait disparaitre.

Mais soudain, alors que Gohan s'était résigné, le jeune homme sentit tout au fond de son être le verrou exploser et, comme un animal en cage qui n'attendait plus que ça, son énergie se libéra d'un cou, illuminant l'obscurité autour de lui.

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapitre trente-deux**

Le professeur Morrison avala une gorgé de scotch –il avait rapidement accepté, ou plutôt réclamé une boisson forte pour pouvoir entendre se que lui contait son ami. Il regarda un instant les quelques goutes de liquides ambrées retombé au fond du verre, pensif. Puis il repris tous ce que Charles lui avait dit :

- Donc ton beau-fils à été victime de ton rayon rajeunissant et l'un des effets secondaire fut l'apparition de cette queue de singe.

- Exacte, confirma l'inventeur.

- Et il n'est absolument pas d'origine extraterrestre. Seul ton rayon expliquerai le comportement plus qu'étrange de l'enfant.

- Parfaitement.

Morrison posa son verre en soupira. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, puis se pencha vers son sac, d'où il extirpa deux photographie.

- Plusieurs appareils photographiques, commença-t-il, ont été retrouvé dans les décombres de la ville détruite il y de cela douze ans. Les pellicules étaient très endommagé, cependant, nos spécialiste ont put tiré ceci. Il tendis la première image au professeur Brief, qui se sentit déglutir. Je ne sais pas si tu te souvient, l'évènement à été étouffé par l'état, mais deux vaisseaux s'était craché au cœur de cette ville peu de temps avant sa destruction.

Morrison se tut, le temps d'observer la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui le confortait dans son idée, alors il poursuivit :

- Celle-ci à été tiré du Cell Game. Du vrai.

Monsieur Brief releva les yeux en l'entendant parler ainsi. Il déglutit puis reposa à nouveau son regard sur les photographie qu'il tenait.

- Lors de l'évasion du petit, l'équipe qui l'a retrouver m'a raconté qu'il… s'est transformé.

- Transformé ?

- Alors, Charles, comme tu est mon ami, je veux bien te donner une seconde chance de me raconter la vérité.

Tout en parlant, il avait saisit la bouteille de scotch et avait remplis le verre de Monsieur Brief, qui s'en saisi rapidement. Le vieil homme regarda encore les photographies : la première montrait Végéta et Nappa lors de leurs arrivé sur Terre, elle était de très mauvaise qualité et des fragment manquait mais on pouvait cependant sans problème reconnaître le Prince. La seconde montrait Végéta, lors du Cell Game, le stade du Super Saïyen dépassé.

ooOoo

Cette chose était resté immobile, endormie, à attendre depuis si longtemps, qu'une couche épaisse de sédiment avait durcit sur elle, lui donnant l'illusion de n'être qu'un immense roché, et formant un épais bouclier.

Des millier de tentacules, d'une finesse et d'une longueur inouïs s'étiraient à l'infinis, sans que rien ne puissent les arrêter. Au milieu d'eux, sept autres, plus gros, on le devinait aussi, plus puissant, battait l'eau avec fureur.

Le centre de la bête, une boule de chaire recouverte de pierre, d'où partait tout les tentacule, et une gueule, ronde, bordé de dizaine de rangé de dent.

Cet hybride de poulpe, aussi grand que quatre immeuble, était d'un gris pâle, comme les mur de la bâtisse étrange que Gohan savait avoir quitté en passant le couloir qui l'avait mené ici.

Le jeune homme flottait au dessus du lac, a distance raisonnable du monstre, réfléchissant à la meilleurs tactique à avoir, et surtout, reprenant son air car, si son ki lui avait permis de rejoindre la surface, il lui fallait du temps pour que la douleurs dans ses poumons et sa tête se calme.

Gohan avait conscience qu'il était passé à un cheveux de la mort et que sans un miracle –il aurait finit noyer ou pire, dévoré par cette chose affreuse qui tendait vers lui ses innombrables bras. Il savait aussi que ce sursaut d'énergie était très certainement du à la mort du Soldat et il espérait que sa fille, Bra et toute les autres personne prise au piège par lui fut également libéré.

Mais hélas, il se doutait que se n'était pas le cas car, si le loquet sur son ki était l'œuvre du Monstre, l'envoutement des fillette était sûrement celui de cette pseudo-pieuvre.

Il n'avait donc comme solution que de la détruire.

La question était comment ? Le Soldat leurs avait posé beaucoup de problème, et s'était à parier que le combat avait été rude. Il eut à cet instant une pensé pour les guerriers qui étaient venu les sauvé, priant pour qu'ils soient tous vivant. Puis il reporta son attention sur le poulpe. S'était à parier qu'il était plus puissant.

Il ne peut s'interroger plus longtemps, un tentacule le saisissait à la cheville pour le tirer vers leau du lac qu'en cet seconde, Gohan devina toxique.

ooOoo

La fumée mit du temps à se dissipée. Des précieuse secondes au cours desquelles tous se demandèrent, tendu, si Goku avait fait mouche. Lorsqu'enfin, leurs vision se fut dégager, tous purent voir le Saïyen, debout devant le Monstre.

Ce dernier, coucher sur le ventre, cherchait visiblement son air. De toute évidence, le cous porté l'avait gravement blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! s'écria Piccolo. Achève-le !

Le Nameck savait que Goku répugnait à frappé quelqu'un qui était à terre, tout comme il répugnait à ôter la vie. Mais là, maintenant, s'était peut-être la seul chance qu'ils avaient de remporter la victoire.

- Papa ! appela Trunk en courant vers le corps inanimé de son père.

Il s'agenouilla tout près et, délicatement, le retourna. Il se retint de fondre en larme en le découvrant affreusement brûlé. Un instant hésitant, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il posa la main sur son cou, cherchant dans toute ses plais, une artère pour prendre son pouls. Il le trouva et Trunk respira à nouveau. Seulement, comme il n'était qu'un enfant, Trunk ne sut pas interprété le fait que ce pouls était irrégulier, qu'un instant faible, il repartait la seconde d'après pour atteindre de dangereux sommet.

Pour Trunk, tous ce qui comptait, s'était que son père était vivant. Il ne se doutait pas que cela ne pourrait peut-être pas durer.

Goku tendis la main et fis apparaitre une sphère de ki . Sur le visage de leurs ennemis, Piccolo cru voir un sourire comme si il était heureux, enfin, de mourir. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Mais s'était si pathétique… Une si longue s'achevant sur un cuisant échec.

- N'hésite… pas… crut entendre l'extraterrestre.

A cet instant, dans le trou que, plus tôt, Végéta avait fait dans le mur, apparu Pan et Bra. En voyant sa petite fille, Goku perdit sa concentration et, heureux de la savoir saine et sauve, accouru pour la prendre dans ses bras :

- Pan !

Ne s'y attendant pas, le cou de poing que lui envoya la petite atteignis son but, à savoir la mâchoire du guerrier qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètre. Perdu, Goku se redressa pour voir sa petite fille avancer dans la salle, le dos droit, le regard dure. Elle scruta chacun des guerriers présent avant de s'arrêter sur la chose.

Avec mépris, elle le retourna sur le dos, dévoilant son visage et une majeure partit de son tors calcinée. Elle eut un soupir de dédain alors que Bra la rejoignait.

La petite Brief, plus clémente, s'agenouilla près de sa tête, et lui caressa le front, dans un geste très maternelle.

- Ma…jes…tée… réussi encore à articulé la Chose.

Il était évident que pour lui, la fin était proche. Bra sourit, posa ses mains sur ses joues et, d'un geste brusque, lui brisa la nuque, l'achevant du même coup. Puis elle murmura, en fermant les paupières resté ouvertes du guerrier :

- Tue-les tous.

Chaque guerrier présent, resté jusqu'à présent muet de stupéfaction, sursautèrent puis se redressèrent, près au combat. Aucun ne chercha à raisonner la fillette, devinant qu'elle, et son amie, étaient encore sous l'emprise d'un quelconque monstre.

Monstre, pensa Trunk en se relevant, qui se trouvait là-bas. Il fixa une courte seconde l'espace noir ou s'était engouffré plus tôt Gohan, puis Ten Shin Han, avant d'éviter l'assaut de Pan.

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 33

Je suis désolée!!!!

J'était mais alors, vraiment, mais vraiment, pas motivée pour écrir ce chapitre! pourtant, je savait ce que je devait mettre dedans! Vraimant, je m'excuse! J'espère au moins que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre trente-trois**

Bulma se saisit d'un nouveau magasin, people cette fois-ci, lu rapidement la couverture –qu'elle-même faisait, soupira, puis leva les yeux vers Dendé.

Elle était toujours au Palais, sous un préau, cherchant à s'occuper pour ne pas pensé que peut-être, dans une minute ou une heure, la fin du monde allait sonner. Du moins, la fin de leurs civilisation – leurs avancé technologique, social, médical…- tout allait peut-être disparaitre pour laisser place à un nouveau règne.

Elle voulait surtout ne pas penser que là, en bas, son fils et son mari, son meilleurs ami et son ex-petit-ami, tout le monde étaient partit se battre. Qu'elle était seule, sous ce préau, à attendre. Que sa fille, Chichi, Videl… toute avaient disparue, et qu'elle restait seule à l'arrière.

Dendé, comme s'il avait sentit la détresse grandissante de Bulma, se tourna vers elle. Il était, comme à son accoutumé, debout au bord de son palais, à regarder la Terre.

-Bulma ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il quitta son poste d'observation et s'approcha, posant une main hésitante sur son épaule.

-Bulma, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont revenir. Ils vont tous revenir.

-Vraiment ?

Dendé déglutit. Il avait beau être Dieu, il ne savait rien du future. Il suivait leurs ami, restant concentré sur leurs ki, il pouvait donc dire que déjà trois d'entre eux les avaient quitté, mais ils ne pouvait pousser l'analyse plus loin. En bien ou en mal, le combat se poursuivait. Quelque part, s'était une bonne chose. Cela voulait dire qu'il y en avait encore qui avait la force de se relever, de lutter.

Soudain, Dendé se redressa, et tourna la tête vers l'horizon.

-Quoi ? demanda Bulma, intriguée par son comportement.

-Gohan… le Soldat…

-Pardon ? Je ne comprend rien !

-Son ki à disparut !

Bulma sentit un froid l'envahir. Elle avait mal interprété les paroles de Dendé. Pour elle, s'était non pas l'invincible Monstre sans âme qui avait été terrassé mais le petit Gohan qu'elle avait vue grandir. Ce rendant compte de son erreur face à la réaction de la jeune femme, Dendé se reprit :

-Le ki du Soldat à disparut, et celui de Gohan vient de gonfler d'un cou.

Soulager, Bulma se sentit sourire bêtement. La victoire semblait soudain possible. Elle perdit cependant son sourire en voyant Dendé, qui, les sourcil froncé, fixait un point sur le sol, comme très concentre.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais dite ! Parlez !!

Elle ne voulait pas croire que la fin du Soldat ne signifiait pas leurs victoire, s'était un possible ! Si, là, en bas, ils avaient put vaincre un Monstre pareille, alors tout était possible ! Ils pouvaient vaincre n'importe qui !

-C'est Pan… Elle se bat contre Trunk et Goten.

ooOoo

Goku ne se battait plus. Il avait beau être le plus grand guerrier de l'univers, l'idée même de frappé sa petite-fille le révulsait, et il avait vite abandonné le combat.

Tout comme Piccolo. Mais le Nameck n'avait cesser de se battre que parce qu'il estimait que Pan, aussi forte soit-elle, pouvait être vaincu par les enfants. Il n'admettrait pas que l'idée de frappé la petite fille le répugnait au point de quitté ce qui servait de surface de combat.

Le guerrier vert, ne voulant pas non plus être un spectateur inutile, s'approcha du corps gisant de Végéta et se pencha pour l'examiner, comme l'avait fait plus tôt Trunk. Comme le jeune Brief, il constata d'atroces brûlures. Cherchant un pouls, il en trouva un faible et irrégulier. Il leva les yeux vers Goku, resté à l'écart, le regard fixé sur le combat de sa petit fille. Il ne pouvait pas compté sur lui.

Ils n'avaient plus de Senzu et personne ici n'avait le pouvoir de soigner les blessures. Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Dendé. Il savait que le jeune Dieu les suivait, du haut de son palais. Lui seul pouvait sauver Végéta. Si il lui amenait à temps.

Décidé, il souleva le minuscule corps d'enfant de Végéta et s'envola vers l'oculus par lequel ils étaient entré. Mais à un mètre de ce dernier, Pan apparue devant lui et profitant de l'effet de surprise, lui asséna un cou de pied magistral qui l'envoya valsé contre un mur, près de Goku.

Grognant et pestant, le Nameck se redressa, tenant toujours le corps inanimé de Végéta, et porta son attention au combat. Ce n'est qu'à se moment là qu'il constata que Trunk et Goten, bien qu'étant à deux, avaient des difficulté pour contenir la petite-fille.

Cette dernière semblait plus forte et rapide que jamais, comme si la possession lui avait octroyer plus de puissance, ce qui devait sans doute être le cas.

Face à cela, les deux garçon cherchait vainement de précieuses secondes pour pouvoir fusionner mais l'espace, même vaste, n'offrait aucune cachette et Pan ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle.

-Goku.

Pas de réponse. Le grand guerrier observait le combat d'un œil absent ne sachant s'il devait soutenir son fils ou sa petite-fille. Piccolo grogna encore, posa le corps de Végéta par terre, s'approcha, se plaçant devant lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir les enfant se battre :

-Goku !

Toujours rien. Alors le Nameck se décida à passer au chose sérieuse : il frappa très fort le visage du Saïyen. Se dernier roula au sol et heurta le mur sans délicatesse. Lentement, il se releva. Dans son regard, quelque chose avait changé. Piccolo sourit.

-Il faut retenir Pan, le temps que Gohan trouve la solution.

-Gohan.

Il l'avait complètement oublié. Son fils, dont le ki puissant résonnait aussi, était partit par l'ouverture que le prince avait fait derrière les trônes. Piccolo comptait sur lui pour arranger les choses. Goku se dit qu'il avait très certainement raison. Gohan était fort et intelligent. De plus, au vu de son ki, il se battait lui aussi. Avec de la chance, l'issu de son combat déterminerait l'issu de celui-ci.

-Et il faut emmener Végéta à Dendé.

Le regard de Goku se posa sur le corps meurtri du prince. Qu'il soit encore en vie était une chance inouïe mais sans soin, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, pas besoin d'être médecin pour le voir.

Goku acquiesça et fit un pas en avant.

-Les garçon doivent fusionner.

Cela ne l'enchantait pas. Vraiment pas. Voir apparaitre cette tête brûler casse-pied de Gotrunk de l'enchantait pas mais Goku était trop fort, lui aussi, et ils risquaient, tout les deux, de faire mal à Pan. Que Gotrunk, qui devait être du même niveau à peu près, serai la contenir sans trop la blesser.

Sur cette idée, les deux guerriers entrèrent dans le combat, remplaçant momentanément Goten et Trunk.

ooOoo

Gohan avait détruit le tentacule qui avait saisi sa cheville. Ainsi que tout les autres qui s'étaient approché. Mais il devinait, face au millier de bras que le monstre possédait, que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait pouvoir le vaincre.

Bien sur, il avait essayer de lancé un Kaméhamé sur sa gueule ronde mais la chose avait replier toute ses tentacules sur lui avec tant de rapidité, et en projetant de l'eau aux alentour, se protégeant de l'attaque.

Gohan, qui avait été éclaboussé aux bras –s'était lui-même protégé- avait alors constaté l'acidité de l'eau qui avait brûlé sa chaire, lui causant plus de douleurs que jamais.

Maintenant, le jeune homme tâchait d'ignorer la douleur tout en trouvant la parade qui pourrait venir à bout de se monstre. Sans qu'il ne touche l'eau, bien sur .

Dans les airs, près du plafond, Gohan continuait d'observer le monstre. Le monstre lui-même semblait l'observer. Une gueule, des tentacules. Une gueule, des tentacules. Il ne semblait pas avoir de point faible.

A moins que…

Le regard du jeune homme fut attirer par un des tentacule plus épais. Il les compta. Un......................deux............trois....... quatre.....cinq...six..sept! Du regard, il chercha le huitième. Les poulpes, on huit bras. Enfin, les poulpes normaux.

Or ce poulpe-là n'était pas normal.

Peut-être était-il dissimulé. Dans l'eau acide, la ou il ne pouvait plonger…. Parce qu'il s'agissait de son point faible ! Dans se cas, Gohan devait trouver le moyen de le faire sortir. Et il savait déjà comme s'y prendre.

Décidé, il fit grimpé son ki pour attaqué, ce qu le monstre compris puisque lui-même se mettait en mouvement.

A suivre…


	35. Chapter 34

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas encore publiée. J'ai été tentée de reportée mais j'me suis dit "BD ma chère, tes lecteurs ont déjà attendu le dernier chapitre une éternité, si tu repporte cette public, ils vont pensée que tu te fiche d'eux!" alors, voici un chapitre tout beau tout frais, rien que pour vous et encore dans les temps!

bonne lecture!

**Chapitre trente-quatre**

Monsieur Brief raccompagna son ami, le professeur Morrison jusqu'à l'entré. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une poignée de main gênée. Hésitant sur la formule de politesse à avoir –allait-il se revoir dans un avenir proche, après une telle conversation, ils se quittèrent sur un simple « au revoir ».

En refermant la porte, Monsieur Brief, soupira. Il craignait d'avoir empirer les choses au lieu de les avoir arranger. Maintenant, les services secret avaient de bonne raison de s'en prendre, non seulement à son gendre, mais également à ses petits-enfants.

Si Bulma l'apprenait… Monsieur Brief se ratatina sur lui-même. Si Bulma l'apprenait, elle sui déjà ne lui parlait plus, ne le considèrerait sans doute plus comme son père. Le vieil homme se supporterait pas de perdre sa fille.

Alors, une fois dans son bureau, face au téléphone, il préféra faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne pas prévenir Bulma de sa misérable tentative pour sauver les enfants. Se qu'elle ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, se dit-il.

Puis, pensa-t-il encore pour se soulagé, là ou elle été, à savoir le Palais de Dendé, il n'y avait sans doute pas de réseau, il ne pouvait donc pas la prévenir. Et d'ici à ce qu'elle revienne, ça lui serait sans doute sortit de l'esprit. Après tout, il était un vieil homme, non ?

ooOoo

Gohan fonça, évitant les fins tentacules qui l'attaquaient, détruisant ceux qu'il ne pouvait esquiver. Rapide comme l'éclaire, il s'approcha d'un des sept gros bras qui s'éleva pour le frappé.

Le jeune homme se concentra. Cette attaque, il ne l'avait jamais faite. Il l'avait souvent vu, son auteur lui avait même expliquer comment faire, mais il ne l'avait jamais pratiqué. Et aujourd'hui, il prenait un risque énorme. Cependant, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus radical pour détruire le tentacule.

Rapidement, il concentra son ki dans ses mains, au dessus de sa tête et l'aplatie pour formée une scie mortelle au diamètre suffisamment large pour coupé le tentacule.

Tout ceci n'avait pris qu'une seconde. Une seconde pendant laquelle le bras géant s'était redresser pour pouvoir frappé plus fort, mais offrant aussi une cible parfaite. Gohan saisit l'occasion et lança le Kienzan qui fila, tranchant l'air humide.

Ne prenant pas le temps d'observer le résultat de l'attaque, Gohan s'échappa vers les hauteur, n'ayant pas envie, en cas de réussite d'être ou écrasé par le morceau de tentacule qui tomberai ou éclaboussé par l'acide.

Une fois près du plafonds, il se retourna pour voir qu'effectivement, il avait réussis : le bras était tranché. Du sang, d'un vert immonde, comme le liquide qui s'était écoulé du mur plus tôt, lorsque Végéta l'avait détruit, teintait l'acide de l'eau.

Cependant, le regard vif de Gohan remarqua que la plaie ne saignait déjà plus. Que même à l'endroit ou le bras se tenait une seconde plus tôt, repoussait déjà les prémices d'un autre tentacule.

Gohan grogna. S'il voulait tous les couper, il devait être plus rapide. Si rapide, qu'il devait le faire tous en même temps.

Ca se compliquait. Certes, il maitrisait l'attaque, mais de là à formé sept disque d'affiler, en évitant les tentacules et l'acide… Ce n'était pas gagné.

Inspirant profondément, il s'élança à nouveau.

ooOoo

Piccolo quitta la surface de combat, suivit par Goku. S'il n'en montrait rien, il était plus qu'exaspéré par Gotrunk. Le garnement n'était pas la depuis une minute qu'il s'était déjà proclamé vainqueur, n'hésitant pas à rabaisser son adversaire –il avait du oublier qu'il s'agissait de Pan.

Mais le Nameck ne s'inquiétait pas. Gotrunk n'avait jamais gagner un seul combat, alors, il n'y avait rien à craindre pour la petite fille. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs resté sans réaction face au comportement du guerrier.

Ce manque de réactivité avait énerver le Saïyen qui s'était alors élancer dans un combat acharner pour lui prouver sa supériorité. Mais même fusionné, ils restaient à égalité. Gotrunk encaissait mieux les cou, était plus rapide, mais Pan gardait un avantage : elle n'avait aucune pitié.

Et si Gotrunk l'avait rabaisser, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel ennemi, il restait un enfant, et ne désirait pas se battre avec autant de force que Pan.

Piccolo se détourna du combat. Pan était bien accaparé, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas le l'empêcher de partir. Il souleva le corps de Végéta, après avoir vérifier qu'il ai survécu à cette courte attente, ce qui était le cas, et jeta un cou d'œil à Goku.

Pas la peine de lui parler. Il était évident qu'il restait. Le Saïyen, même s'il savait que Gotrunk était incapable de lui faire du mal, ne quittait pas le combat des yeux, près à intervenir si ça tournait mal. A intervenir pour aider Pan, bien sur.

Le Nameck soupira puis s'envola. Il prit de la vitesse et passa rapidement l'oculus. Il ne le vit pas mais Pan avait essayer de le rejoindre pour l'arrêter mais Gotrunk s'était interposé.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit la direction de l'Est, volant le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la Tour de Dendé. En quelque minute, il atteignis le Palais.

Dendé et Bulma, tout deux silencieux, l'une par inquiétude, l'autre par concentration, furent surprit de le voir arriver. Ils voulurent le questionner mais se turent en voyant son fardeau.

Bulma blanchis et se figea alors que Dendé se précipitait pour le soigner. Alors que les deux Nameck était penché sur le corps inanimé du Saïyen, ils échangèrent quelques paroles, que la plus si jeune femme que ça ne pouvait entendre.

-Gohan se bat contre _quelque chose,_ fit Piccolo sur le ton du murmure. Je crois que cette chose à possédé Pan et Bra.

Dendé acquiesça en faisant courir ses mains chargé d'énergie sur les brûlures du prince.

-Goku ne veux pas se battre. Si Gohan perd… continua-t-il.

-Alors tu dois l'aider.

S'était logique. Tellement évident. Leurs regard se croisèrent une seconde puis Piccolo acquiesça à son tour avant de se redresser. Sans un regard pour Bulma, il se détourna et repartit.

La plus si jeune femme que cela l'ignora complètement. En cet instant, le combat n'avait plus du tout d'importance. Parce que sans Végéta à ses coté, peut lui importait que tout disparaisse ou non.

Toujours inerte, elle regarda sans le voir Dendé appeler son serviteur et lui dire de conduire porter Végéta dans une chambre du Palais. Mister Popo s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la sublime demeure, portant le corps toujours inanimé de Végéta, sans que Bulma n'ai aucune réaction.

C'est d'ailleurs ce silence qui poussa le jeune Dieu à se retourner. Le choc qu'avait eut la plus si jeune femme était tellement visible qu'il s'en sentit peiné. Il s'approcha et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Bulma…. Tout ira bien. Il est vivant. Il a juste besoin de repos.

S'était un mensonge par omission car ce qu'il appelait repos était en réalité un coma dont il n'avait pas put l'extraire. Dont il n'avait pas voulu non plus. Ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il allait advenir de leurs future, il était préférable que le prince, qui avait réellement de repos, reste inconscient.

-Bulma… appela-t-il encore.

Enfin, elle baissa les yeux sur lui. La seconde d'après, elle était tombée à genoux, la tête contre le torse de Dendé, en larme. S'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporté : l'enlèvement, leurs départ, l'attente… et maintenant ça. Non, Bulma était une femme forte, mais là, elle craquait.

Dendé ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était gentil avec tout le monde, souriait presque tout le temps… mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de contacte avec quelqu'un. Son espèce n'était pas programmé pour ça.

Alors, maladroitement, se souvenant de se qu'il avait appris des humains, il resserra ses bras autour des épaules secoué de Bulma. Ca semblait être bon parce que, petit à petit, elle se calma. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minute, elle se recula, son regard rougit d'avoir pleuré, baisser sur le sol marbré.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Tout aussi gêné, Dendé se retourna vers le bord de la plateforme en baragouinant quelque chose que seul les Kaiô comprirent.

ooOoo

Gohan s'éleva une nouvelle fois vers le plafond. Son souffle était cours, son bras gauche presque inutilisable, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas pour formé le Kienzan. Pourtant, il s'approchait du but.

Il baissa les yeux sur le monstre : le premier tentacule qu'il avait coupé avait repoussé depuis longtemps déjà, mais depuis, il était parvenu à en coupé deux en même temps, puis trois. Cependant, entre temps, un second avait repoussé, ce qui voulais dire, que quatre bras était tranché.

Quatre bras qui repoussait déjà.

Le jeune demi-Saïyen senti le désespoir l'envahir. Jamais il ne serais suffisamment rapide pour couper les sept tentacules en même temps. Surtout avec un bras immobilise. Il ne savait même pas si ça allait réellement le faire avancer sur le chemin de la victoire ou non.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai appris à te battre.

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapitre trente-cinq**

Gohan regarda, incrédule, Piccolo flotté à quelques mètres de lui. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien le Nameck, il se serait jeté dans ses bras tant il était heureux de voir arrivé de l'aide. Mais il se retint, sachant que Piccolo n'était pas du genre à se laisser embrasser.

Puis il réagit enfin aux paroles de son ancien sensei. Il rougit de honte en baissant la tête car le Nameck avait bien raison, il ne lui avait jamais appris à désespérer, ni à attaquer sans faire attention à l'environnement –ce qui était cause de ses blessures.

-Quel est ton plan ? demanda Piccolo en se détournant du demi-Saïyen pour observer les tentacules repousser.

Gohan se repris, se racla la gorge et expliqua son idée. Une puissante envie de demander des nouvelles de l'_extérieur_ le titillait, mais il se retint, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Ainsi, tu pense que couper les sept tentacules fera apparaitre le poing faible de se monstre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, sentant une petite inquiétude lui tordre le ventre. Et si son plan était idiot ? Et si Piccolo _trouvait_ son plan idiot ? Si son ancien sensei avait vu qu'il fonçait droit dans le mur ?

-Pourquoi pas, finit par dire le Nameck alors que les tentacules avaient tous repoussé.

Gohan releva la tête, soudain heureux. S'était complètement idiot : il n'était plus un gamin, il n'avait plus à attendre l'aval de qui que se soit pour prendre des décisions, mais les quelques mots de Piccolo l'avaient rassurés plus que de raison.

Les tentacules ayant finit de repousser, ils revinrent à l'attaque, entrainant avec eux une nuée de fin bras qui cherchaient à les saisir pour les tirer vers l'eau. Ce fut comme le signal du départ.

Piccolo et Gohan foncèrent chacun de leur coté, élevant leur ki pour lancer les attaques tranchantes. Malgré ses blessures, le demi-Saïyen parvint à lever les bras au dessus de sa tête et à former trois disque d'énergie. Les Kienzan fusèrent chacun vers un tentacule qu'ils découpèrent net.

Gohan ne prit cependant pas le temps d'observer le résultat de son attaque, il s'éleva vers le plafond de la grotte pour se mettre en sécurité. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il se retourna pour repartir à l'assaut qu'il le vit.

Piccolo avait lui aussi trancher trois tentacules mais, au moment de se retourner pour se mettre à l'abris, un bras fin s'était enroulé autour de sa cheville. Le temps qu'il le détruise d'un trait de ki, d'autres l'avaient saisit et le tiraient maintenant vers l'eau acide.

Horrifié, Gohan s'élança, préparant déjà au creux de ses mains de minuscules boules d'énergie pour détruire les tentacules sans blesser son ancien Sensei. Seulement, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelque mètre du Nameck, la voix de ce dernier s'éleva :

-Arrête ! il n'y a plus qu'un bras à trancher ! Ne perd pas…

Il n'avait pas put finir sa phrase, un tentacule s'était enroulé autour de sa bouche. Mais Gohan avait compris ce qu'il voulais qu'il face. Et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cependant, le regard brûlant de son ancien Sensei le coupa dans son élan, lorsqu'il voulu le libérer.

_-Détruit ce monstre !_ lui cria mentalement Piccolo.

La seconde d'après, il se laissait entrainer au fond de l'eau qui fuma à son contacte.

-PICCOLO !!!!

Epouvanté, Gohan resta une seconde inerte : son ancien sensei, son ami, celui qui lui avait tout appris, son confident même… il venait de… Il avait été… par cette chose.

Vidèl avait disparu, Pan l'avait attaqué et maintenant… Piccolo était mort. A cause de cette Chose.

Cette chose qu'il voulait que Gohan tut.

Le demi-Saïyen sentit monter en lui une profonde colère, en même temps qu'une immense puissance. La mort de Piccolo venait de lui faire franchir une limite qu'il n'avait pas dépasser depuis des années. Depuis le Cell Game en faite.

Les fines tentacules qui l'avaient approchés pour lui faire subir le même sort reculèrent, brûlé par l'énergie qu'il irradiait. Son aura ne cessait de grandir. Cheveux or, yeux vert et éclairs d'énergie : Gohan venait de passer le stade deux du super Saïyen sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se tourna vers le pseudo-poulpe : les six tentacules n'avaient pas encore repoussé mais ça n'allais pas tarder : des embryons de bras se faisaient déjà voir. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Gohan recula une jambe, recula les bras, mains jointes, se concentra, puis lança son Kaméhamé sur la base du dernier bras qui fut déchiqueté.

Alors, à ce moment là, le monstre hurla. Son cris risqua de déchiré les tympans du guerrier qui était retourné se réfugié près du plafond. Il dura plusieurs minute puis, sous les yeux ébahis de Gohan, le lac se vida.

En réalité, si le niveau d'eau baissait, ce n'était du qu'à l'apparition d'un huitième tentacules, comme l'avait suggérer plus tôt le demi-Saïyen, mais ce tentacule était si gros et grand, qu'il devait tapisser tout le fond du lac et occupé près de la moitié de son volume.

Le monstre ne perdit pas de temps : l'immense bras occupait presque tout l'espace et il cherchait à se saisit de Gohan qui désormais n'avait plus aucun refuge. Evitant les autres tentacule, d'une petitesse ridicule face au dernier apparue, le guerrier leva les bras pour formé un Kienzan.

Le disque d'énergie vola jusqu'à son but mais le heurta sans même lui causer la moindre égratignure. Ce fut la même chose pour toute les autres attaques. S'était comme si ce dernier bras était indestructible.

Alors que Gohan réfléchissait à la manière de vaincre ce monstre, il sentit autour de sa cheville s'enrouler un tentacule. Rapidement, il lança une boule de ki pour la faire lâcher prise. A ça grande surprise, cela n'eut aucun effet.

Prit de panique en se sentant tiré par le bas, il observa le bras qu'il l'avait saisit : de bras, il s'agissait en réalité de la langue du monstre, qui était sortie de sa gueule ronde pour l'attraper. Et à en croire sa solidité, elle semblait être aussi indestructible que le huitième bras.

Gohan sentit la terreur monter en lui alors qu'il se rapprochait de ces cercles bordés de dents. Il allait finir comme ça, dévoré par cette chose ! Et Pan, Vidèl, tous les autres… ils allaient rester sous son emprise par ce qu'il n'avait pas eut la force de le battre.

La gueule du monstre se referma sur lui. L'obscurité fut immédiate, comme la douleur des dente et de la salive brulante qui l'attaquaient. Toujours plus paniqué, Gohan fit grimpé son ki plus que de raison et envoya au hasard un Kaméhamé à pleine puissance.

L'attaque porta puisque la lumière revint immédiatement. Gohan s'y précipita, ignorant le sang poisseux qui le recouvrait et, instinctivement, regagna les hauteurs.

Il baissa les yeux sur le monstre alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était toujours en vie, son cœur se calmait un peu. Il n'était pas encore mort. Pas encore. Il pouvait encore battre cette chose. La vue du pseudo-poulpe la gueule en sang lui confirma ses pensées.

Concentrant son énergie, Gohan lança un nouveau Kaméhamé qui fut intercepté par le huitième bras. Il se déplaça alors et réitéra son attaqua, mais sur la base du tentacule.

Il tira plusieurs fois au même endroit, évitant les attaques de la bête. Son expérience dans la gueule du monstre lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas si indestructible que ça.

Le bras finit par céder et, dans un autre cris du monstre, tomba dans le lac qui n'était plus qu'une pataugeoire, où il fut secoué encore par quelque spasme avant de resté inerte.

Gohan, épuisé, se retourna vers le monstre qui n'avait plus pour défense que les fin bras. Il n'avais plus beaucoup d'énergie mais le peu qu'il restait allais lui servit pour l'achever.

Mais, alors qu'il prenait position pour l'ultime attaque, un Kaméhamé, le monstre cria encore et cracha vers lui un jet d'encre noir et, à cou sur, mortel. Le demi- Saïyen l'évita de justesse et se replaça pour se concentré.

Cependant, le monstre ne lui laissa pas le temps, ni cette fois-ci, ni les suivantes aussi Gohan se résigna à utilisé un peu de son énergie pour blesser momentanément le monstre. Il lui lança une boule de ki dans les mâchoires ce qui fonctionna.

Gohan se reconcentra, réunit toute l'énergie qu'il avait, et qu'il espérait suffisante, et lança le Kaméhamé de la dernière chance alors qu'au même moment, le monstre lui crachait un jet d'encre.

Les deux rayons s'entrechoquèrent et s'affrontèrent, sans savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort. Gohan avait le sentiment de vivre un remake du Cell Game. Sauf que son père ne viendrai pas l'aider. Enfin, il l'espérait car sinon, cela signifierait que les choses avaient mal tourné à l'_extérieur_.

Ne voulant pas penser à ça, Gohan se concentra sur toute ces personnes pour qui il devait gagner : son épouse, sa fille, le reste de la Terre… Le demi-Saïyen n'avait pas le choix : il devait gagner. Sentant monter en lui une dernière vague d'énergie, il intensifia son Kaméhamé qui parvint à percé le jet d'encre.

L'attaque fit sauter la tête du monstre, envoyant plusieurs morceau sanglant à tout les bout de la caverne.

Incertain de sa victoire, Gohan observa le corps fumant du pseudo-poulpe sombré dans l'eau sale. Il ne peut cependant pas s'appesantir d'avantage : la grotte commençait à trembler, comme, mais il ne le savait pas, le palais entier.

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 36

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce délais de publication vraiment trop long. Deux facteurs en sont la cause, le premier : j'était pas très motivé et le deuxième… j'ai tout perdu. Tous mes fichiers, toute mes fic, tout à été effacé à cause d'une putain de prise USB qui flanche et d'un putain de PC qui veux tout reformaté donc tout vidé donc… enfin vous aurait compris que la perte de ces données m'a beaucoup… choquée.

C'est pour moi, un drame personnel d'une cruauté insoutenable. _C'est donc le cœur brisé par le chagrin que je monte sur le trône, sachant que malgré notre infini douleur nous nous relèverons pour saluer l'avènement d'une air nouvelle dans laquelle les lion et les…. Je déraille, là, hein ?_

C'est donc le cœur gros que j'ai recommencer et que je vous livre ce chapitre…

Bonne lecture !^^

**Chapitre trente-six**

Dendé parcourait les couloir de son palais, anxieux. Voilà une semaine qu'il s'occupait des sept jeunes femmes et leurs état était toujours le même –un coma. Il commençait à douté de ces capacités. Peut-être n'était-il pas en mesure de les soigner. Mais si lui ne l'était pas, le Dragon Sacré ne le serrait pas non plus. Qui alors ? Les Kaiôs accepteraient-ils de l'aider ?

Dendé soupira. Ils n'avaient pas encore réunit les sept boules de cristal, Bulma était à leurs recherche. Il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour le moment. Se n'était qu'une fois le Dragon invoquer qu'il pourrait...

Ne venait-il pas de dire que Bulma était à la recherche des sept Dragon Ball ? Si. Alors, pourquoi quittait-elle cette chambre en catimini. Intrigué, il la rejoignit d'un pas silencieux et l'appela. La plus si jeune femme que ça sursauta et se colla au mur.

-Dieu du Ciel !

-C'est moi. Répondit calmement le jeune Nameck.

-Dendé, vous m'avez fait peur !

-J'ai vu.

Le jeune Dieu tourna la tête vers la chambre que Bulma venait de quitter et fronça les sourcils (inexistant), mécontent.

-Il vient à peine de se réveiller, il a besoin de repos.

-Il c'est réveiller avant-hier ! rétorqua Bulma.

-Mais quand même!

La présidente de la Corps grogna. « Il », bien sur, c'était Végéta. Le Saïyen avait prit le temps de dormir presque une semaine, laissant tout le monde dans le doute sur son état, avant de s'éveiller.

-Je te croyais à la recherche des Boules de Cristal.

-Goku y est allé. Il a besoin de se changer les idées.

Dendé acquiesça puis remarqua la feuille que Bulma tenait serré dans un de ses poings. En la montrant d'un signe du menton, il demanda ce que s'était.

-Ho, ça ? C'est rien. Rien du tout !

Fit-elle en rangeant la feuille dans une de ses poches. Elle lui sourit comme pour confirmé ses dired mais Dendé n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait cependant pas envi de l'interroger d'avantage. Si elle voulait garder des choses secrètes, libre à elle de le faire.

Il la salua puis entra dans la chambre que quittait la présidente de la Corps sous le regard inquiet de celle-ci.

A l'intérieur, le calme régnait. La pièce était relativement petite (quand on connait toute les autres), et très lumineuse. Les murs et le sol était couleur crème, alors que les meuble était de bois sombre, pour trancher avec tant de clarté. L'unique fenêtre était immense et donnait sur la cour du palais et ses somptueux parterre de fleur.

C'est au près de celle-ci que Dendé trouva l'occupant de la chambre. L'enfant, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche trop grande pour lui, lui tournait le dos. La fenêtre était basse, mais pourtant, sa tête en dépassait à peine le rebord.

-Végéta ?

L'enfant se retourna lentement. Il savait depuis le début qu'il était là mais n'avait pas réagis.

-Ca va ?

Il le fixa un instant de son regard noir puis se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Dendé soupira. Depuis son réveille, Végéta n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Il était calme, docile même. Il se laissait pour tout, même enfilé des vêtements qu'il ne mettrait jamais en temps normal.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir ?

L'enfant se tourna à nouveau vers lui. L'expression sur son visage était indifférente. S'en était effrayant. Mais maintenant, plus personne ne s'en inquiétait. Bien sur, Bulma avait fait quelque teste, mais tous comptait sur les Dragon Ball pour arranger les choses car il était évident que la science avait atteint ses limite.

Dendé soupira encore, tout de même désespéré par son comportement, et leurs incompétence à le soigner. Il se retourna et quitta la chambre. Dans le couloire, il entendis la porte claqué, Végéta l'avait suivit.

Le Jeune Dieu soupira de nouveau. Il lui avait bien dit de sortir. Alors, se sachant suivit par l'enfant, il prit la direction de la cours. Ils arrivèrent dehors à l'instant même ou Goku se posait, tenant ferment un gros sac contenant les sept boules de cristal.

-Enfin ! Nous allons pouvoir effacer cette terrible tragédie !

-Oui ! répondit le Saïyen en posant délicatement le sac parterre. Je vais prévenir tout le monde que nous avons les Dragon Ball.

En disant cela, il avait fermé les yeux, pour entré en contact psychique avec tout les membres de la Z-team. Quelque seconde plus tard, il les rouvrit, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils arrivent. Puis il fronça les sourcils, le regard posé sur le palais.

Dendé se retourna, pour voir se qu'il regardait, puis dit, calmement :

-Je m'en occupe. Veille sur Végéta.

L'enfant n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, debout à deux mètres de Dendé. Il regardait une abeille volé de fleur en fleur. Goku l'observa une seconde puis se dit qu'il le préférait quand même bébé mais avec des pensé active, que maintenant, bien trop calme et sans pensé particulière.

ooOoo

Dendé entra dans la chambre ou reposaient les sept femmes qui avaient été élu pour porté les nouveaux individu de la soi-disant race supérieur. Le jeune Dieu avait compris cela en examinant leur corps : il était évident qu'elles avaient toute eut quelque chose en eux, et que la mort du Dieu-Monstre, les avaient conduit à un avortement forcé.

Le Nameck détourna le regard des corps inerte pour les posé sur le jeune homme qui patientait, près de l'un d'entre eux. Gohan fixait son épouse, le regard sérieux. Troublé même. Dendé s'approcha et lui annonça qu'ils avaient les Dragon Ball.

-Je sais. Répondit-il en montrant son crâne.

Le jeune Dieu soupira et murmura, tachant de réconforté son ami :

-Nous allons tous les faire ressuscité.

Gohan ferma les yeux, comme si on venait de lui donner un cou et murmura à son tour, presque inaudible :

-Je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Comment puis-je me penser bon alors que je les ai tous ignorer ?

Le demi-Saïyen posa ses mains sur ses yeux, comme pour les fermé plus fort et gémis. Dans sa tête, il revoyait tout : comment, après avoir vaincu le monstre, il avait quitté la grotte avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, comment, une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il avait ignoré l'appel de son petit frère qui lui montrait la sortit pour s'enfoncer dans les méandres des couloirs, comment il était passer à coté de centaine de gens paniqués, apeuré par l'effondrement inévitable de la structure, sans leur jeté le moindre cou d'œil, comment, une fois arriver près de son épouse, il avait ignoré l'appel de son père, qui essayait de toute les rapprocher, pour qu'elles se touchent et qu'il puissent les téléporté, Chichi en première, comment, il avait délicatement soulevé Vidèl et l'avait emmener loin du danger.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Fit-il dans un sanglot.

Dendé ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Que Gohan se sente coupable était normal, Goku, qui avait fait un choix similaire, n'était pas bien non plus –d'où son besoin de changer d'air, mais le jeune Dieu sentait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus habilité pour consolé Gohan. Cette personne… dormait sans qu'on puisse la réveiller. Son regard se posa sur Vidèl et, maladroitement, il parla :

-Tu est… juste humain, Gohan. Tu a eut peur, pour celle que tu aime. Je ne comprend pas ce sentiment, à cette intensité, mais je pense, que s'il est si fort, il excuse tout les actes. Viens.

-Non, je… je veux être la quand…

En parlant, il avait saisit la main glacé de sa femme, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Dendé le regarda quelque seconde puis acquiesça. Il s'en retourna vers la sortit, observant encore une fois les corps sans vie des sept femmes.

Il rejoignit la cours, ou tout le monde attendaient. Enfin, ceux qui étaient encore debout. Et en vérité, ça ne faisait plus grand monde : il y avait C-18 et Marron, Bulma -qui pianotait sur un minuscul ordinateur tactil, Végéta, Goku, Goten et Trunk. Bra et Pan étaient à la Corps ou la mère de Bulma était enchanté de faire les baby-sitter

-Bon, fit Dendé en avançant vers les Dragon Ball qui attendaient posé par terre. Dragon ! cria-t-il, réveille-toi !

Les boules de cristal luire alors que le ciel se couvrait puis l'immense Dragon Sacré apparu :

-Parlez, vous avez deux souhaits.

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapitre trente-sept**

Le Grand Dragon Sacré s'impatientait : il grognait toute en rappelant à plusieurs reprise sa présence.

-J'attend toujours le second vœux.

Dendé avait déjà demander la résurrection de toute les personnes tué par Le Soldat ou l'effondrement du Palais. Il restait maintenant à réveiller les sept femmes endormie et à soigner Végéta. Mais comment formuler cela en un seul vœux ?

-Ca ira, Dendé, finit par dire Bulma en posant une main douce sur la tête de Végéta, qui ne broncha pas, nous attendrons, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant ne réagit pas mais Bulma n'en prit pas garde.

-Bulma, tu est sur ? demanda Krilin, fraichement revenu à la vie.

-Il faudra attendre un an, renchérit Ten Shin Han.

Yamcha ne disait rien : un an sans le Prince, ça faisait des vacances ! Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de reconquérir son ex-petite-amie. Mais en la voyant se replonger dans son joujou technologique, il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance : elle avait très certainement une idée derrière la tête pour être aussi généreuse.

-Je sais ce que je dit. Nous attendrons.

Toujours ahuri, Dendé se tourna vers Shenron et lui demanda de soigner les sept femmes qui dormait dans son palais. Comme à son habitude, le Dragon se vanta de la facilité du souhait puis disparut, pour le soulagement du Jeune Dieu qui n'était pas sur de sa capacité à réaliser se souhait.

Comme à chaque fois, les sept boules de cristal s'élevèrent dans le ciel et, dans un vif éclat de lumière, s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coin du monde.

ooOoo

Gohan était assis près du lit ou son épouse reposait, tenant toujours sa main glacée. Cette main froide était pour lui comme un pieu dans le cœur : il voulait tellement la revoir éveiller, les joues rosi par la joie, pleine de vie et de chaleur.

Mais elle restait inerte, pâle et froide, malgré son appel désespéré.

Il avait tellement besoin d'elle pourtant, de son regard tendre, de sa voix douce, de ses colères sans raisons… Il avait besoin de se confier à elle. Elle était tout pour lui, sa femme, sa confidente. Il avait besoin d'elle. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter le comportement qu'il avait eut sans son aide.

Soudain, comme si elle sortait de l'eau après une longue apnée, il la vie reprendre son souffle, avalant une immense goulée d'air. Puis, sa respiration se calma alors que son visage reprenait des couleurs, que son corps se réchauffait. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Vi… Vidèl… murmura Gohan, trop heureux pour prononcer une autre parole.

Il ne prit pas garde à la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, ni à Goten et Trunk, suivit par Dendé, Goku et les autres qui entrait. Il s'en fichait. Les autres femmes, qui comme son épouse s'éveillaient, même si l'une d'entre elle était sa mère, il ne les regarda. Là, à cet instant, la seule personne qu'il voyait, s'était Vidèl. Sa Vidèl.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer que se qu'elle voyait était juste, puis, la joie se lu sur son visage. En moins d'une seconde, elle se redressa pour se jeter dans les bras de son époux.

-Gohan ! Gohan merci ! dit-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Le jeune homme serra contre lui le frêle corps de son épouse, sans se soucier vraiment de se qu'elle disait. Entendre sa voix lui suffisait pour l'instant : c'était pour lui comme une chanson dont il n'écoutait que la mélodie.

-Merci ! Gohan… Merci !

Puis enfin, il prêta attention aux paroles de la jeune femme. Intrigué, il lui prit délicatement le menton pour soulever son visage. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut un choc : Vidèl pleurait. De grosse goutte d'eau s'écoulaient de ses magnifiques yeux claire.

-Vidèl, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu à ?

Pour réponse, elle referma les yeux et enfouis son visage dans pull de son maris. Après un instant de silence, elle expliqua, sans s'écarté :

-J'ai tout vu. Ton combat. Je sais que c'est qui…

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, pour s'assurer qu'il était plat et reprit :

-Merci. Merci Gohan.

Gohan était choqué. Ainsi, Vidèl, et sans doute les six autres femmes, mais en cet instant, il n'y pensa pas, avaient entretenu un lien avec le monstre qu'il avait abattu. Un lien qui leur avait permis de voir l'affrontement ? Bien sur, il savait pour la « grossesse » mais jamais il n'avait pensé que le lien aille plus loin.

Puis Gohan s'apaisa. Elle l'avait remercié. Ce merci, dans sa bouche à elle, sonnait comme un pardon. Même s'il devait encore lui parler, il savait que se n'était pas le moment, et de toute manière, elle l'avait déjà, sans le savoir, calmé.

Il enfouis son visage dans les cheveux de Vidèl, ignorant toujours retrouvailles et explications qui avaient lieu juste à coté d'eux. Ils étaient seul au monde.

ooOoo

Quitté le Palais, qui était un endroit paradisiaque fut difficile. Tous s'étaient habitué à la vie tranquille qui se déroulait là-haut et aucun n'était presser de revenir à la vie normal. Pourtant, un matin, après plus d'une semaine de « vacance », ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cours.

Plusieurs jet, ramener par Bulma, étaient à décollé pour ramener sur Terre les jeunes femmes qui n'y croyait toujours pas. Elles, étaient heureuses de repartir, de rejoindre leurs famille, leurs ami, car, la Z-team était certes sympathique, ils étaient trop étrange pour elles.

Trunk aussi piétinait. Il voulait rejoindre le manoir ou sa console de jeux l'attendait. C'est qu'avant tout ça, il était en pleine progression dans un jeu hyper passionnant et il avait du tout arrêter pour s'entrainer. Trop nul quoi ! Bien sur, il aurait put y retourné plus tôt, ses grands-parents y était, veillant sur Bra et Pan mais Goten était contraint de resté alors, il n'allait pas l'abandonné.

Enfin, après quelques minute de gène ou les six femmes les remercièrent, le cortège s'ébranla. La Z-team se sépara, chacun retourna à sa vie, quelque part dans le monde. Les Son suivirent les Brief : ils n'allaient pas abandonner Pan, tout de même, et firent chemin jusqu'à la corps.

A peine arrivé, Trunk et Goten coururent vers le salon ou dormait la précieuse consol. Les adultes les rejoignirent lorsqu'ils furent confortablement installé.

-J'ai pas débugué tout les personnage, disait Trunk, mais assez pour qu'on puisse se battre ! Moi, j'prend Ruy!

-Je doit prendre qui ? demanda Goten, qui n'était pas très habitué à ce jeu.

C'est là qu'ils furent interrompu par Chichi :

-Ne commencer rien, on ne s'attarde pas. Vidèl est aller chercher Pan puis ensuite on s'en va !

L'indignation des deux enfants ne changea rien à la décision de Chichi. A la demande des garçons pour que Goten reste, elle répondit qu'elle allait avoir besoin de lui car elle n'osait imaginé l'état dans le quel se trouvait la maison après leurs absence.

-Du…

-Ménage ?

Trunk était dégouté. Goten ne pouvait resté joué parce qu'il devait faire du ménage ? Mais s'était pas juste ! Il le fit savoir en tournant le dos à Chichi, lui criant qu'elle était méchante.

Hélas, boudé ne changea rien et lorsque Vidèl fut de retour, serrant contre elle sa petite fille, elle ordonna le départ. Bulma les raccompagna tout en leurs disant qu'ils étaient les bienvenu ici, quand ils voulaient.

Trunk ne suivait pas. Dans son dos, la télévision lançait les accord de la musique d'avant combat. Il manquait cependant un second joueur. Problème d'une importance capital pour un enfant de son âge : Goten parti, qui allait se battre contre lui ?

Puis son regard se posa sur son père. L'enfant qu'il était n'avait pas suivit Bulma. Il l'avait accompagné jusque là, docile, mais n'avait sans doute pas vue d'intérêt à faire le chemin en sens inverse. Trunk sourit et demanda :

-Tu joue avec moi ?

Bien sur, en temps normal, son père aurait tourné les yeux, hautain et serait parti. Lui ne lui aurait sans doute même pas demandé, certain de la réponse, mais… son père n'était pas en état normal, autant en profité, non ?

Végéta s'approcha, curieux et se saisit de la manette que lui tendait son fils. Il l'observa sous toute les couture : elle avait été renforcé par Bulma –elle en avait marre de devoir en racheté toute les semaines, et était donc d'un gris claire de métal poli.

-Tu te sers de ça pour avancer, expliqua Trunk en lui montrant sur sa propre manette. Ca pour sauté, celui-là pour le cou de point, celui-là pour le cou de pied. Après, les combinaisons de touche font les cous spéciaux des personnage. T'a compris ?

Pas de réaction. Bon, ne disait-on pas « qui ne dit mot, consent ? ». Trunk sourit et lui demanda de choisir un personnage. A la surprise du jeune garçon, il choisi Chun Li.

-C'est une fille ! s'écria Trunk. Tu va pas prendre une fille pour te battre !

Mais Végéta ne sembla pas motivé à changer, aussi le petit prince lança-t-il le combat. Si Trunk connaissait le jeu, et les combinaisons des cous spéciaux de son personnage favori, Végéta lui, appuyait au hasard, ce qui s'avéra payant. Après trois duels et trois défaite pour son fils, le Prince se laça et posa la manette.

Trunk, choqué de s'être fait complètement écrasé, ne réagit pas. Ni quand Végéta se leva, ni quand sa mère le rejoignit pour poser sur sa petite épaule, une main compatissante.

ooOoo

Végéta quitta le salon, curieux et arpenta les couloirs du manoir, ressentant comme une impression de déjà vu. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre la chambre de sa fille, même s'il ne savait pas que s'était là son but.

-Papa ! S'écria la petite en se jetant sur l'enfant à peine plus grand qu'elle puis elle le tira dans la chambre rose.

Sa maman lui avait expliquer la raison de son apparence, et de son comportement mais la petite n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Après se qu'ils s'était passer, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que tout redevienne normal. Ou faire comme. Alors, elle faisait comme si son papa était comme avant.

-Regarde ! Pan et moi on a joué à la princesse ! s'écria-t-elle en montrant la robe qu'elle portait au dessus de ses vêtements.

Végéta ne dit rien. Il la regarda tourner sur elle-même, heureuse, sans prononcer la moindre parole mais la petite ne s'en formalisa pas.

Au bout de quelque tour elle s'arrêta et se saisit d'une peluche, un ours, qu'elle mit sous le nez de son père :

-Papa, c'est Charles, le prince charmant.

La peluche portait une veste et une couronne. De plus, elle empestait le parfum, les filles avaient dut vidé là bouteille sur lui. Pauvre ours.

-Je le laisse à Pan parce que quand je serait grande, j'épouserait mon papa. C'est lui mon prince charmant !

Elle rit, comme si elle venait de dévoilé un secret puis se détourna pour cherché dans ses joué un immense cahier et des couleurs :

-Tu dessine avec moi ?

Lui montrant la marche à suivre, elle posa le cahier parterre et s'allongea devant. Végéta l'imita, toujours curieux. Il n'avait semble-t-il pas réalisé que sa fille voulait l'épouser, souffrant déjà du complexe d'Œdipe.

-Ca, tu le coloris en rose, dit-elle en lui mettant le crayon dans les mains.

Il attendit qu'elle-même commence, afin d'observer sa technique, puis l'imita.

-La maitresse elle dit faut faire dans le même sens mais c'est trop long !

Végéta ne dit rien, concentré sur sa tâche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent, à l'entré de la chambre, Bulma qui les observait, véritablement ému.

ooOoo

Les mois passant, Végéta s'intéressa de plus en plus pour les activité des enfants. Il était curieux. Si curieux que, lorsque Bra et Trunk était à l'école, pouvant rien lui montré de nouveau, il n'hésitait pas à s'aventurer dans le laboratoire.

Monsieur Brief était toujours d'accord de lui montrer quelque chose, une expérience, une invention. Il trouvait cet enfant silencieux attachant, même s'il s'avait qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi.

Bulma était plus réticente. Elle travaillait sur un projet secret auquel même son père ne pouvait participé. Végéta, curieux, s'était approché à plusieurs reprise pour savoir de quoi il en retournait mais elle avait toujours tout caché et renvoyer au près de sa mère.

Et madame Brief s'occupait avec plaisir de Végéta. E dernier aimait toujours autant sa cuisine, et même, cuisinait avec elle lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Elle était ravit d'avoir l'aide de se petit si charmant, mais trop silencieux !

ooOoo

Enfin, après plusieurs mois, les Brief organisèrent une magnifique fête ou toute la Z-team fut réunit.

Bien sur, chacun fit mine d'ignorer que s'il venait, s'était « au cas ou ». Qu'ils portaient tous leurs tenu de combat, si jamais les chose venait à dégénérer. Tous fit mine d'ignoré la tension en savourant l'exquise cuisine de Madame Brief.

Végéta, qui se savait responsable du stress environnent, ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était pourtant juste là, calmement assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, observant les agissements de tous ces gens, curieux comme toujours.

Mais pourtant, plusieurs regard inquiet, suspicieux, ou plein d'espoir volait vers lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Bien sur, il aurait put demander pourquoi mais, bon, il ne parlait pas alors.

Après le repas, fort copieux, le silence se fit sans que personne ne le réclame. Bulma compris qu'il était temps. Elle alla jusqu'à sa maison et revint, tenant un sac dont le contenu était connu de tous.

Elle posa délicatement les sept boules de cristal au sol alors que, intrigué, Végéta s'avançait pour observer ce que s'était.

Bulma inspira puis invoqua le Dragon Sacré. Le long reptile occupait tout le ciel devenu sombre :

-Je t'écoute, tu à droit à deux vœux.

La présidente de la corps sursauta, elle n'avait pas songer au second vœux. Le Grand Dragon accepterait-il de partir sans que ce dernier ne soit formuler ? Peut-être, sûrement même mais…

Elle fit un tour d'horizon des personne présente : Vidèl, Chichi et C-18 ainsi que les enfant, se tenait en retrait alors que les guerrier attendaient, tendu, que le vœux soit fait. Tous était persuader que ça tournerait à l'affrontement.

Elle aussi : Végéta, en redevant lui-même, n'allait sans doute pas apprécier, se sentirait ridiculiser et voudrai … Elle soupira.

Bulma savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle avait vu, au cours de cette année écoulée, son époux plus proche des ses enfant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Bien sur, il n'était pas lui-même, pas vraiment, mais… cela ne montrait-il pas qu'il y avait un espoir ?

Elle n'avait pas le choix alors, soupirant encore, elle formula le premier vœux :

-Efface la mémoire de Végéta sur ses deux dernière année, s'il te plait.

En faisant cela, elle ne supprimait pas seulement une année exceptionnelle, elle effaçait aussi la gloire du prince, sans qui la victoire n'aurait put être gagné un an auparavant.

-Facile ! s'exclama le dragon.

Végéta n'avait pas encore réaliser que le vœux le concernait que déjà, son regard se voilait. Bulma ferma les yeux puis reporta son attention sur le Dragon Sacré :

-Fait-le redevenir adulte, comme avant, s'il te plait.

Pas besoin de précisé ce qu'elle appelait « avant », un dragon surpuissant comme lui savait de quoi elle parlait.

Une aura doré entoura le Prince qui se mit à grandir.

A suivre...


	39. épilogue

He oui, c'est la fin. Punaise. Déjà. Oui, certain diron "enfin". Je sais, j'ai pas été très sérieuse sur les publications. Sur l'orthographe non plus. C'est pour ça que je voudrai remercier tous mes lecteurs, qui ont eut le courage de me suivre jusque là. Vraiment, j'vous dit bravo! Et pour vous remercier encore plus, j'vous offre un p'tit bonus, parce que vous le valer bien!

Sur ce, je vous dit, a bientôt et bonne lecture!

ps: pour ce qui ont pas reconnu le jeu, dans le chapitre précédent, c'est Street fighter. Alors, j'invente un peu, parce que ça fait une éternité que j'y ait pas joué^^!

**Epilogue**

Végéta s'était réfugié dans la salle de Gravité. Bulma avait organisé une fête ou, comme à son habitude, elle invité toute la bande d'idiot qu'elle appelait « ami ». Pourtant, le Prince, ne se souvenait pas qu'elle lui en avait parler. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas du début de la fête. Alors, confus et perdu, il s'était réfugier dans sa chère salle de Gravité.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, Végéta essayait de se rappeler son dernier souvenir. IL avait l'impression qu'il remontait à loin tout en s'étant passer hier. S'était perturbant.

Il se souvenait d'avoir quitter la salle d'entrainement puis… Puis d'avoir eut mal. Enfin peut-être. S'était flou dans sa tête et il ne voulait pas aller demander à quelqu'un confirmation. Il aurait eut l'air d'un idiot. Ce serait-il blessé ? Ca expliquerait la perte de mémoire mais… pourquoi après l'entrainement ?

C'était trop étrange. Aussi décida-t-il de faire comme si de rien était et de se relever pour aller manger, son estomac criant famine.

Seulement, une fois sortit de sa salle de Gravité, voyant toute les personnes réunit dans le jardins, tous ses insectes qu'il méprisait et qui le regardait en coin, comme s'il se méfiait de lui, Végéta perdit l'envi de manger. Du moins, avec eux. Alors, il prit la direction du manoir ignorant les appels de Bulma.

Dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigidaire pour y trouver un immense saladier remplis de salade de fruit. Il le sorti pour le dévorer mais les fruits était glacé, ralentissant son rythme.

A mis chemin de son repas, son attention fut attiré par un bruit, à l'extérieur de la cuisine. Délaissant le saladier, il parcourut le manoir jusqu'à atteindre le salon ou son fils et Goten, que la fête n'intéressaient pas de toute évidence, jouait à la console.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Trunk.

- Pff, c'est trop injuste ! renchéris Goten.

- J'vais demander à maman de craquer le jeu ! Elle est pas battable !

- Mais c'est de la triche !

- Ca fait des mois qu'on essaye ! Se défendit Trunk. On à pas le choix !

Végéta s'approcha pour voir à quoi il jouait. Bizarrement, il reconnu le jeu mais aussi l'épreuve que son fils échouait depuis « des mois ». Encore plus bizarre, alors qu'il aurait put partir discrètement, n'aillant pas été repéré, il s'avança encore et s'entendis dire :

- Laisse-moi essayer.

Goten et Trunk surprit, sursautèrent avant de se retourné. Etonné, ils mirent quelques secondes à réagir.

- Papa ?!

Trunk savait qu'il devait garder le silence sur l'année écoulé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il serai exactement comme avant. Or, avant, il ne jouait pas à la console ! Se souvenait-il quand même de quelque chose ?

- Heu… tiens.

Il lui tendis la manette sans file. Végéta hésita à la prendre mais, une fois en main, étrangement, il sut parfaitement comment s'en servir. Comme s'il avait jouer plusieurs fois avant. Il s'installa sur le canapé, au coté des enfants sidéré, et choisi son personnage.

- Mais c'est une fille ! s'écria son fils en le voyant faire.

Il ne répondit rien et lança le défis. Le but était de battre deux fois de suite dans un combat loyal un personnage manier par l'ordinateur pour débloquer un niveau. Ici, Trunk ne parvenait pas à battre Chun Li pour débloqué la Chine.

Après avoir reporté presque facilement le premier round, les deux enfants, maintenant fervent supporters encourageait avec ferveur Végéta. Végéta qui gagna avec difficulté le second round.

Il rendit la manette à son fils, qui sautait partout de joie en criant que son père s'était le plus fort, même sur la console, et se leva, pensif. Pourquoi avait-il joué ? Se mot était banni de son vocabulaire ! Alors pourquoi ? Et comment ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il sache comment ça fonctionnait ?!

Ses pensé furent troublé lorsqu'il sentit craqué quelque chose son pied. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il marchait sur un nounours. Le pauvre nounours avait une couronne, maintenant fendu.

« Mince, la peluche de Bra »

Il se baissa pour la ramassé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au milieu du couloir, cette peluche, d'abord ? La couronne s'était fendu en deux. S'était réparable. Avec un peu de colle et…

« Mais et puis quoi encore ! » réalisa Végéta. « comme si j'allais réparer cette chose ! Elle n'avait qu'a pas trainer !»

Prenant le chemin de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bulma, il posa la peluche et les reste de la couronne sur le lit. Elle n'aura qu'a s'en occuper ! Puis il s'envola vers le désert, aillant besoin de réfléchir.

Il se comportait étrangement… Il avait un trou de mémoire, jouait à la console puis maintenant ça ! il aurait réparer un joué s'il ne s'était pas reprit ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Parce qu'il lui était arriver quelque chose. S'était obligatoire. Végéta avait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais, il y avait autre chose que son comportement étrange… Ses enfants… ils étaient bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Pas non plus au point de dire « majeur et vacciné » mais, ils avaient bien pris un an ou deux…

Avait-il été dans le coma ? Etait-il parti ? Mort peut-être.

Végéta resta assis dans le désert, sur un rocher, à quelque kilomètre d'une foret de roc, ignorant qu'il avait déjà trouver refuge à cette exact endroit par le passé jusqu'à la nuit. Enfin, quand la lune fut haute, il retourna au manoir, décidé à questionné Bulma.

Il la trouva dans leur chambre, déjà installer dans le lit, en train de lire une revu. Lorsqu'il passa la fenêtre, elle baissa le magasine et lui sourit :

- J'ai réparer le joué de Bra, elle est heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle ne savait plus où il été.

Un instant déstabilisé, le prince ne sut que réponde puis dit, d'un ton bourru :

- Tu lui dira de pas les laisser dans les couloirs.

Avant de se retourné pour aller à la salle d'eau, préférant soudainement retarder l'interrogatoire.

- Et Trunk m'a dit que tu l'a aider pour son jeu. C'est bien. Il va pouvoir passer à autre chose. Des mois qu'il ne faisait plus que ça ! lui dit-elle depuis la chambre.

Végéta ne répondit rien. C'était trop bizarre. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux enfant que pour leurs entrainement… Bon, c'est vrai, Bra le faisait un peut gagatiser mais tout de même. Avait-il vraiment une conversation avec sa femme sur ce qu'il avec fait avec son fils ?

Près à allé dormir, après une courte douche, il rejoignit la chambre décidé à questionné Bulma.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

- Quoi ?

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'il fit étonné, pendant qu'elle fouillait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle en extirpa un petit ordinateur tactile.

- Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Pour réponse, elle l'alluma. A la grande surprise de Végéta, sur l'écran s'inscrivit « Bienvenu » en Saïyen, sous-titré en terrien.

- Mais…

Sa langue. Sa langue natale. Comment ? d'où ? Végéta relisait des caractères si ancien pour lui qu'il en avait perdu la parole.

- Il peut y avoir quelque faute… j'ai mit du temps pour traduire et je ne suis pas sur de mes algorithmes mais… Dans l'ensemble, ça devrai être bon.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Bulma poursuivit son explication :

- La mémoire contient sept-cent-deux livre, de tout les genres et tous traduit. Je continu d'en traduire d'autre mais, si tu veux en charger de nouveau, il faudra en effacer.

- Des livres ?

- Il y a… plusieurs autre chose… Je te laisse découvrir.

Bulma préféra ne pas lui dire pour le module d'apprentissage de la lecture de la langue terrestre. Il risquai de mal le prendre. Déjà que sa quasi-absence de réaction était inquiétante. Elle se rallongea pour se replongé dans sa lecture.

Après plusieurs minute, Bulma entendis, très mais vraiment très discrètement, Végéta murmuré « merci ». Elle ignorait qu'il était tomber sur le module d'apprentissage de la lecture, elle savait juste que ça lui faisait plaisir. Tout ces mois de travail était donc récompensé.

Végéta, lui, concentré sur les explications que lui fournissait l'ordinateur, avait complètement oublier qu'il devait interroger Bulma.

Dommage, apprendre qu'il avait été dans le corps d'un bébé lui aurai sans doute, beaucoup plut mais ça, on ne le saura jamais !

FIN


	40. bonus pour mes chers lecteurs

**Bonus pour mes patients lecteurs !**

_Je resitue, pour ceux qui se souviennent pas: on est à la journée shopping après la crise de Végéta, quand Chichi gagne le paris et que notre pauvre Prince préféré se retrouve piégé dans une poussette!_

Chichi, Goku, Goten, Trunk, Bulma sans oublié Végéta, dans son exécrable poussette s'étaient installé à la terrasse d'un café pour faire une pause. La journée shoping avait bien commencer, plusieurs sac déjà étaient poser au pied de la table alors qu'il n'était pas dix heure du matin.

- J'ai faim, murmura Goku en posant la main sur son ventre.

- Ouais ! renchérir les deux demi-Saïyen. On peut avoir de la glace ?

Chichi et Bulma n'étaient pas vraiment pour. Ils étaient sensé faire une petite pause. Mais face aux regard suppliant de leurs enfants, elles obtempérèrent et commandèrent une glace pour Goten, Trunk et Goku.

_« Et moi ? »_ pensa le Prince en voyant qu'ils l'avaient complètement oublier, perdu au fin fond de cette maudite poussette.

- Heu, fit Goku, Végéta aussi voudrai une…

Mais avant qu'il n'ai put finir, Chichi le coupa pour lui rappeler :

- Les glaces, ce n'est pas bon pour les enfants, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Et il ne mangera plus à midi, renchérit Bulma.

Dépité, Goku se tourna vers la poussette, qui était entre lui et Bulma, et haussa les épaules. Dans sa prison, Végéta n'en revint pas. Ils allaient les regarder se goinfré alors que lui n'aurai rien ? Mais s'était injuste !! Il voulait de la glace !!

A cet instant, arriva les coupes de glaces. Inutile de dire qu'elles étaient gigantesque et noyer sous une coulé de chocolat fondu et de chantilly. En les voyant, Végéta saliva. Il était Saïyen après tout.

- Vous n'en aurai qu'une. Fit Chichi. Je ne veux pas passé ma journée à la terrasse d'un café à vous regardé vous goinfré.

Sans vraiment l'entendre perdu sous la montagne de glace, ils acquiescèrent.

_« Je veux une glace ! »_ pensa Végéta en regardant les coupes diminuer à une vitesse faramineuse.

_« Bulma et Chichi ont dit non_ » répondit mentalement Goku, ce qui fit plus encore enrager le Prince.

_« Impose-toi ! T'es un homme ou quoi ?! »_ Bon, pour lui, dans sa poussette, s'était facile de dire ça. S'était pas vraiment à lui d'affronté la bête. Enfin, les bêtes. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il eut pensé cela, Goku avala de travers et faillis s'étouffé.

- T'es fou ou quoi ?! Tu veux que je meurs ?

_« Non, tu crois ? »_ répondit ironiquement le bébé.

- T'aura pas de glace, Végéta. Répondit simplement Goku.

Végéta grogna puis pensa, plus pour lui que pour les autres : _« tu va me le payer, Carot. »_

ooOoo

Goku suivait Bulma et Chichi dans un magasin de porcelaine. Trunk et Goten, derrière, avaient soudainement tenu à pousser la poussette. Bien sur, ils n'avaient eux l'accord de Bulma qu'a la condition de faire très attention : la vaisselle exposé était rare et chère. Mieux valais ne pas la casser.

Alors Goku suivait mais d'un pas lent : il tenait tout les sac, et Dendé savait qu'ils étaient nombreux. Malgré les couloirs large, il avaient du mal a évité la catastrophe, ce qui donna une idée au Prince, juste derrière lui.

Végéta savait que le magasin était désert : les boutiques aussi chère, même en soldes, n'attiraient pas la foule. Aussi, discrètement, il dénoua sa queue de singe et fit tombé un vase qui était à porté. Alors que le bruit de porcelaine casser attirait tout le monde, il renoua rapidement sa queue.

Goku, en se retournant pour voir se qu'il se passait, ne fit pas attention à ses gestes et les sac balayèrent toute une partie de l'étagère, dans un bruit effroyable de vaisselle cassée.

- Goku ! Cria Chichi, en voyant les dégâts.

Puis elle l'incendia comme elle en était si bien capable et le pauvre Saïyen ne trouva rien à lui répondre.

- Je croit que je te montrerait se service à thé plus tard, fit Bulma alors que le vendeur s'approchait déjà pour facturer la note.

Dans sa poussette, Végéta se retenait de rire. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille ! En quittant le magasin, le Prince capta un regard de Carot : lui savait qui était le vrai fautif. Etait-il capable de se venger ? Dans quelles proportions ?

ooOoo

Dans la galerie commerçante, alors que les filles hésitaient sur la boutique à visité, Goku saisit sa chance de se venger. Innocemment, il s'approcha de Chichi et Bulma et proposa, en jeta un regard amuser à Végéta, qui s'attendait au pire :

- Et si nous allions là ?

Le magasin qu'il désignait s'appelait « Baby Best ». Comme son nom l'indiquait, il était spécialisé dans le nursing.

- Là-bas ? S'étonna Bulma.

- Pourquoi…

Ce fut au tour de Goku de l'interrompre :

- Tu te plein de ne pas avoir assez de vêtement pour Végéta, il se tâche trop… Je vous aiderait pour les essayages.

A son grand plaisir, il vit les yeux des deux femmes se remplir d'étoile. Quelle merveilleuse idée tu venait d'avoir là, Goku ! Elles allaient pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec nul autre que Végéta ! C'était fantastique !

_« Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas !! NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN » _pensa très, très fort Végéta alors qu'ils prenaient tous la direction du magasin en question.

ooOoo

Goku attendait près de la poussette, à la caisse. Bulma et Chichi étaient partit chercher un dernier article –un bonnet assortit à l'une des nombreuse tenue qu'elles avaient choisi pour lui (et fait essayé). Goten et Trunk déambulaient dans le magasin.

Goku choisi cette instant de tranquillité pour se pencher devant la poussette :

- Bon, tu m'a fait une crasse, je t'ai fait une crasse, on est quitte maintenant ?

Il tendit la main pour que Végéta tape dedans. Le Prince la regarda, regarda Carot. Dans son dos, une femme, très enveloppé, attendait aussi. Le bébé sourit et tapa dans la main :

_« on est quitte. »_

- Parfait ! Fit Goku en se redressant, les yeux fermé de joie.

Ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du car il ne comprit pas pourquoi la dame qui attendait devant eux se retourna pour lui collé une claque puis l'insulter de plusieurs nom d'oiseau. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Végéta ranger vite fait sa queue de singe qu'il comprit que le Prince avait encore fait quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bulma en arrivant.

- Pourquoi criez-vous sur mon mari…

- Votre mari ? Et bien vous n'avez pas de chance ! Il vient de me mettre la main aux fesses ce malotru !

- Quoi ! S'étrangla Madame Son.

Réalisant dans quel pétrin il était, Goku se tourna vers son épouse, les mains levé en signe de paix :

- Chichi, je te jure que c'est pas vrai ! Vraiment, promis juré ! J'ai rien fait !

La dispute avait attiré du monde aussi Bulma leur fit signe de partir, abandonnant leurs achats, ce qui arrangeait d'autant plus Végéta qui n'aimait rien de ce qu'il avait essayer.

_« Tu me le payera, Végéta ! »_

ooOoo

De retour dans la galerie commerciale, Chichi s'éclipsa, faisant mine de devoir allé au toilette. Inquiète, Bulma la suivit. Goten, Trunk, Goku et Végéta, laisser en plan, se trouvèrent un banc ou attendre.

Ils attendaient depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'une voix stridente se fit entendre :

- Mais c'est mon petit Trunk !

Une femme fort maquillé et fort parfumé aussi, s'approcha pour se saisir de l'enfant en question et le serrer dans ses bras. A contre cœur, le jeune garçon se laissa faire. Puis elle se saisit de Goten, à qui elle fit subir le même sort.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en se tournant vers Goku, je suis une ancienne institutrice de Trunk.

Ils se serrèrent la main et à se moment là, elle remarqua la poussette, ce que Végéta aurait préféré évité. Elle se pencha dessus et dit, de sa voix trop forte et trop stridente :

- Mais quel charmant Bébé ! Quel est son nom ?

Là, Goku entrevit LA façon de se venger. Tout heureux, il sortit Végéta de la poussette, tout en lui rappelant dans un murmure qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer et le tendit à la femme :

- Végéta et il adore les câlins !

En entendant cela, le Prince ouvrit de grand yeux et essaya d'échappé à la poigne de Carot, devinant la suite, mais impossible de le faire lâché prise.

- Ho vraiment ? Je peut ?

Goku acquiesça et la femme s'en saisit. Des lors, Végéta préféra ne plus se débattre, pour ne pas montré qu'il n'était pas humain. Trunk s'approcha. Il tira sur le tee-shirt de l'adulte et lui chuchota :

- T'es sur de toi ?

- A cent pour cent.

La femme serra Végéta contre elle avant de le chatouiller en faisant de ridicule « Gouzi Gouzi Gouzi !Mais t'es mimi toi ! Mais oui t'es mimi ! C'est qui qu'est mimi ? C'est qui ? C'est toi !! »

_« Lâche-moi ! Pauvre folle ! T'empeste et tu sais pas parler ! Lâche-moi !! Carot, T'ES MOOOOOORT !!!!!»_ pensait le pauvre Végéta prisonnier de son étreinte.

ooOoo

Il avait fallu du temps pour que Chichi admette que Goku n'avait rien fait et pour entendre sa propre version des faits, bien plus plausible : à savoir que Végéta l'avait piéger.

Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Bulma, après le repas, alors qu'ils flânaient dans la galerie commerçante, de proposer une sucette à son « époux » qui bien sur ne la refusa pas. Le grand rond de sucre d'orge était envelopper dans un plastique que la présidente de la Corps s'apprêtait à retirer lorsque Chichi l'appela pour lui montrer la vitrine d'un magasin.

Elle donna la sucette emballer à Végéta et se précipita vers Chichi. Le prince regarda un instant son sucre d'orge et y vit l'occasion unique de se venger une bonne fois pour toute de Carot, enfin, temps qu'il était dans se corps.

_« Carot ! »_

Le Saïyen, qui n'était pas loin, s'approcha, pas impressionner par l'appel impérieux du Prince.

- Quoi ?

_« Ouvre-la moi. »_ En pensant, il lui avait tendu le sucre d'orge.

Bien sur Goku pouvait l'embêter en lui demandant de dire « s'il te plait » mais bon, s'il voulait la paix avec Végéta, il fallait mieux commencer maintenant. Il se saisit de la sucette et l'ouvrit. Mais, au moment de la rendre au Prince, ce dernier ce mit à pleurer très fort, attirant l'attention de toute les personne présente :

- Quelle honte…

- Vous vous rendez compte ?

- Osez faire ça !

- Volé la sucette d'un enfant mais vraiment !

- Ou va le monde !

Et la foule médisait le pauvre Goku, seul a voir que les larmes de Végéta n'était que des larmes de crocodile.

ooOoo

Le soleil était encore relativement haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant la maison des Son. Tout le monde salua Bulma, venu seul car Trunk était retourné au manoir, puis ils s'en retournèrent dans la maison, les bras chargé de sac. Enfin, surtout Goku.

- Quel journée ! soupira Chichi en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- A qui le dis-tu !

Et là, une idée abominable germa dans l'esprit de Goku. Souriant, il se tourna vers la poussette, ou Végéta attendait toujours d'être libéré puis dit à son épouse :

- Végéta est fatigué. Tu devrai le coucher.

- Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'il veux ?

- Il ne le dira jamais, tu sais comme il est.

- Hum.

Chichi se tourna vers le Prince qui était figé dans la poussette. Elle ne compris pas que s'était d'horreur. Le matin même, Bulma avait modifier son lit, il ne pouvait plus en sortir seul. Elle n'allait pas l'y mettre maintenant ? Et le repas ? C'est sacré le repas.

- Bon, je lui prépare un biberon et je le mets en pyjama. Finit par dire Chichi.

_« Quoi ? Non !! CAROT, JE TE HAIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » pensa_ le Prince alors Madame Son se levait pour faire ce qu'elle avait dit.

Fin !


End file.
